AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME
by danno7576
Summary: Danny's borrowed time has come to an end. He gets hurt pretty bad, he has been stabbed in his car.. It's something of his past that he certainly does not want to relive...But from now on he will be reminded for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1 The Darkness

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.

 **A/N:** First fan fiction EVER… So I would appreciate some feedback. Positive or negative, both welcome so I can take it with me for the upcoming chapters. Just let me know what you think about it! The story is set mid Season 6.

Mahalo and Enjoy.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chapter One

It was 11.49 pm and it had been a very long and exhausting day. Everyone had left except for Steve and Danny. They were still finishing some paperwork in McGarrett's office. Steve planned to leave earlier but Danny insisted on finishing the pile of paperwork, before the weekend started and he was right. Coming back in on Monday to find a clean desk with no old cases and paperwork sounded quite nice. Danny had finished first. So he turned his tablet off and placed it on Steve's desk and walked towards a mini fridge Steve had in his office. Only to be disappointed when he saw the fridge was empty. Well there were three bottles of water but he liked the thought of a cold longboard more.

"Steve, you done?" Danny asked as he closed the almost empty fridge.

Steve responded not letting him get distracted from his work. "Almost, why won't you go ahead, grab a six-pack of longboards and meet me at my house?" "…" Steve looked up when he didn't get an immediate response from his partner. "What Danny?"

"Why Steve, why do I always have to pay for them. It would be nice if you would buy them once in a while you know."

"Hold on" Steve interrupted Danny before he rattled on. "It's not that I never buy! It's more efficient this way. We could be at my house at the same time. Or would you like to wait another ten minutes? Waiting. Doing nothing at all?"

It had been a long day so Danny wasn't up for a new argument.

"Fine, next time is on you buddy" Danny said as he grabbed his car keys from Steve's desk. "See you in 20 minutes" He pulled the office door open and walked away, leaving the offices, downstairs and outdoor to the parking lot.

Danny didn't realize he needed any fresh air, but as soon as he walked outside, he took a deep breath. Inhaling deep and letting his lungs fill with fresh air. He thought about tomorrow. Grace would come for the weekend. And Charlie would stop by on Sunday, as he had to be at the hospital for his regular checkup. Rachel offered to take Charlie so Danny could spend time with his little monkey. Well she wasn't that little anymore. God she grew up so fast.

Danny walked towards his car. Opened it and pulled his cell phone out of his left pocket as he stepped into his car. He placed the keys in the ignition, turned the engine on. And as he was about to flip his lights on he felt a sharp an unbearable pain in his back.

Danny looked around to see what caused this agonizing pain, but as soon as he did another sharp pain entered his body. Danny gasped in pain. What the hell was behind him? And well he was trying to figure that out a dark and low male voice spoke.

"It's your fault she is dead detective. Now you know what she felt, the minute you stopped fighting for her life."

The man stabbed with his 13-inch knife in complete rage. Over and over in Danny's back, right through his car seat. And with his final stab he said, "Your borrowed time has come to an end detective." He twisted the blade, poked a little and pulled it out. Wiping the blade clean on his jeans. He pushed the passengers seat forward, reached to the car keys and turned the engine off. He climbed out of Danny's car. Leaving Danny behind. Bleeding heavily, all over his car seat. His shirt was soaking up the blood. As Danny coughed, blood was coming out of his mouth. He gasped for air.

Danny wrapped his right arm around his stomach as the passenger's door closed. The only thing that came to his mind was the fact that his beloved Camaro needed to be fixed. Again. How ironic. He was dying and all he could think of was his stupid car. He really should have bought a different car though. Maybe a car that wouldn't have his heart skip a beat every time a bullet entered his Camaro. But it also worked as a lucky charm. It was safe to say that the Camaro saved his live more than once. But this time it was all different. He was dying

A wave of pain brought his thoughts back to reality. He heard something. Something familiar. His phone, someone called. Where was his damn phone? Danny looked around but he couldn't find it. His breathing was getting labored. The sound stopped. Fuck! He was trying to breathe, slowly and controlled, in and out. But it didn't seem to help. There was that sound again. He got called again. Then he felt it. His phone was still in his left hand. The moment he slides it to answer, his cell phone slipped away. Falling between his door and his seat. He heard Steve but he couldn't hear him clear.

"… you grab us something to eat too? Just left. Be there in, Danny?" Danny tried to say anything but nothing came out. "Danny you there?" Steve asked again. "Damned voicemail"

And with Steve on his mind Danny drifted away and the darkness took over.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve walked towards the security guard ten minutes after Danny left his office. Which meant that he would be at his house first and that he could decide what they would watch on TV. There was a game on tonight, and he recorded it. He said the security guard good night, grabbed his phone and opened the big front door. Steve tried to call Danny but when he didn't answer it, he tried again. He waited a few seconds and then the call connected.

"Danny, I'm starving. So can u grab us something to eat too? I've just left the building, be there in…" Steve didn't hear anything. "Danny?" No response from his partner. So he asked again. "Danny you there?" God it must be Danny's voicemail he was talking too. "Damned voicemail." And he disconnected the call. Seriously! Why was it that Danny did not have a proper voicemail, so you would notice that he wasn't picking up. The only thing he had to record was something like "Leave a message."

Steve walked around his truck when he saw the Camaro. Still parked at the same spot where he parked it earlier this evening. Danny actually waited? My god. Danny often said that Steve was stubborn but Danny could be a stubborn ass as well. Steve walked towards the Camaro. It was dark but he could vaguely see Danny sit on the driver's side. Of course he wanted to drive his own damn car. So Steve opened the passenger's door and stepped in the Camaro.

"You stubborn ass" Steve said softly as he closed the passenger's door. Steve shot a look over at Danny. All of a sudden his world stopped and his stomach turned around.

"Danny?"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: To be continued... of course. This story will probably have 8 or 10 chapters, or even more. But for now I'm going to leave it here and see what you guys think and if it's worthy to continue. If it is… I will upload frequently. Once or twice a week. I would appreciate some feedback. Just let me know what you think. Mahalo!**


	2. Chapter 2 Trauma

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. You guys wanted more so, like I promised… here's chapter two. First fan fiction EVER… Just let me know what you think about it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Two**

"Danny?" Steve looked in shock to his best friend. Sitting unconscious in his car seat. His shirt soaked in blood. His chin touching his chest, his right arm wrapped around his stomach and blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Danny?" Steve panicked. He had to call 911. He pulled his phone out of his grey cargo pants pocket and dialed 911.

A friendly female voice popped up "911, what's your emergency?" "This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-0. I need an ambulance to the parking lot of the 'Iolani Palace 417 King Street immediately!"

"My partner has been serious wounded!"

"Commander, what are his injuries?"

"I… um I don't know." Steve glanced at Danny trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. "He is bleeding heavily!"

"Commander, does he have a pulse?"

God why didn't he check? Steve placed his shaky index and middle fingers on Danny's neck, in the soft hollow area. Come on Danny, please… Steve prayed.

"Yes, yeah he has a pulse, it's weak but it is there" Steve sighed with relief. He was alive, thank god.

"Good, Commander, the paramedics are on route and will be with you in 7 minutes."

"Okay, thank you." Steve disconnected the call. 'Danny stay with me buddy, you hear me? Help is on its way. You're not going to die okay!" Steve said as he was trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. Steve stepped out of the car and sprinted to Danny's side, opening the door, and kneeling next to Danny's still unconscious body. He ripped Danny's shirt open to see if he was shot or something. But there was nothing. No entry or exit wound. Just blood, so much blood.

Steve carefully placed his hand on Danny's chest so he could lean Danny a bit forward. Danny moaned. Still unconscious, but at least he was alive. "Oh god" Steve said to himself. His shirt was covered with cuts, blood oozing out of his body. He took his own blouse off, leaving him in a white t-shirt, leaning Danny on the stirring wheel. Putting his blouse on some wounds and placed Danny carefully against his car seat. Steve whipped his hands clean on his white t-shirt.

"Geez Danny, who did this?" Of course he didn't get an answer form his partner, but it was a rhetorical question anyway. Steve could hear sirens coming closer. Steve stood up weaving his arms in the air so they could see where they had to go.

The ambulance pulled up in front of the Camaro. The doors went open, one guy came out rushing towards Steve and Danny, and the other one grabbed a backboard and a bag full of medical stuff. Steve felt relieved as he saw Jason. They've met a few times before, when there was an ambulance required at a scene and such.

"Commander McGarrett what do we have this time?" Jason asked as he jogged towards Steve. Steve stepped out of the way so Jason could see Danny sitting unconscious in his seat.

"My partner, he got stabbed multiple times in his back. I found him unconscious. He's wheezing and his heart rate is weak but there."

"Oh Jesus, let's get him ready for transport!" The other paramedic named Luke showed up to Jason's side. Jason examined Danny.

"Okay, let's put a collar on his neck there might be a spinal injury. So let's move quickly but gentle, get an IV line started and push 10 of morphine." Jason placed the collar on Danny's neck, put an air mask over his mouth and checked for breathing sounds, while Luke started the IV line.

"No clear breath sounds on the right side, possible punctured lung, let's get him out and get him intubated" Luke nodded firmly as Jason spoke.

Luke glanced at Steve, "Commander, could you hold the IV bag while we slide your partner on a backboard?" Steve grabbed the IV bag as he watched how they placed the backboard underneath Danny and moved Danny to the backboard on his left side. Jason immediately packed the wounds with some trauma pads to secure the wounds and stop the bleeding. As soon as Jason packed the wounds, they turned Danny carefully on his back. Luke took the air mask off Danny's mouth and started to intubate.

Jason saw Steve standing quietly, eyes wide open, focused on his partner. Still holding the IV bag.

"Commander, are you okay?" Jason pointed with his head towards Steve's, by now bloodied, white t-shirt.

"Yeah, not mine" Steve responded looking down at his shirt. Luke intubated Danny and was now squeezing the ambu bag. Jason nodded firmly to Luke as they pulled the backboard up and placed it on the stretcher. Jason took the IV bag from Steve and placed it between Danny's legs. They loaded the stretcher in to the ambo. Steve slammed the Camaro's door and stepped in the back with Danny and Luke, who was still squeezing the ambu bag. Jason closed the back doors of the ambulance and took place behind the wheel. As they drove away the sirens went on.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They were only a couple minutes away from the hospital but it felt like hours. Steve took Danny's hand and looked at him. He didn't even look like Danny anymore. He was pale and vulnerable. Everybody knew Danny wasn't the tallest one on the island but right now he looked even smaller then he usual was. Who would do this to his partner, his best friend? Sure they've made some enemies over the past years but he couldn't think of anyone who would do this to Danny. Someone attacked him from behind with a knife. That's something personal.

They arrived at the King's Medical Center. The ambo doors were pulled open and they unloaded the stretcher. Luke began rapidly.

"Detective Danny Williams, 39 years, unconscious, multiple stab wounds in his back, no breath sounds on the right, possible spinal injury and lost a lot of blood, BP is 90 over 50"

A doctor nodded to Luke.

"Thank you we got him from here. Let's flip him on his left side, get an x-ray, start with a chest tube and let's get him on a blood transfusion. Hang two bags of O-neg please."

Steve was running with them as they wheeled Danny in to a trauma room. Steve interrupted.

"He's B positive"

"Okay thank you sir, I'm doctor Murray and I will do everything I can for your friend but you'll need to leave so we can work. I will give you an update as soon as I can."

Steve understood and left the room. As he waited behind the glass door, not leaving his buddy out of his side for now. It took only a couple of minutes as they rushed through the swinging doors with the sign 'Employees only' and 'Trauma surgery'. Steve watched as his partner disappeared.

And so the wait begins…

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: As I'm typing this I'm finishing up chapter three. And a lovely reviewer told me something about cliffhangers:** **As writers we love them, as readers we do not! And it is true. Personally I think this is not a big cliffhanger. But chapter three will have one. So before I upload chapter three I want to finish chapter four so I can upload them quickly one after another. Give me some time to finish chapter four, it will be a few days. But after a few days you'll have two chapters to read. Worth the wait! Mahalo!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Wait

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I uploaded chapter three and four for you. ENJOY First fan fiction EVER… Just let me know what you think about it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Three: The Wait.**

Steve went back to the waiting area. There was an old lady with her grandchild, well that's what he assumed, and there were three men waiting as well. So Steve sat down in an empty chair. He got a few glances at his bloodied shirt. God, there was so much blood. Steve didn't think he would ever get it out of his head. That image of Danny sitting in his car is going to hunt him for the rest of his life.

He had to change clothes. There was blood on him, Danny's blood. But he couldn't leave; he couldn't leave Danny here alone, fighting for his life. Steve panicked a bit. He had to call his team. God, what would he tell them? Steve started calling Chin. The phone rang a few times.

"Steve?" Chin sounded sleepy.

"Chin sorry to wake you up, but I need your help." Steve glanced at his watch. It was already 12:40 AM.

"What's wrong Steve?" Chin asked worried.

"Danny, he um… he… Chin, he was attacked; someone stabbed him multiple times from behind in his car. It's bad Chin. It's pretty bad. There was so much blood.

"Steve where are you guys right know?" Chin asked as he put some clothes on. Steve could softly hear Abby on the other side asking what happened

"We're at King's, they rushed him into surgery 5 minutes ago." Steve ran a hand over his face. Feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, Abby is coming with me. You okay, Steve? Do you want me to call the others?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I would appreciate that. Can you take a clean shirt with you? Danny's blood is all over my shirt"

"Sure thing brah, see you in fifteen." And the call disconnected.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was still waiting. He held his face in his hand, facing it towards the ground. Just staring. And playing what happened over and over in his head. Thinking about all the 'what if's'. But the fact was that it happened anyway and that there was no way back. Steve made a small list with suspects, but honestly he had no clue.

Kono came rushing into the waiting area. She lived near by so it made sense she was the first one to arrive.

"Steve, is Danny okay? Steve stood up and embraced a visibly worried Kono.

"He's going to be okay. He has to be alright." He looked Kono in the eye.

"You alright boss?" Kono motioned to Steve's shirt.

"Yes Kono, I'm fine."

Chin and Abby walked up to them. "Any update?" Chin asked handing Steve a clean shirt. "Not yet, but it could be a while." Steve gladly accepted the shirt.

"Steve, what happened out there? Abby asked, touching Steve's arm.

"Danny, he um, well we were finishing up some paperwork, and he left ten minutes before I did, so he could grab some longboards and meet me back at my house. And as I walked into the parking lot I saw the Camaro still parked at the same spot where I parked it. So I thought Danny had waited. But as I stepped into the car…" Steve closed his eyes and inhaled deep.

"Danny was already unconscious and bleeding all over the place. His heartbeat was weak, and he had no breath sounds on the right. They said something about a spinal injury. But I don't know. It didn't look good. He lost so much blood." Steve rattled on. "God, it is all my fault. If we had left together it never would've happened. Steve dropped back in his chair, panicking.

Chin sat down next to Steve and placed his hand for comfort on Steve's shoulder. "There is nothing you could have done different. If you would've left together, you might've ended up just like Danny."

Chin added, "Lou is on his way to headquarters to secure Danny's car. I called Eric, to inform him. And he is on his way as well. He wanted to process the car. I told him that he could sit this one out, because it is his uncle we're talking about, but he insisted. I also asked him not to tell his mother and grandparents. Just thought we would call them as soon as we had more information on Danny's situation."

"Thank you Chin. I'm not calling Rachel until we have an update on Danny, so I'm going to find someone who can tell me how long Danny will be in surgery. Can you guys go to the scene as well and find me any clue on who did this to Danny? I've been thinking and I've come up with nothing. Danny couldn't tell me anything because he was unconscious. I'm not leaving Danny behind, so I'll stay here."

"Sure thing. Call us if there's any update on Danny okay?" Kono patted Steve's shoulder as they left the waiting area.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve changed his shirt in the hospital bathroom and tossed his bloodied shirt in the trash. He finally washed the last of Danny's blood of his hands. He went back to the waiting area. A nurse told him that Danny's surgery could take up to 8 or 10 hours. So he had called Kono and told her they could process everything and then they should all get some rest. Danny would be in surgery, at least till 9 or 11 AM. So there was no use for them to wait in one of these crappy chairs in the waiting room.

Steve wasn't leaving so he dropped back in a chair against a wall this time so he could rest his head against it. He closed his eyes. And he fell asleep.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was 8.40 AM when Steve woke up. Did he really sleep the whole time? He was exhausted for sure but he couldn't recall a night where he at least had slept more than six hours. Kono walked up on Steve with tray full of coffee cups in her hand.

"Morning boss." She said as she offered Steve a cup of black coffee. "Chin and Abby are asking around for an update."

"How long have you guys been here?" Steve looked around, as he gratefully took a sip of his coffee.

"Since 7 AM. But you're were sleeping and we all thought it was best if we would let you sleep." Kono smiled.

Lou came in and he took a chair across Steve. Kono and Lou filled Steve in on the case. The fingerprints they found belonged to Danny and Steve. Eric was still working on the cuts in drivers seat. Trying to figure out what type of knife could've been used. Chin and Abby did go over the camera footage. There was a man leaving the parking lot on foot, wearing all black, probably male, according to his build and height. But they lost him two blocks away from the headquarters. Steve sighed relieved. At least there was a start. They had this guy on video. Chin and Abby returned and sat down next to Lou.

"Commander McGarrett?"

Steve jumped up as he heard his name. The same doctor who rushed Danny into surgery was standing next to him.

"Doctor Murray." Steve shook the doctors hand.

"I have an update on Detective Williams." The Doctor took place next to Steve. Steve sat down as well.

"Detective Williams has made it through surgery. He has been stabbed seven times in his back. Unfortunately there were some complications. There were three clean cuts on his lower back. Hitting no organs and such. But the other four, I am afraid are very serious. When he got stabbed the knife nicked his left kidney, the knife was twisted and it tore up his entire kidney. The damage was unrepairable. We had to remove his left kidney. He can live with one kidney though. The remaining kidney takes half of the function over from the removed kidney. He still has a renal function of 65 to 75%. That is more than enough. The remaining kidney might need some time to adjust, so we will monitor that closely."

"There was a stab wound near his heart. It should be fine, but the scar tissue could reach his heart and his heart could go into cardiac arrest. But for now we don't have to worry about that. We'll control the wound as it heals. The wound that punctured his right lung caused his lung to collapse, but should be fine. Therefore he has a thoracostomy tube on the right side. Detective Williams may be short of breath for a while but that would be okay once he gets some of his strength back."

"Detective Williams is heading up for a MRI and CT scan as we speak. The last wound almost cut his spinal cord in half. If the knife entered his body with the blade horizontal he would've been paralyzed. Luckily the blade entered vertical. I'm waiting for the results to see if there is any damage to his spinal cord. I guess there might be some swelling around his spinal cord that may cause a numb feeling in his extremities, but that will be temporarily. With rest and maybe some PT he will be fine."

"After the CT he will be in the ICU. He lost a lot of blood before and during the surgery, and for that he'll receive a blood transfusion. We placed him on a ventilator to support his breathing. And he will be asleep for the next 48 hours. Just so his body can rest. I may sound optimistic, but he's clearly not out of the woods yet."

"I know it seems a lot to take in, it is. But Detective Williams is a fighter. If you guys have any questions at all, just ask. Once Detective Williams is set up in his room I'll come and get you guys so you can see him, and call me Andrew I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

And with that all said doctor Murray left the five-0 task force in the waiting area.

Everybody was sitting shocked in their chairs. Blown away by the update.

"Uncle Steve? Where's Danno?"

Steve looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Gracie"

 **-H50-**


	4. Chapter 4 We Are All Afraid of Something

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Four: We Are All Afraid of Something.**

"Gracie"

Steve stood up and looked around. Grace came alone? That didn't make any sense. Steve shot a look at Chin. Did he call Rachel? Why would he do that? But Steve wasn't sure, so he looked into Gracie's big brown eyes and asked carefully,

"Grace, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting. Charlie has a check up today. Mom asked me to wait here while they're seeing the doctor. But where's Danno? I'm supposed to be with Danno for the weekend. But when mom dropped me off, he wasn't home, so I had to come with her."

Steve sighed. He sat down again and rested his hand on the empty chair next to him.

"Ah okay, why won't you sit with us till your mom comes back with Charlie, huh?

"No I need to know where Danno is. You guys are all here except for Danno! So where is he uncle Steve?"

It took only a second. Steve saw her innocent look change. Her eyes were even bigger now. She looked afraid. She knew.

"Did he get hurt?" Grace asked it softly, afraid of what would come. Steve could hear the fear in her voice.

"Grace sweetie, let's take a walk okay."

Steve placed his hand on her small shoulder. Grace just stood there, confused about what was happening. Steve nodded to the rest of the team, sitting in complete silence. Still processing the news about Danny and the fact that Grace showed up.

"They will wait for your mom and Charlie, they tell her you're with me, it's okay, walk with me."

Grace agreed so they walked away. They found a quiet hallway. There were still some people walking around but at least they could talk in private. Steve stood against the wall. Gathering some hope. Trying to figure out what to say. What could he say? They stood there in silent for a few minutes. Grace sat down on the ground. Her arms wrapped around her legs and letting her head rest on her knees. So Steve did the same.

"I'm so sorry Grace you must be petrified right know. Let me explain okay, Danno he um… he got hurt. Someone stabbed him a few times in his back last night. The doctors were operating on him all night. So that's why he couldn't be at home this morning. And I totally forgot that you would spend the weekend with your dad. Otherwise I would've called your mother sooner. But I couldn't call her in the middle of the night with no news. So I waited till I could tell your mother if it was bad or that he was going to be okay."

Grace looked at Steve with tears in her eyes, afraid to lose her father. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be okay Grace. There are some complications and it may take some time, but your dad is strong okay. He is stubborn like me."

Steve puts his arm around Grace. Hugged her tight and kissed her on top of her head.

"Danno loves you kiddo. You do know that right?" Grace nodded yes "Can I see him? Steve continued, "I love you Grace, but we can't see your father just yet okay. They're bringing him to the intensive care unit as we speak, and the doctors will let him sleep for at least 48 hours. So there will be no use for us to be there. Danno will be sleeping and he might not look like your Danno right now. There will be some machines supporting him. That's not something you would want to see okay. But in two days you can visit him as much as you want."

They sat there for a couple of minutes, hugging each other.

Grace ended the silence. "Okay, but he better be awake in two days because I have to tell him that I love him. We should find my mom now, she'll be worried."

As they were walking back to the waiting area Grace took Steve's hand, and squeezed it.

"Thank you for telling me uncle Steve."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When they came back Rachel sat next to Kono. Charlie was on Kono's lap. Rachel was rubbing her hand on Charlie's back, while she gazed to the ground. When Rachel noticed Grace she rushed towards her and hugged her tight.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked concerned with her British accent.

"Yes, I talked to uncle Steve."

"Okay, sweetie, would you sit with your brother while I talk with uncle Steve?" Rachel kissed Grace on her cheek and she walked over to Charlie.

"Rachel I'm so sorry that I didn't call you, but I couldn't call you in the middle of the night with no news on Danny's condition." Steve said it as he placed his right hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"No it's okay Steven, I understand. Daniel is going to be okay, right? I need to know for Grace and Charlie's sake. I can't pretend that everything is going to be fine if it's not."

"Rachel, we don't know. But we do know that Danny is as tough as they come. He made it through surgery and that's a miracle. He's fighting okay. And so are we!" Steve looked into Rachel's brown eyes. Grace has her eyes. So Steve knew the look on her face. She was afraid. Afraid to lose her ex husband, the father of their kids. So Steve explained what the doctor just told them. And what he said to Grace. Rachel agreed on not letting Grace and Charlie see Danny for the upcoming 48 hours. Steve promised to keep Rachel up to date on Danny's condition. So they said goodbye to the five-0 team and went home.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Rachel, Grace and Charlie had just left 15 minutes ago when the doctor came back. He informed them that Danny was in his room, and that they could see him, but two at a time. So they all went up to the ICU and they agreed that Steve could go in first. So Steve went in alone.

Steve opened the sliding door. The room wasn't big, well at least not with all the equipment in it. The doctor warned him before he went in. But really nothing could have prepared him for this. There was a bed in the middle of the room against a grey wall. There was a man lying on the bed. But that man was nothing compared to Danny. He looked small and even the little tan he used to have had disappeared. Danny looked exhausted in a way that he'd never seen before. There was nothing lively about him. He just lay there lifeless.

Steve walked up to the bed. Danny lay on his left side. A few pillows were supporting his back. So he didn't have to lie on the wounds. The only thing that made Steve conscious that Danny was alive was the beeping sound of the heart monitor. And then there was this annoying puffing sound that came from the ventilator. But it helped Danny breathe so that was a good thing. Steve took Danny's left hand gently in his. His hand felt cold. There was an IV line in his forearm providing him of blood, fluids and medication. And there was a tube in his chest wall for his collapsed lung Steve guessed. Steve's voice broke the silence. He spoke softly.

"God Danny. Just fight. For Grace and Charlie, okay buddy. We need you. I need you. I can't lose my best friend. My partner."

Steve quickly wiped some tears out of his eyes with his left hand. The whole time Steve had been in the waiting room, he had told himself that Danny was going to be okay. But now, he didn't know. Steve was afraid of losing his partner. The Jersey attitude was gone. Danny looked so vulnerable. Steve just stood there for a couple of more minutes holding his best friends hand.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

How was it possible that the man who, always had the last word, or always had to share his opinion on god knows what, just lay there in complete silence. Kono was afraid she would never hear his voice again. So she walked out of the room, holding her hands over her mouth and nose and shook her head in disbelief.

Lou followed her, he closed the sliding door behind him. He just stood there, wrapping his head around the fact that they could lose a curial part of the team. It made him afraid.

After a few minutes Chin and Abby walked out, Chin holding his arm around Abby's shoulder. Thinking of the man who was always there for him, if he needed it. Danny had supported him more than he could repay. When Malia died he was the one who knew what to say. God it made him afraid to lose one of the men, who was always there for him. And Abby well, Abby was afraid that the team would never be the same without Danny. So she prayed for him that he would make it.

They all stood there in silence. Not knowing what they could say. So Steve spoke.

"I know guys, it's awful to see him like this. But he's in there, kicking our butts and complaining why we aren't doing anything to catch the bastard who put him in here. I say we go back to work. So that when he wakes up in 48 hours, we can tell him that it's all over! How about that?"

"Sounds good" Chin said.

They made sure that the doctor would contact Steve if there is any change in Danny's condition. Good or bad. Doctor Murray would call. So they went back to the Five-0 headquarters to find that son of a bitch within 48 hours…

To be continued…

 **-H50-**


	5. Chapter 5 The Match

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favs and the follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Five: The Match**

10:08 AM

Steve sat behind his desk; going through the footage they had on this guy. Where did he go? The man clearly knew where the cameras were, because after two blocks he just disappeared. Steve played it over and over. Trying to see if the man looked around so that he could see his face. But he didn't do it. He just walked away, he just had walked away and Steve couldn't find a clue on this guy.

Chin and Kono were going through every case Danny worked at. Abby checked if there was someone who might have been released from prison, with a personal vendetta against Danny.

Lou opened the door to McGarrett's office.

"It's not going to be solved by playing that over and over again. The guy got away. He's smart." Lou took place in one of the chairs by Steve's desk. And looked at Steve.

"I know, Lou. It's just that I might have seen him and he just walked right past me. I let him go. I could've stopped him."

"You couldn't have stopped him, you hear me. If you went after him, Williams wouldn't be alive right know. So put your guilt aside, get your ass up, and catch that son of a bitch. Or Williams will be furious and oh god, I do not want to be in the same room." Lou held his hands like he surrendered. Steve smiled a little. Lou was right though. If Steve would've left later then he did or if he went after that guy, Danny wouldn't be alive. And if they didn't catch him before he woke up, Danny would be furious. So Steve joined Chin and Kono while Lou helped Abby.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. There were a few guys who got released but according to their probation officers they were at work or they had an alibi that checked out.

There was nobody from Danny's past who would fit in. Or if they did, they were dead. It was already 3:39 PM and there was absolutely nothing.

Steve ran his hand through his hair. He was confused. How was it possible that there was nothing? Steve looked up as Eric came rushing through the door."

"Steve!" Eric was out of breath, like he ran all the way from the crime lab down to the Five-0 Headquarters.

"Eric, calm down! Breathe, okay, what's going on?

"How's uncle D? Uh Detec…" Steve interrupted. "Eric. "Your uncle is hanging in there okay. Did you find something?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Eric walked to the touch computer table and typed some things in.

"This is the knife that was used to, um you know, attack him. And I know that because I found a minuscule piece of steel in one of the cuts in the car seat. So I ran it through multiple programs and machines so I could determine what kind of steel it was and for which knives they use that kind of steel. And it appears to be an 'Elite Tactical A-1008 US Army Fixed Point Blade Knife'. The only problem is that it's an ordinary knife. Nothing special. But there are only a few stores on the island who sell these knifes. If he didn't order it online, but it's a start, right?"

The whole team just stared at Eric. This was the first thing they could actually use. Now they knew what kind of weapon had been used to stab Danny. That was finally something. Eric continued rattling. You could definitely see resemblance between Eric and Danny.

"So um I made some phone calls to the stores to see if someone purchased one recently? And a few shop owners gave me some personal information of the purchasers. But you know, I work at a crime lab and normally you guys go down there and put them under pressure with a warrant or just with your badges. But I don't have a badge, so maybe you guys could check the rest?"

Steve could hug Eric right know. He was the first with something useful. So Steve did hug him. Out of relieve and Eric could probable use it.

"Good work Eric. We will take it from here, thank you!"

Eric just stood there, with a smile on his face. It was for a brief moment, but it was there.

"Thanks, just let me know if I can do anything else? And um Steve, we should call my mother and grandparents, they would want to know."

"Yes of course, let's go to my office so we can talk and call them." Steve and Eric went into Steve's office.

Kono and Abby started to check the customers list, while Chin and Lou went down to the first store on the list Eric just gave them. On the customers list were only people who had paid by credit card. So there were just six names on it. Kono knew it was a long shot, the attacker could've bought it online, but the attacker was smart and probably would've bought it in a store so that he wouldn't leave a paper trail. And they should check it out anyway because they had nothing else at this moment.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

25 minutes later Eric and Steve came out of his office. That was a tough call to make. Eric had called his mom, while Steve called Danny's parents. They were very upset. Danny's mother just cried the entire phone call. They couldn't come because they didn't have the money. But Steve promised them that there would be a way that they could see Danny if he was awake. Even if it's just a Skype call, Steve would take care of it.

"Eric? Chin just sent me some Video footage form a surveillance camera in the first store. Could you run this camera footage, from the first store, to the footage we already have of the attacker to see if there's match in body type? Is that possible? Kono asked.

"Yeah, definitely! I can check if there's a match with his height and body type. I can scan the man from the first footage while he walks away on the parking lot, and then I render the second footage from the store, on the same body type points. If the attacker is on that footage, we could definitely get a match. Send it over to the crime lab and I will take care of it!" Eric rushed out of the door, just like he came in.

"How's it going with the customers list?" Steve asked.

" Well we checked them out. But really there is nobody on that list that matches our profile." Abby said.

"Okay, you both can go to the third store on the list, see if you can get a list of customers and see if they have surveillance camera's. If they do, send the footage over to the crime lab. I want a match as soon as possible. I'll call Chin and Lou to see if they're already at the second store and I will go to the fourth store. We'll keep in touch."

They all rushed out of the offices.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve called chin, he and Lou were already near the second store so Steve drove to the fourth store. It was a smaller store on the east side of the island. Steve arrived and entered the store.

"Good afternoon, what can I help you with?" an older man with grey hair and a Hawaiian shirt on, asked.

"Commander McGarrett, Five-0. I need a list of people you sold this knife to?" Steve showed a picture of the knife and type on his phone.

"Oh I can't tell you that, that's personal information, so if you want it, I suggest you'll get a warrant."

Steve didn't have the time to play games with this man.

"Really, well the man who might have bought that knife, in this store, your store, stabbed my partner with that knife, seven times, you hear me, seven times. Now that's something I'd call personal. So I 'suggest' you get me that list and the footage from the camera in that corner. I'm not gonna ask again."

The man stared at Steve in disbelief.

"Alright, you can have the list, but the camera is fake. It's just to scare people off, you know.

"You're not gonna tell me that you have a store, full of weapons and army gear, and that you don't have any surveillance around?" If Danny could see Steve right know he would've said something about his aneurysm face.

"Okay, easy Commander. You'll get it, but I want protection when it comes to it, you understand?"

"That won't be necessary, because if that man is on that surveillance video of yours, I'm going to make sure that man will never see the light of day again."

The old man grabbed a weapon from the shelf behind the cash register and plugged a USB drive out of some black small portable thingy. Steve didn't know what is was, but it was good. The camera would be focused, directly to all of the customers faces.

"This will be all you need."

Steve looked surprised at the old man.

"What? Like you said, I own a store, full of weapons and army gear, so every once in a while a nutjob comes in and purchases something. I need to protect myself, okay."

"Mahalo" Steve smiled at the old man as he left the store.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve didn't know how fast he got to the crime lab? But it was a new record for sure. Steve handed Eric the USB drive. Eric plugged it in and typed something pretty damn fast. So Steve just stood there looking at the clock every minute.

"Did you get anything form the footage of the other stores?" Steve asked not trying to interrupt Eric.

"Nope, the first two came up with nothing. Kono just send me the third so that is rendering right know. And as we speak, this one will be rendering as well." Eric said as he hit enter on his keyboard. "And now we wait."

Patience was never Steve's strongest suit. So he just paced through the crime lab. Eager to find that man who was responsible for all of this. And just as he was about to ask Eric how long it would take, a recognizable sound popped up.

They found a match.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: So obviously in the next chapter I will reveal 'the match'. :) Coming very soon, I promise. And there will be more Danny stuff in it. Please let me know what you think of it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dark and Twisty

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! In the beginning I said that this would be an 8 or 10-chapter story. But the story is longer than I originally planned and there is still a lot to reveal and tell, so there will be definitely more. :) The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Six: Dark and Twisty.**

They found a match.

Steve couldn't believe it. They really found a match?

"Eric, how sure are you that this is the guy?"

"There is a 87% body match. So I'm pretty sure. Do you want me to run him through facial recognition or?"

"Do I want that? Of course I want that, Eric!"

"All right, here we go."

Steve updated the team that they found a match. He asked everyone to come back to the office.

"Thank you Eric. This is great. Good work! Send me the details if you find a match through facial recognition, okay?" Steve left the crime lab hoping that by the time he would be at the Five-0 headquarters, Eric would've found a match.

And he did. As Steve walked through the door, the whole team had gathered around the computer table and Chin swiped some photos and Video's to the extra screens.

"What do we have?" Steve asked curious.

"Eric got a hit of the facial recognition."

"Well?"

"Jonathan Smith." Chin swiped his driver licenses photo on one of the screens. Steve swallowed the big lump he had in his throat. This was the man who hurt Danny. His face was on the screen. He looked so friendly? He looked like a family guy. He had dark brown hair, big blue eyes and was wearing a nice checkered shirt. How was that possible?

"Okay, let's dig deep. Find everything you can on this guy, present and past. I want to know every inch of this man's life."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was already 10.36 PM and they were still searching for any clue. But there was no connection to Danny. Nothing. So Steve asked.

"What do we know so far about this guy?"

"He's 36 years old, lives here on Hawaii, Oahu. He's clean as a whistle. He has a job with an ICT company named Secure Island. He's specialized in security programing. He has been employed for the last 12 years. He's not married, no children, no relatives. All we could find was his address and where he works." Kono said.

"It's strange though. He doesn't exist before 2002. There is no record of this Jonathan Smith. There are a thousand people who share the same name but they don't match with his picture." Chin added looking confused.

"So, it's an alias then? Fuck we don't even know his real name! What's his address?" Steve looked at Abby.

"He lives on 1534 Hoaaina St. Honolulu."

"Thank you Abby. Lou, call your S.W.A.T team. Guys let's go."

It was a 17-minute drive, so Steve called Jerry. He informed him and asked if he could find anything on Smith before 2002. Anything. This guy made the mistake to buy his weapon in a store with a secret surveillance camera, so he must have made some mistakes in his past. Jerry was glad he could help, so as soon as he got something he would call.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Steve arrived. S.W.A.T was already on standby. Chin was behind them on his motorcycle. They geared up. Vests and thigh holsters on. Weapons loaded. Steve, Kono and Abby with a 'MP7A1', Chin with a Remington 870 Express Tactical and Lou with a 'Benelli M3T'. And they went in hot. S.W.A.T was right behind them.

Chin kicked down the door while Steve entered first. They swept the hallway. Living room. Kitchen. Study. Bedroom. Bathroom. It was clear. No sign of Smith. Steve called the crime lab so they could come down here and process the entire house. They turned the whole place up side down. There had to be something. Steve was in the study, going through Smith's computer. He called Jerry, who was trying to hack his way in from headquarters.

"McGarrett, down here!" Lou called out.

Steve ran down the stairs. Kono and Abby were already heading back to the headquarters with some information they could investigate. Chin and Lou were in the living room, standing next to a bookcase. Lou had pulled some books out when he heard something click. The bookcase had slightly opened. Steve grabbed his MP7A1, which was hanging on a strap around his back and pulled the bookcase open. It was dark, so Steve switched the flashlight of his gun on. There was a flight of stairs going down to a hidden basement. They swiped the basement but nobody was there. Steve lowered his gun, pulled a small flashlight out of his vest and looked around.

There was a desk with a laptop on it. Chin went through some files that were on the desk. Steve turned around facing a wall. He scanned the wall with his flashlight.

"Oh god."

"Lou, get the lights!"

After a few seconds a luminous light went on. Steve just stood there, still with his flashlight in his hand. His eyes were wide open. His jaw dropped a bit and he just looked startled at the wall. Chin and Lou were standing next to Steve. Shocked about what they saw.

"Oh my god." Lou said as he turned away from the wall.

The wall was covered with pictures of Danny, with Grace, Charlie and even Rachel was on a few. Those were private moments. Danny surfing. Grace cheerleading. Charlie playing on a playground. Rachel with Stan. Danny with Grace on the beach and at their 'father-daughter' dance. There were photos Steve didn't recognize. Baby Grace was one of them. These photos went way back. Even before Steve knew Danny.

And there were photos of Danny with Five-0, a lot of them. Public events like Five-0 running down the streets. Gearing up. Crime scenes, etc. There were articles from multiple newspapers. A few of them were personal about Danny, there were more about his participation with Five-0. Some photos were pinned with a knife. Right through Danny's head even a photo of Grace was pinned down with a knife. This man, Jonathan Smith, had been stalking Danny for years. This was definitely insane.

Some guys from the crime lab came downstairs so they could process every inch of that basement. Steve had to make sure Rachel and the kids were safe. So he asked for a few HPD officers to secure them. Steve called Rachel.

"Rachel its Steve. I'm sorry to call you this late, but are you at home?"

"Steven is Daniel all right? We're home, why?"

"He's hanging in there. An HPD police car will be outside your house on a stakeout. In case you guys need any help. Just for a few days, okay?"

"Steven we are alright. Are the children safe? What's going on?" Rachel sounded worried.

"Yes they are. Don't worry. I'm on my way to explain it." Steve hung up.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Chin, I need to make sure that they're alright so I'll swing by to check up on them and then I will meet you guys back at the headquarter." Steve said, pointing to the photos of Danny's family.

"Sure thing brah. We'll finish up here."

Steve was about to go upstairs when his phone rang. He answered.

"McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett. This is Doctor Andrew Murray, King's Medical Center. I'm calling regarding Detective Williams.

Steve stomach turned around. He was so focused on catching this man that he didn't check on Danny.

"Is he alright? Steve asked uncertain what to expect.

"Commander you're his emergency contact and his next of kin, so I would like to talk to you in person. I know it's late, but could you come by the hospital?"

"Yes sure, I'm on my way." He hung up. Steve turned to Lou and Chin. Both men looked concerned.

"It's Danny. Something is wrong. I have to go"

Steve ran upstairs, two steps at the time. Got to his truck and drove away in full speed.

Steve still had his earpiece in, so he asked Chin and Lou if they could go over to Rachel and explain the situation. As he was about to pull his earpiece out, he heard a massive explosion. His ears were ringing. What the hell? What happened?

"Chin? Lou? Do you copy? Lou?" Steve shouted, pulling his car over. He could hear somebody coughing. "Chin?"

"… Steve, what the hell!" Steve could hear Chin. But where was Lou.

"Chin, are you alright? Where's Lou?" There was a moment of silence.

"I'm okay, Steve. The house, it just exploded!" Lou yelled. He probably couldn't hear himself because of the blast.

"Is anybody hurt?" S.W.A.T? HPD?" Steve was trying to get through to his guys, but there was a lot of background noise. He could hear sirens. People screaming.

"There are still some people inside. We need to help them!" Lou was still yelling.

God damn it. Smith knew they were in the house. He blew it up, to destroy the evidence. Steve knew he had some control issues, but right know he promised himself that this man, who was responsible for all of this, would end up behind bars or deep into the ground.

"Chin? Should I turn around?"

"No Steve, go see Danny. He needs you. We'll be fine. I call Kono and Abby so they can go to Rachel."

"All right, be careful you hear me!" Steve pulled his earpiece out and drove away.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050**

It was 12:21 AM, Steve parked his truck and rushed into King's Medical Center. He went to the front desk and asked for Doctor Murray. The doc would be in Danny's room shortly. So Steve went up to the ICU.

Steve opened the sliding door. The blinds were closed, but there was a light on behind his bed. He went inside, grabbed a chair and sat next to Danny's bed. He looked at his partner. The doc called, so there must be something wrong, Danny looked pale and worn out, but so did he yesterday morning. Steve checked the monitors. His BP was definitely low. Although considering the condition he was in, it was fine. Steve closed his eyes. It had been an exhausted day. Steve drifted off on the rhythm of Danny's beeping heart monitor. Steve woke up when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"Commander McGarrett?"

"Mm, yeah. I'm sorry." He stood up and gave the doctor a hand.

"How is he doing?" Steve glanced at his partner with his arms folded.

"Unfortunately Detective Williams is getting worse, he has developed a fever. And we don't know what's causing it."

Steve stared confused at the doctor. Danny was supposed to be getting better, not worse? Steve should've been by his best friend side.

 **-H50-**


	7. Chapter 7 Rejection

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050** **050505**

 **Chapter Seven: Rejection**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Steve sounded apprehensive.

"Well I ran a battery of tests, but we have to wait for the results. He has a spiking fever and if he weren't on a ventilator, he would be having trouble breathing. I ordered some additional fluids and antibiotics for Detective Williams to combat his fever."

"Okay, good. When are you expecting to have the results back? And please call him Danny, if he would be awake he would tell you the same thing." Steve looked at Danny. He hated it when people called him Detective Williams, in a non-work related situation.

"Fair enough, as soon as Danny's results come back, I'll inform you. A nurse will be in shortly with the additional fluids and meds." The doctor gave Steve a satisfying smile and left.

Steve went back to Danny's side, placed his hand on his forehead. He felt hot. Steve dropped back in his chair. He rested his head against the back of the chair, with his hand on Danny's arm and he fell asleep.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050** **050505**

It was only a couple of hours later when Steve woke up. There were two new bags of fluids hanging on the IV pole next to Danny's bed. The nurse must have sneaked in while he was asleep. He checked his cell phone. It was 3.42 AM. He got a few text messages from Kono. Rachel and the kids were safe. There was a patrol car outside their house. Chin and Lou were all right, but three HPD officers were dead and one CSI was in critical condition. They cleared the crime scene. All the evidence was gone. Except for a few things that they'd already collected. Abby alerted the airport and docks, so if Smith was trying to flee the island it wouldn't go unnoticed. Steve texted Kono back that they should rest and they would see each other in the morning. The sliding door opened and Doctor Murray walked in.

"Commander, I have the results back." Steve said nothing just waiting for the doc to continue. So the doctor did.

"Unfortunately Danny is rejecting his blood transfusion."

Steve didn't get it. How could someone reject blood? "How is that possible?"

"Despite the precautions, it sometimes happens that the recipient, of a blood transfusion, carries antibodies against the red blood cells from the donor. An immune response can be the result. If you get blood that is not compatible with your own blood, you get symptoms like: a fever, shaking, chills, chest and lower back pain, shortness of breath, upset stomach and nausea. In severe cases, shock, renal failure or intravascular coagulation and even death."

Steve was trying to understand what the doctor just said. "Isn't that rare?"

"In emergency cases, you are depending on random blood donors. Like Danny, he came in with a major trauma, we gave him blood so he could get through surgery. Danny is more prone to this type of immune response now, because he already received multiple blood transfusions during surgery. So yes, rejecting a blood transfusion is rare. But in Danny's condition, not so much."

"So what can we do about it?"

"Danny's BP is still very low, so he'll need another blood transfusion."

"He is rejecting it, so how are you going to do that?

"The first transfusions were from random blood donors. The donor could be a relative with the same blood type. So I would like to test his relatives and see if there's a match. Do you know if anyone from his family shares the same blood type?"

"Uh I don't know. His parents and sisters live on the mainland. I know his daughter is not a match. Maybe his son is? Danny donated his bone marrow to him a few months ago. Do they have to share the same blood type for that? I don't know?"

"No, that's not necessary. We can test him, I'm not so sure that it's a good idea though. The kid could probably use his strength."

"What about me? Danny and I have the same blood type."

"We can definitely do some tests to see if you're a match for Danny. You share the same blood type, but like I said Danny developed antibodies, so we'll need to see if your blood is compatible with his blood. I'll ask a nurse to draw some blood." The doctor checked Danny's monitors and left.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050** **050505**

In less than 15 minutes a young nurse entered the room. Her long dark brown hair was braided and she had brown puppy eyes. She was petite and looked kind. Steve smiled at the thought that Danny would enjoy his 'view' when he woke up.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, Danny's night nurse. I was sent to draw some blood?" She smiled cute.

"I'm Steve McGarrett, you can go ahead." He was wearing a t-shirt, so Rebecca placed a tourniquet around his arm so his veins would come to the surface. She inserted a sterile needle into Steve's vein. She took a few samples of blood, which will be tested for infectious diseases and such. Rebecca pressed a cotton ball on the vein until it was closed.

"Thank you Steve, the results will be there soon. The doctor will let you know." She gave him another cute smile and left with the blood samples.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050** **050505**

Steve turned out to be a match with Danny. Just as the team arrived, Steve was set up in a room down the hall, to donate his blood. They couldn't do it in Danny's room because they scheduled him for a second MRI and CT scan. And with all the equipment in his room there was not much space left. Chin and Abby went to see Danny first. So Kono and Lou joined Steve, going through everything they had on Smith so far.

The cute nurse Rebecca hooked Steve up on a machine and informed him. Steve would be donating 10 percent of his total blood volume. Steve could experience some dizziness and it could reduce his endurance for a while. His proteins and platelets would be back on the right level within a couple of days. However, the red blood cells would be fully supplemented until a few weeks after the donation. Because of this, it could take a little longer before his energy would be restored. So he should take it easy, drink and eat enough. Steve couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal though, but he would be fine.

Chin and Abby came back, so Kono and Lou went to see Danny together. Chin and Abby made sure Steve was okay and then left, to check on the CSI, who was still in a critical condition. Kono and Lou returned after 15 minutes. While nurse Rebecca disconnected Steve, Lou made some flirtatious jokes, which of course, only he thought were funny. Steve looked ashen.

"Boss, when was the last time you ate something?" Kono asked.

"Um, I don't think the energy bar, I had last night, counts." Steve smiled guilty.

"I will get you something from the cafeteria." Kono shook her head in disbelief.

Lou went with her so Steve could rest for a bit. Doctor Murray came in to check on Steve.

"You alright?" He asked while he placed his right index and middle fingers on Steve's neck and looked at his watch to check his heart rate.

"Yeah, bit light headed but it should be fine, right? How's Danny?" Steve took a deep breath. The doc typed something on his tablet, which he was holding in his left hand.

"Right, they're prepping him, so they can transport him for a MRI and..." Someone, who was walking down the hall, distracted him. "… CT scan." The doc continued showing Steve some images on his tablet.

"These were his scans yesterday morning. You can see some swelling, compressing onto his spine. I hope with today's scans, we would be able to see less swelling. And we'll make the scans to keep an eye on his healing body of course." The doc took a seat next to Steve.

"I'm a bit concerned about his renal function though. Because Danny only has one kidney left and is rejecting his blood transfusion, his kidney function will be one of the first things to shut down. So we're watching his numbers closely but I thought I would inform you..."

The doc was cut off by a loud and deafening sound coming from the tablet. Doctor Murray checked his tablet and sprinted away. Steve could see some nurses running down the hall. Danny, he was in trouble! Steve tried to get up, but the world was spinning, he gripped onto a chair that stood next to his. He took a deep breath and walked to Danny's room, as fast as he could, trying not to faint.

Steve entered the room, his back against the wall. There were still people rushing in and out Danny's room. Steve looked desperately at Danny. His eyes were open. He was awake? How was that possible? An alarmed pacing sound came off on of the monitors. His heart rate was through the roof. His back arched in pain. Danny was wheezing. His ventilator was out of his throat. Trying to breathe but he couldn't. And then again, there was blood. His sheets were covered in blood. "Steve!" "Commander!" Steve was brought back to the reality.

"Commander, get over here. Hold him still and talk to him." Doctor Murray shouted at him. Steve quickly got over there and held Danny's hand. Danny squeezed it. Weak but he squeezed. Steve looked into Danny's frail blue eyes.

"He buddy, breathe, in and out, easy partner. I'm here. You're going to be okay." Steve looked at Danny in distress. How was this possible? Did Danny pull it all out?

"…. Steeev, it's Tilwell." Danny sounded hoarse. "Heees here." Danny's eyes fluttered as he fought the medicine, to keep them open. He's here? What do you mean? Who's here? It didn't make any sense to Steve. Who's Tilwell? Smith? Oh god.

"It's okay Danny. Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, okay." Steve said for comfort. As soon Danny closed his eyes. Steve ran down to the nurse's station.

"Five-0, I need an immediate lock down of this entire hospital. NOW!" Steve yelled as he looked around to see if Smith was still there.

 **-H50-**


	8. Chapter 8 Grace

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5** **050505050505050505050505050505050** **050505**

 **Chapter Eight: Grace**

Where the hell was he? What happened? Why was it dark around him? Was he dead? Did he die? How? Danny's mind was still very sleepy, he couldn't figure it out. He didn't know what happened and he didn't know what they gave him. But it was good stuff. He felt someone poking in his side. Charlie? Did he stay the night? Danny tried to open his eyes, but they felt extremely heavy. Oh, that hurts. God stop. Don't do that.

Danny moaned in pain. What the hell! He tried to say something, god, it hurts. His throat felt like he had swallowed a pack of razor blades. So he decided not to say anything, at all. Shit! Did someone pull his guts out? Who would do that? His whole body ached. He placed his hand on his right side. He felt something warm and sticky oozing through his fingers. Danny became more alert of his whereabouts. He opened his eyes so he could see who was poking around. He felt a sudden sting of pain in his back. It all came back.

He got stabbed, over and over, from behind in his own car. Where was he? In the hospital? He tried to look around, to see if there were any doctors or maybe Steve? He held his hand in front of his eyes. His vision was blurry. So he focused. Blood? There was blood on his hand. He was still in his car? He must have blacked out?

"It will be over soon, detective."

There was that voice again. It sounded so familiar but still he couldn't place it. Danny looked into a room. It was white and bright to his eyes. Someone walked towards the door. Why would someone leave him like this? A man looked Danny in the eyes. He knew that man. What was he doing here?

Danny felt his heart pounding in his chest. His chest felt tight. Why couldn't he catch his breath? What was happening?

Where was Steve? He needed to tell Steve! Doctors and nurses were rushing into his room. Putting pressure on his right side. He closed his eyes. Where was Steve? He should be here right? His back arched in pain. He was wheezing. Why did it hurt so much? His eyes were wide open. He was in excruciating pain. Danny focused. Steve was there, standing against the wall. Looking desperately at him.

"Commander, get over here. Hold him still and talk to him!" Someone shouted at Steve. He quickly got over there and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny squeezed it. Weak but he squeezed.

He had to tell Steve. The man who hurt him had been here, right in his room. He was still trying to catch his breath, but he had to tell Steve. His throat was killing him, but he had to say something.

"…. Steeev, it's Tilwell." He sounded hoarse. "Heees here." He felt exhausted. His eyes fluttered as he fought to keep them open. Steve looked confused not understanding what he just told him. He saw the look in Steve's eyes change. He knew.

"It's okay Danny. Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, okay." Steve said. Danny closed his eyes and his mind drifted off.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505** **050505050505050505050505050505050** **05050505**

"Five-0, I need an immediate lock down of this entire hospital. NOW!" Steve yelled as he looked around to see if Smith was still there.

"Nobody moves, in or out, nobody moves, you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Code Orange" "Code Orange" echoed through the hallway.

Steve tried to reach his team. He saw Kono and Lou walking past Danny. Kono looked with shock into Danny's room. Steve rushed towards them.

"Smith, he's here! He unplugged Danny. Pulled every tube out of him." The doctors are working on him. So we are going after Smith! Kono contact Chin and Abby, we need them. Lou call your S.W.A.T team. I'll get the gear from my truck. Lou where's your car?

"Next to yours, our gear is in there." He tossed the keys to McGarrett.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5** **050505050505050505050505050505050** **050505**

Steve put on his vest, grabbed his earpiece and his team's gear and headed back in. They all had their sidearm on them so Steve didn't grab any other guns. The front door went open. Steve instructed the security guard who was standing at the entrance.

"S.W.A.T is on their way. You'll let them in, but nobody else, understood? Nobody comes in or goes out!" Steve went back to the ICU. When he was almost there, Jerry called. Steve answered.

"Jerry, this is better be important!"

"It is! I know who Smith really is! His name is David…"

"Tilwell." Steve finished Jerry's sentence.

"How do you know? Jerry sounded surprised.

"That doesn't matter. He's here in the hospital. Can you hack the security footage, near room 108 on the ICU?

"Yes, I'll get back to you!"

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5** **050505050505050505050505050505050** **050505**

Chin and Abby had joined Kono and Lou. Steve came rushing through the door. He handed them their gear. A middle-aged man walked up to Steve.

"Commander, I'm Doctor Thompson, Chief of Surgery. We have the entire hospital on lock down. We sealed every floor. How do you want to proceed?

"Alright, that's good. S.W.A.T will enter to the front entrance; they'll sweep the ground and first floor. And they will catch up with us. One of our guys is going through your surveillance footage, to locate the suspect. In the mean time, can you get this photo of the suspect out? Send it to every tablet or smartphone. Don't let your staff engage with this man. He's dangerous." Steve showed a picture of Tilwell, Doctor Thompson copied the photo and forwarded it.

"Commander McGarrett." Doctor Murray walked up to Steve. "The man you're looking for is wearing scrubs. I saw him, he walked down the hallway while we spoke. I know all the nurses around and I didn't recognize him, but I saw no harm."

Damn it, he walked right past Steve and he didn't see him? Steve was furious. How was it that this man got away for the second time? He had to find him.

"Okay, Abby stay with Danny. Keep him safe!" They plugged in their earpieces and made contact with Jerry.

"Jerry, you there? Steve asked while he checked his SIG-Sauer P226 Navy for ammo.

"Like Al in die hard! Tilwell left Danny's room went right and down the hallway. Took the east staircase and went two floor's up. I don't know why, but he did. I lost him. So he's somewhere on the fourth floor. I'll keep an eye out."

"Big guy, who's Tilwell? Lou asked looking confused at Steve.

"Jonathan Smith, his real name is David Tilwell."

"Jerry, hold on. Chin, Kono take the third floor, Lou and I will go up to the fourth. S.W.A.T started sweeping the ground floor. So Jerry, it's up to you, don't let him escape. Now explain to me, why is Tilwell after Danny?" Steve and his team jogged towards the east staircase. Chin and Kono opened the door to the third floor, while Steve and Lou went up to the fourth.

The hallways were abandoned. Everyone was in a room or hopefully somewhere safe. So Steve and Lou checked every room thoroughly, but carefully, not to scare people. Jerry rattled in their earpiece, like only Jerry could. But it was about Tilwell so Steve listened.

"Back in New Jersey, Danny was partnered up with detective Grace Tilwell."

Steve stopped abruptly. He remembered Danny telling this story a few years back. Why didn't he think of it? Not that he could've known. Jerry continued and so did Steve.

"There was this case on September 11th 2001. Danny interviewed a punk who got pulled over on the turnpike with a busted taillight. He had no id, no car insurance. So they ran his plates. Turns out, his car was stolen. The subsequent search of that car, unregistered firearm and $50.000 cash. Fingerprint results came back, name's Nicky Bova. He got a record. Priors include aggravated assault, arson and burglary. Bova's uncle is Lou Bova who's a capo for the DeAngelis family. Jersey's finest. The cash that was found in his car was for a drug buy. There was a meeting in the city, uptown by the bridge. So he went down there with his partner Grace Tilwell.

They entered the warehouse, and it went down quickly. Danny and Tilwell got captured. Two guys named Billy and Ray questioned them. But the two detectives didn't say a word. The men started to beat Danny up. Danny was in a pretty bad condition. But he still wouldn't say a word. So they got to detective Tilwell and shot her, right in front of Danny. And according to his statement, he got free, shot and killed everyone. When he got outside to get help, every police department was rushing to the twin towers. There was no one to help detective Tilwell. You'll get the point. David Tilwell was her husband. He's out on revenge." Jerry took a deep breath.

"My lord" it was the only thing Lou could say.

"Chin, Kono? Anything? Steve checked.

"No boss, no sign of Tilwell." Kono answered.

"Abby, is Danny safe?"

"Yes, don't worry." Abby responded.

"Okay! Jerry, now tell me why didn't we find anything on Tilwell? Steve asked.

"David Tilwell is an extremely good expert in security programming. He changed his name to Jonathan Smith on January 3th 2002. He covered everything there was on David Tilwell up. I dug up every case file Danny worked on around 2001/2002. And most of his cases, he worked with detective Grace Tilwell. Now tell me I'm not the only one, who thinks it's a coincidence that Danny's daughter is named Grace as well. I came across that case on September 11th, and read that she died. So I looked her up, there was this classified document. David probably didn't have access to it at the time. But now, years later, they released it. In that document was personal information on Grace Tilwell and David was mentioned as her husband. Including a photo."

"Good work, Jerry!"

"Nicely done, Jer!" Chin added.

"Sorry to interrupt this perfect moment, but Tilwell is on the fifth floor. Steve if you guys go to your right there is a staircase."

What? Why wasn't he trying to flee? The man was just wandering around? It didn't make any sense. Steve and Lou went right around the corner and checked the staircase before heading up. Chin and Kono were on their way. Chin notified S.W.A.T.

"Go to the right. Steve head down the hallway, Lou hang left. Go around the corner twice, so you'll be on the other side of that hallway. Paths all clear."

"Jerry once we're in that hallway, can you close the automatic door? This guy will not escape, you hear me!"

"Got it. There's no chance he'll escape." Jerry sounded confident.

"Does he have a weapon?" Steve asked so he would be prepared.

"No, not that I can see."

Steve pushed the automatic door open and aimed his weapon on Tilwell.

"David Tilwell! Five-0! Get on the ground, hands behind your head and interlock your fingers! Do it!" Steve shouted, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

But David didn't do it. He just turned around and looked right at him. Steve closed in, still with some distance, not knowing what to expect with this guy. There was no sign of Lou yet.

"Tilwell get down! We know you're responsible for attacking Detective Williams. So get down." Tilwell had this innocent look. Like he had made peace, with the fact his plan succeeded. Steve saw the grief in his eyes. But there was no way in hell that grief would justify, everything he had done. He stalked Danny for years, then stabbed him seven times, blew up his own house, to destroy evidence, killed three HPD officers with that explosion, showed up to the hospital and unplugged Danny, causing ever more trauma.

"He had it coming, Commander, it is his fault my wife died. I had to make sure, he would be just as missed by his Grace as I miss my Grace. He had to die! I needed to see it with my own eyes, that he died."

Danny didn't die did he? Why would Tilwell say that, when he left him behind alive? "Abby?" Steve needed a confirmation.

"Doctors are working on him, he's hanging in there" Abby didn't know what was going on but Steve sounded worried. So she decided to keep Steve at ease for the time being.

"He's not dead, David! You didn't kill him. You're plan didn't work out! You'll go to prison for the rest of your life. You'll never see the light of day again, you understand! So get down." Steve got real angry with this guy!

The look in Tilwell's eyes changed. He looked confused. Not understanding that Danny didn't die. "Well someone has to die today." He grabbed something from behind his back.

Steve really didn't want to shoot this guy, because Tilwell deserved it to rot in prison, not to get away with it this easily. So Steve didn't shoot. He felt exhausted. The adrenaline had vanished. There was this loud and muffled bang. A gun shot.

Tilwell dropped onto his knees, looking fearful to Steve. There was a bloodstain on his chest spreading out. He fell on his right side. Steve looked up and saw Lou standing with a fired gun in his hand, still aimed at Tilwell.

Steve gave Lou a slow and approving nod. The world was spinning. He tried to focus but he couldn't. His legs weakened and Steve face planted onto the ground.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Sooooo what do you guys think? I really thought about different ways to kill or end Tilwell, but this was the most 'fitting' end for him, I think. You're probably wondering what happened with McGarrett. And the only thing I can tell you right now: You'll know within two days :) And Tilwell being dead doesn't mean this story has come to an end. MAHALO**


	9. Chapter 9 No Pulse

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! I finished this chapter faster than I planned. So there you go! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Nine: No Pulse**

Lou witnessed Steve falling, with his face hitting the floor pretty hard. Lou went up to Tilwell and kicked the gun out of his hand. Lou checked for a pulse. A woman came out one of the rooms. She rushed to Steve.

"Ma'am, get back inside." Lou asked formally.

"He's dead right? She pointed to Tilwell.

"Yes, he is" Lou said while he didn't feel a pulse.

"Good, if you don't mind I would like to do my job and take care of the commander, who's lying on the ground, unconscious." She had turned Steve on his back and checked his pulse. He had a pulse so she pulled his vest off to see is there was any blood.

Well that woman was someone you didn't want to mess with, so Lou let her do her thing. Looking worried at McGarrett but not letting Tilwell out of his sight.

"Jerry, open the door!" Kono shouted form behind, the still closed, door.

The door went open and they rushed in. They just stood there looking at the motionless body of David Tilwell. It was over. He was gone.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Commander? Can you hear me? Steve could definitely hear a woman asking the same question over and over. God his head felt like it had exploded. He opened his eyes. He looked right in two dreamy dark brown eyes.

"Commander, welcome back, just lay down for a bit." She smiled charming.

He didn't care what she was saying. What happened? Did he get shot? Steve tried to get up into a sitting position. He got some support form this woman. She was wearing a ponytail. Dark brown hair, cute smile and those eyes, damn, she was pretty. Who was she?

"Suit yourself Commander. You fainted, so please sit down. I'm nurse Josefien. Call me Jo."

"He's as stubborn as they come." Chin smiled at the fact that Steve just fainted.

"Tell me about it, I worked at the best Navy facilities at sea and in the field, and they'll are stubborn as shit." She looked at Steve with her hands on her hips.

Steve liked her even more. The Navy huh. Tough lady. He estimated that she would be a few years younger and that ass would look good in some cargo pants. Wait. He fainted? Seriously? He should've eaten something.

"Alright, let's clean up that cut."

"What cut?" Steve traced his hand over his face when he felt something sticky above his eyebrow.

"Yeah, that cut." She gave him an 'I told you so' glimpse.

"It can wait. I need to finish up here and see my partner."

"No it can't, and I'm sure that these people are qualified enough to handle all of this." She waited for a response.

"Yes, we are. So McGarrett listen to the lady." Lou said with a grin.

He had a mean headache so he didn't have the energy to argue. "Okay, but my partner is in the ICU, can we do it over there?"

"Sure thing." She helped him getting back up to his own feet.

"The sandwich I grabbed you, is somewhere around the nurses station. Should still be there." Kono added

"Thanks Kono"

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin cleared the lock down, everybody was allowed to move again. Kono called the M.E office so they could come down and collect the body. Lou was not letting Tilwell out of his sight. He was dead. But he would like to make sure his body ended up somewhere deep. He thanked his S.W.A.T team for their efforts and waited till the M.E's got here. Kono and Chin went down to the ICU.

Abby was standing against the wall, looking out the window, processing what just happened. McGarrett was sitting next to Danny. The cut above his eyebrow was cleaned up. It wasn't that deep, so it didn't require any stiches. He was hooked to an IV, eating a sandwich and looking way better than before. Danny was back on the ventilator, everything was back in place and he got clean sheets. However, he looked even more exhausted than before. He looked battered.

Kono went up to his side and placed her hand on Danny's forehead. He was still feeling hot. Poor Danny, it must have been an absolute nightmare to wake up like that. She couldn't imagine it.

Chin leaned against the open door. How did it come to this? That somehow, someone thinks you deserve to die. When you put your life on the line everyday to protect people and this country. It was a fact that you couldn't save everyone, but it was already a heavy weight to lift knowing that. Danny was one of his brothers, his Ohana. He had to be okay.

"So how are we doing? That was quite the morning." The doc came in behind Chin. Still in disbelieve of what happened.

"Yeah you could say that. It won't happen again." Steve gave him a weak smile. "How's Danny doing?"

"Hold on, how are you doing Commander? Heard you fainted?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I should've eaten something before donating blood and then rushing after this lunatic."

"Yeah, you probably should have." The doc said in a more enlightening mood. His mood changed quickly, when he looked at Danny's monitors. He looked at a bag hanging onto Danny's bed. "Excuse me" and he walked out the room.

"What the hell?" Kono looked perplexed at the doc. Why would he leave so abruptly? She checked Danny's monitors and the bag. But didn't see anything abnormal.

"He'll be back. Where's Lou by the way?" Steve was nervously pulling at his IV. The bag was almost empty so it wouldn't be in for long.

"He's waiting till the M.E's arrive so then can take the body." Kono responded. They all looked at Danny. Feeling sorry for him. After a moment of silent Chin thought it was time for a more lighter atmosphere.

"So a face plant, there is a first time for everything." He grinned.

"Danny would love to hear that story." Kono said it, with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I bet he would, but we don't have to mention it, right? Steve was a bit ashamed.

"Oh, he'll know" Abby added, referring to Steve's eyebrow. They bantered a bit till the doc came back in.

"I thought I was clear about the 'two visitors at the time' policy, but since you're all here, I can tell you all in once, if you're okay with it Commander?

"Go ahead." Steve approved.

"First, we rescheduled his MRI and CT scan for this afternoon. Because after what happened this morning he could use some rest. We placed the chest tube back in and I was quite surprised, by the breath sounds on his right lung. It sounded way better than I expected. If it still is, I will take the ventilator out, tomorrow morning, myself this time."

Everybody sighed relieved. But the doc wasn't done yet.

"I'm not very optimistic about his fever though. It's not going up but it's not going down either. We're still fighting the blood rejection. Commander, your blood is almost ready and hopefully with that transfusion his fever will come down. We're still giving him antibiotics and additional fluids to keep his kidney from shutting down. However, like I said this morning, I'm worried about his renal function. Normally when we remove one kidney the remaining kidney takes half of its function over. And he should have a renal function of 65 to 75%. After the surgery is was about 50 to 55%, which was understandable considering his blood loss. But right now it's down to 40%. It's too low."

"Does he need a kidney transplant?" God Steve didn't know if Danny's body could handle another surgery.

"No, I would like to prevent that. His body can't handle another surgery right now and his renal function has to be between 15 to 10%, before I would even discus transplantation or dialysis. I would suggest we wait and see how he reacts to his new blood transfusion. But long-term damage to the kidney does not recover. What is damaged can't be fixed. Luckily we were on time and it seems the process is still reversible. We will prescribe Danny medication and a low-protein diet. It will limited or inhibited the damage to his kidney. This way we can prevent a transplant or dialysis. But if his kidney function drops to 30% the damage to his kidney will be so severe that it continues to further deterioration."

"Can't we do anything to prevent further deterioration?" Kono suggested.

"We certainly could do a few dialysis sessions. But in Danny's condition, dialysis is my second choice. That's because a dialysis machine can only take a small portion of the filtering function of his kidney. The rapid removal of fluid from his body will cause big pressure on his heart and blood vessels. Therefore Danny will need medication, causing even more damage. And with Danny rejecting his blood transfusion. We only have limited blood we can give him. And given the fact that a knife all most punctured his left ventricular, I wouldn't recommend anything that could cause distress on his heart."

"But let's not get ahead of the facts. Commander your blood is an excellent match for Danny. Let's just wait and see how he takes it, shall we? Let's focus on the fact that I will remove the ventilator tomorrow morning and if he can handle it, I would like to slowly wake him up.

"After what happened this morning? Are you sure?" Chin asked amazed.

"Yes, despite the pain he was in, caused by this man. He took it pretty well, so with pain medication and a lot of rest, it would still be a better recovery than if we would let him rest in an induced sleep. A nurse will give him the new blood transfusion after his scans, we'll see how he reacts and we'll take it from there, alright?"

"Yes, alright thanks doc!" Steve gave the man a quick handshake. Damn that was a lot to take in. Nurse Jo came right in after the doctor left. She removed Steve's IV line.

"How are you feeling Commander?" She checked his heart rate. It was all good.

"I'm fine, and you can call me Steve." He forced a smile on his face. It wasn't her fault that he was feeling down because of Danny's situation. She helped him, so she deserved a smile.

"You can push that button if your friend or you need anything, okay." She pointed at the alarm system, hanging on the side of Danny's bed.

"Thanks" Steve said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Lou called.

"Lou, where are you?"

"I'm at the M.E's office. I had to make sure he was dead, you know. I'll go by the HQ to finish the paperwork. Is Danny alright?"

"He's hanging in there. I would appreciate that, thanks Lou." And Steve hung up.

Chin and Abby suggested they would help Lou closing this case. So they said their goodbyes to Danny and left. Kono stayed with Steve.

"Boss, you should call Rachel. Let her know it's over."

"Yeah, good point." Steve stood up, little unsteady, but he made his way to the hallway. Where he could talk more privately.

He called Rachel. They were fine. HPD was still standing by outside their house. Steve would call Duke and tell him they could stand down. That it all was over. Steve explained the whole situation. She definitely sounded worried, when Steve told her what happened to Danny. He repeated the chat they had with the doctor. She sounded concerned but relieved that Danny would be taken off the ventilator.

Grace was dying to see her Danno. So they would drop by, tomorrow after school. Hoping that Danny would be awake by that time.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: I didn't know where to go after chapter 8. Tilwell is dead, so that part is finished. But it's still a Hurt/Comfort fan fiction, the hurt part happened so now I'll have to get to the comfort part I guess. Let me know if you're thinking it's the right way to go? There is still a lot to tell so I'm not giving up, just wondering what you guys think I should do! MAHALO!**


	10. Chapter 10 No Choice

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Ten: No Choice**

It was a little after 4 PM, when nurse Jo asked Steve and Kono if they could leave the room, so they could prep Danny for his scans. Steve and Kono left the room but they waited in the hallway. Because the last time they prepped him, it went horribly wrong. So they waited.

"You should go home boss, take a shower and eat something properly. I'll stay here with Danny." Kono offered.

"You sure? He asked. He didn't want Danny to be alone. But he was still wearing the same shirt, that he borrowed from Chin and he really could use a shower.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll Skype with the team, see how they're doing. He's scheduled for two scans, it probably will take some time."

"Sounds good, I'll be back as quick as I can." Steve thanked Kono by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, take your time" As soon as she said it, Steve left. She knew he would be right back though. Danny was transported, Kono went back inside Danny's room. There was much more space, now the bed wasn't there. But it felt empty, not having Danny with her. Kono Skyped with the team for over 45 minutes, helping them finishing this case. Steve came in, clean clothes and with wet hair. Danny wasn't back yet. So they waited.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

An hour after Danny was brought back in his room, doctor Murray came with the results of his scans. It was pretty quick.

"Well Commander, there's finally something good about today." He unlocked his tablet and showed Steve some images. Steve clearly didn't have the medical expertise to tell what he exactly showed, but it was similar to the images he showed this morning. The Doc continued.

"I was a bit concerned after this morning's episode. But the scans show, that the swelling compressing to his spine is coming down. It's not gone yet, but at least it's shrinking."

"That's good, right?" Steve felt a bit more relaxed now that there was finally some good news coming their way.

"Yes, it definitely is. I will test his reflexes to see if there's any temporarily loss in his extremities. But I can only diagnose, if there is any damage, when he's awake. There's more." He swiped to another image. "This here, are Danny's lung when he came in. It collapsed. The chest tube we placed, drains air and fluids from your chest cavity, so your lung can unfold again. It takes a few days before it's back to his normal size. But right here." He swiped "You can see that it's almost back. So tomorrow morning, I'll take him off the ventilator and will wake him up."

"It would be really nice to see those blue eyes again!" Kono was really comforted by that thought.

"He'll be very tired and will need a lot of rest. His fever hasn't come down yet so we're waiting for the blood transfusion to kick in. And hopefully his kidney will gain more function." The doc added it quickly not getting their hopes up to fast. He was optimistic but Danny had a long road ahead of him.

"Let me do a quick exam and redress some wounds. If you guys could step out for a moment?" He asked, already removing some pillows from behind Danny's back, undressing his hospital gown and looking at his back. Steve and Kono stepped out of the room. Nurse Jo came in with some extra occlusive dressings.

Steve called Lou to give them the good news as well. Lou would drop by the hospital, so Kono or Steve could go home.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Lou opened the sliding door. Eric was standing next to him. They all stepped out of the room, so he could be alone with his uncle. Steve and Kono discussed a bit about who should go home and eventually Kono left for the day and would come back first thing tomorrow. Lou took a seat in one of the chairs standing in the hallway. Steve stood with one foot on the ground and the other against the wall. Arms crossed, having deep thoughts.

"What's wrong McGarrett?"

"Mm" Steve muttered. Lou's voice brought him back.

"You have this face… um you know, a… a aneurysm face. That's what Williams calls it, right?"

"Yeah, he does." Steve really wasn't in the mood to share his thoughts.

"So what's wrong?" Lou asked again not getting the right response, after asking it the first time.

"Why did you shoot him?" Steve knew Lou would continue to ask so he just blurted it out.

"Who? Tilwell? You serious McGarrett? You could say thank you for saving your ass, but who am I?" Lou was frustrated. Did Steve think he had a choice?

"Yes, Tilwell. I much rather have put him away, so he could rot in prison for years."

"Oh, you do think I had I choice, don't you?" Lou did not understand Steve at all.

"Yes, you did. You could've shot him in de leg or something!" Steve didn't get it, why was Lou acting like this! Some nurses looked at the two men, arguing louder and louder.

"You really don't get it, do you? If I wouldn't have shot him, you my friend would be lying next to our brother in there." Lou was now standing and pointing at Danny's room.

Steve didn't say anything. Kind of ashamed to argue outside Danny's room, while he was fighting in there. Lou sat down again, staring at the ground. Steve decided to take place next to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted. Over thinking everything. Danny, he has such a long way ahead of him. It'll hunt him for the rest of his life. And Tilwell, I mean he got Danny in this mess, and he just got away with it too easily. You get what I'm saying right?"

"Yeah I do, Steve. Although, you have to face it, there was no choice to make. People say that you always have a choice. But right there, in that moment, there was a decision. A decision I made, when I joined Five-0. I'll always have this team's back, no matter what. Tilwell would've shot you. You might've survived it, but I couldn't take that change. So there was no choice. I made a decision to shoot him before he shot you."

Steve didn't know what to say. He just waited for a moment.

"Thank you, for having my back. You're right. I would've made the same decision as you did, my friend." Steve placed his hand on Lou's shoulder to make peace.

They just waited, giving Eric the space he needed. After another 15 minutes, Eric walked into the hallway.

"You alright Eric?" Steve never had seen the boy quiet before. So he asked.

"Um, yeah, I will be." He walked over to Steve looking him in the eye.

"The case is closed right? Uncle D's car will be released as evidence soon, what do you want to do with it?" Eric asked unsure what to do with it himself.

Steve didn't think of the car at all. But Danny shouldn't have to deal with it. Seeing it all over again, his car full of blood and his seat thorn up. Steve wasn't even sure Danny would get in that car easily again. It might be slightly better if the car was fixed and cleaned up.

"I'll call the garage, they'll clean and fix it. Don't worry about it Eric. Give me a call if they release it, alright?" Steve offered.

"I'll do, thanks."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Lou visited Danny for half an hour. Steve grabbed a cup of coffee downstairs. They stayed for a while together, talking to Danny. Steve wasn't leaving, Lou knew better than to argue with him and left Steve alone with Danny for the night. Steve promised to call if there were any changes. Steve talked with the doctor and nurses, while they checked on Danny. His fever had come down a bit. So the doc was lightly optimistic about the blood transfusion. His kidney function was still the same though. The night nurse Rebecca, would check his numbers a few times during the night.

Steve was satisfied with the news on Danny, so he settled in the chair standing on the right side of Danny's bed. He put his legs on the tip of the bed and rested his head on the chair. Not that it was really comfortable, but it'll do.

Only a few hours past but Steve woke up by a weird sound. He couldn't place it. The sound stopped, so he tried to fall asleep again. But than again, it sounded like someone gagging. Was the door open? Someone in the hallway might have been making that noise. So Steve opened his eyes to see if the door was open. But it was closed. Steve looked at Danny before he closed his eyes again. Hold on.

"Danny?" Steve jumped out of his chair. Danny was making that noise? It was like he was choking or something. Danny's eyes fluttered a bit. He was not fully awake but he was trying to open his eyes. Steve pushed the alarm button.

"Easy partner, help's on its way." Steve didn't know if Danny could hear him, but if he did he would need the support. With in a few seconds nurse Rebecca came rushing through the door.

"He's choking!" Steve stepped aside so the nurse could examine Danny.

"Detective, can you hear me? Try not to breathe. It sounds weird, but there is a ventilator helping you breathe, let it do the breathing for you." She waited to see if Danny responded but he kept gagging. She pushed some buttons and like after 2 minutes doctor Murray came rushing in as well. He spoke to the nurse as he looked at Steve, who was standing very still.

"It's all right Commander, he's trying to breathe, but the ventilator is still in his throat. So I'm going to remove it."

The nurse left and came back quickly with some stuff. She placed something on Danny's chest, something like a napkin. Steve didn't know. He didn't go to medical school so he just watched as the doc turned the ventilator off. And just as Danny exhaled he pulled the tube out of Danny's throat. Danny started to cough pretty bad. He winced in pain. The nurse placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Easy Danny, just breathe." She instructed.

He stopped coughing. The doc listened with his stethoscope to Danny's breathing. He nodded approvingly.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Doctor Murray asked patiently.

"Mm" It was the only response they got.

"Danny, I'm doctor Murray, you're in the hospital. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He walked over to the end of Danny's bed and pulled the sheets of his feet. He grabbed his pen and scraped with it on the back of Danny's feet. First left. His foot made a reflex. Then right. There was something but it was not quit as good as his left foot.

"Danny, it may seems hard, but can you move your feet for me please?" Andrew hoped Danny didn't doze off already. His left foot moved. His right foot, not so much.

"Thank you Danny. Get some rest okay." The doc didn't think he needed it to say, because Danny's eyes were closed and his breathing sounded heavy but equal. He covered Danny's feet.

"Commander, can we speak outside?" The doctor gestured with his hand to the door. Steve nodded and headed to the door. Steve didn't know what just happened. Danny woke up, was breathing on his own, that was good stuff right? But he couldn't move his right foot. He knew the EMT's said something about a spinal cord injury but paralysis was not something the doc mentioned. Oh god, did he cause this when he moved Danny in the car trying to stop the bleeding? He had to ask.

"Doc, I moved him while he was in the car. Did I cause the paralysis?"

"Oh no, definitely not. He's not paralyzed. I told you the swelling is compressing on his spinal cord. It causes a temporarily loss in his extremities. But the first scan showed significant progress. So with some rest he'll gain the feeling in his right leg back. Don't worry okay, it was not your fault." The doc made it very clear to Steve.

"Okay" Steve was convinced. But there was one thing he did not understood. "How could he be awake? He wasn't supposed to wake up till later this day right?"

"Yes, that's correct. But if the kidneys don't function properly, some drugs will not absorb properly into your body. Therefore, a normal dose may suddenly be too high. That includes some painkillers, anti-infectious diseases, drugs for heart and blood vessels and in Danny's case the sedation. I gave him a lower doss of medicine. So he would be able to wake up at the end of this day. However, this tells me his kidney is absorbing the medication. That's a good sign and it's okay. He's breathing on his own, but he'll need the oxygen mask though. His lung is not entirely reflated. So he will be short of breathe, if he tries to talk. Which I suggest he keeps as limited as possible."

Steve snorted. "That's going to be hard for him"

"Commander, let me remind you, Danny may not seem like himself, he's weak and very tired. He'll be confused about what happened, his fever is not helping with that. He'll need a lot of rest. You'll need to adjust." The doc looked serious at Steve. "Oh and I heard his daughter is coming by later this day? Warn her before she goes in alright?"

"I'll do."

"Okay, and if there's anything, just push the alarm button and I'll be on my way."

"Thank you, doc!" Steve walked back in when the doc left. Steve should let his team and Rachel know. It was 3.44 AM so he'd better text.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve fell asleep till 7.30 AM. When he woke up, nurse Rebecca was checking on Danny.

"Good morning Commander." She smiled at Steve.

"Good morning, how's he doing?" Steve asked stretching his back. Those chairs were awful.

"His numbers are good. And his oxygen level is better than last night. And if I'm right he's waking up again. I'll give you some space." She left as Danny's tried to open his eyes.

Steve bended a little forward so he would be closer to Danny, in case he would try to say something.

"He buddy, how are you?" Steve was hoping for a reaction.

"Steve… is Grace okay…" Danny noticed the oxygen mask and was trying to take it off so he could speak better.

"She's fine, Danny." Steve grabbed the oxygen mask and placed the mask back on. "Let's keep that on."

"I'm… tired…" Danny closed his eyes before Steve could even respond. He dozed off.

The team stopped by that morning. They all visited Danny for a bit. Danny woke up twice since that morning. Still asking if Grace was okay. He was a bit confused when Steve told him he was in the hospital, but dozed off within a couple of minutes. It was about 4 PM when Rachel called Steve, to tell him they were coming up. Steve waited for them outside Danny's room.

"Uncle Steve. Grace walked up to Steve and hugged him.

"Hi Gracie. You alright?" Hugging Grace back.

"How's, Danno? Is he awake? She stared at Steve with her big brown eyes.

"Not right now, he's sleeping a lot. You just have to wait till he wakes up from his nap okay. Won't be long."

"Okay. Can we see him?" Grace sounded a little disappointed that her father wasn't fully awake.

"Yes, remember he's banged up. He's tired and he has an oxygen mask on so he can breathe a little better, okay?"

"Uhu." Grace looked at her mom.

"Go ahead sweetheart, I'll be right here, uncle Steve will go with you." Rachel gave her a little smile.

Steve opened the sliding door. He went first, Grace was right behind him. The minute she saw her father, her eyes filled with tears.

"Danno?" She looked so scared. Danny opened his eyes. It was the first time he opened his eyes when someone spoke to him. Steve had tried but Danny would just continue to sleep.

"Monkey…" Danny looked Grace in her eyes.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Probably the longest chapter I'll ever write, but I couldn't find a good part to finish this chapter, other than Danny seeing Grace. So hopefully you guys enjoyed this 'longer' chapter and I'll post chapter 11 in a few days! MAHALO!**


	11. Chapter 11 Monkey

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Eleven: Monkey**

"Monkey…" Danny looked Grace in her eyes. Grace came towards him, wanting to give him a hug.

"Careful." Steve interfered. But Danny didn't care.

"Come here…" He removed the oxygen mask off his face. Steve allowed it this time. Grace hugged Danny, not too tight but still a good hug. Danny felt a jolt of pain but he didn't care. He needed his monkey. It tore him apart to see Grace crying though.

"Hey stop… don't cry…" Danny took a deep breath. "Wipe those… tears away…"

"You okay, Danno?" Grace took Danny's left hand, looking at her father distressed.

"You're here, right… I'll be fine…" Danny's whole body ached. Feeling exhausted. He could really use that stupid mask right now, but he didn't want to scare Grace. Steve saw his partner battling the pain. Danny was breathing hard. He clenched his teeth as a wave of pain hit him. Steve placed the oxygen mask back on Danny's mouth, and pushed the button for pain medication for him. Danny's eyes fluttered, he couldn't leave Grace behind. The meds kicked in, he closed his eyes and dozed off.

"Here Grace, take a seat." Steve offered Grace a chair standing next to Danny's bed. "We should let Danno rest for a bit okay, but you can hold his hand, if you want to. I'm gonna talk to your mother, okay, we're just outside this room." Steve headed to the door.

"Uncle Steve, is he in pain?"

"No kiddo, the doctor gives him medication for that. And like he said. You're here, so he'll be fine." Steve left the room giving Grace a caring smile.

"How's Daniel?" Rachel was waiting, eager to know how her ex husband was doing.

"He just woke up, for a bit though. He's already back to sleep. But why don't you sit with him and Grace."

"No, you should be with him."

"I've been with him the whole day, and I could use some fresh air anyway. Go ahead" Steve gave Rachel an approving nod. She went in. Steve went outside for a bit. Before he went, he informed nurse Jo that he was stepping out for half an hour. But she could call him is there was anything.

He picked up something to eat for dinner. He would eat it later, but this way he wouldn't have to leave again. The cafeteria food wasn't the most appetizing food. He preferred to eat his food fresh. He was back on the ICU. Before he went in, to let Rachel know he was back, he talked with Nurse Jo about Danny's condition. Danny's fever had come down a bit since they gave him Steve's blood. But it was still there and pretty high. Now that he was awake, he may seem a bit delirious. So she asked Steve to give Danny time to process all of it, not to rush things. Steve understood and walked back into Danny's room. He stepped in the middle of a conversation.

"She's right here Daniel." Rachel sounded confused.

"I'm okay Danno." Grace, she didn't get it, why would he ask for her, if she were sitting right next to him?

"Where's David?" It sounded a bit unclear because Danny was trying to talk with the oxygen mask on this time.

"David?" Why would Danny ask for David, after all what happened? Rachel tried to bring it carefully. "Danny, David, he uh, he's…"

"Not here." Steve completed her sentence. "It's okay buddy, you can go back to sleep." Steve pushed the button for his pain meds. It was just a matter of minutes before Danny dozed off again.

"It's the fever talking. He asked for Grace didn't he?" Steve looked concerned to Rachel.

"Yes, but she's right here?" Rachel placed a hand on Grace's shoulder.

"I think, he's asking for Grace Tilwell." Steve glanced worried at Danny. Danny clearly didn't know what happened. It would be a hard thing to explain, once the fever would come down.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It went on like that for three days. Danny would continue to ask for Grace and occasionally he asked for David as well. He mostly dozed off in the midst of that conversation. After three days his fever broke, he was still a bit confused, but he was more acting like himself. The oxygen mask was replaced by a nasal cannula so he could speak more easily. Steve was flipping through a sports magazine. Danny woke up, disorientated, trying to pull his nasal cannula out.

"Danny, you alright?" Steve was instantly standing next to Danny, placing the nasal cannula back in place. Danny grunted in pain. "Hey, take it easy, you're in the hospital, take it easy."

"Say again?" Danny looked around, making eye contact with Steve.

"You're in the hospital." It sounded like his attitude was back so Steve went with it. "Buddy, if you wanted a few days off, and check into a fancy place like this, you could've asked and I would have brought you myself."

"You know I like hospital food, it's free and stuffed with protein, babe. You should try it sometime, huh!"

"How are you feeling?" Steve didn't buy the sarcastic act for a minute.

"Great, everything hurts." Danny tried to move into another position. It wasn't the smartest thing to do. He winced. He felt a wave of pain through his back. It all came, kind of, back to him. Stepping into his car, a repeatedly sharp pain and blood, so much blood.

"Where are my kids?"

"About that, you're saying you're great, but you sure look like shit. Grace knows what happened, she might drop by after school. But Charlie man, he's too little, to understand why you look like this. Give it some time partner." Steve placed his hand on Danny's right shoulder.

"What happened exactly?" Danny finally had the energy, to speak for more than 5 minutes before dozing off.

"What do you remember?" Steve prepared himself for this conversation, but really there was no way he actually could. He couldn't know what Danny was going to say.

"It all feels like a dream. Well, more like a nightmare, but you get the point… It doesn't feel real. The pain feels real though." Danny took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. "I got stabbed in my car, right?"

"Yes." Steve peered to the ground. "I'm so sorry Danny, it's my fault."

"Steve seriously… is this one of your pity party's again? I don't know exactly what happened… but I can guarantee you, it's not your fault." Danny was getting kind of tired by this small conversation. He moved again. He grunted.

"Steve." His breathing quickened. Steve immediately looked at Danny.

"Why, uh, why can't I move my right leg?" Danny looked terrified with his big blue eyes at Steve.

"It's okay, I'll get the doc." Steve rushed towards the nurses' station, asking for doctor Murray.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was back next to Danny's side, reassuring that it would be fine. Luckily they didn't have to wait too long before the doc dropped by.

"Good to see you awake, Detective Williams. I'm doctor Andrew Murray." He gave Danny a hand.

"Please call me Danny. I hate it when people call me that, in a non-work related situation." The doc glared at Steve in disbelief. While Steve gave the doc an 'I told you so' look.

"You told him, didn't you?" It put a smile on Danny's face. They can finish each other's sentences. Which means they can feel each other's thoughts. So of course Steve would've mentioned it to the doctor.

"He did." The doctor was satisfied with Danny's attitude. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts, I'm quick out of breath, tired like an old man… and I can't feel my right leg." Danny waited impatiently while the doc did something on his tablet.

"About that… Do you know what happened?" He asked carefully.

"Got stabbed, right?"

"Yes, you got stabbed, seven times to be exactly. You're very lucky to be alive Danny. You've been here since Friday night. Today it's Thursday. Do you remember anything of those previous days?" The doc asked, not wanting Danny to panic.

Seven times? It all happened so fast, but seven times was a lot! Danny was confused. He has been here for like six days? How was that possible? He couldn't remember. He was thinking, but it… David… He looked at Steve. Steve looked with an aneurysm face at Danny.

"David." Each word he said was tiring. But he had to stay awake.

"I'll explain that later, why won't we let the doc finish first." Steve said, not knowing what he would say anyway. And the doc could probably spend his time more useful, than listening to that story. But Danny didn't let it go. It became harder to breath and his heart rate was rising. Why was David here? Did he need help? Why would he visit?

"Danny, try to stay calm. Inhale deep through your nose." After a few deep breaths Danny's heart rate dropped back to normal. "That's it. All right, you said you couldn't move your right leg? That's because there is a slight swelling around your spinal cord. It causes a numb feeling in your extremities, but that will be temporarily. With rest and some PT, you'll be fine." The doc continued to inform Danny about the other complications and that he rejected his blood transfusion.

"Your last blood transfusion was a success, though. You can thank Commander McGarrett for that."

"What did he do?"

"He donate his blood, you're a perfect blood match for each other. You're lucky to have such a good friend."

"Oh, that's wonderful, I have his blood inside me? So how long will it take, before I turn into a Neanderthal animal like him?" Danny was waving his hands, almost ripping his IV out.

The doc looked inquiringly at both men. Steve snorted. It was good to hear the Jersey attitude was back.

The doc continued. "Your kidney function is improving. It's working for 45 to 50%, that's a little better than it has been, but still too low. I hope with medication and a low-protein diet, to get those numbers up."

Now it was Danny's time to snort. "Low-protein, huh." He gave Steve a sarcastic look. Not for long though. He was totally wiped out by listening to what the doc just told him. The doc noticed.

"You alright Danny? Why don't you rest and we'll talk later. I'll bring something to eat with me, okay?" The doc suggested.

"Thanks doc." Danny closed his eyes. Totally exhausted.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny rested till Grace visited. Grace just stayed for 20 minutes because she had a cheerleading practice. Danny stayed awake the whole visit. They laughed and made some jokes. Steve gave them some privacy and he had to make a few phone calls anyway. Grace was just to say her goodbyes as Steve came in.

"Bye Danno, I love you!" Grace planted a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Love you too monkey." Danny knew she didn't like the nickname as much as she used to. But he couldn't deal with the fact she was growing up. So he occasionally called her monkey.

"Bye uncle Steve" They high-fived as she walked past him. "Bye Gracie."

Steve closed the door after her. Rachel was waiting outside on the parking lot. Steve looked at Danny. He had closed his eyes and it looked like he was sleeping.

"You awake buddy?" Steve asked softly.

"Yes, I am now." He sounded a little bit irritated.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"I hate to see her like this."

"What do you mean? She's fine."

"Yeah, I'm not. I'm here, lying like an old man. She must have been terrified when Rachel told her what happened. Rachel and I divorced for this reason. The job was too dangerous. She is right and now Grace will think it too"

"Danny, you know that isn't true. Grace doesn't think that." Steve stopped Danny before he would go on and on about this. "And Rachel didn't tell her you got hurt. I did."

"Come again?"

"Like I said. I told Grace." Steve didn't know if he should tell the whole story, but what was the point of not telling. "She showed up in the waiting room. Rachel and Charlie had to come for a check up and you weren't home so she had to come with. She knew immediately that something was wrong, so I told her." It silenced Danny.

"Thank you." Danny didn't really know what to say. "That means a lot buddy."

"Don't mention it. Try to get some rest, okay." Steve could see Danny was getting tired. The little color he gained, over the past days had disappeared. He was forcing himself to stay awake. It was something doctor Murray wouldn't be pleased about.

"Mm, you, uh, you need to tell me about David. Why was he here?"

"I'll tell you later. Get some shut eye." As Steve said his last word Danny closed his eyes and drifted away.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono and Abby stopped by with something to eat. They had dinner together while Danny was snoring.

"Boss, don't you think you should go home for a good night of sleep." Kono looked concerned at Steve. He had been there night and day.

"You look exhausted." Abby added.

"I can't go." Steve said glancing to Danny. Still worried about his partner.

"Why not? I'm fine." Danny's voice filled the room.

"I can stay, if you're okay with it Danny?" Kono would stay with pleasure. She was really happy that Danny was coming around.

"I appreciate it. I really do… No offense, but Steve you look awful."

"That's what they call, being worried." Steve said.

"I'm sorry babe. But I'm fine. You should go home."

Steve really needed a good night of sleep. A decent bed, with sheets and a good pillow sounded like heaven. Danny was better than he had been in days. So Steve made sure the nurse would call, if something changed. So he, Kono and Abby left for the night. Danny was really fine with it. He probably could use the privacy.

Steve took a nice shower, longer than usual. He wouldn't admit it, but he was exhausted. So he went straight to bed.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve woke up at 4 AM. His phone went off. Who would call at this time? Then it hit him like a rock. Danny… He rushed out of bed. With his phone in his hand, he put on some clothes, ran down the stairs and answered his phone.

"McGarrett"

"Sir, this is Nurse Rebecca, form King's Medical Center. It's Danny." It was all Steve needed to hear. He was on his way.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: So again. A longer chapter than I intended to write. But I bet you guys don't mind. :) Next chapter will be up in a few days. MAHALO! Love to hear what you guys think of it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Borrowed Time

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twelve: Borrowed Time**

Danny didn't get it? Why was he back in his car? He couldn't see a thing, it was dark. He felt his phone, burning in his hand. Should he call someone? He felt a sharp and unbearable pain in his back. He tried to look around to see what caused this agonizing pain. But he couldn't see. It was dark and as soon as he did look, another sharp pain entered his body. Why couldn't he see what was behind him?

And there it was, a low and dark male voice. It sounded so familiar and still so unrecognizable. "It's your fault she is dead detective. Now you know what she felt, the minute you stopped fighting for her life." Who the hell was she? Why should he know that? Did he kill someone? No, he didn't, right? He would've remembered. Marco Reyes is the only one he ever killed. And he was not about to do that again. The guilt was still there these days. But who was she? Why didn't he say her name? He would never stop fighting for someone if he could save him or her. Why would the man say that?

He could hear the knife entering his body, over and over. It was a horrible sound to hear. Why wouldn't he stop? Did he want Danny dead? It hurts. Please stop! The knife was pulled out of his body. He couldn't breathe. The only thing he could, was listening to the man, as he said, "Your borrowed time has come to an end detective."

Oh god. Grace. Charlie. He would die and they would have to live without a father. Not that he was the best father in the world. But he tried. He loved them, with his entire heart. He would give his life for them. But right know he had to fight so he could stick around for a little longer.

But how could this man know about his term, borrowed time? The last years of his life with his daughter, and now his son too, it's borrowed time. He shouldn't have survived that day. He shouldn't be here. So he called it borrowed time. But how could he know that?

Out of the blue, everything was dark, even darker than before. He wasn't in his car anymore. Where the hell was he? The pain had disappeared. It was gone. It was over. He felt very sleepy though. He wasn't in a sitting position; it felt more like he was lying down. His eyes felt extremely heavy. He couldn't open them. That's why it was so dark. He had his eyes closed. He had to open them. He felt someone poking in his side. Oh, that hurts. God stop. Don't do that. What the hell! He tried to say something, but he couldn't. He screamed, but he didn't hear himself. Nothing came out.

Shit! Did someone pull his guts out? Who would do that? His whole body ached. He placed his hand on his right side. He felt something warm and sticky oozing through his fingers.

He held his hand in front of his eyes. His vision was blurry but at least he could see. So he focused. Blood? There was blood on his hand. He was still in his car? What? No, that couldn't be. He was just there. "It will be over soon, detective." There was that voice again.

It sounded so familiar but still he couldn't place it. He tried to focus on his surroundings. It was white and bright to his eyes. He was in a room? Where was his car? Someone walked towards the door. Why would someone leave him like this? He knew that man. What was he doing here?

What was David Tilwell doing here? He hadn't seen him in years. Actually they haven't seen each other after Grace died. God, Grace. It was a horrible day. He would never forget. She died right in front of him. The last thing she said was his name. In total panic, she had asked for him. So he could save her. He tried, but he couldn't. He felt so much guilt when he had to tell David that she had been killed. He didn't sleep for months, god, maybe even a year. It was one of the reasons why he'd never spoken to David again. He felt so much guilt.

They had been friends for years. They celebrated birthdays, thanksgiving and even New Year's Eve together. But after what happened with Grace, he couldn't anymore. David felt the same. He said to Danny, that it would hurt too much to be around him. He would miss her even more. So why was he here? Why fly all the way form Jersey to Hawaii? So he could visit? No, that couldn't be it. Why would he leave him like that, alone and hurt? Why didn't he say anything? Or did he say something. He remembered David's voice. That voice? Was it David? Did David do all of this to him? Did David stab him? Why would he wait all these years? To take revenge? David knew he would do anything to get his old partner back, not that he didn't like Steve. He was his brother.

Steve. He had to get to Steve. Steve would help find David, right? Steve would do that for him. He had to get up and find Steve. Why wasn't Steve here? He should be here! Why couldn't he swing his legs over the edge of his bed? Why was it, this hard to get up? He had to get out of here. He needed to find Steve. They had to find David together. He had to get up!

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve just knew. He shouldn't have left. Something was wrong. They wouldn't have called, if it wasn't urgent. He just rushed out of his bed, already knowing something was wrong. He put some clothes on. He just knew it was about Danny, so he actually didn't have to pick up, but he did anyway while he ran down the stairs.

"McGarrett"

"Sir, this is Nurse Rebecca, form King's Medical Center. It's Danny." It was all Steve needed to hear.

"I'm on my way. Be there in 25 minutes." Steve disconnected the call and speeded away in his truck.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve jogged through the hallway, after he got warned not to run. It's a hospital after all. Steve was almost at the ICU. He pushed the door open and jogged a bit further. He heard someone yelling.

"Detective Williams. Calm down!"

It was coming from Danny's room. Hell, Steve didn't care if this was a hospital or not. He ran the last part. He ran almost past Danny's room. The door was open. Nurse Rebecca was trying to get Danny to calm down, but it didn't seem to work. Danny was sitting on the edge of his bed. How was that even possible? Why was he sitting there? His heart monitor was disconnected and the IV pump was giving a distressed beeping signal. What happened?

Steve hurried into the room.

"Oh thank god, Commander. I don't know what has gotten into him. He was sleeping and the next thing he pulled everything out and was sitting on the edge. I'm trying to calm him before he ruptures any stitches, he won't listen. Can you try?"

Steve grabbed Danny at his shoulders and tried to make eye contact. Danny was shaking from overextension, he was sweating and Steve could see the lingering pain on his face. The nurse rushed out, saying she would be right back with some medication.

"Danny, calm down buddy." Danny tried to get up, he didn't realize Steve was there.

"Danny, it's Steve. What's wrong?" Danny made eye contact with Steve.

"Steve? You're here... We need to find David."

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Steve had no clue. Why would Danny bring David up? Danny was getting out of breath. Where the hell was that nurse?

"Danny, sit down, I'll look for David." Steve tried to keep Danny at ease. He headed for the door looking if the nurse would come back. He caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. Fuck! Danny pushed himself up, standing, leaning on his left leg. He put weight on his right leg. His right leg weakened, his knee buckled.

"Danny!" Steve was immediately in front of him, just in time to catch Danny before he went flat on the floor. He grabbed Danny, holding him tight.

"God damn it, Daniel! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Steve put Danny gently down on the edge of the bed. Danny was protesting by getting back up again.

"We need to find him!" Danny argued. The nurse came rushing in.

"Can you hold him for me?" She asked while she inserted a syringe in Danny's upper right arm. "He's going to sag. Hold him tight." Steve's grip tightened.

Danny's speech slurred. "Need to… find him… Ste…" His eyes fluttered. Steve did hold him tight, but he needed to put in a little more weight, as Danny's body went limb. The nurse looked grateful to Steve, as she placed Danny back on his left side. She connected him back up on the heart monitor, put in a new IV line and placed the nasal cannula back under his nose and secured it under his chin. Steve gave her a little space to work. What the heck happened? Why was Danny acting like this?

"Thank you Commander. I'm glad you came down here. He just wouldn't stop asking for you and David. I don't have David's number, so I called you."

"David, he's the man who put him in here. So I don't know why he would ask for him?" Steve was confused.

"He was really restless, perhaps it has been a nightmare? Would you mind holding him a little more to his left, so I can check if he ruptured any stitches?" She asked already opening Danny's hospital gown. So Steve held Danny a little bit more to his left. Nurse Rebecca took some of the bandages off, covering up the stitches on his back.

Steve swallowed a big lump in his throat, when he saw Danny's back. Yes, he had seen Danny's back. Bleeding in his car, his shirt torn up. But now it looked even more cruel. His back was covered with bandages, all covering stitched up incisions.

"Surprisingly enough, everything is still intact. I don't know how he managed the pain, but he did." She opened the gown more so she could check the bandage on his abdomen. Steve didn't understand. He was stabbed in his back? Why would he have an incision on his abdomen?

"Excuse me, why does he have that incision?" Steve pointed to Danny's abdomen.

"Oh, it's from removing his kidney and the general trauma surgery, to repair all the damage that was done with the knife." Nurse Rebecca replied, not looking up from what she was doing. "Seems good to me. I'll ask if Doctor Murray can stop by in the morning, to take his chest tube out. I don't like to see that being pulled out again."

"Okay, thank you. How long will he be out?"

"He could use the sleep, so hopefully till the morning. I'm sorry, I called you in the middle of the night. You can go home Commander, he'll be out."

"No, I'm not leaving again, and I'm glad you called." Steve took place in the familiar chair. He would wait till Danny woke up again, so he could explain the whole David situation.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve didn't sleep well. He was worried Danny might wake up and would pull the same stunt as before. He just waited till Danny would wake up, he watched Danny as he slept. Kind of creepy but what else could he do. He didn't think he should inform the team. There was no use for that. They didn't have to know Danny was having nightmares.

It was around 9 AM when Danny started to wake up. The past few days Steve tried to prepare himself for this conversation, he didn't mind to push it a few days though. But after what happened this morning he should face it, and tell Danny what really happened. Danny shifted a bit, instantly regretting his choice. He grunted. His body felt like he ran a marathon. Not that he would ever do that, because he hates to run. Well not really hate, but he didn't see the point in it. Why would you do it for fun? He didn't get it.

"What's the matter with you, huh? Sitting there and watching me sleep? It's creepy you know. Normal people don't do that. Didn't I tell you to go home?" It was good to hear he made much more sense than this morning.

"If you, for once could behave yourself, I wouldn't have to rush back in the middle of the night." It concerned Steve that Danny didn't seem to know what happened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, getting up at 4 AM in the morning, trying to get out of here. Like literally getting up, standing, almost falling on the floor. That cute nurse Rebecca, she had to sedate you man."

"Why would I do that? Hold on, she did what? I thought we had a thing going on between us?" Danny asked. Steve rolled his eyes. Of course he would flirt with her.

"You we're in desperate need to find David Tilwell." Steve didn't want to avoid the conversation they should be having so he dropped it, hoping Danny would remember.

"David…" Danny didn't have to think too long. It was kind of fuzzy but he remembered the nightmare. He felt ashamed. Steve had to come back, in the middle of the night, because he was having a nightmare. Before Steve could continue, nurse Rebecca came in.

"Good morning. Someone has been in trouble lately. How are you feeling?" She knew she interrupted something important, because both men were looking at each other, eyes locked.

"Like someone sedated me." Danny pulled his eyes away form Steve and looked irritated at Rebecca.

"It was for you own good." She checked the monitors and took a urinalysis. "Why won't we try sitting up a bit more? So you can continue you conversation?" She pressed the button to raise the bed.

"Wow Stop!" Danny yelled, as he felt a wave of pain in his body. He could feel his stitches extract. The room was spinning. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. "First you sedate me and now you're going to torture me?"

"No I'm not. But this is far enough. Don't want to rupture anything." She adjusted some pillows behind his back, so he would have more support.

"The doctor will stop by at the end of the morning." She smiled and left.

"You okay?" Steve asked Danny, who had closed his eyes again, so he could ride through the pain.

"Mm… You mentioned David. Where is that son of a bitch?"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: So what do you guys think of it? And of course Happy Birthday to Scott!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Last Thirteen Years

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Last Thirteen Years**

"Where is he?" Danny clenched his teeth. He couldn't push the button for his pain meds, cause he would be out pretty quick. He needed some answers, he just had to go with the pain as it hit him.

"It's way more complicated than that." Steve wasn't quit ready for this.

"So tell me. What happened Steve? You can tell all of it. Don't leave anything out, please?" Danny almost begged for it. He didn't think he could handle the truth, but he had too.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Steve took a deep breath. "Well, when I found you, he was gone. He had vanished."

Steve explained everything in detail about how they got him on video, Eric processing his car, going to the store and finally they got a match. It was a match for Jonathan Smith, but they didn't see the connection to Danny. They paid him a visit and found the basement with the wall full of photos. Steve stopped. Danny was staring at the ceiling.

"So, he stalked me? For what, the last five years?" Danny was still staring at the ceiling. He clearly wasn't ready to deal with his emotions.

"The last thirteen years." Steve looked at the ground. He didn't know if he should go on. But if it was him lying in that bed, almost stabbed to death. He would want to know. Steve continued.

"He rigged the house with explosives. He blew it up. Most of the people were out of the house. But three HPD officers died and one CSI is still in the hospital." Steve could see Danny's heart rate rise on the monitor.

"Goddammit." Three guys died because of him? Danny couldn't control his emotions anymore. "What have I done, huh? They died because of me! I should have faced him when Grace died. I should have…Ai!" A jolt of pain went through his body.

"Easy Danny, it's not your fault they died, David is responsible for that. Not you. You hear me?" Steve tried to calm him down, hoping the nurse wouldn't come in. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where were you guys?" Danny asked after the wave of pain vanished.

"I was on my way to see you. The doc called and asked me to come in. Kono and Abby weren't there. They were processing some evidence. Chin and Lou were at the scene. But they got out of the house just in time. Eventually Kono and Abby did go to Rachel to secure her and your kids." Steve could see Danny was glad they checked on Rachel and his kids but he was still very upset that three men died in that explosion because of him.

Steve continued on how he got to the hospital, the donation and eventually David showing up. "I left you alone. I was too late. I should have been with you. I should have put a protection detail on you. But I didn't. And because of that David was on the run.

"No Steve, you did everything right. You did the things the way you thought were right. And I trust your gut. So no Steve, it's not your fault." Danny looked Steve in the eye making sure he understood it. And Steve sort of did. "Continue."

"I put the hospital on lockdown. Jerry found the connection between you and David, while we went after him."

Danny looked Steve in the eye. "Where is he?" Danny's voice sounded ice cold. No emotion. Nothing.

"He's dead Danny." Steve stared to the ground for a brief moment and then locked eyes with Danny.

"Who killed him?"

"Lou shot him. David had a gun and aimed for me. Lou had no choice Danny." Danny had to believe Lou didn't have a choice. But Danny didn't seem to care.

"Did he say anything?" Danny still didn't show any emotion.

"He was out on revenge." Steve spoke softly.

Danny's world got turned around. Revenge? He couldn't control it anymore. He felt so much anger and disgust. "Why did he wait all these years to take revenge?" Danny didn't get it. "Why wait all these years, huh?"

"He said you would be just as missed by your Grace, as he missed his Grace."

Danny didn't respond. He was trying to control his breathing. He was furious. He tried to hold back his tears. He waited all there years, so Grace would be old enough to miss him like he missed his wife? That was cruel. Danny felt guilty since the day Grace died. He told David. He even cried when he told him. God, a stalker and a murderer, it didn't sound like the David he knew. They celebrated goddamn birthdays together. Grace definitely wouldn't want him to be like this. Steve disrupted his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Danny. He should've been in jail right now. He got away too easily."

"He should and he did! But this world is a better place without him." Danny stared back at the ceiling for a while. He was so angry. David would've deserved to rot in prison for years. He really did. Danny, he had to control himself. David wasn't worth it. He was just not worth it, to spend all his energy on a rant about him. He would deal with it. But not right now.

Danny looked back at Steve. Steve was blaming himself. He shouldn't. He made sure his family was safe. He finished the job. He did all of that for Danny, so he should be proud of himself. Danny knew Steve didn't like these types of conversations. But he told him everything Danny asked for. Danny was grateful for that. The best friend he could ask for. They both silenced for a while. Danny was coping with his anger. Not wanting to rant on Steve. He didn't deserve that, after all what happened. He would deal with it later. Danny hated silence, so he enlightened the mood a bit.

"So where in, uh, all of this did you get that nasty cut?" It sounded sarcastic but it was the only defense he had right now.

Steve chuckled. Of course Danny would bring that up. "I fainted"

"You, mister Navy SEAL. You fainted? Why did I miss this?" It put a big grin on Danny's face. That was all Steve needed right now.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Five-0 got a new case. Chin said they could handle it and it didn't required Steve presents. They would visit Danny at the end of the day. Steve stayed with Danny, at least till the doc would stop by. Danny slept for most of the morning. He wouldn't admit it. Be he was run-down by this mornings conversation. It drained all the energy out of him. He got upset, but not the way Steve expected. It wasn't like Danny to hold back. Maybe he just didn't have the energy. Danny was still sleeping when the doc came in.

The doc didn't mind that Danny was sleeping. He talked with Steve about Danny's kidney function. It had improved; his kidney was functioning for 55 to 60%. That was really good, considering what it had been. He checked his lungs. "All right, I'm going to remove his chest tube. He grabbed some stuff. Danny woke up from the noise. The doc explained it and Danny was fine with it.

"I'm giving you a local anesthetic. Your chest might sting." Danny gasped for air when the doc pulled the tube out. There was some blood but that's normal. He put pressure on the small incision. Danny was still trying to get his breathing under control. The doctor instructed him "Inhale, hold it, and exhale." He listened with his stethoscope to Danny's lungs. "Good, that's it." The doc waited for Danny to relax before he stitched him up.

"Danny, I scheduled a new MRI and CT at 2 PM for you. And if those results are improved, what do you think about a new room, one on the general surgery floor? You're doing better than I expected and I would like to get you up and moving again."

"Doc, you do know what happened this morning, right?" Steve was glad about the fact that Danny was doing better than expected. But he had no use in his right leg, so how could he get up and moving around.

"Yes I do know that. And it shows me that you are ready for some physical therapy." The doc looked at Danny, wondering what his patient was thinking about it.

"Sounds good." Danny was whipped out by the removal of his chest tube, but getting back up sounded really good.

"All right, I'll swing by later, after your scans, with the results and I'll finally bring something to eat with me for you. You hungry?"

"Not really, no, but thanks doc!"

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The scans were done. Steve contacted the team in the meantime. Everything was going fine. The doc stopped by around 4 PM. He pulled the bed tray over Danny's bed and offered Danny something in a glass. Danny looked at the glass. What the hell was that? The doc noticed the disapproval so he shared the results.

"I've got terrific news. The swelling is almost gone. So I would suggest we move you to a new room. A nurse will be here soon. We won't take the equipment with you. Except for the IV line, let's keep that cannula in place for a while and we will only connect you to the heart monitor at night. I set an appointment for tomorrow morning, with your physical therapist, so you guys can go over the treatment plan. And for now, try to drink that." The doc pointed to the glass standing in front of Danny.

"What is it exactly?" Danny's stomach turned around by only looking at it.

"You said you weren't that hungry, so it's an low-protein shake with bits of strawberry in it. It will be light on your stomach." He pushed it towards Danny.

"Doc I will not hold it against you but, I have this rule, I don't drink anything that I have to chew." Danny picked up the glass and looked at it. It looked disgusting.

"Look who's back, Mr. Malcontent!" Steve stepped in. Choosing the doc's side on this one.

"No, it's okay Steve. You should try it Danny, you can leave it, if you don't like it. But you should try and gain some strength before you start your PT. It will be tough. You lost some weight. So let's get it back." And with that said the doc left.

Danny took a big gulp. He tried to swallow but he couldn't, there were too muny chunks. Steve swore Danny looked greenish.

"Not going to break that streak since May 18th 1996, are you Danno?" Steve smirked.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

An hour later Danny was set up in his new room. There was a lot more space and he had a private bathroom now. The best news was, that people didn't have to visit in pairs anymore. They could come in all at once. The team would stop by after dinner. Steve headed out to pick up Grace. It was too late for Charlie to come with, but he would visit soon. Danny was really looking forward seeing Charlie. He missed him.

While Steve left to pick up Grace, he set up a Skype call with Danny's folks. They really need it, both Danny and his parents. Eric had kept them up to date. But it was nice to see Danny with their own eyes. They were really worried. Danny insured them it was going to be just fine, with time. They chatted for half an hour. They were satisfied with the news that Danny was no longer in the ICU. Danny was sitting up, more leaning on his back, not too much though. Grace came rushing in, just as Danny finished the video call.

"Danno!" Grace hugged Danny. She really missed him. Normally they wouldn't see each other this much a week, but the circumstances were clearly different.

"Hi Monkey!" Danny hugged her tight. It was the best feeling in the whole wide world.

"You look a little better!" Grace was pleased to see her daddy sitting in his bed instead of lying. She hopped on the bed next to him with one knee on the bed and the other leg hanging over the edge. "Charlie says hi, he misses you." It broke Danny's heart to hear that.

"I miss him too, promise to give him a kiss from me, okay?" He really missed that little guy's smile.

"I Promise Danno" Grace smiled.

"For you, partner!" Steve dropped a bag on a chair.

"What's that?" Danny looked curious at the bag.

"Thought you could use something else to wear instead of that gown." Steve looked with some disapproval, like it was the ugliest thing he ever saw.

"Oh, you're saying this gown doesn't suit me? Danny looked insulted at Steve.

"No, the blue matches with your eyes. It's gorgeous. It's kind of a slutty dress, though. With the back all open." Steve said it with a sarcastic tone.

"You have a point babe. But the blue does match with my eyes, so I'm going to leave it on." They both smirked. Grace looked at both men, rolling her eyes. "Thank you buddy." Danny was pleased he could wear his own clothes again.

The rest of the team came in. They greeted Danny with hugs, high fives and handshakes. They talked about the new case they were working on. Grace just listened mostly, not really understanding what they were talking about. After 40 minutes Steve noticed that Danny was pushing himself to stay awake. He tried to get comfortable but lying on his back became too much. Danny took deeper breaths. You could tell by his face, he was in pain. So Steve signaled Chin it was time to go. Danny should get some rest.

"It's good to see you brah, but we'll let you rest!" Chin said.

"Yeah good to see you're feeling a bit better Danny." Kono added with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad the Jersey attitude is back on track." Lou said with a big grin on his face. "Not that I missed it"

"Thanks guys. I know you guys have been here, while I was doing nothing, except having a beauty sleep, but I really appreciate it. I do, so thanks for the support and for, uh, for getting Tilwell." Danny stared at his feet when he thanked them.

"Everything for our Ohana!" Kono came over and hugged Danny. Danny pushed himself a bit up, with his arms and legs, so he could hug her back.

"Danno?" Grace asked indignantly.

"Yes, Grace?" Danny looked at her, maybe she wanted to go home?

"You moved your right leg." She was focused, with her big brown eyes, on Danny right leg.

They all looked at Danny's legs underneath the sheets. His right leg moved.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Right now, I think it's the best way, for the story, to let Danny react like this. It's something he would do right? Be angry, share his thoughts, hold it back for a while and when he's ready he'll talk about it. Usually he share's his opinion right away but with major things like this, he is a more private and emotional guy. It's definitely not going away this easily and it shouldn't, but for now this is the best approach, I think. Please let me know what you think about it! And of course, Happy (belated) Birthday to Alex.**


	14. Chapter 14 At The End of The Day

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Fourteen: At The End of The Day.**

Danny didn't sleep much after last night. He constantly tried to move his right leg and foot. It really moved and he could feel it move again. He was frightened when he couldn't move it. He kept reminding himself it was temporarily, but now the feeling was back he felt so relieved. He knew he could use the energy for his PT. He tried to fall asleep, but that didn't happen till early in the morning. Steve left for the night. Danny promised he would be fine this time and he managed.

With a little energy, he started his PT. Mason, his physical therapist, just showed up a little after 11 AM. They went over the treatment plan and did some exercises for his legs. After that, he had to try and make it to the bathroom with Masons help. He didn't make it. He managed to get to the chair and back. It were 9 steps. It wiped Danny out. His back ached. His legs trembled. Mason finished up with some sort of a massage on Danny's back. It felt a little better afterwards. They were done for the day. Danny was disappointed. But Mason said he made real progress. He would come back tomorrow morning same time, and if it went well, he would be back later. Mason thought Danny could handle two sessions a day. The morning sessions would be in his own room and for the second session Mason would take Danny to the physical center downstairs.

Steve showed up after Danny's PT only to find Danny sleeping. Steve went back onto the hallway, so he could work the new case from there. Not that he needed to work, but what else could he do while Danny was resting. He checked several times, but Danny was still sleeping. After an hour or so Steve walked back in. Danny was sitting on the edge of his bed. He noticed Danny was wearing his own shirt and sweat shorts.

"Hey partner!" Steve wondered if Danny might have had another nightmare.

"I have to go." Danny removed the nasal cannula.

"No, we have been here before. You don't need to go." Steve tried to stop Danny. He really wasn't in the mood for another episode where they had to sedate him.

"Yes I do, I have to pee. So I have to go." Danny explained.

Steve felt relieved. No nightmare this time. He didn't like the thought of Danny getting up again though. He looked around to see if maybe a nurse could help. He didn't see anyone, so he grabbed an almost empty bottle of water and gave it to Danny.

"Use this!" He offered.

"Excuse me?" Danny sounded offended. "I'm not going to pee in a bottle, you nuts?"

"What! You've done it before!" Steve looked astonished to Danny.

"Are you kidding me, I asked you to never bring that up again!" He looked Steve in the eye. Why did he have to bring that back up?

"No, put that away and help me to get up." Danny was already pushing himself up. Steve could support Danny or he would probably face plant on the floor. Steve didn't have much of a choice. He held Danny tight under his right shoulder. Danny grabbed the IV pole with his left hand. Danny took a second to adjust that he was standing. He got a bit dizzy, but after some deep big breaths it disappeared.

"You sure you should do this?" Steve was worried. He held him tight, Danny was still a bit shaky.

"Yeah, walked around this morning, so I'm good." Danny felt confident.

"Really? That's good progress Danny!" Steve felt relieved. Danny was finally back on his feet. Hopefully with a week or so he would be walking around these halls and maybe he could go home.

It took Danny a while to get to the bathroom, but Steve was patient for the first time ever. Steve left Danny alone in the bathroom, so he could do his thing. After a few minutes he was done and Steve supported him back to his bed. Steve could feel that Danny used more of his support, his right leg was more limping and he was panting a bit. Steve knew it was a bad idea, but what could he have done about it. They were almost back at his bed when nurse Jo stepped in.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" She stopped in the door opening, astounded to find both men standing in the room. Danny was too exhausted, to walk and talk at the same time, so Steve did.

"He had to use the bathroom." Steve sat Danny gently down on the edge of his bed.

"So you helped, didn't you?" Nurse Jo walked over to Danny, to help him get back in bed.

"Yeah, he said he did do it this morning." Steve was indignant about Nurse Jo's tone.

"Oh really? What exactly did you do this morning, detective?" She asked with expectations.

"Walked around… a bit." Danny was out of breath, but he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, to the chair and back, right? That's what, 10 steps total? And the bathroom is like 15, plus the fact you have to get back." She shook her head in disbelief. She adjusted the sheets over him. She noticed he was out of breath, so she placed the cannula back in place. She did go hard on him, but that was her way of doing things.

"Danny, are you serious?" Steve didn't believe it. Why would Danny push himself so much?

"Yes Steven… let it go… okay, I peed, finally… so thank you!" Danny closed his eyes with the hope they would let it slide and let him rest.

"Call next time if you need help and we will figure it out, okay!" Jo adjusted his pillow and left him alone to rest.

"I'll be back in a bit, so you can rest. I'll pick Grace up at 4. Maybe Charlie can come with? Steve would let him rest; it clearly had been too much.

"Mm, yeah… that's good." Danny drifted off.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was Saturday. Danny had been in the hospital for exactly three weeks now. One week in the ICU and two on the general floor. He was doing well considering his circumstances. He can get around the room alone and into the hallways with some help. He's eating better. His low-protein diet is growing on him. It's better than Steve's high-protein microwave stuff. And because he's eating a bit better he got some of his strength back. The stab wounds are healing gradually. He was sitting up more and no longer required the oxygen.

Danny was sitting in a chair, gazing outside through the window. He would love to go outside. Feeling the sun on his skin. With his PT this morning, he made it almost to the hospital garden. Mason said it was really nice out there and they could do his PT outside if he wanted. But it was at the other side of the hospital and Danny set his goal to walk outside, instead of using a wheelchair. With his next session he could probably make it. So for now, Danny just stared through the window. Charlie came rushing through the door with his arms wide, flying like an airplane.

"Ho buddy, you do know this is an hospital and not an airport, right." Danny smiled at Charlie's entrance.

"I know, but I like airplanes." He jumped onto Danny's lap. Danny shifted a bit uncomfortable with Charlie's jump. Grace came in calmly, laughing at a joke Chin just told her. Chin was right behind her.

"Chin, what are you doing here?" Danny was a bit surprised to see Chin and not Steve.

"Good to see you too Danny!" Chin grinned at Danny's abrupt question.

"No, that's not it. I, uh, I wasn't expecting you, that's all."

"Yeah I know, but Steve had a last minute meeting with the governor, I offered to pick these two up, so they could visit you!" Chin placed his hand on Grace her shoulder.

"Ah thank you! I appreciate it!" Danny nodded thankfully.

"Can we play outside daddy?" Charlie asked already jumping off Danny's lap. Chin was about to interfere with "I don't think…"

"No, it's fine. We can go." Danny was already pushing himself up.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that alone?" Chin sounded hesitant.

"I'm not alone. You're here, right?" Danny reacted resolute.

"Alright, you've been hanging with McGarrett way too long." Chin wasn't messing around, but he offered Danny some help.

They had to make it to the end of the hallway, make a right, go left twice and then make a right again. Charlie was already running ahead flying like an airplane again. Grace was walking slowly next to Danny on his left side. Danny shuffled through the hallway holding the IV pole in his left hand. Chin supported him by holding his right elbow. Not really needing it, but Chin did it anyway. Grace chuckled.

"Okay young lady, stop laughing at me like I'm an old man, go make sure your brother doesn't knock anybody over. Go!" Danny said it with a tiny grin on his face. Grace started to jog towards Charlie. They were at the end of the third hallway. Danny thought he made it. But they had to go a bit further. He pushed himself. Chin noticed Danny needed more support than before.

"You haven't walked this far, have you Danny?" He tightened his grip.

"No, but that doesn't matter, we're almost there." Danny sounded determined.

They made it. Chin handed Danny a chair and he took place carefully. Danny was exhausted. These chairs weren't a soft as the chairs inside, so he arched his back when it touched the backrest. He just had to adjust a bit, but it was fine. Charlie was already on the swing set, while Grace was checking her phone. Danny was wearing a t-shirt and sweat shorts; he felt the sun burning on his skin. It felt really good though. He took a deep breath of fresh air. The last time he did it, was right before the attack. It came to his mind, but he really need to think about something else, so he just focused on Charlie swinging.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes or so?" Chin thought Danny could use some time alone with his kids.

"That's fine, thank you buddy." Danny patted Chin gratefully on his back.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve finished his meeting earlier than expected. It was around 1 PM so he thought he would bring something to eat with him. He picked up some sandwiches, which contain low-protein. He stopped by the hospital, only to find an abandoned room. He was about to call Chin when nurse Jo came in behind his back.

"Commander, they're outside. They will be back in a bit." She said with her always-pleasant tone.

"Okay, thanks. How's Danny doing today?" Steve really didn't know what else to say except to ask things about Danny.

"He's doing well, we took an urinalysis this morning and with good hope the doctor will release him at the end of the day."

"Really? That's amazing news!" Steve was thrilled. A bit anxious but it would work out just fine.

"Yes, it is. We'll miss him. He has quite a personality." She started to move some things.

"Don't forget the attitude that comes with it." Steve smiled at the thought that Danny has been here for three weeks and the entire hospital knows who he is.

"That's true, and he's messy, my god. His stuff is everywhere." She collected some clothes lying on several chairs.

"I'll keep it to yourself, if I were you. Or you'll get a speech about it." Steve took over the clothes and stuffed it into a gym bag. They continued to mock, in a non-assaulting way. They both liked him for who he was.

Chin picked up some coffee in the cafeteria downstairs. Walked around for a bit, before heading back up, to bring Danny back to his room. Chin walked past Danny's room when he saw Steve. Steve shared the good news with Chin. Both men were very happy with it. They already started to pack some stuff, in case Danny actually could leave by the end of the day.

When they packed most of his things, Steve and Chin went to pick up Danny together. The men were just half way through the hallway, when they got disturbed in their conversation.

"Help, uncle Steve, its Danno!" Grace came running towards them.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I know, the cliffhanger. But I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 They All Fall Down

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Fifteen: They All Fall Down**

Danny didn't know what time it was, but the twenty minutes clearly had past. It felt really good to be outside, but Danny thought it was time to go back. He was pretty wiped out by this trip. It did give him energy though, to see Charlie and Grace play and bicker like brother and sister. He had missed them. He missed them every minute they didn't spent together. It had been hard, the divorce, but he would do it all over again if it were for the fact he could stay with his kids forever. They were the best thing that had come out of that relationship.

"Danno, are you okay, you look sad." Grace took a seat next to Danny.

"I'm okay monkey, just thinking. We should go inside though." His back ached; he really should go inside and find a comfortable chair or just lay down.

"Okay, shouldn't we wait for uncle Chin to come back? I can get him?" Grace worried about her father. Yes she chuckled back in the hallway, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried all the time. There was no way he would make it back on his own. She could try and support him, but she didn't think she could. Or that he would let her.

"We can do it ourselves." Danny was already standing and asked Charlie to come with. He shuffled his way back inside. They turned right.

"I love you Danno." Charlie said it while he grabbed onto Danny's right hand.

It hit him like a rock. He did miss the first years of Charlie's life. Not that it was up to him. But right now he would die for that kid. And Grace, his little monkey, god she grew up so fast. He would do anything to keep them safe. He loved them so much, that it hurt. They were his reason to live and to breathe. The fact that, he could've lost them and that they could've lost him. It was something he always had been afraid of. But this time it came too close. It was a close call. It terrified him that it was something he couldn't control. After fifteen years someone came after him, for revenge and he tried to kill him. It was a scary thought.

Becoming a parent is a scary thought as well, but at the same time it's the most beautiful thing. The minute they come into this world you are responsible for them. You are the most important person in the world. You are the person they can rely on, the one person who will love them, no matter what. You are the one to protect them. But what if you couldn't protect them. You tried, but somehow they were at risk all the time. It was because of Danny's job his children were at risk most of the time.

There had been situations Danny would never want to relive again. Ever. But the job, it was the one thing he knew how to do for sure. He couldn't stop doing that. Maybe it was the right thing to do. Maybe he should choose for the safety of his kids. Maybe he shouldn't have let David get away with it. He should've protected himself for David. He should have stayed in contact. Maybe all of this could've been prevented. Maybe if he did do that, David wouldn't have stabbed him almost to death.

Maybe David would've still been his friend. And maybe if he did all that, he wouldn't have almost lost his children, his family and his Ohana. It blew the air right out of his lungs. David. His heart began to pound in his chest. David. Someone asked him something. But he couldn't hear. His ears were ringing. David. Everything was spinning. David. He had to grab something. He needed something to hold on to. Danny let go of Charlie's little hand, so he could grab the railing on the wall but he missed. His legs weakened as he slipped with his back against the wall and he went down.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Grace really thought she should get some help, but Danno seemed to manage and shuffled his way back inside the hospital again. She offered her support, but he didn't want it. They turned right around the corner.

"I love you Danno." Charlie said it while he grabbed onto Danny's right hand. They walked a bit further. Danno stopped. His legs trembled. He was trying to breathe but it was like he couldn't? He was shaking and sweating.

"Danno, what's wrong?" Grace took his left arm hoping she could hold him. But she couldn't. He let go of Charlie's hand, he grabbed for the railing on the wall but he missed. His legs weakened as he slipped with his back against the wall and he went down. He yelped in pain. He just laid there, half against the wall and half on the floor. There was no one around. No one Grace recognized. She needed help. Charlie was just standing and staring with his big blue eyes. She needed help! She started to run. She went left. Looking for someone she knew. There!

"Uncle Steve!" Grace ran towards them.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Help, uncle Steve, its Danno!" Grace came running towards them.

Steve could hear the fear in her voice. He locked eyes with Chin and they started to run. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Grace joined them as they rushed to Danny.

"Danny!" Steve yelled in panic.

"Danny!"

"Danny!" Steve couldn't see him. There were too many people. He squirmed to the crowd. He almost tripped over an IV pole that was on the ground. Danny was lying against the wall. Steve could see the terror in his eyes, the fear and the panic, all of it. A couple of tears rolled down Danny's cheek.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Steve grabbed his shoulders. Danny didn't react. He was trying to breathe but he couldn't. There were people staring. Whispering things.

"Chin get them out of here!" Steve ordered.

Chin had made his way to Charlie who was standing, with tears in his eyes.

"Alright people let's move. Five-0!" The people started to walk and walked past them. Chin lifted Charlie up and took Grace by her hand.

"Let's get something to drink, huh?" Charlie nodded, still looking at his father. Chin turned around and went to the cafeteria.

"Danny! Hey, Danny?" Steve took Danny's face into his hands, trying to make contact with him. But Danny looked right past him, like he was out of it. Steve had seen Danny having a panic attack before, but this was different. "DANNY!" It brought him back. Danny grabbed Steve's shirt tight. He took a deep big breath. His back arched. His eyes were wide open.

"Danny, you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Danny didn't say anything. He was just trying to breathe and get through the pain.

"Easy okay. Breathe. We don't need to rush." Steve pulled the IV pole back up. Danny didn't seem like he would get up soon. Steve dropped next to Danny on the ground, with his back against the wall. It remembered him of the moment he had to sit next to Gracie and tell her Danny got stabbed.

"What happened Danny?" Steve looked right in front of him, giving Danny the space to answer. Danny tried to calm himself.

"I… could've lost my kids… David… it just… He almost killed me… I… couldn't breathe…I" He was trying to explain but Danny was still out of breath and in pain. He didn't know how to deal with the thought that someone almost killed him. He should, but how? Mason stumbled around the comer. He didn't need to say anything. He just knew what happened. Kind of, he knew Danny had pushed himself to far. He would find a wheelchair so he could bring Danny back to his room.

"I know buddy. He's gone. David, he's gone, your hear me? It's not gonna happen again." Steve tried to say something to comfort him. It didn't seem to help. Danny was still terrified by his thoughts. Steve didn't even know if he could help him. So he just sat next to him. Being there was the least he could do. Steve knew this would happen. The last time he spoke to Danny about the whole David situation, Danny reacted way too calm. At this moment Steve could see the fear in Danny's eyes. Danny was finally dealing with the situation.

Mason came back with a wheelchair. Steve helped Mason getting Danny back up and in the wheelchair. Steve grabbed the IV pole while Mason pushed the wheelchair.

"This is embarrassing." Danny whispered. He leaned a bit forward so he could unburden his back.

"No, it's not Danny, it's progress." Mason tried to think positive. Steve agreed with it.

Danny didn't respond. His back hadn't hurt this much since last week. But that's what you get, when you fall against a wall with your back full of stitched up wounds and bruises. They were back in his room. His stuff was moved, he didn't know why but he didn't care that much. He tried to get back onto his bed, it just seemed like the most impossible thing to do. Mason stepped in to help him settle. Danny was too tired to help. Steve texted Chin they were back in Danny's room. The doctor walked in behind Steve, with a smile on his face and with some good news. When he looked at Danny, his cheerful mood disappeared instant. He offered Mason some help settling Danny.

"Gentlemen, an explanation would be helpful?" Danny was wiped out, so he looked at Steve and Mason. Mason didn't know exactly, so he looked at Steve.

"He panicked and fell, with his back against the wall, while he was walking back to his room." The doc immediately pulled Danny's shirt up to examine.

"Are you in pain Danny?" He pressed down on some incisions. Danny grunted.

"Yes." It sounded weak and weary. The doc listened to his lungs and heart. Steve could see the concern by his facial expression.

"Okay, I'll ask the nurse and she will give you something for that." He placed the nasal cannula back in place. Steve didn't like to see it back in place. Danny had been doing great without. Danny was almost asleep when the doc asked if he could speak with Mason outside the room. Steve wondered if there was something wrong? It didn't seem like Danny injured himself during the fall. Maybe he was wrong. So he waited a brief moment before he would ask. The nurse came in with some meds so Steve stepped outside as well, looking for some answers.

"Something wrong doc?" Steve waited till both men looked at him.

"No, I was just consulting with Mason if it's a good idea to release him or that he should stay."

"And?" Danny would really like to go home, but Steve understood if he had to stay a littler longer.

"We think he should stay overnight, but I'll release him tomorrow morning."

"Really? That's great doc!"

"It is. He does need to show up for his PT and some regular check ups though." The doc gave Steve a warning glance.

"Yes sure. He'll understand."

"Good." The doc almost opened Danny's door to go back in, but he turned around. "Oh and Steve, does he live alone? Or are his children living with him?"

"No, he lives alone, his kids are living with his ex wife. Why?"

"Ah um, is there anyone who can stay with him? I don't think he should be alone for the first few days."

"I'll stay. We'll figure it out. No worries." Steve agreed. It would be better if there was someone around.

The doc checked on Danny one more time, making sure he was comfortable. Chin was back, Charlie was drawing something and Grace sat silent next to him. Staring in front of her. Still shaken up about what just happened.

"Can I see him?" It took some time, but she finally asked.

"Sure." Chin opened the door for her.

She walked inside. Danny was lying on his left side again and he was sleeping. She made herself comfortable in one of the chairs next to his bed. But the only thing that could make her feel better was a big hug form her father. It was the one thing that could calm her down. There was some space next to him. Danny was lying with his left arm underneath his head. Grace crawled beside him on the bed, with her head right underneath his left arm. She rested her hand on his chest. Danny woke up sleepy.

"I'm sorry Danno." Grace shed a tear.

"No, no I'm sorry Grace. You shouldn't have to go through this. I love you monkey!" Danny hugged her tight and they got comfortable together on the bed. Danny dozed off and Grace closed her eyes. She was right where she needed to be. Safe in her father's arms

Steve walked in after 10 minutes only to find them both sleeping. It was all they needed right now, so he would bring Charlie home and pick up Grace later.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was the next morning. Danny slept through the night. Steve stayed just in case something happened. He went to get some breakfast while Danny had his PT. Mason was about to finish up the PT session when doctor Murray came in with Steve.

"How's it going in here?"

"Really good. Made some progress. I'm very happy with the results he booked in two weeks. You've been doing great Danny!" Mason finished up the last exercise. "You think you're ready?"

"Thanks, but for what?" Danny took place in a chair by the window.

"To go home?" Mason and doctor Murray said it at the same time.

"Really?" Danny couldn't believe it. He could really go home? Like, right now?

"Yes, you've been doing great. The wounds are healing nicely. Your kidney function is almost back to normal, so yes if you're okay with it I would like to discharge you." Steve smiled. It would be really good to see Danno at home.

"But, let me say this. You need to do things easy. Take your time to heal properly. Mason would like to see you back three times a week. Plus you'll need to do some exercises at home. I would like to see you back in four days. As regards your diet, you should continue, but you can start to pick up your own schedule, slowly. Eat meat once a week and start from there. No alcohol. That won't go well with your meds. And take them, regularly. You'll need them. And lastly, Steve offered to stay with you for a few days and you have to accept it. Because I don't want to see you back before Thursday. Alright?"

"Alright." Danny couldn't wait to go.

"I'll get your discharge papers." The doc left and so did Mason.

"Time to go home buddy!" Steve leaned against the wall; arms folded and with a big grin on his face.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Chapter 16 will be up in a few days. Let's say two or so!**


	16. Chapter 16 Home

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Home**

Steve already took Danny's bags to his truck and waited till a nurse would bring him to the main entrance. Steve offered to take Danny himself, but it was policy, so Steve waited down stairs. It took a while, but they finally came through the sliding door. Danny got out of the wheelchair. He thanked the nurse and made his way to Steve. Steve wanted to support him, but Danny waved it away.

Steve was holding the passenger's door open, so Danny could get in. Danny hesitated. The last time he stepped into a car it went all-wrong. He checked the car while Steve sprinted around the car and took place on the driver's side. Danny cleared his throat and stepped in. He checked the rearview mirror, there was nothing behind him. He buckled up, but he kept checking the mirrors. He arched his back a bit; it wasn't comfortable to be seated pressed down by a belt.

"You alright?" Steve noticed Danny's breathing was a bit heavier.

"Yes mom, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I'm finally going home after three weeks in hell." Danny really didn't want to talk about it, so he tried to change the subject.

"You're damn right buddy. I just have to pick some things up at my place if you don't' mind." Not that the answer mattered, but Steve asked it anyway.

"You don't have to stay Steve, I'll be fine." Danny checked the mirrors one more time.

"Oh, this is how you're gonna play it. You're out one minute and already being stubborn as shit. I can drag your ass back in there if you want to?" Steve immediately got an aneurysm face.

"Yes and no. I'm an adult; I can make my own decisions."

"Oh yeah, right, just like when you my friend, decided to question everything you do. Or that you decided, to marry Rachel. Or that you have to share everything that comes up in that head of yours.

"Ho, wow, no I don't question everything I do, it's called giving situations perspective. What has Rachel got to do with this? And yes, because that's what people do. They express their feelings; you should try it some time." Danny turned to Steve so he could speak to him directly.

"I will, as soon as you're done doing that. And what about the decision where you blame everything on me?"

"That isn't a decision. That's the truth; you're like a dark cloud that never goes away. The only wrong decision I ever made was to become partners with you and you know what! That wasn't even my own decision. You made it for me!" Danny was expressing himself by using his hands.

"Yes, I made that decision, and it was the best thing that happened in a while to you. So if you're done complaining, I would like to know if it's okay that we stop at my house first?"

"Alright fine. You can stay Steven. But if you touch any of those cold longboards in my fridge, you're out."

"What? Why? It's not you can consume them. So I'll do you a favor by drinking them before they go bad."

"You're an animal." Both men grinned. It was nice to be doing the usual thing again. They argued for a while before they arrived at Steve's house.

"You coming inside? It can take a while." Steve already stepped out the car. Danny didn't like the thought of being alone in a car, so he went with Steve. He walked slowly to the front door. Danny already regretted leaving the car. At his house you would be from your car to the door within 10 steps. At Steve's house it was more like mile between his driveway and his front door. Not that he couldn't do it, but walking without an IV pole was a little tougher to do. Steve walked patiently beside him in case Danny needed his support. Steve almost opened the door when he reminded himself he left something in his car. He would be right back. Danny opened the door so he could go inside and sit down. The door wasn't fully opened yet.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone was inside, his entire Ohana, standing around across Steve's living room. It sure surprised Danny to see everyone. Steve was right behind him.

"Ah that's good!" Danny turned pointing to Steve.

"What's good?" Steve pretended he had no clue.

"You, trying to forget something, so I would go in first." Danny was waving with his hands and speaking with his usual tone.

"I got skills partner. I thought you would know by now!" Steve smirked.

"I do know that!" Danny opened his arms to give Steve a hug, which he gladly accepted. "Thank you Steve. Thank you for being there!"

"Anytime Danny. Anytime!" Steve padded Danny carefully on his back.

"It's good to have you home Danny!" Kono gave him a quick hug and so did everybody else.

They spent the rest of day on the lanai, chatting, laughing, eating, and enjoying the sun. Lou made some mean barbeque burgers and Kono whipped up a salad. It was like nothing ever happened. It was good to remember that life gives more than bad things. That when bad things happen, something good will come in return. Danny really enjoyed this day. It was all he needed, his kids and his friends. His Ohana. Steve and Lou discussed about the burgers while Kamekona disapproved them. Chin and Abby were whispering in each other's ears, Grace helped Charlie cutting his burger in half, Kono was laughing about one of Eric's stupid jersey jokes, and Jerry and Max seemed to have a good time too. It was perfect.

Danny just observed everybody while he ate some salad and a small piece of burger. He didn't need to socialize. They were all here. He didn't need anything else. He had been sitting for a long time, so he thought it was time to stretch his legs and cherish this moment right here. So he stood up and made his way to the water. He sat down on the beach. Knees up and his arms around them. He stared at the ocean. Steve noticed Danny left. He was about to walk towards him when Lou stopped him. Grace was already on her way.

"Let her go, she can take it." Lou said while he and Steve watched Grace sit down next to her father. She rested her head on Danny's arm. He pulled his left arm around her, pulling her tighter.

"What are you thinking about Danno?" Grace asked after a brief moment.

"You monkey." He looked in her brown eyes.

"Why's that? Danny could see the curiosity in her eyes. He didn't want to blur out the whole story, but he certainly didn't want to lie to his daughter.

"I was thinking that, maybe if your mother and I named you different this all never wouldn't have happened. That you didn't have to go through all this." Danny knew this shouldn't have to make a difference, but he wondered, what if.

"What has all of this to do with my name? Is it my fault?"

"Hey! No! Grace, this is not your fault, you understand." Danny seriously looked into her eyes to make sure she understood.

"Yes, okay. Then why did someone hurt you Danno? You can tell me." Danny could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I know, and I will tell you another time?" He really didn't want to tell her all of it.

"Danno, it's bothering you right now, I'm worried. You can tell me!"

"I wonder where you got that stubbornness from." Danny said it, already knowing the answer.

"From you, obviously" Danny chuckled, she was right. "So tell me!" Grace demanded.

"Okay young lady." Danny took a deep breath. "Well, back in the day when we lived in Jersey. I used to have a different partner.

"Someone else than uncle Steve?" She asked, eager to know the whole story.

"Yes someone else, are you going to let me speak or what?" He looked at her defiantly. Grace zipped her lips.

"Back then it was a woman, we, uh, we were good friends. When your mother and I found out we were pregnant with you, my partner was ecstatic. She and her husband, David, were hoping to have kids, but that plan didn't work out the way they hoped. She was over the moon for us. She would have been your godmother. She couldn't wait to meet you."

"Why don't I know her? Where is she?" Grace was really curious.

"No monkey, you don't know her in person. The day we had the first ultrasound it was the day she died. She, uh, she got killed, in the line of duty. It was a tough time, we struggled between being sad and very happy, because your mother and I were expecting the most wonderful gift life could offer you. When you got born we were in heaven and walking on a big pink cloud. It seemed a bit wrong, some people just lost their loved ones and we just got one. So it was a hard time for us to stay in contact with those people."

"And then?" Grace was still curious.

"Then? That's fifteen years later; we are here, living on this island, with my beautiful family. But then all of this happened, because her husband couldn't deal with her death. He held me accountable for her death. He caused all of this. He's the one who stabbed me. He almost took me out of your life. All because he was out on revenge."

"But why wait all these years to take revenge, that's weird?" Grace looked Danny in his eyes. Why did she have to be such a smart kid? Danny didn't know if he should answer.

"He wanted you to miss me. Revenge is a cruel thing Grace. If you ever consider taking revenge, ask yourself if it's worth destroying a piece of another human being. It should never be worth it. You should stand above it."

"I'm sorry that it happened Danno, I really am." Grace placed her head back against Danny.

"You don't have to be sorry, silly." Danny placed a kiss on top of her head.

"But what has that to do with my name?" She still didn't get the right answer.

"Ah yes, that was your question." Danny took a second before he continued. "My partners name was Grace."

"You named me after her?" Grace was astonished.

"We did." Danny looked at her to see her reaction. Grace gazed at the ocean.

"I think that's honorable. What was she like?" She sounded kind of proud.

"She was strong… independent… smart and loyal. You are just like her."

"I don't know about that, I think I'm more like you." Grace smiled.

"When did you become such a wise young lady, huh?" Danny smiled back. He was glad she took it well.

"I think you taught me how to be one." She placed a kiss on Danny's cheek. "Thank you for telling dad."

"I hope so, but until I'm sure about that, could you just stay my little monkey for a little longer?" He looked at her with his big baby blue eyes.

"You need a special hug?" Grace smiled.

"Do I need a special hug? You never have to ask that, the answer will always be yes. You know that, come here." Danny pulled her in a tight hug.

"I love you Grace." Danny placed another kiss on top of her head.

"I love you too Danno!" They hugged for a while, watching the calm waves hit the beach. It felt relaxed, the fresh air and sand between your toes. Danny would never admit it, but Hawaii had grown on him.

It was already getting late, they cleaned up, so Danny and Steve could go to Danny's house. Steve offered to stay in his house, but Danny liked to go home, to his own house. Steve understood and it would be easier to get around, because there were no stairs in Danny's house. Steve promised Rachel to bring Grace and Charlie back home earlier because they had school in the morning. Steve didn't want to interrupt Danny and Grace so he asked Charlie.

"Charlie, buddy, could you ask Danno if he's ready to go home?"

"Okay uncle Steve." Charlie started to run towards Danny. Steve didn't know when Charlie started to call him uncle, he probably heard Grace say it plenty of times, but he liked it. Danny didn't see Charlie coming from behind. Charlie Jumped on Danny's back, arms around his neck and legs around his stomach. It took Steve a second to realize what happened. Danny grunted in pain, he bended forward, probably causing even more pain. Charlie was still hanging on his back.

"Charlie! Danny!" Steve sprinted towards Danny and Lou joined him. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Grace pulled Charlie off. Danny was still sitting, bended forward, clenching his teeth, breathing harder and getting through the pain.

"You alright?" Steve pulled Danny up carefully. Lou helped him.

"Hey, don't scare the kid, it's okay. I'm okay." Danny loosened himself from Lou's grip. "Come on Charlie let's go home, huh!" He took Charlie's hand. Danny almost tumbled over, not standing steady enough.

"Easy cowboy, let's get you back to a chair first." Lou tightened his grip this time and guided Danny back to a chair. Steve followed with Grace. She looked startled. Steve took her by shoulder and gave her a side hug, looking at each other, saying 'it would be okay', without saying an actual word. It comforted her.

When everybody calmed down a bit, people started to leave. Chin offered to bring Grace and Charlie home, but Danny insisted on doing that himself. He was exhausted, but all he had to do was sitting in a car while Steve drove. They waited for everyone to leave and then left with Grace and Charlie in the back seat.

It was a longer drive than he expected, but he managed to stay awake. Still checking the mirrors, worried something would happen. They dropped the kids off at Rachel's house. Danny was too tired to bring them to the front door, so he got out and hugged them goodbye. Steve walked them to the door; Danny leaned against the car, waiting for Steve to return. He didn't like the thought of getting back in the car by himself, so he waited.

His back ached. He had to be tough when Charlie jumped on him, because the last time he fell, it scared the crap out of that little boy. But right now it would be really good to take some pain meds and lay down for a while. He was glad he didn't pull anything. It sometimes felt like he could pop a stich any second. He knew the wounds were almost closed by now. But when he straightened his back it felt like his back was open again. He could feel every incision extract. He hoped that feeling would grow on him with time. He could see Rachel opening the door, waving, he waved politely back. Steve returned immediately, surprised to see Danny still standing outside his car.

"It's not locked you know." He opened the door for Danny.

"I know. I just don't trust my kids to walk with strangers, so had to make sure they got home safe." Danny snorted, nothing wanting to deal with this issue of getting in a car alone.

"You have a weird way of saying thank you, pal!" Steve took place at the driver's side and drove off.

They arrived at Danny's house. The Camaro was standing in the driveway. All cleaned up. Steve glanced at Danny to see his reaction, but he didn't give one. He just starred at the thing. Danny climbed out of Steve's car, he held tight on to the door. Steve didn't offer the help because Danny waved it away all day. But when Danny didn't come, he turned around. Danny was barely standing, he held onto the door with his right hand and with the other hand he grabbed the car. Steve could see a dark stain on the back of his blue shirt. Danny was sweating like a pig. Steve grabbed Danny under his shoulder. Danny allowed himself to sag a bit and accept more of the support.

"What's wrong partner?" Steve couldn't figure it out.

"Just tired." They made there way to the front door. They walked right past the Camaro. Danny gave it a death stare. He didn't stop though. They went inside, Steve helped Danny directly to his bedroom. While Danny changed his clothes Steve grabbed his meds, returning to Danny with the meds and a glass of water. Danny was already in bed. So Steve placed the meds and glass on his nightstand. Steve left his room closing to door behind him. Danny closed his eyes. He was finally home.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Had a hard time writing this chapter. Couldn't figure out where to go. Things have been pretty dramatic, so I thought it would be good to throw in a more relaxed chapter. It kind of sounds like the end of this story, but it isn't. I'm still working on chapter 17 and maybe there will be even a chapter 18… If you guys still like it of course :)**


	17. Chapter 17 There Is No Way Back

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Seventeen: There Is No Way Back.**

Steve took a shower and then got to bed himself. He was glad he picked up some stuff, cause he was now only wearing a pair of sweat shorts he could sleep in. He checked one more time on Danny. It all seemed fine. He didn't want to sleep in Grace or Charlie's bedroom, so he just took place on the couch. He found a spare pillow and something that came close to a blanket. It didn't have the same comfort as a bed, but it was still a good couch, so he would get through the night. Steve set his alarm at 2 and 4 AM so he could check on Danny, making sure everything was going okay. He closed his eyes. It was just a matter of time before he fell asleep.

He woke up twice to check on Danny, he couldn't see much, because it was dark in his room. But he could hear Danny breathing equally and snoring, so Steve took it for granted. Steve didn't sleep much after the last check. He just rested on the couch till 6 AM. He got up, it would be good to get back to his normal routine. He helped himself making breakfast. Not that there was much. Danny hadn't been home for 3 weeks, so all the fresh food was spoiled. He trashed it, taking note that he had to do some grocery shopping while Danny had his PT this afternoon. He just settled at the dining table with a cup of coffee and some Choco pops. At the look of the box he knew they were from Grace, her name was written on it, in big black letters. He would buy Grace new ones of course. Steve found some long life milk and poured it with the Choco pops. They weren't as crunchy as they usually are but that was probably because they had been open for more than 3 weeks.

He grabbed his laptop to work. The governor gave Steve an extra week off so he could be with Danny, with the requirement that he would work from home. Steve was fine with that. He had been on and off work for 3 weeks and he was actually eager to start working again. He would be more satisfied if Danny would be back too. Because working without Danny was a big difference. He needed his partner. But for now he had to suck it up, because Danny wouldn't be back till the doc would clear him and of course he would be on desk duty for a while first.

Steve closed the laptop a little after 9 AM. He had been working on some old case files. He made a fresh cup of coffee. Steve glared at Danny's room. The door was still closed. Danny wasn't awake yet. He didn't know if he should wake him up, or let him rest. Danny's PT session was at 4 PM, so maybe it would be better if he would wake him. Getting back to his normal routine and than rest around 2 PM till they had to leave for his PT. It would probably be for the best. Steve decided to wake him up. He didn't want to invade his privacy, so he called his name a few times before he would open the door.

"Danny!" Steve knocked on the door and held his ear against it; to hear if Danny was awake. He heard some bumping noise and then like a glass shattered.

"Danny, you awake?" Steve didn't wait anymore he opened the door to see what was happening.

Danny was still in bed. Lying on his left side, knees up to his chest and his left hand was on his nightstand. He knocked the glass of water over, it was now on the ground, broken into a thousand pieces. The meds were floating in the puddle of water. He didn't take them? Why didn't he notice that before? Steve hurried to Danny. Danny was sweating, shaking and breathing heavier. Steve could see the pain expression on his face. God he didn't take his pain meds.

"Are you serious!" Steve rushed back to the kitchen to get some new pain meds and a fresh glass of water. He rushed back and helped Danny to sit on the edge of his bed. Danny grunted in pain, he held his right arm around his abdomen. He felt hot. Although Danny was only wearing sweat shorts, Steve couldn't cool him down any further. He handed Danny the glass of water and watched this time as he swallowed the meds. Steve took the glass, placed it on the nightstand and helped Danny get back in bed. Danny let go of his abdomen. Steve got a quick look at the 5-inch incision on his abdomen, it did look a bit reddish to him, but Danny pulled the sheets back on top of him. Danny closed his eyes while he waited for the meds to kick in. Steve placed a wet a cloth on Danny's forehead. Danny started to breathe easier and he didn't shake anymore. Steve cleaned up the glass and water on the floor, while Danny continued to sleep.

Steve let him rest, Danny could use his strength for his PT. This time Steve left the door to Danny's bedroom open, so he could easily see if there was something wrong or if Danny woke up. Steve didn't understand why Danny would skip his pain meds. The doc told him he needed them. Steve was glad Danny took the other meds right after dinner last night, but without his pain meds, he would be in so much pain. Steve had some serious pain meds himself, he knew how they make you feel. They let you lose control, but the pain meds Danny got were just to take the edge off. It wasn't like he was on morphine anymore. He could function taking these meds. Steve didn't understand it.

It was around 1 PM when Steve could hear someone shuffle around. Danny was up. Steve went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Danny. Danny came through the kitchen door. He was still clenching his arm around his stomach, wearing his sweat shorts and a t-shirt.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Danny looked at the couch, the pillow and blanket were still on it.

"Yes I did." Steve handed Danny a cup of coffee.

"There a two empty beds in this house you know. You can take one if you're done camping on my couch." Danny accepted the cup.

"Thanks, you hungry?" It didn't matter to Steve where he slept.

"Yeah a bit." Danny looked around in the kitchen to see if there was anything.

"Want some Choco pops?" Steve offered.

"Oh god no, those are for Grace, she loves them, I don't." Danny snatched the box out of Steve's hand placing them back on the countertop.

"The fluid in combination with solid food thing again?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I don't see the point of putting food in your drink. It doesn't make any sense. I don't know why people do it. It's impossible to drink and chew at the same time." Danny made it clear one more time.

"Alright. Fine, why won't you sit down and I'll find you something else. So you can take your meds after you ate." Steve had to bring it up, or Danny would rant right past it.

"Oh for the love of god, you're not my doctor Steve." Danny slammed the cupboard door.

"No I'm not, but I wasn't that content by finding you this morning like that." Steve wasn't going to let it slide.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. I was exhausted and fell asleep. I didn't notice until I woke up and I didn't want to bother you." Danny felt a bit ashamed.

"You didn't want to bother me? That's what I'm here for Danny!"

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind." Danny grunted and clenched his abdomen, he turned around to make his way to the couch. He carefully sat down.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Around 3.40 PM, Steve brought Danny to the hospital for his PT session. Steve didn't want to ask if they should take the Camaro or his truck, so they just went with Steve's truck. Not that he didn't care about Danny's feelings, but it wasn't the right time to ask about it. He didn't want to open some old wounds. Literally. Steve went inside with Danny, kind of to make sure he got there. Danny didn't say much about it, actually, he didn't say much at all. The whole day he had been quiet. Steve figured he must be tired. It was quit the adjustment to be back home after three weeks in a hospital. Steve left Danny with Mason and went to pick up some groceries.

Danny was doing some leg extensions, pushing his legs up and down in the air with some weight on. He did them a couple of times when it all became a bit too much.

"I'm done." Danny dropped his legs down, no longer able to pull them back up.

"What are you talking about, do 5 more and then you're done." Mason didn't look up, he was writing something on Danny's chart.

"No, I'm done!" Danny repeated himself, in case Mason didn't hear him right.

"Something I should know? Because you've done this exercise before, so I don't see the point where you can quit like that." Mason looked at Danny.

"Alright, I'll do them." Danny started to continue only to be able to it three more times instead of 5. He was panting, sweating and clenching his abdomen again.

"Danny, is there something wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Did you have another panic attack? Didn't you sleep well? You look tired." Mason started to examine Danny at a distance.

"No, no and no, I just didn't sleep well okay." Danny rested his head and closed his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for this conversation.

"And why is that?" Mason looked concerned at Danny.

"I did sleep, but I forgot to take my pain meds, so I didn't wake up that good." Danny pulled his legs out the machine, so he could sit more freely, not with his back against the backboard anymore.

"Okay, well that can happen. Now you know how it feels when you forget them, so I don't think it'll happen a second time. But all of that shouldn't cause you to be clenching your abdomen like that. May I see?" Mason already moved Danny's arm. Danny pulled his shirt up. Mason took a second to look at the incision on his abdomen, he put a bit pressure on it. He could see Danny clenching his teeth.

"What happened?" Mason decided to ask instead of making a decision on his own.

"I think it, uh, my son he jumped on my back and his foot got stuck when I bended forward."

"You think?" Mason pulled Danny's shirt up at the back to take a look. "Danny, you have to tell me if things like this happen. I'll adjust your session in that case. You had a spinal cord injury, that's not something minor. All of this isn't something you should be taking lightly" It didn't seem like anything was wrong. There were still some bandages and some incisions were left open so it could heal in open air. They all checked out okay. The incision on his abdomen looked at bit red and bruised, but with rest it would be fine.

"Taking it lightly? You think I don't think about it? There isn't a minute I'm not reminded about all of this. So no I'm not taking it lightly. I wish I could but no, it's there every single damn minute okay! Every movement, every breath, and every single thing I try to do. Every time I step into a stupid car I'm reminded of all of this, that I was stabbed seven times. I keep checking the mirrors to see if he's there, but he's not, he got away with it! So don't tell me what I'm thinking!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I said it. But Danny it's not doing you any good, if you don't tell me or anyone." Mason gave Danny a worried glance.

"Are we done?" Danny was already standing to go.

"You can go and shower, I'll replace your bandages and give you a muscle therapy and then we are done for today." Mason offered Danny a way out for now so he could calm down a bit. Danny nodded and walked towards the showers.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve took an hour before heading back to the hospital. Danny should almost be done by now. Steve didn't mind to wait a few minutes for him to finish up. Steve opened the door to the physical center. Mason was cleaning some stuff.

"Mason, how did it go?" Danny wasn't in the room, so Steve could ask freely.

"It went okay, he's making progress, he didn't tell me what happened yesterday with Charlie though, so I was a bit hard on him. He needs to take it slow and take his meds on time, but that's all." Mason pushed the glasses back on his nose.

"Yeah tell me about it. It won't happen again, I promise." Steve felt a bit guilty. He should have prevented all of that.

"It's his responsibility. He needs to take his time, and he's not quite ready to do that. Last Saturday when he got that panic attack, he was dealing with the situation. It was the first step to admitting all what happened. It was progress and about time. But right now he's back on track with pushing everyone out."

"What did he do?" Steve knew what Mason meant. It was something Danny did.

"Steve, I shouldn't talk with you about it, however you're his friend and his partner." Mason took a deep breath. "I think he needs help. He needs to talk about what happened. He's fighting this battle alone, inside himself and he doesn't have to do it alone."

"What did he say exactly?" Steve was clearly shocked by Mason's sudden solicitude.

"I don't know the whole story behind all of this. But he said that stepping into a car reminds him of all what happened and that he keeps checking the mirrors to see if there's someone behind him. Those are deep thoughts."

"Thanks for telling me Mason. I'll talk with him. Where's he by the way?"

"Okay good, but I suggest he should talk with a professional. He was already on his way to you."

"What do you mean? I didn't let him know I was here." Steve could see the concern on Mason's face, Steve pulled the door back open to see if Danny was somewhere in the hallway. But he wasn't there otherwise he would've seen him on his way in. Mason was right behind him.

"He just left 5 minutes ago. He couldn't have gone far, he's tired." Mason regretted letting Danny go, he should have walked with him. There are two ways to get back to the parking lot. Both men went the opposite way. Steve went the other way than where he came from. Steve jogged through the hallway, zigzagging amongst the people who were walking there. He called Danny in the hope he would pick up, but that didn't happen. He kept jogging, he took a few turns, but still Danny was nowhere to be found.

Steve opened the door and went outside. He stopped and looked around to see if he could see Danny, but he didn't. He went a bit further, around the building. There were a lot of people and even more cars, on a bench near the building he recognized his partner. There he was. Danny was sitting slightly forward and with his elbows on his knees staring at his hands. Steve could see mason closing in as well. He signaled him that it was okay and he would go to Danny. Mason got the hint and went back inside. Steve walked towards Danny.

"Leaving without me?" Steve took place next to him on the bench.

"No, just needed the fresh air." Danny continued to gaze at his hands.

"Is it working?" Steve gave Danny a side-glance.

"Don't know, you tell me. I'm done." Danny's voice was emotionless.

"Okay." Steve didn't know what to do with it so he stood up. "Let's go home."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm done with this job Steve."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long! Having a hard time trying to figure out which way I want this story to go. But it seems to have a life on it's own, still not the last chapter. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter in two days! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 All For One

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Eighteen: All For One.**

"Hold on Danny, what do you mean you're done with this job?" Steve definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Like I said it. I'm done." Danny didn't move. He kept staring at his hands.

"You are kidding, right?" Steve couldn't believe it.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry Steve, but I can't do it anymore." Danny let his head down.

"Yes you can! Give it time and you'll be as good as new!" Steve was not about to give in.

"That's not what this is about. It's about choosing what's best for my kids." Danny looked at Steve.

"Danny…" Steve didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it.

"I know Steve. I know what you're going to say and it doesn't matter. Rachel said it before and she is right. This all happened because of me. Because of the chances I take. She always said she didn't want our kids to grow up without a father and because of that I missed three years of my son's life. It came too close Steve. It had been fifteen years. Fifteen years for David to turn out like the way he did." Steve interrupted "I'm going to stop you right there." He waited for Danny's attention before he continued.

"This is who you are. This is the one thing you know how to do. You never doubted it before. The chances you take are for the better. You take those chances to make the world a slightly better place for your kids to live in. You're not quitting, your kids, they don't want you to quit! This is not about them! Don't do this Danny. Don't ruin everything you build because of this guy. Don't go over every single decision you every made. Don't do that. It's not worth it." He said it in total disbelief.

"You can't change my mind Steve. I've made my decision." Danny sounded determined.

"You do? When did you do that, huh? When we were all sitting in your room, praying for your life. When we were there every single day, standing by your side? When did you decide?" Steve raised his voice, it made him mad. How could he have decided that.

"I decided when I felt that knife entering my body over and over. When the air got sucked out of my lungs. When David told me this was my fault. I decided when I could see the end. When it all became so dark, that there was nothing more than my own thoughts. And they drifted off to my children, standing next to my coffin. This is not about you guys." Danny got upset and was waving with his hands. Steve had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh it's not? Danny we were scared too. Alright!" Steve started to wave with his hands too. His voice was still raised. At least it silenced Danny.

"Steve…you don't…This is about my kids. I can't leave them." Danny did sound a bit guilty, but Steve still didn't get it.

"Is that what you want to hear? We were scared. I was scared. We could've lost you too. Not only Grace and Charlie are going to be hurt, if you die, ever! I will be too. I'm not ready for you to leave us. You can't say things like that." Steve was now standing, looking emotionally at Danny.

"I'm sorry." Danny really was.

"You better be Danny, because yes, it was a close call. I know that, alright, I was there. I found you. I called 911, I had to check if you even had a pulse and then I had to wait a whole night, only to find out if you even made it. Only to hear if you even survived your surgery. And right after we did found out you did, that you had been fighting all night, I had to tell your daughter that her father had been hurt. Those eyes Danny, that heartbroken look went right through my soul. You were fighting, so we had to do the same. I donated my blood, so I could give you a better chance to fight. I did all of that because I had to fight. I'm really sorry for what happened to you, and you know I would do anything to go back in time. But I can't, so till that can happen we continue to fight. And quitting is not a part of fighting.

"Steve..." Danny didn't know how to respond. He did know all of this, theoretically. But the way Steve said it. He meant every single word.

"No Danny. Listen to me, you don't get to quit. It's tough and it may be even harder to get back at were you where. But till you've given everything you have, you're not quitting." He wasn't done convincing Danny. But Danny still didn't buy it.

"I don't know if I can. Because how can it be that one person can decide that you're finished for life? That it has been enough. When did people start doing that? When did they start to destroy other people lives? It feels like closing a door that will never open again. You're trapped. Why do they do that? Why do they get to decide, huh? Do they close the door only for people strong enough to open them again? Because I don't know if I'm strong enough to open that damn door! I'm tired of fighting, day in and day out. Everyday is a new fight. And according to those awful life quotes we are not supposed to give up. We inspire, we love, we fight and we grow. But that's bullshit. It can become too much!" Danny was standing now too, he felt so much anger, so much anger, towards David, towards life, towards everything. He couldn't control himself anymore. He let his mind speak.

"And when it becomes too much, there will be people who can help you. I will help you. We, your Ohana, will help you." It broke Steve's heart to hear how much Danny had been holding back for the last few weeks. He had been struggling with all of this inside him.

"I know you guys will. But I can't ask you all to do that. Like you said, you guys have been through enough. I can't ask you to do this." Danny couldn't control his tears anymore. Some rolled down his cheek. He wiped them quickly away.

"You don't have to ask." Steve placed his hand on his shoulder. "We are already here brother."

They sat down for a while, without saying a word. They didn't need to say more. They both needed some time to think about what just had been said.

"Okay, let's go." Danny broke the silence.

"Okay, you want to go home?" Steve was kind of glad they made some progress, but the whole car situation wasn't even discussed yet. He didn't know if Danny was still thinking about quitting. They had a long way to go, but they both would be there for each other, every single step of the way.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Both men didn't mention that conversation for days. They talked and argued a bunch, but they didn't bring up the big elephant in the room. Danny didn't say a single word of quitting again and Steve didn't ask. Steve worked at home, well Danny's home, but he worked on some old cases and a new one. Danny just rested, watched TV, showed up to his PT sessions and went for his check up with the doc. Mason was glad Danny was doing better, at least at his PT sessions. Danny made real progress and only would have to come twice a week. The doc was satisfied with the results. They made a few scans again and Danny would get the results at his next appointment upcoming Tuesday.

The team stopped by regularly, just to see how Danny was doing and to talk with Steve about the case. Steve didn't mention the conversation he had with Danny to anyone. They didn't need to know that Danny was thinking about quitting. If Steve knew for sure, he would tell them, but not a second before that. Steve hoped Danny would come around. Steve almost called Rachel, to talk about it. Maybe that she could talk some sense into him. But he didn't want to push it. Danny had been pushing himself everyday since the attack happened, so he earned some time to think about it on his own.

It was now Sunday night. Steve had to go back to the office tomorrow morning, so he went to bed early. Danny took his time and went to bed an hour later. Steve woke up in the middle of the night. He had to use the bathroom. He made his way to the bathroom on bare feet and only wearing shorts. When he was about to go back to bed he saw the lights on in the kitchen. He checked it out, maybe Danny let them on or something. He was about to flip the switch when he saw Danny leaning against the kitchen counter. Staring outside the window. Danny was, just like Steve, only wearing shorts. It was the first time Steve had a real good look on Danny's back. The doc removed all bandages during his last appointment, so there was nothing covered up anymore. This time it were just scars all over his back. Some were still a bit pink and others had healed. All the scars were about 2,5 inches, some had been extended during surgery. It looked still painful and cruel. He felt really sorry for Danny. Steve sighed. Danny jumped a bit. Steve didn't mean to sneak up on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Creeping up on people in the middle of the night. I know you're a Navy SEAL, but a little admonition would have been nice!" Danny turned around and snapped.

"How is it about me now? You are staring outside the window at night, with the lights on. I would almost say that you're afraid of the dark." Steve immediately regretted what he said. "I'm sorry." Danny could see it in the look Steve had that he meant it.

"No, it's okay, it's probably true though."

"What were you staring at?"

"My car." This time Danny sighed and Steve jumped a bit, was Danny finally talking about the car situation? Steve didn't notice that Danny was standing with his car keys in his hand. "You should take it." Danny continued.

"What do you mean?" Steve didn't get it.

"Take it with you tomorrow, back to work." Danny tossed the car keys to Steve.

"What about you?" Steve caught them. He looked at the keys. He had held them a thousand times before. But this time it felt different. It felt like Danny was giving up.

"I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed a glass of water standing on the counter and popped some meds in his mouth.

"Okay, but what about all of this, do you want to talk with a professional?" Steve asked it carefully.

"No." Danny snorted, the water came almost out of his nose. "It's actually funny coming from you."

"Alright." Steve waved it off. He left Danny alone. He was standing in the living room. It didn't feel good, so he went back to the kitchen.

"Hey Danny? Are you still thinking about leaving Five-0?" Steve needed to know. He needed to know if he had to look for another partner. Danny looked a bit surprised. He didn't react right away.

"No, uh, I don't think so. I don't think I was at my best moment when I said it. I need some time, but I'll stay." He looked from the ground to Steve. They locked eyes.

"Okay, really? Take all the time you need! I'm glad you decided to stay, partner!" Steve was so relieved. It put an instant grin on his face.

"You're are really happy about it aren't you?" Danny noticed the grin. It worked contagious because Danny had a grin on his face as well.

"Yes, Danny I am!" Steve couldn't let go of his grin.

"Good!" Danny walked past Steve and patted him on his shoulder and with that both men went back to bed.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve left early that morning. Danny was still sleeping, so Steve left a note on the dining table saying:

" Hey good looking,

It's your turn to cook tonight.

If there something you need, just call.

\- Steve. "

Steve grabbed the car keys and went outside. Danny offered that he could take the Camaro and Steve took it. It was a much more efficient car then his own truck. Steve walked over to the Camaro. Somehow his stomach turned. It felt weird. Knowing what happened inside that car and at the same time he didn't know anything at all. Danny was the only one who knew what happened. At this point Steve totally understood why he wouldn't go back inside the Camaro. Steve hadn't been in the car either since the attack. The garage picked it up to clean it and dropped it back at Danny's house. Steve opened the driver side door. He just looked at the car seat. It had been cleaned but he could still imagine the blood. Steve checked the backseat. There was no one there but he still did it anyway. He doubted for a minute, but he got in and drove away.

Steve had been thinking all day about a way he could get Danny back into his own car. But it wasn't that simple. Danny didn't want to talk with someone professional. All he needed was time, he had been in Steve's truck several times, so what if they changed cars. What if Steve asked the team if they would bring him to his PT sessions? In that way Danny had to get in different cars, get comfortable in them and eventually he would go back into his own car? That could work right?

It was around 3 PM when Steve checked in with Danny for the second time that day. Danny was fine and he asked Steve not to call anymore. He could take care of himself. Steve was about to hang up when Danny quickly added something to that conversation.

"Steve, I think you can go home buddy. You can have dinner at my place, but after that you can pack your stuff and finally go back home, if you want too?" Steve didn't responded because he wasn't convinced about this situation. So Danny continued quickly.

"I know you like to have control, so you can check on me everyday by picking up my car in the morning and dropping it off at night? You basically have to drive past my house to get to the HQ." Danny tried to convince him. It had been a week, so if Danny really thought he was ready for it, why not. He indeed could check in everyday to see for him self how he was doing and Danny needed to get to his appointments, so Steve had to pick him up at least twice a week.

"Alright, fine with me. I'll see you later." Steve agreed, he would call the doc and see if it was okay. He just disconnected the call when Chin came in to his office. They talked about the case and shared some information. Chin was about to leave Steve's office to continue the search. He opened the door and turned back to Steve.

"Steve, do you need time tomorrow to pick up Danny for his PT?

"Yeah about that, I think we should make a schedule…"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I know it's a pretty heavy conversation, it's something they never would have discussed around season 1, but at this point in their 'relationship' they are like brothers to each other, so it would make sense for them to open up like this. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Mahalo!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Time That Is Given Us

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6. Danny needed time to heal, physical and psychological and those things take time. So I speeded things up a bit. Hopefully you all see the point of it.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Time That Is Given Us.**

It was around 9 PM when Steve finally showed up at Danny's house.

"Hey Danny!" Steve closed the door behind him.

"Steven, nice of you to show up." Danny walked out the kitchen.

"Yeah, you made dinner right?" Steve didn't notice the underlying tone.

"Yes, I did. Normally if someone invites you for dinner and you're running late, you'll let him or her know. You should try it sometime." Danny used his sarcastic tone.

"Oh I'm sorry Danno, the case man, I didn't know it was already this late." Steve quickly glanced at his watch.

"Calling me Danno isn't very useful at this point. There are leftovers in the fridge. Suit yourself." Danny took place on the couch and turned on the TV. Steve grabbed the leftovers, heated it up and took place next to Danny.

"You sure you want to be alone tonight?" Steve asked with full mouth.

"Yes I'm sure. It's not that I don't appreciate your company or your support, but I need to get some control back. Figure out a few things." He switched channels.

"Okay."

"Okay? You're okay with it? Just like that? Don't tell me you called doctor Murray?" Danny sounded indignantly.

"Yes I did. He wasn't fine with it at first, then I convinced him I would check on you every morning and evening and he agreed." Steve continued to eat.

"Good." Danny sighed relieved.

Steve cleaned up his plate and packed his stuff. He didn't take much with him, everything fitted in a gym bag. Steve gave Danny a worried glance.

"Could you stop looking at me like that? I'm fine, alright!"

"Call if there's something." Steve opened the front door. "Oh and is it okay if Kono picks you up tomorrow for your PT?" Steve asked quickly before he left, so Danny didn't have too much time to think about it.

"Yeah, uh, that's fine." Danny didn't want to be a burden to Steve, so he agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Steve walked to his truck.

Danny closed the door behind Steve. He didn't understand why Steve wouldn't pick him up. But he was actually glad, because Steve would have picked him up with the Camaro and he really didn't like the thought of that. He didn't try to think about it. He locked all the doors and took a long, hot shower. The day had been a bit weird. Being alone all day. He had been thinking about the conversation he had with Steve last week. He actually meant what he said. He was ready to quit, for his kids at least. But when Steve opened up to him like that, he regretted even saying it out loud. He felt guilty. He shouldn't be, but he was. Steve was right. Being a cop is the one thing he knows how to do. He loves his job. But he loves his kids even more. Danny hoped with some time he would know which way to go. He didn't want to choose, he was searching for the right balance. Until he found that, he would keep Steve at ease.

After he got out of the shower, he watched a baseball game and two hours later he went to bed. It felt weird, being alone. He had been alone plenty of times, especially after his divorce with Rachel, but the past four weeks he hadn't been alone for one night. He opened his safe and grabbed his gun. He placed it under his pillow. It was not that he didn't feel safe, but just in case.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

In the first week it felt really good to get a bit of control back. Danny took things easy, he slowly picked up old routines. Steve checked with him every single day. He would pick up the Camaro in the morning and would bring it back at the end of the day. Sometimes he stayed for dinner and sometimes he went straight home. Especially the days Danny had PT. Steve noticed he was tired and he left him alone to rest. The team took turns on bringing Danny to his PT sessions. Most of the time they stayed for lunch or dinner after his PT, that way Danny didn't have to ask for support. He said he was fine, but Mason decided to speed things up a notch, so Danny was exhausted afterwards. It had been a bit weird, when Kono pulled up. He hesitated to get in, but he didn't see any other way. He kept checking the mirrors. It didn't matter in which car he was, he kept checking them.

The second week, Grace and Charlie stayed for the weekend. Steve picked them up, but when he dropped them off he noticed that Danny could use some help. Yes he was able to take care of himself, but that didn't mean he would do the same when a teenager and a 4 year old were around. So Steve stayed just in case. Grace really wanted to surf, but Danny couldn't, he was fine with it if Steve would take her. Steve wasn't there to take away the time they should be spending together and Grace totally understood. She didn't like the thought of her father being exhausted or hurt again, so they spent the weekend watching movies, playing games and laughing together. The weekends after that, Steve let them alone.

In the third week Chin and Lou picked him up for his PT. It had grown on him, changing cars like that. He became aware of the fact that he checked the mirrors less and less. Only when Jerry picked him up for his check up with Doctor Murray he checked the mirrors a thousand times. But that was more because Jerry was a reckless driver. The doc was satisfied with the results. Danny could reduce some meds. His back ached less and the incisions didn't itch as much as they used to. They healed nicely. Well there were still nine scars on his torso, but they healed as expected. The one on his abdomen bothered him the most. He saw it daily. He didn't look at his back that much. Danny still didn't like to walk shirtless around the house, especially when Grace and Charlie were around for the weekend. He felt vulnerable, so he would even sleep with a shirt on, just in case Charlie would come in, in the middle of the night. Charlie didn't need to see that kind of the brutality, yet. There would come a day, but Danny was doing everything to postpone that.

The physical therapy went well. Mason was really happy with the progress. Danny regained total function in his right leg, the muscles in his back strengthen and he wasn't out of breath or that exhausted anymore after a session. Danny really got most of his energy back and was a bit eager to do more than sitting alone at home, all day. He even thought about going back to work. He had been thinking about it for the last few weeks. He called Rachel to talk about it. He needed someone to tell him what to do. Rachel told him the exact same thing about being afraid to loose the father of her children. But she also said it made him the man he is today. It's who he is and that no one should try to change that. It made him love their kids even more. He was protective about their children, she wished every man would be that way. Danny really needed that conversation. It's not that the conversation with Steve didn't matter, but Rachel she is the mother of his children, he wanted what's best for them.

It had been 4 weeks since Steve left Danny alone at home. It was Wednesday, 12.40 PM and Danny had to go for his bi-weekly appointment with the doc. He didn't know who would pick him up, but anyone would be good. Danny really appreciated the support. He was already standing at the side of the street, because someone was a bit late. He could hear a car coming from the next block. It took a second, but he recognized the sound of that car. It was the Camaro. He took a deep breath when Steve pulled up. He could choose to switch cars, but he was really running late and he hated to be late. He opened the passenger's door, Danny bended a bit forward so he could look Steve in his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." Steve gave him a supported smile.

Danny cleared his throat while he checked the back seat. There was no one of course, so why shouldn't he get in the car. He calmed himself mentally, but he couldn't step in. His hands were a bit shaky and he was sweating. Steve got out, leaning one arm on the door and his other hand on the rooftop of the Camaro. He locked eyes with Danny. He didn't say anything, the look in their eyes said enough. Danny stepped into the car. He had too.

When his back touched the seat he felt nothing, but at the same time everything came back. He put his seatbelt on and Steve drove away. Danny could hear his heart pound in his chest. His hands felt clammy. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. There was this smell hanging around in his car. Like someone poured a whole bottle of bleach in it. It made his stomach turn. Steve asked him things but he couldn't hear it right. The sound had faded. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest.

He was having a panic attack, he had to get out, but they were already speeding on the freeway. There was no way they could pull over right now. He tried to control his breathing, in and out, in and out. It was just his mind playing a trick on him. He kept reminding himself of that fact. After a few minutes it seemed to work. The bleach smell vanished. The sound rushed back forward. He could hear the music play again and his heart stopped pounding. He swallowed a big lump in his throat. Nothing happened, he was fine, completely fine. He repeated it over and over in his head. He focused on the road.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked, probably for the thousandth time, he totally noticed the panic attack.

"Yeah." It was all he could say. He clearly wasn't, but he had to say something. His hands were still a bit shaky. However he seemed to have his panic attack under control. Danny didn't say another word till they parked the car outside the hospital. Danny got out as quickly as possible. He took deep breaths of fresh air and it felt really good. Steve got out as well. They went inside together. The last time he dropped Danny off, his check up didn't take longer then fifteen minutes, so this time he would wait.

They went up to the third floor. Danny still didn't say anything. He walked in silence next to Steve.

"You did good buddy." Steve placed his right hand on Danny's left shoulder.

"Excuse me, why are you speaking to me like I am a dog?" Danny turned to Steve. It was something Danny did. Pushing people out, making sarcastic comments to avoid specific conversations.

"What? I'm being supportive about the drive." Steve sounded offensive.

"Yeah, I figured, but you're not the most complimented guy."

"And you're not the most positive receiving person and I did make one, right now, so take the damn compliment."

"Don't pretend you didn't notice I was having a panic attack." Danny left out the sarcastic tone this time.

"I did notice. But you seemed to have it under control and I was prepared for you to go all Daniel Williams on me, so like I said, you did good." Steve made himself clear that Danny should be proud.

"You're right. It went alright, I guess." Danny mumbled.

"Hold on, are you being positive right now? That's something new." Steve sounded sarcastically astonished.

"Detective Williams." Doctor Murray was waiting at the door for Danny.

"Let the doc check your head too." Steve walked to the waiting area, while Danny waved it away with a smile on his face.

He gave the doc a formal handshake. They chitchatted at bit before the doc asked Danny to take off his shirt, so he could examine Danny. He checked his BP and heart rate.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, any thoughts on that?" The doc looked questioningly.

"No, not really."

"Not really… did you run up the stairs to the third floor or?" The doc questioned defiantly.

"No, I don't run for enjoyment." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Then what did you do?" Doctor Murray checked his heart rate the old way, by putting his fingers on Danny's neck.

"I, uh, I got in my own car to get here." Danny didn't see a way to avoid it.

"You drove?" The doc sounded surprised.

"No, I just sat in the passengers seat."

"Okay, and how did it go? Any tightness on your chest?" He was still counting Danny's heart rhythm.

"It was fine… no, not after ten minutes."

"Good, that's progress." The doc removed the BP monitor.

"It's clearly an improvement." Danny nodded his head. The doc was satisfied to hear Danny got back in his car. The doc put on some gloves and checked out the scar tissue on his abdomen before he looked at his back.

"How's the pain these days?" He put pressure on his abdomen.

"They don't itch anymore." Danny looked down at the scar on his abdomen.

"Alright, but what about the pain? Just because the incisions have healed, doesn't mean the pain has."

"I guess it's manageable. Lying on my back isn't the most comfortable position." Danny admitted.

"Is the pressure too much if you do?" The doc started to examine his back. Putting pressure on some pinkish scars.

"Sometimes, yes." Danny arched a bit when the doc touched his back.

"Okay and what about the rest of the day? Are you tired?" The doctor continued the examination.

"No, it's fine." Danny got a little irritated. It didn't feel nice when he was putting pressure on his scars.

"Mm, what about your back in general. Does is ache after you have done some exercises?" The doc took his gloves off and trashed them.

"Nope, not anymore. Not with the exercises Mason gave me. I don't know how it would feel if I ran up some stairs, didn't try." Danny mocked.

"Let's don't push it shall we? And what about your urine? Still okay?" He grabbed his tablet.

"Yes." Danny hated those typical doctor questions.

"Good. You can put you shirt back on, thank you." The doc typed some things on his tablet. "Your last urinalysis came back perfectly. Your kidney is working for 68%, so that's great. Just keep taking the medication, continue to watch what you eat and it will stay that way." Danny looked relieved with the news. The doc continued. "Mason told me you're doing great at PT and he thinks you don't need any more sessions. What about you? You think you're done with it."

"Serious? Yeah, uh, totally." Danny couldn't believe it.

"Alright, and what about going back to work?" The doc looked at Danny's reaction.

"Back to work? You sure?" Danny didn't see that one coming.

"Yes, everything checks out for now. But with going back to work I meant, desk duty and start with half days. I'm only going to give you permission if you keep to those conditions. I don't like to see you back in the ER anytime soon.

"I think we have a deal doc, but you know I work with McGarrett, right? He's like a dark cloud, when it comes to terrible things, so it will just be a matter of time." Danny spotted.

"Alright I talk to him about that. But I'm serious Danny, if there's anything, call or stop by okay?" He made sure Danny understood he wasn't messing around.

"Sure thing doc." Danny understood it perfectly.

"You're good to go. I'll set an appointment for this Friday at 2 PM, to see how you're doing, being back to work and such. I'll check if Mason can stop by, so you can go over a few exercises that you should continue to do."

"Thank you!" Danny shook the man's hand and left the room. He hadn't been this excited in days, or even weeks. He was really happy he could leave the house again. He was not really sure about getting back to work though. He was eager to go back, but at the same time something didn't feel right. Danny walked towards Steve, who was still in the waiting area.

"Ready to go back to HQ?" Danny asked.

"Yes, how did it go? I'll drop you off at home first." Steve stood up and walked with Danny to the elevator.

"No, I'll come with." Danny hesitated. "The doc just cleared me for work." Danny pushed the button to go down stairs.

"What? Are you serious? That's amazing! Come here!" Steve hugged Danny before they entered the elevator. "Good to have you back partner!" They went over the conversation with the doc, about the desk duty and starting half days. When they walked outside Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett." He answered. Danny could hear Chin on the other side of the line. "I'm on my way." Danny couldn't help himself.

"What do we have?" He asked curious.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. The question for now… is Danny ready to go back to work? Please let me know what you think about it! MAHALO!**


	20. Chapter 20 Time To Get Back Up

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty: Time To Get Back Up.**

"What do we have?" Danny asked curious.

"A little boy has been kidnapped this morning, Chin got a lead, but we? We have nothing." They walked to the Camaro.

"Alright 'you' have a case, I can't believe you just waited fifteen minutes for me, while a little boy is missing. Let's go!" Danny really didn't get Steve at this point. Didn't he care or something? Kidnapping cases always gave Danny chills, especially when there were children involved.

"Everyone is working on it and no Danny, I'll drop you off at HQ, you can go with Kono over some information, Chin and Lou are on their way." Steve opened the car.

"What's the address?" Danny opened the door, but he stopped before he stepped in.

"1574 Pele Street, why?" Steve stepped in on the driver side.

"You are kidding, right! That's around the block, let's go. What can happen?" Danny opened the trunk he grabbed both their gear and a two 'MP7A1'. He hesitated but he took place at the passenger's side. They had to go, there was a child missing, so he didn't make a big deal about getting in. He checked the backseat though. Steve speeded away.

"Danny you stay in the car!" Steve yelled almost when he noticed Danny grabbed two guns and both their vests.

"Again! I'm not a dog! We'll check the house, together, and then I promise you can take me back to HQ." Danny was already putting his vest on. It felt a bit tight but that was the point of those things, right?

"Take it off Danny, you are not coming with me!" Steve demanded.

"I'm fine, can you stop worrying about me? The doc cleared me okay!" Danny didn't get why Steve made such a big deal about it. A child was missing and he could help, so there was no chance Danny would sit this one out.

"Yes for desk duty! Not for kicking doors and ambushing a hot kidnap case! And by the way you have to talk to a psychologist before you can be reinstated, it's mandatory." Steve was getting upset. Could Danny just listen for once?

"Since when? Did you call for back up?" Danny handed Steve his vest, trying to continue two conversations at the same time.

"Since you have been on a sick leave. Chin and Lou will be there in just a few minutes." Steve weirdly pulled his vest on as well.

"When did you talk to one of those money makers? You've been on sick leave, more times than I have. So you're going to wait for them?" Danny helped him with his vest. Doing two things at the same time, while you're driving, wasn't the safest option.

"No I haven't Danny, thanks for the reminder, but my injuries weren't that major that I needed two months off. And if that's what you want, yes I'll wait!" He would rather go in alone than wait, but he said it to satisfy Danny and hopefully he stayed in the car.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. What happened to the 'you're my backup' policy, huh?" Steve pulled up in front of the house. Nobody was there yet. Neither Chin, Lou nor HPD. There was a black SUV on the driveway. There was movement in the house. They could see two men inside. There was no way Steve could do this alone. Yes there was a way, but it wasn't a safe one. Even he knew that.

"Alright listen to me, you can come with. Don't try to shoot unless it's necessary, because if you do it's all on me. I took the responsibility for bringing you with, while you're not officially cleared for work. You stay behind me, you understand?" Steve made himself clear.

"Yes dear." Danny got out quickly and waited for Steve to get in front of him. Steve was already jogging with the 'MP7A1' searching for a target. Danny did the same. It wasn't tactic this way, because if Steve would kick in the door, Danny had to go in first. But Steve didn't see it happening that Danny would kick. So they had to roll with it that Danny would go in first.

Steve kicked the door in with his right foot; he turned around quickly and touched Danny's shoulder. This way Danny knew Steve would have his back as they entered the house. They cleared a few rooms, including the living room. The two men, who had been standing in the living room, weren't there anymore. They had to be somewhere. They walked back into the hallway on their way to the kitchen. Steve aimed at the opposite way, so they couldn't escape behind their back. Danny was about to pull the door to the kitchen open, when a Caucasian, bald male pushed it open first. Steve turned around when Danny got smacked by the door and bounced against the wall.

"Danny!" The man fired his gun at Steve. Steve dodged the bullets, while he took cover in the living room. He shot back at the man around the corner. With the hope he would loose his grip from the door. He kept Danny stuck between the door and the wall. Danny was trying to kick the door and fighting to get out, but that man was even taller than Steve and double his size. Steve could see the pain on Danny's face. Steve had to shoot the guy before he would turn more attention to Danny. The man had been shooting high, so Steve ducked and shot from below, right in the man's right shoulder. He let go of his gun and reached with his left hand to his shoulder.

Danny slid with his ass on the floor the minute the man let go of the door. The man was kneeled next to Danny trying to reach for his gun when Steve aimed his gun directly to his face. "Five-0. Don't even think about it!" Steve kicked the gun even further away. As Steve was about to give Danny a hand to pull him up, a child's scream deafened their ears. It came form outside. Steve pulled Danny back up on his feet.

"Go, Steve!" It sounded a bit weak.

"Danny?" He wasn't comfortable leaving Danny with this guy.

"Just go!" Danny barked at him. Already aiming his gun to the man. Steve gave Danny a 'be careful' look before he rushed outside.

"You." Danny pointed his gun in the man's neck. "On the ground on your stomach, hands on your head. NOW!" The tough guy did what Danny said. The man really could use some medical attention but Danny didn't care. "Where is the little boy?" Luckily he found some tie rips in one of the pockets on his vest. He lowered his gun. He wasn't fully prepared for this. He had no badge, no side arm and no cuffs. Danny crouched down next to the man to tie his hands. He placed his gun on the floor, but when he did he felt a jolt of pain on the right side of his stomach. It was the spot where the doorknob had been poking the whole time he was stuck between the door and the wall.

He clenched his stomach. Took a few deep breaths before he paid attention to the man. He was too late. The man rolled over and knocked Danny on the ground. He kicked Danny right in his stomach with his knee. Danny got back up, so did the man. The man pushed Danny against the wall. Danny gave him some mean knee kicks and pushed his thumb in the fresh gun shot wound of the man's shoulder. The man cried in pain and let Danny go, but he hit him in the face. Danny stumbled over. His own gun was to far away to grab, but the man's gun was lying on the ground, he crawled to the gun and grabbed it, but the man came back at him. They struggled, rolling on the ground and before Danny realized the gun went off.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Just go!" Danny barked at him. Already aiming his gun to the man. Steve gave Danny a 'be careful' look before he rushed outside. They should've waited. Because this time it was on Steve that Danny was in pain. He approved that he could come along. When Steve got outside he glanced back inside one more time. The man had his hands on his head and Danny was about to tie him. Steve scanned the area, the car on the driveway was reversing off the driveway, made a right and speeded away. Steve could see the little boy on the back seat. He ran after the car. Shooting, aiming for the tires. He ran down to the end of the street, the car was too fast. He made contact with Kono over their comm. He lost visual of the car.

"Kono! Track a black SUV he made a right on Lucitana Street, I think he's heading towards Lunalilo Freeway. Plate number Zulu, Delta, Romeo. Two. Seven. Two. I didn't get a good look on the kidnapper. The kid I can confirm."

"Copy that, boss." Steve could hear Kono typing, really fast.

"Chin, Lou? What's HPD's ETA?" Steve asked with the hope they would've their comms on as well.

"They're four minutes out. We are one minute away." Lou responded.

"Okay, Kono can you follow him with the traffic cams? Danny arrested one of them we will interrogate him in the mean time."

"Danny?" Kono sounded totally surprised.

"Yes. Don't ask. Keep me updated." Chin and Lou pulled up at the house. Steve jogged towards them.

"Steve, what's Danny doing here?" Chin asked in disbelief.

"I was about to bring him home when you called, we were close so we went together."

"Is he nuts?" Lou said it with his Chicago tone.

"No, he's cleared for desk duty." Steve defended his choice of approving Danny to come with. He knew better.

"Only this isn't a desk, is it?" Lou looked at Steve like the both men got hit in the head or something.

"We have a suspect, let's ask him some questions." Chin interfered. Steve was about to say something when all three men heard a single gun shot. It came from inside the house.

"DANNY?" Steve yelled over the comm. They didn't get a response. Steve and Lou ran to the front door. Chin went around the back. Steve pushed the front door and with one foot he kept it open. He aimed his gun into the hallway. Lou was right behind him. They could hear Chin coming in through the kitchen door. Steve froze. Danny was lying lifeless on top of the man who they had arrested a few minutes ago. There was blood. Again. Steve couldn't see if it was coming from the man or Danny. Chin came in the hallway through the kitchen.

"Danny?" Chin asked hesitatingly. They didn't get a response. After a few seconds Danny rolled off the man, landing on the floor with his back. He grunted in pain.

"You're the worst back up ever, Steven." Steve lowered his gun in relief. "You said that nothing would happen." Steve jerked back. Chin rushed towards Danny, giving him a hand to get back up, but he only managed to get into a sitting position, before he closed his eyes, so he could ride through the sudden wave of pain.

"Williams you alright? Do we need to call for an ambulance?" Lou looked worried at his friend.

"No, no, I'm fine." Danny reached for Chin's hand. Chin supported him back up on his feet.

"Danny, you're bleeding!" Chin noticed a bloodstain coming from underneath his vest.

"What? No!" Danny felt with his hand on his abdomen. Steve made his way to Danny, immediately pulling of his vest.

"EY, whoa, stop okay, it isn't my blood!" Danny exclaimed when he didn't feel any wound or anything that could cause a bleeding. He was right, the bloodstain cut off exactly where his vest started. It just transferred from the now dead man lying on the ground.

"I'll call doctor Murray, so he can check you out." Steve already grabbed his phone.

"No Steve, I swear, I'm okay." He yanked the phone out of Steve's hand.

"Our only lead is dead, so I suggest we go back to HQ and find that kid." Danny suggested. He was already heading towards the front door, holding Steve's phone in the air with his right hand. He walked a bit crippled, clenching his right side as he made his way to the car. The three men stared at Danny. They didn't buy his act for a second. Especially Steve. He had seen Danny when he got stuck between the door and wall, so there was no way he was fine. What could they do about it. Danny was being stubborn.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Lou stayed at the scene. Steve and Danny stopped on their way back to HQ at Danny's place. He wanted a clean shirt and he would grab his gun and badge. Steve ensured him he wouldn't be joining them with any fieldwork, so he actually didn't need his gun. But Danny thought it would be safer if he did. He didn't tell Steve he would grab some pain meds as well. He could really use some. His right side was throbbing. He hadn't had that feeling in a long time. Like his ribs were on fire. It actually felt the same as when the chest tube got pulled out. Only that pain disappeared in a few minutes and this time he felt this nagging pain that wasn't going away in a few minutes.

He got out of the car, Steve wanted to come, but Danny said he would be right back. He went to his kitchen first and took his pain meds. He wasn't supposed to take them till tonight, but right now, he could use the whole bottle. He took some with him, just in case. He walked as quickly as possible to his bedroom, grabbed a clean shirt and went to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his bloodied shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket. He doubted the stain would get out of his shirt, but he would try.

His back ached when he took his shirt off. He hoped the pain meds would kick in soon. He got a glance in the mirror. On the right side of his torso around his ribs, his skin was reddish. It would definitely turn into a nasty bruise. He put some pressure on it, but he regretted it instantly. He grunted. His chest was on fire. The scar tissue on his abdomen hurt like hell. The guy had kicked right at it. He bet doctor Murray wasn't pleased to see all of that this Friday. But at this point he didn't care. There was a little boy missing, so the only thing he would focus on, was finding that kid.

He had to go, Steve was waiting and he didn't want him to come inside and see all of this. He put on a new shirt and cleaned his face. His cheek seemed a bit red too, probably from when the guy hit him in the face. One hell of a way, to start you first day back at work. He found some ibuprofen in his bathroom cabinet and took them as well. He was in pain, but he didn't want to show it. Not on his first day back. Danny grabbed his gun and badge before he left the house.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: And oh my I'm so excited for season 7! The spoilers and the promo are driving me nuts! And all the spoilers for the 150** **th** **episode! Damn can't wait till the 23th! Who else is excited?**


	21. Chapter 21 Daddy Issues

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-one: Daddy Issues**

Danny and Steve walked back into HQ. Kono was standing at the surface table. Looking at the other screens as she typed wildly. She stopped as the two men walked in.

"Good to have you back, Danny!" Kono gave Danny a hug.

"Thanks babe." He hugged her back, but he let go of her when the pain became too much.

"What happened?" Kono noticed the bruise on Danny's cheek. It already started to show.

"Let's call it a misunderstanding." Danny gave Steve a sarcastic smile.

"Kono did you find the car?" Steve asked. He was not in the mood to play along with Danny.

"No, I lost him on Kaahele street Waimalu. HPD is searching the area. I ran the plate. The car has been reported stolen last night." Kono answered to Steve's question. Lou and Chin walked in and gathered around the surface table as well.

"Alright. Can anyone bring me up to speed?" Danny asked not knowing anything at all.

"James Parker." Kono swiped a photo of a little boy to the extra screens. The boy had curly blond hair, big brown eyes and some freckles on his tiny nose. "8 years old, he has been kidnapped this morning around 11.15 AM, while he was playing on the Paki Playground, Kaimuki. His mother Lily Parker was with him. But she was talking to one of the other moms and she didn't notice he was gone."

"Any witnesses?" Danny asked.

"Yes, a few people noticed a black SUV with two white male in it. It drove off around the time of James's kidnapping. We put a Maile Amber Alert out and an ABP on the black SUV." Lou said.

"A pizza courier called the hotline about 1.25 PM. He recognized James from the Amber Alert. He gave us the address and for the rest you already know." Chin added.

"A pizza courier? They ordered a pizza?" Danny sounded surprised.

"Yes." All four said it at the same time.

"And you don't think it's weird?" He looked at the team. Didn't they see it?

"Maybe, why?" Steve asked Danny, looking not ready to admit they missed something.

"Well it tells me… that they clearly didn't think this through. They want this kid to be alive. They gave him food. Only they had to order a pizza for him, because they didn't have anything else that would satisfy a child. But if I was a kidnapper and I would kidnap a child, who needs to be alive, I don't know, I already would've bought something to give the child. They didn't do that. They had to order a pizza, with the risk that someone might notice James."

"So you're saying they didn't plan to kidnap James? It was more of an impulsive action?" Chin thought it through.

"Uhu, that's what I'm saying, yes." Danny responded.

"It's good to have you back Williams!" Lou said with a grin on his face, agreeing with Danny.

"Well about that, Danny can I speak with you?" Steve made the gesture to talk privately in Steve's office. Danny nodded and walked behind Steve. Steve opened the door so Danny could go in first.

"Lou, call Max and see if he has a identification on the dead second kidnapper." Steve asked before he walked in to his own office. "Copy." Lou already grabbed his phone. Steve closed the door behind him. Danny looked patiently at Steve. Waiting for him to say what he needed to say.

Danny, I know you are excited about being back to work and such and don't get me wrong I'm too. But you really have to talk to the psychologist. It's mandatory." Steve mentioned it carefully.

"Steve, since when do you care?" Danny felt attacked by Steve's demand.

"Since it's about your mental health Danny. You've been through a lot." Steve wanted what's best for Danny. He didn't have the wrong intentions.

"Yes, I have been. I have been dealing with it for the last two months and I can tell you, I'm ready to go back." Danny didn't understand it.

"I know you are. So I don't see the problem why you can't see this woman. Talk to her and let her clear you. It won't take long." Steve made it clear to Danny that it was something mandatory and not something personal.

"Alright I'll go. After we find James." Danny agreed.

"Fine. I've already made an appointment for you, Monday 11 AM." Steve blurred it out.

"When? Why would you do that?" Danny raised his voice, he couldn't believe what he just had been told, well demanded.

"Because I need you to go. I need my partner back as soon as I can. I knew you wouldn't agree to go in the middle of this case. So we will cover your ass this case, but after that we won't, not until you've been cleared." Steve had to be the tough guy. Otherwise Danny wouldn't go. Danny started to laugh.

"What?" This time Steve raised his voice.

"It's funny, I actually know how it feels to be stabbed in the back and I can tell you this feels the same, my friend." Danny saw the irony in this situation.

"Oh Jesus Danny, don't be this dramatic. You know I want what's best for you." Steve couldn't deal with Danny's comment.

"Yeah sure." Danny walked out. Back to the team, who were still standing at the surface table. "Do we know who it is?" Danny joined them. Steve was right behind him.

"Yes, his fingerprints came back to Travis Malone. He has a record for…" Kono's phone rang. She answered.

"He has a nice long sheet for a few burglaries and he has been involved with another kidnapping." Chin finished her sentence. His HPD record pulled up on the surface table.

"Guys, the black SUV has been found at the Newtown Park, Waimalu." Kono said after she hung up.

"Alright Kono, Chin and Lou go over there. Danny and I stay here and find something on Travis Malone." Steve ordered. The three Five-0 members agreed and left HQ.

"Let's dig everything up there's to find on this guy." Danny sounded still pissed off on Steve, but he knew he had to focus to find little James.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They found a ton of information on Travis, but nothing seemed to connect to the Parkers. They address that the pizza courier gave them, was the same address of Travis Malone. It was his house where they kept James. There wasn't anything else, it seemed like a death end. They called Abby around 2.45 PM, to see if anything happened yet. Steve put her on speaker.

"Abby, any news?"

"No, nobody tried to make contact. It's strange that they didn't call for a ransom demand. This family has a lot of money."

"Alright, just keep waiting. How's the mother doing?"

"She's a mess, poor thing. I try to keep her positive, but it's hard."

"What about the father?" Danny asked not understanding why only the mother was mentioned.

"Mister Parker is not here. He's at work."

"He's at work? How can he be at work? His son has been kidnapped and mister Parker is at work?" Danny said it judgmental.

"Danny, your point?" Steve didn't want to wait for Danny to finish his rant.

"My point? Steve he's working, just a like a normal day! Only this isn't a normal day, because his only child is missing. That's a parent's worst nightmare. I wouldn't even wish it to my worst enemies. It's terrible." Danny sounded perplexed. Where was Lou when you needed him? He was a father, he would understand Danny's point. "What's this guy's name?"

"Grant Parker." Abby remembered. Danny never touched the damn computer table, but this time he would make an exception. He looked him up.

"Grant Parker. Oh. He's the owner and CEO of Secure Island. This is one of the big guns, huh, look at the man. Sharp in a suit and that haircut, my god." Danny swiped through a few photos of Grant Parker. After a few seconds he noticed no one said anything. "Something wrong?" He looked at Steve. "You're doing that thing again were you blow air out of your nose, so you don't have to use words to say something." Danny noticed.

"Let us know if something chances." Steve was about to end the call.

"Will do." Abby disconnected the call.

"Abby, Steve?" Danny tried to get something before she disconnected.

"Danny." Steve gave Danny a grave look.

"Not again Steve, I'm fine! Yes that man busted my ass, but I'm fine." Danny stuck his hands in his pockets.

"That's not what this is about." Steve spoke softly.

"Then what is?" Danny shrugged his shoulders and looked daring at Steve.

"Security Island is the same company David Tilwell used to work for." He looked at Danny.

Danny waited a moment before he cleared his throat. "Okay that man knows how to get to you, even when he's dead, huh."

"I'm sorry Danny." Steve let his eyes down.

"Yeah." Danny did this thing with his mouth when he thinks. He puts his lower lip over his upper lip, he nodded and walked to his own office. He would work form there, but he needed some time alone. Steve let him go.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny dug up some more information about Travis Malone, but he couldn't see the connection between Malone and the Parkers. Steve knocked on the door and opened it before Danny could actually answer.

"The Black SUV has been ditched. No sign of James or the kidnapper. They found some fingerprints in the car. They're running it to see if there's a match with one of them. I'm going to meet Chin at Secure Island; we're going to speak with Grant Parker. You're good?"

"Yes and if you are okay with it I would like to speak with the mother. I need to know if it's worth it to find their son, or that I stop spending time finding the son of a man who hired a person like David." Danny looked at Steve with disgust.

"It's field work Danny." Steve disapproved.

"No it's not, or if you prefer, I can bring her in. But I personally think she's been through enough." Danny already made up his mind and he wasn't going to settle with no for an answer.

"Okay." Steve agreed on it, but he needed to know something before he would drop Danny off. "How many painkillers have you taken?"

"What? How many? It doesn't matter, it's not relevant to this case." Danny sounded disillusioned.

"No, it isn't, but it's relevant to me. They are narcotics, I need to know if you can function." Steve gave Danny a deadly serious stare.

"I can function with them, you know that! At this point I even function better with them."

"Yes I know, if you don't exceed the recommended daily dosage, because then they will make you drowsy and not alert. So how many?" Steve asked again.

"Two! I have taken two and that's my daily recommendation! It used to be three to four a day, so I think I'm good, right?" Danny said it with an undertone. Not seeing Steve's point in all of this.

"Okay, I'll drop you off." Steve was satisfied with the answer and looked patiently for Danny to get up and walk with him out of HQ. The only thing that worried him was the fact Danny already took his second dose and the day wasn't even over yet.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve dropped Danny off at the Parkers resident. He would pick him up after they were done talking to mister Parker. Abby was glad to get some company and it really cheered her up it was Danny. She hadn't been working a long time with them, but they included her in their Ohana, which meant she cared about every single one of the team. Abby showed Danny the house before he settled down to speak with Mrs. Parker. They sure knew how to decorate a house. They had an amazing taste, everything matched, even the smallest thing, like a fruit bowl, was chosen perfectly. Nothing felt out of place. It was one of the perks of being married to the wealthiest man of this island.

They entered the living room. James his mother was sitting on the enormous couch, elbows on her knees and her hands supporting her chin. She was staring at the phone, eager to get a call.

"Mrs. Parker?" He waited for her attention and gave her a firm handshake. "Hi, I'm Detective Danny Williams with Five-0, I'm sorry all of this happened, but can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes, and call me Lily." She stood up, while she gave him a handshake.

"Alright, why won't we sit down, huh?" Danny made the gesture she could sit back down on the couch. Danny took the chair right in front of her. He grunted when he sagged in the chair. Lily looked at him worrisome. Danny gave her a smile that everything was fine. But he actually wasn't. The chair was so soft that he sank into it, touching the arm of the chair with his right side. There would certainly be a bruise. He tried to ignore it for the moment.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Danny liked to hear her version of the story. She told him almost everything he already knew except on some personal information, like what James was wearing and that all of this was her fault. Danny ensured her it wasn't her fault.

"75% of kidnappings are usually carried out by people the victims already know. Is there anyone you can think of?"

"No." Lily shook he head.

"Do you have any idea why there hasn't been a ransom demand? Because I personally think it's strange. Your husband is one of the wealthiest man on this Island, so to me it seemed like a K&R case, except for the fact that there hasn't been a ransom demand."

"I don't know. Is there something else they could demand?" Lily asked.

"At this point we don't know. Anything is possible. But I do know the kidnapper wants James to be alive and he's been taken care of."

"Oh god." Lily looked terrified. It didn't reassure her.

"May I ask where your husband is?" Danny still didn't get the fact that he wasn't at home supporting his wife.

'He has to work. He's very busy." Lily was a bit absent after Danny told her that someone was taking care of her son.

"Okay. What I don't understand is that his only son has been taken and he still can't afford a day off? Isn't this an important family situation? I'm sure someone can cover for him?" Danny tried to hold his personal issue against Grant Parker to himself.

"I don't know. He said he needed to go to a few meetings and that he would be home early." She said it like it was the most normal thing to do.

"He would be home early." Danny did not understand this man's perspective. "Doesn't he care?"

"Detective Williams." Abby addressed to him firmly, because he shouldn't have asked that question. It was out of line.

"No, Detective Williams is right." She looked at them with tears in her eyes. "My husband doesn't care.

"Why is that?" Abby asked, not wanting Danny to be right asking that question.

"James is not his biological son."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up in three days! MAHALO!**


	22. Chapter 22 It's All About The Connection

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-two: It's All About The Connection.**

"James is not his biological son." Lily looked at Danny and Abby.

"Is James your son, or?" Danny sounded dismayed.

"Yes. He is mine, James his biological father isn't in the picture anymore."

"Then when did you meet your husband?" Abby took place in a chair next to Danny.

"I met him when I was one month pregnant with James." Lily confessed.

"Did you inform him at the time that you were pregnant?"

"No. Grant didn't know for years that he wasn't James his father. He did a DNA test two years ago." She looked guilty at the detective and inspector in front of her.

"How did he react?" Abby asked.

"He knew. He'd always known. He had this feeling about it. But after he got the confirmation he stopped caring." Lily still had some tears in her eyes. She fidgeted with a tissue she was holding in her hand.

"What about James his biological father, could he be the kidnapper? Do you know where he is?" Danny started to ramble.

"What? No, he died." Lily interrupted. The emotion became too much. Lily shed a tear, she wiped it away with the tissue.

"I'm sorry to hear." Danny's phone rang. It was Steve. "Excuse me." Danny stood up and walked out of the living room.

"Steve, what did Parker say?" Danny asked curious.

"It's one cold son of a bitch." Steve shared his thought.

"Yeah I know why. He isn't James his biological father." Danny shared the just received information.

"That would explain it. You done over there? I'm on my way back to you, Kono and Lou got some fingerprints from the black SUV."

"Yes, I'll see you in a bit." Danny disconnected the call.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They all went back to HQ except for Abby, she stayed at the Parkers resident in case the kidnapper called or if Grant Parker would finally show up at home. Steve informed Danny on the conversation Chin and he had with Grant Parker. They yanked him out of a meeting for it and he wasn't pleased about it. He didn't answer their questions with remorse. He was stone cold and didn't care. He had a few meetings to intent to that day and he liked to go back to his current meeting. They had nothing on him, so they let him go back in.

Kono and Lou were going over the evidence from the Black SUV, impatiently waiting for the result of the fingerprints. Chin was looking into Grant Parker's personal life, while Steve dug into Secure Island. Danny searched around in Lily's past. After 45 minutes everyone gathered back to the surface table to share their findings on this case. Kono and Lou shared first.

"The car was completely empty. But we found some prints on the steering wheel and in the back seat." Kono informed them, showing some scene photo's of the black SUV.

"It really appears that they didn't think this through. Yes he might have been in a hurry to get away from the house and his partner was shot, but if this man thought it through he would've worn gloves or something. He left his fingerprints all over the car." Lou confirmed Danny's suspicion form earlier.

"Any matches?" Steve asked impatiently to finally get some solid information.

"No not yet." Kono checked her phone to see if she missed a call from the crime lab, but she didn't.

"What about our only lead, Travis? Anything on him?" Lou recalled.

"No, we couldn't find a connection between him and the Parkers. It doesn't make any sense for him to be involved in all of this." Danny reasoned.

"I did find something interesting on Grant Parker. He did an official DNA test two years ago, to confirm that James was his son or not. The results showed he's not James his biological father. Right after that he cut the child off. He changed his will. James won't get anything." Chin swiped a document on one of the screens. "But the interesting thing is, he just submitted a request to annul the acknowledgment of his paternity rights of James." Chin showed them the newest key piece of evidence.

"Today? When?" Steve sounded confused.

"Yes, Parker's lawyer just submitted the application for annulment to the court, right before we paid him a visit." Chin added.

"How is that possible?" Danny showed his disapproval by waving with his hands.

"An approval can be destroyed if it appears that the acknowledgment of the paternity is not the biological father of the child. The annulment is retroactive to the time of birth." Chin continued with his findings.

"Why would he submit that on the day James has been kidnapped?" Kono asked, already trying to answer her own question by thinking about every possibility.

"I don't know that, but what I do know is, that the judge will process the lawsuit later today." Chin widened his eyes, giving the heads up.

"We have to stop that from happening. I want answers why he submitted that request today before it's processed." Steve commanded looking at his team.

"I'm on it!" Chin walked to his office, so he would call in all silence.

"Danny did you find anything on Lily?" Steve was really done with it. The case it went too slow.

"No, I did not. She has lived a clean life, nothing that stands out. I did find the accident report of James his biological father. Lily was stated as a witness. But I couldn't find anything unusual. He died in a car crash." Danny noticed Steve's tone change. They thought the same. It went too slow and everything seemed like a death end.

"Okay, I couldn't find anything on Secure Island. They really know how to keep information inside the business. Everything is sealed. The most expansive law firm represents the company, that's one thing I could find." Steve shared while he got an aneurysm face because of it.

They got an incoming Video call from the crime lab. It was Fong. Steve answered immediately. Charlie's face popped up on the screen.

"Charlie did you get anything?" He asked curious.

"Yes, I found a match on the fingerprints. One pair belonged to James and the other belongs to Nathan Burks. I'll let you know if I find anything else." Charlie nodded firmly.

"Nathan Burks. Good work, thanks!" The call disconnected. Kono started to search records and personal information on Nathan. In no time she got his photo and driver license up on the screens. With a few seconds she got his address too. "958 Koloa Street, Kahala."

"Diamond Head? Serious? Okay, let's go! Danny call Jerry and find everything there is on Nathan Burks. Everything!" Steve commanded. "Chin let's go!" Steve shouted at the man's office.

"Yeah, no problem I'll stay here. Go ahead babe. Have fun!" Danny raised his eyebrows and used a sarcastic tone. Everyone geared up and rushed out HQ. Danny stayed behind and called Jerry. He was actually glad he didn't have to come along. His right side ached again. His pain meds started to wear off. He really shouldn't have left HQ. Going in and out the car, walking around and speaking with Mrs. Parker. It really took his toll. He could take some new ones, but after Steve's speech he didn't want to, because Steve was right about it. If he would take more than 2 a day he would get sleepy and wouldn't be able to function a 100% and he needed to find James. He couldn't slack off. He had to push himself through the pain. He would have to do it with ibuprofen for now. He reassured himself that he would take his pain meds, if the pain became too much.

Jerry was there in 10 minutes. It would take the team about 15 to 20 minutes to get to Nathans Burks home. Danny went over some information with Jerry and started to dig. Everything seemed to be a death end, but this time they had to find something. If the team would ambush Nathan's house they had nowhere to go with the interrogation.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve took the Camaro, Kono and Lou took Lou's car and Chin followed on his motorcycle. They kept communicating over their comms. Chin told that he got the judge to postpone the lawsuit till they found James. They arrived within 20 minutes. Steve made contact with HQ, so they could communicate with Danny and Jerry as well. Chin kicked the door down and Steve went in first.

"Five-0!" Steve yelled, not wanting to be crossed in an open gunfire again. Lou touched his shoulder and they searched the house. They went right to the living room. Kono and Chin took the kitchen.

"Clear right." Steve muttered as they went from the living room through the dining room back into the hallway.

"Clear left." Chin responded after they cleared the kitchen and were now standing in the hallway. They went upstairs when downstairs was all-clear.

"Room clear." Steve cleared the bedroom.

"Last room clear." Kono said as she checked the last bathroom.

"Nobody's home." Lou concluded.

"Danny you find anything?" Chin asked over the comm as he walked down the stairs.

"No, he has no record. All he has is a well-paid job, a house in one of the richest area's of Oahu and is single. Nothing that would connect him to the Parker's, again."

"Keep digging. There has to be a reason why he kidnapped James." Steve asked impatiently. There had to be a connection.

"Looking at his house it would make sense he didn't make that ransom demand. The guy has money enough." Lou looked around and shared his findings.

"Hey Guys!" Kono shouted from the other side of the house. The three men walked up to the front door where Kono was standing. "Nathan has a security system from Secure Island."

"Danny? Jerry, you got that?" Steve checked to see if they heard the same information.

"Copy that, already ahead of you." Jerry typed quickly. "Nathan Burks has a contract since 2013 with Secure Island to secure his house with their alarm system, it's still act…" Jerry stopped abruptly.

"What is it Jer?" Chin looked at his team members, wondering what Jerry found.

"That's weird." Jerry sounded questioningly.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"What is?" Danny asked Jerry because he saw something pop up on the screen, but he didn't see the weirdness in it. Or maybe it was the fact that Danny never used the computer table.

"Nathan Burks filed a lawsuit against Secure Island in 2015." Jerry sounded absent because he was reading through the document.

"What lawsuit?" Chin asked over the comm.

"It says that Secure Island is responsible for the death of his girlfriend and their daughter." As soon as jerry finished his sentence, Danny grabbed a tablet. He started to search very quickly, while Jerry looked for the technical issues of that lawsuit.

"I got it. Nahla Kalua, Nathan's girlfriend, and Olivia Burks, their four year old daughter, were murdered during a burglary of their home. They weren't supposed to be home, but Nahla forgot something a rushed back at home, with their daughter, only to walk into the middle of that burglary. They were shot in cold blood." Danny swiped through the pictures of the crime scene. The house was clean actually. They didn't search. It looked like they knew exactly what they were searching for. Nothing felt out of place, except the two blood pools and two bodies that were covered up. Danny looked at the smallest body. He swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"When did this happen?" Kono asked curious.

"One year ago today, to be exact." Danny looked at the date of the HPD report. There was the connection. Finally.

"Okay, that's something I would like to call motive." Lou exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, but we still don't know why Nathan kidnapped James and where they are right now." Danny exclaimed. He was happy they found something, but he wouldn't be satisfied until they got James back.

"Alright keep searching, we are on our way back to HQ." Steve said already leaving the house.

Danny looked at the HPD crime report on the murder of Nahla Kalua and her daughter Olivia. It stated that the security alarm failed to go off at the time of the burglary.

"Okay, Jerry find me an answer on why that alarm failed. I'll find everything there is on this company. I want it down as soon as possible." Danny took the tablet with him but he went to his own office, so he could use his computer. The tablets were very useful, but when Danny needed to do a good search he liked to use his computer instead.

He took a seat in his desk chair. His ribs were on fire. He had broken ribs before, but this felt like they only got bruised. He'd rather had broken them, because he would've had less pain. Every time he tried to sit down or get up a wave of pain entered his body, but he had to work and he had to sit down. Danny wished he could just lie down on his bed. He was getting tired, he noticed. He didn't want to admit it, but his energy seemed to vanish quickly. He had to go on. James wasn't with his mother and Danny would do anything to get that little boy back.

He decided he could take his pain meds once more. The other doses clearly stopped working an hour ago. Danny swallowed the pill and opened the lawsuit and read it thoroughly. Danny rubbed his eyes, he had to concentrate pretty hard. Nathan filed the lawsuit, but it got shut down before the judge could even take a look at it. He found a second lawsuit, again from Nathan against Secure Island. They did go to court the second time, but it appeared that Secure Island won the case.

Danny opened the internet to see what he could find on Secure Island. He typed the company's name in the search bar. Several articles popped up, marking the words: 'Secure Island'. The first listed article was way too familiar. Now he knew why Steve demanded he would look into Secure Island instead of Danny. He read the article title while his stomach turned around.

'Employee Secure Island behind attack on member Five-0's Task Force.'

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: There's a lot of information on this new case, but the whole setting is where I'm aiming at. Just to see how Danny is function, being back to such a major case. Which he actually shouldn't be working. Next chapter will be more focused on Danny.**


	23. Chapter 23 To Whatever Comes Next

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-three: To Whatever Comes Next**

He read it one more time before he opened the link. 'Employee Secure Island behind attack on member Five-0 Task Force.' Why would there even be an article about it? Danny didn't know for sure, so he decided to read it for himself. It took forever to load the page. He refreshed it like a thousand times, he couldn't control his patience on this. It finally popped up on his screen. Right under the title was this giant picture of his Camaro. The driver side door was open, Eric was inside the car on de passenger's side taking a photo of the driver seat, and Lou was standing next to the car, probably talking to Eric. You could see the crime scene tape around his car. Danny looked with big eyes and in shock at the picture. A shiver ran down his spine, he froze. There was some blood on the ground outside the car as well. His hands were shaking, but he eventually scrolled down to the text underneath the picture.

Danny read the article. They described the whole accident. They even knew he got stabbed seven times and that he was in critical condition. They named the three dead HPD officers and there were photos of the explosion. It was a mess. David really thought all of it through. He planned to let his house explode if someone would even touch a damn thing. It really didn't sound like the David he knew. There was even a photo, well more a mug shot, of David and one of himself. It was awful to look at. Danny's heart was pounding. He'd never seen it this black and white. The whole world had access to this article. Something very personal was now shared online.

What if Grace would decide and search for it? It would be traumatic for her to see these photo's, they were so cruel. It was his car, his blood and his picture. He could feel every stab wound on his back sting. He could feel them every single moment, but it had been a while since he felt his back hurt like that. Reliving all of it brought back the pain. Danny kept staring at his computer, while he was trying to unburden his back. He had seen enough of it. His stomach ached. He really didn't want to puke, but looking and reading this article made him sick. He took a couple of deep breaths to clear the nausea.

Chin, Lou, Steve and Kono walked back into HQ, everyone walked right past Danny's office, only Steve stopped and opened the door to Danny's office.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Steve looked at Danny.

"What? No, why would I?" Danny closed the article quickly. He didn't want Steve to know he read it.

"You and Jerry would look into it right?" Steve didn't understand the vague answer Danny gave him. Danny sounded absent. "You alright?" Steve asked right after he noticed the lack of energy in his partner. Danny looked ashen, like he saw a ghost or something.

"Mm oh yeah, bit tired I guess." Danny rubbed his eyes once more. He knew Steve would see right through it, he could deal with a speech about being back to work so soon, but he tried to keep it to himself what he just had been reading. Hopefully Steve wouldn't notice.

"Alright, let me bring you home." Steve leaned against the doorjamb, pointing with his thumb, over his left shoulder, outside.

That wasn't the answer Danny was expecting. "What, no. That's not necessary, really."

"Yes it is. You aren't back full time, so let's listen to the doc and stick to working half days, huh?" Steve already grabbed the car keys out of his pocket.

"I know that Steve, but I'm telling you, I can handle it. Lets focus on finding James okay?" Danny didn't have the energy to argue with Steve. There was no option here. He had to stay.

"Okay, lets see if Jerry found something?" Steve knew better than to fight Danny against it. He knew Danny wouldn't let it slide, if he would drag his ass back home. There was a kid missing and Steve knew it was all Danny needed, he needed to find this little boy. Danny would make it his personal life mission, so Steve agreed. He held the door open and waited for Danny to come with.

Danny pushed himself carefully out of his chair. He held tight on to his desk. The incision on his abdomen felt sore. Travis Malone kicked him pretty hard, right in the incision. He took a second to readjust. Danny looked at Steve, hopefully he wouldn't notice, but of course Steve noticed. Steve gave Danny a worried glance. Danny just hoped the pain meds would kick in soon.

They walked to the surface table. Everyone gathered around Jerry, who was still searching, typing and mumbling to himself. They waited till Jerry would tell them what he found. So in the meantime Lou asked if Danny found something.

"Yes I did." Danny glanced quickly at Steve, whom gave him a confused look, because a few minutes ago Danny said he didn't find anything, but that was because his head was somewhere else and he thought Steve asked about something else.

"I looked at the HPD crime report on the murder of Nahla Kalua and their daughter Olivia. It, uh, stated that the security alarm failed to go off at the time of the burglary. With those grounds, Nathan filed the lawsuit, but it got shut down before the judge could even take a look at it. Nathan didn't let it slide and filed a second lawsuit, again, against Secure Island. They did go to court the second time, but Secure Island won the case." Danny leaned on the surface table, this way he could have some support. His whole body ached and Danny was getting really tired. His hands were shaking probably because of the overextension. He grabbed the table tighter.

"It failed? How can it fail?" Chin looked at Danny with concern, noticing the white color on his face and the fact he leaned for support on the surface table.

"I don't know. Jerry did you find something?" Danny asked Jerry so they could focus on Jerry instead of him.

"No, but I did find a linked file with a similar case, where the alarm system failed during a burglary as well. Only nobody got killed that time."

"There are more cases like this?" Kono asked. They all looked perplexed at Jerry.

"I searched the HPD files, to see if there were more cases where a security system failed during a burglary or whatever. And several documents popped up." Jerry swiped them on the screens. "There are more than ten cases like this, all involving a burglary where the security alarm failed. There were thousands of dollars in missing goods afterwards. I ran all the names and addresses against the client list of Secure Island and guess what?" Jerry looked at the team, but nobody responded. Jerry carried on.

"You guys are leaving me hanging, aren't you? Okay never mind. They all own a security system placed by Secure Island."

"You sure?" Steve asked out of a reflex, it was Jerry after all. Not that he could have a conspiracy theory on this, because he showed them a list with names connected to Secure Island.

"Yes, 200%" Jerry confirmed.

"Wait. When I looked into the crime scene photos of the murder of Nahla and Olivia, the house seemed extremely clean. Nothing felt out of place. It didn't look like their house just had been robbed. So what if they knew exactly what they were looking for." Danny remembered, but he totally forgot to share it.

"Like a planned burglary?" Kono merged the info.

"Secure Island has the, uh the knowledge of the security systems, right? Can they let the alarm system fail, right at the moment of the break-ins?" Danny sounded like he knew what he was talking about, but when it came to technology he was a noob.

"But if Secure Island is behind the burglary, how come nobody filed a complaint against Secure Island that their system failed, except for Nathan Burks." Chin did agree with Danny's theory, but the puzzle wasn't complete.

"Because Secure Island has records that the security system didn't fail. Only the system didn't send the alert to HPD according to HPD files. There's definitely something wrong, but they couldn't prove it." Jerry showed them the records.

"Why not? If HPD didn't get the alert, than the mistake is with Secure Island, right?" Steve did have an aneurysm face. This case became more complicated with the minute.

"No, because according to their files the system did send out the alert, only HPD didn't receive them. It's one word against the other." He read them one more time, because he couldn't see what was wrong with them the first time as well.

"Can you find the records of the security systems?" Lou had a hard time wrapping his head around all of this.

"Yes, they should be included with the law suit from Nathans case." Jerry started to open several files, while the team held their breaths as he was searching. "Ah here they are." Jerry opened a document full of codes and a lot of numbers. Everyone stared at the file like it was some kind of unknown language. It was highly encrypted, only Jerry seemed to make sense out of the algebra. He continued to search through the file. He was typing so fast. He stopped.

"That's weird. Hold on." Jerry made his way out of the office.

"Jer? Where are you going?" Chin shouted as Jerry opened the door.

"Just need to grab something, I'll be right back!" Jerry responded turning around and vanished.

The team decided to think this all through once more, while they waited for Jerry to return. They had no clue on where James could be. All they had was this lead on Secure Island.

"Alright." Danny held his hands in the air and dropped them, like he was giving up. "I don't see how all of this can help us finding James. Yes I can see that this is our only lead at the moment, but I personally would like to find the boy first." Danny regained the color in his face. Some energy seemed to be restored because the pain meds had kicked in.

"We don't know where Nathan is holding James. I do know that Secure Island is somewhat behind all of this. We need to focus on Grant Parker. I'm positive he's holding back information."

"Yes, for example why he submitted a request to annul the acknowledgment of his paternity rights, on the day James has been kidnapped?"

"That's still a weird thing to do." Lou shook his head in disbelieve.

"Ask Abby if she can get a hold on Grant Parker. See if he showed up at home or if he's still at work." Steve looked at Chin.

"I'm on it."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Jerry brought back a laptop. Nobody recognized it, until he opened it and they saw the screensaver. Steve looked at Danny, he didn't seem to notice. How could he, he had never seen it before. Lou gave Steve a look, Steve could hear Lou thinking 'what is that thing doing here', so Steve shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why Jerry brought it in here. Chin came back. He waited a moment to realize what was happening. He looked at Steve, who gave him a look not to mention it.

"According to Abby, Parker is still at work."

"It's 9 PM. That's not what I would call, being home early." Danny said, pissed off.

Jerry started to type very fast again. Like his life was depending on it, faster and louder. All of a sudden the laptop exploded. Everyone stepped back from the table. It wasn't a big explosion, but the laptop just went up in smoke.

"Jerry?" Chin waved the smoke with his hand away.

"Got it!" Jerry had never looked prouder than in that moment. They team looked hopeful at him. He unplugged a USB stick out of the laptop and plugged it in to the surface table on the left side. The same coding appeared on the screens.

"At first I didn't notice. But when you asked for those records, it seemed a bit odd. Why would they even have records in the first place? Second, why would they design a security system where you can log in to those records? And if they can log in, they probably can change it and fake them." Jerry looked hopeful at the team.

"I'm sorry, but I think I speak on behalf of everyone standing here, we don't speak the code language." Lou looked with big eyes at Jerry.

Jerry should have known, nobody would be that excited about his findings, except him. Let alone the fact that they would understand it. "Let me explain. When you design a digital security system or anything digital, you'll create log files. The log files will store all the data the system makes. For example, like when you enable or disable your system or when it sends an alert to HPD or not for that matter. But you should never be able to login to those files. It's weird that they create a program that you are able to login to them. Yes, sure you can hack into them, but you won't be able to login to them."

"Hold on, are you saying Secure Island can look into or change their log files? So they can manage the data? Like when the original data says I disabled the security system at 6 PM, they can change it that I did not disabled it?" Kono tried to simplify what Jerry just said.

"That's right. If they want to, they can manipulate the data. Like in the records they gave to the judge. It said HPD did receive the signal, but they simple could've faked that record." Jerry looked confident at the team.

"And you're saying they have a login system and you can prove it?" Danny asked optimistic. Which wasn't a typical thing to do for Danny.

"Yes and there you guys come in, because when I looked closely I recognized the code system they use to login in. I've seen it before, that specific login program." Jerry started to search and mark the coding.

"Where's that exactly?" Danny lost Jerry for a second. It was like they all knew what he was talking about, except for Danny himself.

"Here on David's laptop." Jerry said it in his absents while he continued to search for the code.

Everyone held their breath and stared at Danny. He was holding the surface table very tight. Looking down to the table. After a few seconds Jerry noticed that nobody said anything and looked up. He looked in shock at Danny, realizing what he just had done.

"You all can stop staring alright. We can say his name out loud. It's not like he's going to stab me again or something." Danny spoke soft, but understandable enough.

"Danny." He could hear the guilt in Kono's voice.

"He's, uh he's dead Kono. It's fine. It won't be the last time his name could pop up, so I better get used to it." Danny really wasn't okay, but what could he have said about it.

"Okay, Jerry what do you need to prove all of this." Steve decided to let it slide and give Danny some space, so he focused back on Jerry and the case.

"I need every record there has been stored." Jerry said it like it was the most normal thing to do.

"And how do you think you can do that exactly?" Danny asked sarcastic, because apparently not only Steve was the one to come up with impossible things.

"Well, get a warrant and get every computer or laptop the company owns and I'll search every single one of them." It sounded like you just would have to go to a supermarket or something.

"That's all?" Chin asked raising his eyebrows.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I know it's a ton of information, but it needs to be told or at least explained. Hope you guys still like the story! MAHALO for your loving support!**


	24. Chapter 24 You Don't Always Get

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-four: You Don't Always Get What You Want.**

"That's all?" Chin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Jerry put on a small smile by the thought of a field trip.

"Alright, we can have a search warrant drawn up in an hour." Lou already grabbed his phone out of his pocket to make the phone call.

"Another hour? No." Steve checked his gun for ammo.

"Or you can draw your gun and scare the crap out of everybody, but you're not going to do that. Is that clear?" Danny demanded.

"Why's that exactly?" Steve looked disapproved to Danny.

"Because if you do? We will lose everything we just dug up on Parker and we will never find a clue on where James might be or for that matter, we won't find James." Danny sounded frustrated by the fact that Steve once again needed to be the irresponsible one.

"He's right Steve. We have to do this by the book." Chin agreed with Danny.

Steve looked at his team. Everybody agreed with Chin and Danny.

"Okay, we will do it by my book in that case." Steve holstered his gun while the muscle in his jaw twitched, still disagreeing with them.

"No, we will do it by THE book, not your book." Danny talked with his hands. "Because I've read your book and it's terrible my friend, the end is way too predictable. It always ends with you putting one of us in a life threatening situation, so no." Steve and Danny locked their eyes.

"There we go." Kono mumbled under her breath looking for support from Chin, Lou or Jerry.

"Okay, Lou get that warrant as soon as you can." Steve gave in after a few seconds.

"I'm on it." Lou started to call.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Danny patted Steve on his shoulder. Steve gave Danny a resentful look.

"Kono could you check in with Abby?" Steve asked to change the subject.

"Sure thing." Kono was glad she could pull herself out of this moment.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After 30 minutes the warrant was granted and they went up to Secure Island. It took Danny some convincing, but Steve agreed on letting Danny come along. They probably would be working all night and Steve rather had Danny in his sight than alone in HQ, because Danny was still not going home. Everybody was on route. Jerry came too, of course and HPD as backup. Abby would come with an hour. HPD officers would cover for her through the night. The chance that Nathan would call in the middle of the night seemed out of order, so she would rather make herself useful searching through some data with the rest of the team.

They all arrived. Steve noticed that Danny was getting slower. Like stepping carefully in and out of the car and he wasn't walking that fast. It had been a long and exhausting day, for all of them, so let alone for Danny. Steve would make sure that once they were going through all the data Danny would rest for a bit.

Danny walked inside Secure Island with mixed feelings. Not that he didn't want to go in and confront Parker, but it felt a bit strange knowing that David walked through those doors for years. They went up to the 21st floor. The lady at the front desk told them Parker was in his office. Chin and Jerry stayed behind with her, making sure she didn't give him the heads up that they were on their way.

Parker's office was made out of glass walls, so they could see him standing near the window calling someone. Danny was already tired by looking at this man. He couldn't help it to have a personal vendetta against him. As soon as Parker saw Five-0 closing in, he hang up and walked to his desk. Kono and Lou guarded outside the office. Steve and Danny pulled the big doors open. Parker was standing behind his desk with his hands on top of it.

"Grant Parker, step away from your desk. We have a warrant to search every single inch of this company that includes all the data too." Steve said it quickly and with a demanding tone.

"On what grounds?" Parker held his hands up in the air, looking daring at the two men in front of him.

"On what grounds?" Danny started to laugh. He was already done with this schmuck. "That's good, pretend like you don't know what's going on. That's good, even for a manipulative son of a bitch." Danny sounded hateful.

"Excuse me?" Parker sounded offended.

"Oh, you heard me!" Danny was about to explode.

"Danny." Steve spoke soft, but firmly and stepped between the two men, to stop the word fight between Parker and Danny. He gave Danny a warning look.

"Ah Detective Danny Williams isn't it, it's my pleasure. I'm really sorry that one of my employees attacked you. I can only imagine what it would feel like to be stabbed seven times from behind, by one of your old friends. Terrible." He said it with such a joyful tone.

"You shut up!" Steve pointed pissed off to Parker. "Go wait outside." Steve said to Danny.

"You have a serious problem, you know that." Danny looked at Parker, he was outraged and perplexed at the same time. He marched out of Parker's office and slammed the door behind him.

Steve saw Danny pacing in the hallway outside Parker's office. He could see Kono interfere, but it didn't seem to help. He wished he could go after Danny and calm him down, but he needed to speak with Parker and end all of this. Lou stepped in, while the door was open he could hear Danny scold. Lou closed the door behind him, blocking the sound.

"You, sit down and don't touch anything." Lou barked at Parker, showing him that they weren't here to mess around with. It focused Steve, he would worry about Danny later. They had to handle Parker first.

"You are going to cooperate with us, you tell every employee to go to conference rooms and sit tight till we are done here. Nobody is leaving or touching any electronic device." Steve explained and made himself very clear.

"You can't do that." Parker obstructed.

"Hell, we can." Lou knew they actually couldn't, but he had to go with it.

"No, you can search for what ever the hell you're searching for, but holding people against their will, I won't agree to that. I'm calling my lawyer." Parker stood up and took his phone out of his pocket.

"No need to do that. We gave him the heads up. He's probably on his way over here." Steve's phone rang. It was Abby. "Excuse me."

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Steve, I found something interesting. I just got the call history back form the hours before I put Parker under the tap."

"You did? When did you do that?"

"When I suspected that the kidnapper might contact Parker instead of Lily."

"Good work, and?"

"An hour after James got kidnapped, Parker got a call from an unknown number. But the call connected through a tower near Travis Malone's address."

"You sure?" Steve couldn't believe what he'd just been told.

"Yes, the call connected for 8 minutes. I'm on my way to you guys."

"Thank you Abby!" Steve disconnected the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm giving you five seconds to tell me why you withhold the information that Nathan Burks called you." Steve walked over to Parker. Lou needed a second to catch up on Steve's findings.

"It didn't seem relevant." Parker shrugged his shoulder.

"It didn't? Why did he call?" Steve tried one more time before he would lose his patience.

"He demanded something insanely stupid."

"Go on." Lou instructed.

"You can contact my lawyer about that, I'm not saying another word without his presence." Parker folded his arms.

"Alright let me speak for you." Steve was done with the guy. "First, we know James is not your son and that you put in a request to annul your paternity rights. Which is a strange thing to do on the day that he has been kidnapped. Second, we know Nathan Burks kidnapped James because he believes you are responsible for the death of his daughter, so here's your second chance to tell me, what did Nathan Burks demanded?" Steve was now standing right in front of Parker, looking him in the eyes.

"That's stunning detective work. The request came through today, but we did set it up four days ago. About the second thing, we've been to court for that, we won and he lost. I can't help the man. I'm truly sorry for what happened to his family, but it's not on me." Parker said it without any remorse.

Kono opened the door. "Boss, his lawyer is on his way up." Giving the heads up.

"Let him come." Kono could see the rage burning in Steve's eyes.

"Gentlemen, what's the honor of this surprising visit?" A man, mid-forties, dark brown hair and wearing an expensive suit, closed the door shutting Kono and Danny out.

"Your client was just about to tell us what Nathan Burks demanded this morning when he called." Lou brought the conversation back on point.

"Alright, Grant continue." His lawyer sounded way too confident. Steve didn't like the guy, way too smooth.

"Mister Burks demanded that I would resign and that I would confess for the death of his daughter and girlfriend. I told him, that I wouldn't do that, because I'm not responsible for it. I offered him three million dollars, but he didn't accept."

"If that's all you guys wanted to know, I would like to speak to my client in private." He walked over to Parker, with a dirty smile on his face.

"That's possible, but in a room with out any electronic devices." Steve patted Parker on his shoulder, holding his other hand out to receive Parker's cellphone.

They walked them over to a conference room. Luckily all the rooms had walls made out of glass, so they could see them at all times. Steve let Chin, Abby and the HPD officers collect all the employees and gather them in the conference rooms on the 21st floor as well. They would go over their backgrounds and if they checked out, they could leave.

In the meantime Jerry instructed Five-0 on how to search every computer. He gave everyone a USB stick, which they had to plugin and it would do the work for them. It would be a long night because there were a lot of computers. Kono paired up with Lou and Steve with Danny. Jerry would collect all the data downstairs.

Steve and Danny started at the 21st floor in case Parker would move an inch. His lawyer left after a brief meeting with his client. Parker stayed. Danny and Steve went from computer to computer. They were now in the open workspace with more than fifty computers. Danny took a desk chair on wheels, this way he could easily switch to a new computer. It wasn't the most comfortable chair, which you would expect at such a well doing company. His lower back really ached. Maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the fact that he had been standing a lot today or maybe he was just exhausted, but he wasn't giving in on that. He stretched his back, only to feel a jolt of pain through his right side. He cringed.

"You alright?" Nothing went past Steve.

"I feel like that's the only thing you ask these days." Danny tried to change the subject.

"I'm just worried." Steve looked at Danny from a distance.

"You're like a hen my friend. It's time to spread my wings and let me fly." Danny spread his arms, like he was flying.

"Seriously? Danny I'm not buying it, you can keep up the sarcastic act if it helps you, but I doubt it." Steve was done with Danny's attitude for today.

Danny sighed. "My back hurts, okay. It isn't a weird thing considering I've been standing almost all day." He admitted.

"How bad?" Steve asked concerned, he walked to Danny, taking place in a desk chair next to Danny's. The USB stick was doing its thing, so he had little time to ask Danny about his well being.

"Manageable." Danny didn't like to show his weakness, especially not to Steve.

"Okay, what are you going to do about it?" Steve asked trying to make eye contact with Danny.

"Nothing, it will pass." Danny waved it away.

"Is that what you've been telling yourself all day?" Steve wasn't pleased with the answer.

"What's your point?" Danny locked eyes with Steve.

"Maybe you should listen to your body Danny. Enough is enough." Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"You done?"

"No, because being back after two months is pretty fast Danny. Considering what you have been through." Steve defended himself.

"Yeah, I know that, thank you. Your computer is making a funny sound." Danny pointed to the computer Steve was working on, before he walked over. Steve stood up, he locked eyes with Danny, letting him know that this conversation wasn't over. Steve was standing in front of the computer, he pulled his eyes of Danny, looking at the screen.

"Jerry, you seeing this too?" Steve asked with his finger on his ear to activate their comms.

"I am. It's weird. Could you bring the USB downstairs?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Steve unplugged the USB stick and glanced over to Parker. He was still pacing in the conference room. "You good?" Steve looked at Danny.

"Who? Me? Yes. Please go." Danny didn't look at Steve, he just pretended he was busy with the computer.

Steve didn't like it to leave Danny alone with Parker on the same floor. He comforted himself with the thought that he would just be gone for five minutes tops and besides Chin and Abby were near by in case something would happen. Steve walked to the elevator and went down to the ground floor where Jerry was.

Danny stayed behind and moved on to the next computer. This whole case seemed like a dead end, but if he thought about it, they really made some progress within one day. Danny was lost in his own thoughts.

"Detective Williams, how is it going? Did you find anything yet?" Parker walked up behind Danny. Danny stood up, letting Parker know he was not someone to mess around with.

"It's an ongoing investigation and I'm not allowed to share any information, so if you just please could go back inside your glass cubicle. Thank you." Parker was standing very close, Danny placed his hand on Parker's chest to gesture he should step back. Parker didn't step back and Danny didn't either. Both men stared each other in the eyes, giving a death stare.

"Sure thing Detective." Parker turned around and so did Danny. Only Danny didn't see Parker turn back around, grabbing Danny's gun out of his holster and pointing it directly into Danny's back.

"What do you want?" Danny arched his back when he felt his gun poking in his back.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Little cliffhanger! I'll update within three days! Thank you for reading! And I can't wait till Friday! Totally freaking out on all the spoilers! MAHALO!**


	25. Chapter 25 Never The Way We Imagined It

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-five: Never The Way We Imagined It.**

"What do you want Parker?" Steve stood in the elevator, but he could hear Danny speak over their comm. "Danny?" Steve tried to make contact with Danny, but he didn't get a response.

"Jerry? What's going on?"

"I don't know, there are no cameras up on the 21st."

"Chin? Abby?" Steve tried desperately to get an answer on what was going on. Only he didn't get a response. Kono and Lou's comms were off too. Steve focused on the conversation between Danny and Parker.

"…Remove one of your kidneys, right?" Steve could hear Parker talk big. He had control over Danny, only Steve didn't know how. It pissed Steve off.

"Son of a bitch." He let out under his breath. He called chin, because he was stuck in the elevator till it would reach the ground floor and than he had to get back up to the 21st.

"Chin! Check on Danny!"

"What's going on? Where is he?"

"I don't know, something is off. He's with Parker, alone, on the 21st in the open workspace, I think."

"Where are you?" Steve could hear Chin started jog.

"I'm in the elevator, almost on the ground floor, I'll be up as fast as I can!"

"Copy!" Chin disconnected and Steve pushed the button of the 21st floor a thousand times.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"What do you want?" Danny arched his back when he felt his gun poking in his back.

"I asked you a question." Parker hissed in Danny's left ear.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Danny said it sarcastic, answering the question of Parker asking how Danny was doing.

"No the other part." Parker pressed the gun tighter against Danny's back. Letting him know he was in charge.

"Oh, I, uh I'm sorry, I thought I was clear, I can't share it with you." Danny was not about to lose his attitude for this man.

"I figured that you would know when to shut up, after David stabbed you almost to death, guess I was wrong." Parker whispered in Danny's ear. It silenced Danny. "Lets see he stabbed you seven times right?" Parker started to poke with the gun repeatedly in Danny's back. "Right here? And here?" With each poke Danny felt the stabbing all over again. Parker was poking with just as much anger as David did. Some were right in the same spot as the actual stab wounds.

"What do you want Parker?" Danny was shaking on his legs, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

"Something wrong, Detective?" Parker's voice sounded ice cold. It gave Danny chills and it froze him. "They had to remove one of your kidneys, right? That means you only have one left, the one that's keeping you alive. You can't live without a kidney. Sure they find a way to keep you alive, for a while, but they can't find a donor that quick. You'll die, within hours." Parker pressed the gun tighter and tighter. Danny was breathing heavily through his nose. Danny never thought about it that way, he never imagined it could come to that.

"If I only knew which side I had to shoot." Parker pressed the gun left on the midst of Danny's back, right with the loop poking right in the incision, where the knife tore down his left kidney. Danny clenched his jaw in pain, he grunted. "Oh I'm sorry, this one is already gone." He transferred the gun to his right side.

"One more time Detective, did you find anything yet."

"No, we did not, alright!" Danny let out a scared breath. "We are here to poke around and see you sweat, that's all." Danny tried to convince Parker that they didn't have anything yet.

"Really?" Danny could hear doubt in Parker's voice and he loosened the grip of the gun. Danny turned around, punching him in his stomach, kicking the gun out of Parker's hand, but before Danny knew it Parker punched Danny in the stomach with his fist and again punching him on his right side. "AH" Danny doubled over in pain. The air got kicked right out him. It was right at the spot where Travis had hit him a few hours ago. He was on his knees, leaning with his right hand on the ground and his left arm wrapped around his abdomen. He was not able to fight Parker back. Danny was panting and he felt dizzy.

"It has its limits." Parker was standing over Danny.

"Parker! Hands where I can see them!" Chin yelled while he closed in on both men.

"What? No, I defended myself, that man, he's crazy!" Parker raised his voice and sounded confused. He held his hands in the air to surrender.

"Danny are you okay?" Abby was beside Danny, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Chin, don't listen to him! Arrest him!" Danny barked, trying to get back up on his feet. The elevator went open and Steve popped up with his gun drawn. He rushed towards Danny. "You alright buddy?" Steve helped him back up together with Abby. Chin walked towards Parker to arrest him.

"Hey whoa, no, what are you doing? He held his gun to my face and I fought back in self-defense." Parker sounded perplexed and was pointing to Danny.

It even brought Danny off his game. "Don't listen to him Chin!" What was Parker trying to do? Turning his friends on him? That would never work. Danny was now standing and watched Chin cuff him.

"Chin let him go." Steve held onto Danny's bicep as he held him steady. He could feel Danny stare in disbelieve at him.

"What?" Danny looked betrayed at Steve.

"Chin do it." Steve demanded and Chin let Parker go.

"Thank you Commander." Parker sounded polite and appreciative for the first time ever. "Am I free to go?" Parker rubbed his wrists, like he had been wearing cuffs for days.

"Yes." All eyes were on Steve. What was he doing?

"Can I have my phone back in that case?" Parker reached his hand towards Steve and Steve reached in his pockets, pulling it out and dropped the phone back in Parkers hand. Parker walked to the elevator.

"What the…!" Danny tried to go after Parker, pulling his arm out of Steve's grip, but Steve tightened his grip on Danny's bicep and withdrew Danny. "Steve!" Danny yelled against Steve, what the hell was he thinking. Danny was not letting Parker go that easy.

"Let him go Danny!" Steve pressed his hand on Danny's chest to hold him back. "We have nothing on him." Steve spoke as soon as the elevator door closed.

"What do you mean we have nothing on him?" Danny raised his voice in disbelieve. "He obstructed the investigation by withholding crucial information and if that's not enough for you, he just pointed my gun at me, he threatened me. That's what I would call assaulting a officer and for me that would be enough to book him!" Danny was now standing in front of Steve.

"I do know all of that, but when this guy sets one foot in HPD his lawyer will show up and he will be out within one minute and all charges will be dropped. Everything what just happened didn't really happen, because you are not officially back at work, he doesn't know that, but if he finds out he'll be a free man. He wasn't going to shoot you, because that would ruin everything for him. We need to build a strong case against him before we arrest him, so we are letting him go for now."

"Let me just get this straight, so I'm clear. You are letting him go, but you think that we, yes look at me, you, me, all of us standing here, watching Parker leave this building, that we are going to arrest him eventually?" Danny sounded furious.

"Yeah that's right." Steve hoped for some support from Abby or Chin, but that didn't happen.

"That's right?" Danny placed his hands on his hips, blowing air out of his nose. He was really pissed off. "What're you, are you nuts? He's going to catch the first flight to somewhere on this planet where we, this task force of yours, have no rights. None, you hear me?"

"I do hear you and he's not going to catch a plane alright."

"He's not? Hell he's not!" Danny walked past Steve, he was about to go after Parker. Steve pulled him back by grabbing Danny's left arm. Danny tried to escape from Steve's tight grip by pulling his arm out, making a weird swing, causing his own elbow to end up in his abdomen, right at the spot where he had been punched today, twice. "Ah!" Danny grunted, clenching his stomach. Steve immediately let go of Danny's arm, causing Danny to stumble a bit over. Chin was standing closely enough to kind of catch Danny. "Danny? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Danny clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose. "What's wrong is that you're letting him go!" Danny was back on track.

"Here" Abby offered him a desk chair. Danny took carefully place.

"Listen to me!" Steve shook his head in disbelieve, he had to get it straight, he was still worried about Danny though. Something was wrong, but Danny didn't tell them.

"Enlighten me Steven!" Danny raised his voice even higher, still doubled over in pain.

"He's not going to catch a flight, because Parker is going to call his lawyer and he's going to fight this, because that's what he's been doing from the start. He thinks he's smart and that all of this is just a bump in the road, but he doesn't know we have David's laptop. Which has the evidence of the login system. We can book him right now and charge him for that, or we can let him go and arrest him when we find more evidence connecting all cases. And if we do we will include the charges for obstructing an investigation and assaulting an officer and he'll never see the sunlight again."

"I hate it when you think you're right and not share it. The heads up would have been nice, okay."

"Alright you sit tight." Steve pointed to Danny. "Abby can you bring this to Jerry?"

"Yeah, sure." She got the USB stick handed by Steve.

"You good brah?" Chin handed Danny his gun back, looking worried at Danny, who was still clenching his stomach. Chin could see the sweat on his forehead. He was obviously in pain.

"Yeah, don't worry. Go check on the poor people we locked in those rooms." Danny nodded towards the conference rooms. Chin agreed silently.

"Drink this." Steve offered Danny a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Danny thought about taking more pain meds, because his whole body hurt, but Steve was watching him, so he just took a few sips.

Steve glanced at Danny he looked damn exhausted. His glassy blue eyes had changed into a snarl greyish color. He looked pale and Steve could see the pain lingering on his face.

"You can take them." Steve tossed a medicine bottle towards Danny. Danny caught it, he winced, regretting his sudden movement. Danny managed to give Steve a questioning look.

"They fell out of your pocket in the car." Steve explained why he would have Danny's pain meds instead of Danny. Danny felt his pocket in a reflex to check for himself, but they weren't there anymore.

"Ah, thank you." Danny opened the medicine bottle. "On one condition though." Steve was just in time before Danny popped one in his mouth. "That is?" Danny waited for Steve's probably insane request. "That you go lay down for a while." It was the only leverage Steve had right now to get Danny to rest for a bit. Steve knew he'd already had the doses for today, but Danny was visibly in pain.

It indeed was a request, but it was not a completely insane one. Danny was exhausted, his whole body ached by now. Steve was probably right and besides, he wouldn't be missed if he would lie down for half an hour or so. Chin and Abby were almost done with the staff, so they would continue to help the rest. He wouldn't be much of a help if he would be even more exhausted than he was right now, so Danny gave in. "Alright fine." He took his pain meds and tried to stand up. Steve offered him some help.

"Go lay on the couch in Parker's office." Danny agreed and they walked, taking their time, to Parker's office

"Thanks, I'll be fine." Danny dropped on the couch, it was a comfortable one.

"Alright, take it easy okay?" Steve left the office leaving Danny alone to rest for a bit.

He hadn't seen Danny like this in weeks. He actually looked almost the same right after his surgery. Which made him worry even more, because this time, there was no explanation like a twelve-hour surgery. He didn't like to go behind Danny's back, but if he would continue to be in pain, after he rested, Steve would call doctor Murray.

Steve didn't know what happened exactly, neither in Travis Malone's house nor just now. All he knew was the fact that Danny had been hurt, both times and that he wasn't telling them the whole story. Steve should have never let him come along. He should've known better and should've sent Danny home.

Danny waited till Steve was out of sight. He unbuttoned his shirt, so he could examine the damage that had been done by Parker. Two deeply colored bruises littered Danny's torso, one on his right side and one on his abdomen. He was a bit concerned about the one on his abdomen. The scar looked irritated and it was reddish. Maybe he should get some medical attention. He would rest first, it would be fine after, right. He touched it lightly.

"Oh, shit!" Danny hissed to himself to ignore the pain. He buttoned up his shirt. He lied down on his left side, to unburden his throbbing right side. He could feel the meds kicking in, his body relaxed and within the minute Danny fell asleep.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve waited for Abby to return with the USB stick, in the meantime he took over Danny's work and continued the search. As soon as Abby returned she helped Steve. Chin was almost done so there was no use for her to help him. Chin went down with the last employee to get a USB stick for himself and started to check computers as well.

After almost four hours Lou and Kono came up to the 21st floor. Not that Steve, Chin and Abby had been there the whole time, they had checked the computers on several floors, only to come up with nothing. Danny had been resting the whole time. Steve wanted to check on Danny, so that's why he asked for a brief meeting on the 21st.

"Where's Williams?" Lou asked when he didn't see Danny amongst them. He and Kono missed the whole conflict between Danny and Parker.

"He's sleeping in Parker's office, Parker pulled his gun on him." Steve nodded to the office. He hadn't checked on Danny yet, and he couldn't see the office from the point where he was standing.

"Whoa, is he okay?" Kono was worried about Danny and started to walk towards Parker's office.

"He's hanging in." Steve appeased Kono. Steve didn't want to wake Danny. He could really use the sleep. "Just letting him sleep is the best thing right now." A loud gunshot reverberated through the building. It filled the silence moment. Steve looked startled at his team, it came from Parker's office.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading as always! I know, another cliffhanger, next chapter will be up in a few days! And oh my the new episode… I loved it! All of it, the humor, the cargument and the Ohana spirit, just everything! What about you guys? Have you seen it?**


	26. Chapter 26 I Did Everything I Could

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-six: I did everything I could**

A loud gunshot reverberated through the building. It filled the silent moment. Steve looked startled at his team, it came from Parker's office. Steve started to run, the rest followed.

"Jerry, came someone back in tonight?" Steve asked over the comm.

Jerry had been at the front desk all night, so he should know if someone walked past him or not. "No why?"

Steve didn't answer Jerry's question, he was closing in on the office. It was still dark, but there seemed to be a light. Not a bright one, more like a flashlight. Steve grabbed his gun and waited till Chin touched his shoulder, meaning he could go in and he had back up. Steve opened the door in silence and then pushed it open with his foot. His gun drawn and searched the room for a target. There was someone behind the desk. Steve aimed.

"Hey whoa, easy, whoa!" A flashlight shining right in his eyes blinded Steve.

"Danny?" Steve recognized his partner's voice.

"Yes, put the gun away Steve." Steve still couldn't see Danny, but Danny sounded okay.

Kono switched the lights on. Danny was standing behind Parker's desk, his cellphone in his hands, with the flashlight on. Nothing seemed to happen, his gun was holstered and there was no one else with him.

"You alright? We heard a gun shot?" Kono observed Danny from a distance. Everyone was still standing with their guns in their hands.

"Yes, I am, now put your guns away, I found something." Danny signed they should lower their guns.

"No what do you mean, Danny we heard a gun shot, right?" Steve looked confused at his team, who were all standing around looking perplexed to Danny.

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with your hearing Steve. I shot the lock of the desk drawer." Danny said it like it was the most normal thing to do.

"What? Why?" Chin asked, still perplexed, because all of it didn't make any sense.

"It was locked, there was no key , so I used my gun." Danny sounded surprised that everyone looked perplexed at him.

"So you just shoot the thing? Danny, you can't…" Steve holstered his gun, but before he could go on Danny cut him off.

"You are going to lecture me about vandalizing property? Me?" Danny was pointing with his own finger on his chest.

"Yes, you! I'm not the one who vandalized it!" Steve defended.

"It's a desk Steve! It's easily replaceable. Speaking of vandalizing" Danny was talking with his hands. "You kicked down a thousand doors, crashed more cars than you've owned and blew up entire houses, those are things that are not easily replaceable. This on the other hand is just a desk." Danny stared at Steve like he was crazy.

"He has a point boss." Kono said with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry man, he's right." Lou patted Steve's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I miss the memo where it said we were all against me?" Steve sounded irritated by the fact that everyone was on Danny's side.

"Guys what's wrong?" Jerry burst into Parker's office with a laptop in his hand.

"Nothing." Steve and Danny said in unison.

"Nobody is dying?" The team stared at Jerry. It was not a good time to make a joke, let alone a joke like that. Nobody said anything, so Jerry continued. "Then why didn't you guys respond? Now I came for nothing."

"No, not for nothing, I found something on Parker's computer." Danny clicked on the keyboard to get the computer out of sleep mode. Jerry came over and took place in the chair behind the desk. A bar had popped up with the notification 'Disk not ejected properly'.

"Mm, Parker must have unplugged a USB drive or any other disk too fast." Jerry looked puzzled at the screen.

"Yeah that's why I wanted to open the drawer to see if it might be in there, but I only got these folders." Danny held a few folders in his hand and skipped through them.

"Wait look what's in here." Danny handed Steve the folders. Steve read the documents in the folders.

"The annul request, the DNA report, and the lawsuit against Secure Island." Steve stated for the rest of the team.

"Why would he have that, ready and printed in a locked desk drawer?" Kono asked, because it indeed was odd, why Parker would have that?

"Maybe in case we would ask him about it and he could easily cover his ass up." Lou suggested, not knowing for sure.

"May I see?" Jerry reached out to the folders.

"Yeah, why?" Steve handed them.

Jerry didn't say anything, he read the lawsuit document thoroughly. "Guys, it's right in here!" Jerry looked like he just found the most valuable piece of evidence to a historical story.

"What, Jer?" Chin asked, knowing the look on Jerry's face.

"According to this document there has never been a new log file. You see!" Jerry showed the document to everyone.

"No we don't." Lou raised his eyebrows, looking judgmental to Jerry.

"When you delete or change one of your log files, it will start on a new page. That's how it works. Only in this document, the one that has been given to the judge, it doesn't start on a new page. It just continues, only they changed it, so there should be a new page."

"Okay, I think I get what you're saying, but we already got him on changing the log files in the first place." Chin gazed questioningly to Jerry.

"It's not very relevant, is it?" Danny stated.

"No not really." Jerry sounded disappointed.

"Okay, we just have been staring at it too long. Can you see what was on the ejected disk?" Kono tried to clear the air.

"Just one minute." Jerry typed quickly. "Yes. He placed a original MP4 file and deleted the copy."

"Can you recover the deleted file?" Chin asked hopeful.

"Already ahead of you." Jerry concentrated on the computer. A video popped up. Only Jerry and Danny saw it pop up. There was no sound, but there was clearly a visual. Steve could see the remorse on Danny's face. Danny cleared his throat and rubbed his eyelids and looked away from the screen.

"What is it?" Steve walked behind the desk as well, followed by the others. Everyone was staring at the computer screen.

It was a video of little James, sitting on a chair, with tape covering his mouth. In his hands he held a sign, with text on it. Saying that Parker had to step down and confess if he ever wanted to see his son again.

"Jerry can you trace the IP-address?" Kono broke the silence.

"No, that kind of information has been erased. I need the video on the USB drive, the original file and then I might get an IP-address from it."

"No need to find the IP-address. It's in Travis Malone's house and they aren't there anymore." Danny looked with disgust at the video.

"If I can get my hands on the original file, I can track the laptop. If it comes online, I'll be able to locate it." Jerry sounded optimistic.

"Alright let's find Parker and get the USB drive." Danny didn't see the problem. They had to go now, every minute was counting at this point.

"No we can't, we have to focus on connecting those cases, build a solid case and if we do. We arrest him and we'll get the USB and find James." Steve stopped Danny. He agreed with Steve for the first time in this case.

"Why did he transfer it? Why didn't he just delete the whole thing?" Kono thought it was a strange thing to do.

"For evidence? He's probably collecting evidence to build a case against Nathan. For his own sake." Lou tried to think out of Parker's perspective.

"No, he cares." Danny let it out under his breath.

"About?" Steve looked at Danny.

"James." Everyone looked at Danny like he just lost it. "I know he is stone cold, but you're not telling me that those years before he knew James wasn't his son, that he didn't care about him. I saw pictures in their house, he cares. Or he used to at least."

"That might be, but lets focus on finding evidence on Secure Island." Steve thought Danny might be right, but they couldn't risk everything to play with Parker's feelings. The man had done nothing with remorse this far, so Steve didn't suspect he would do it anytime soon.

"Alright, we'll go to the 13th floor." Chin said.

"We'll start at the 7th." Kono looked at Lou.

"I'll go back to the 15th floor." Steve agreed on going back to work.

"I'll go with you." Danny offered. The team went silent and walked out the door, so they could have the conversation in private, or the argument. Only Jerry stayed, trying to pretend not to hear anything.

"Why won't you stay here with Jerry? To rest?" Steve suggested with the hope Danny would follow it.

"Oh come on! Stop, please just stop. I already did, I can plug in a USB stick Steve, that's not a highly strenuous task." Danny was really done with Steve. He rested, longer than the intended to do. Not that he was feeling himself again, but he could manage the pain and check some computers.

"Danny, I'm done arguing with you about this. We can handle it." Steve was getting tired of arguing with Danny constantly.

"You're saying I'm not valuable to this team?" What the hell was Steve thinking? It took Danny enough time to even get back to work and now he was saying that they could do it without him?

"Did you hear me say that? I didn't say that, all I am saying is that we can handle this one case without you." Steve tried to ease the misunderstanding.

"I thought we agreed on letting me work this case."

"Yes we did, and I hoped you would take it easy. Be responsible, but I am the one being responsible of your health."

"I'll go easy on the next case, satisfied?" Danny tried to settle the argument. It was draining his energy he gained with his nap.

"Danny you're just fooling yourself. There will always be a next case, one that you feel personally drawn to." Steve couldn't let it go.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing Steve!" Danny looked intrigued at Steve.

"Maybe." Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe?" Danny repeated only with more disgust.

"Yeah, maybe Danny, because I haven't been on medical leave for two months and went straight back to work, to get banged up again. So tell me why won't you take it easy?"

"I just need to make sure I did everything I could, to find this little boy." Danny let out a deep breath. "I promise you that once we find him, I'll take it easy. Start with working half days on desk duty."

Deep down Steve already knew why Danny wanted to work this case. He had big heart when it came to children. "Alright."

"Thank you. Now let's go." Danny already walked out of the office. Steve was still beating himself up on the inside. Why couldn't he say no to Danny. It was probably because Danny was right. He would've done the same thing.

"Steve?" Jerry asked cautious.

"Yes Jerry!" Steve sounded a bit irritated because Jerry witnessed the whole conversation.

"Tilwell's office is on the 15th floor. Thought you liked to know."

"Thanks for the heads up."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was around 4 AM and they were still searching for the connection. Everyone was a bit tired and it seemed like a dead end, again. Steve and Danny just started on the 15th floor. Steve didn't say anything yet. He hoped they would find the connection before they reached David Tilwell's office. But that didn't happen. They were already closing in on the office. Steve could see the nametag on the door. Danny didn't seem to notice. He plugged the USB out and walked towards the office.

"Danny!"

"Mm."

"I'll take that one." Steve hoped Danny was too tired to argue and would move on to the next office, but Danny turned to the office. Looking right at the nametag. He looked back at Steve. Steve could see the anger in Danny's eyes.

"No, it's fine." Danny pushed the office door open and went inside.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I know, it's a lot of talking and figuring things out, not much going on, but it needed to happen I guess. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I don't know what went wrong, but they're not visible when you check the reviews** **online. Or if I try to open the link in the email alert, so I can't respond to them. I did get all of them in my email, so let me thank you this way. MAHALO!**


	27. Chapter 27 15th Floor

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-seven: 15** **th** **Floor.**

"No, it's fine." Danny pushed the office door open and went inside. It was dark, Danny swallowed the big lump in his throat and switched the lights on. The office was empty. The furniture was still in there; a desk, a file cabinet, and two chairs. Everything else was cleared out. The desk was empty, except for two carton moving boxes standing on top of it. It was probably full with personal belongings. Danny didn't know if he should look into them, but somehow the curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to the desk. Steve walked in behind him.

"You don't have to do this." Steve tried to give Danny a way out.

"It's okay." Danny carefully opened the first box.

He started at it. Steve waited for a response, it didn't come. Danny pulled out a black photo frame. Danny looked sorrowful at the frame. He eventually put in on the desk and pulled another one out. He looked at it for a second, but after that he started to pull everything out in a rush. Trashing things on the desk, not looking or not carefully anymore, but with more rage. He had emptied the whole box. Steve just watched Danny as he did. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should stop him or let him continue, or what he could say.

Danny opened the second box. This time he pulled out some files and placed them on the right corner of the desk. The rest of the box was filled with stationary stuff, so Danny turned the box upside down and emptied the content on the desk. He glanced one more time at the mess he created on the desk. There was nothing useful. He grabbed the files from the right corner and walked past Steve.

"There's nothing here." Danny was infuriated. He needed to get out of Tilwell's office.

Steve switched the lights off and closed the door behind him. Danny took carefully place in one of the chairs standing in the hallway. Steve walked to Danny, he crossed his arms and observed Danny. He could see the doubt on Danny face when he looked at the folder he was holding in his hand.

"What you got?" Steve asked curious and not knowing what else to say. Danny skipped through the files he took with him. It took Danny a moment before he answered.

"His employment records, his ID badge." Danny opened an envelope that was in the folder as well. "And his resignation letter." Danny read the letter, but after reading several lines, he crumpled the letter and tossed it in the trashcan standing near by.

"Tell me why would he resign, huh? Why would he resign a day after he, you know, he stabbed me." Danny sounded hostile. He wasn't used to saying it out loud. His hand went to the scar on his abdomen. He would find his hand going there automatically when he recalled the attack.

"I don't know Danny." Steve got uncomfortable with the question. He didn't expect Danny to ask things from the past.

"Don't protect me from the truth Steve. I read the article online, I saw the crime scene photos. I can handle it!" Steve pissed off Danny. He was an adult and he could handle it. He didn't need the protection. He knew deep down that Steve tried to do the good thing here, but sometime he just needed the truth.

"What? When?" Steve looked confused to Danny. Not understanding when Danny would've read the article.

"That doesn't matter. Do you know why he would resign?" Danny looked down to the floor. A bit embarrassed by his fall out.

"He knew it was his end game. He was ready to go to jail or to die, I guess." Steve confessed, recalling the small conversation he had with Tilwell before Lou shot him.

"You guess…" Danny ran his hand over his face. He looked exhausted at Steve, all his energy went up to his fall out, but he couldn't help it. Tilwell wasn't worth it though. He closed the folder and stood up, little slower when he felt the incision on his abdomen pull. It really didn't feel right. Steve was still standing with his arms crossed.

"Let's get back to work." Danny shoved the folder against Steve's chest as he walked past Steve. Steve sighed as he held on to the folder pressed against his chest. "Alright." He mumbled under his breath.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Around 6.30 AM they took a little break, going over the evidence once more, while they had breakfast.

"Jer, what if we can't find what we are looking for?" Kono wondered.

"We'll find it. There has to be one computer in this whole building that has the login system as well. You can't tell me that only Tilwell got access to it and that it was on its private laptop." Jerry sounded confident.

"That's a pretty big guess. What if they did it on purpose? I mean a company like this knows how to cover up their digital trail, so it would make sense that they have computers not registered to this company, right?" Lou wasn't completely sure about the whole thing, it wasn't solid enough.

"Yes maybe, but it's what they do. They designed a security system. There has to be a clue on the design and they had to program it somewhere." Jerry explained. He looked at Steve. "Was there something on Tilwell's computer anyway?" Jerry did not look at Danny, trying to make this a quick conversation.

"No we went in his office, but there was no computer. Everything was cleared out." Steve responded before he stuffed his mouth with more food.

The rest of the team didn't say a word. It was like every time the name David Tilwell came up everyone froze. They just stared at their food or took a big sip of their coffee. Danny gazed at the plate in front of him, he jabbed with his plastic fork in his breakfast.

Only Jerry knew they went up to Tilwell's office before everyone else did, so he continued the conversation after an awkward moment of silence.

"No computer? It should be there. I have the registration list of every computer owned by this company and there were none missing. Every computer is accounted for. None have been removed or had been replaced for the past six months." Jerry looked puzzled to Steve.

"You sure?" Steve asked for confirmation, it was Jerry after all.

"Yes, I checked it." Jerry sounded a bit disappointed, because he was not taken seriously.

"Maybe they gave it to someone else, after you know…" Lou joined the conversation.

"Could be." Jerry grabbed his laptop and dug up the registration list.

"Do you need his employee records? Those are still downstairs?" Steve looked at Danny, maybe he picked them up, but Danny didn't give a response, so Steve assumed the folders were still somewhere on the 15th floor.

"That would quicken the search." Jerry looked pleased at Steve. Steve stood up, to go downstairs, he noticed that Danny still hadn't taken a bite of his breakfast. He let it slide and went down to the 15th floor to grab the folders he left behind.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve didn't have to search long, he saw the folders on one of the desks outside Tilwell's office. He grabbed them and as he walked back towards the elevator, he glanced inside Tilwell's former office. Instead of going to the elevator he stepped inside the office. He looked at the pile of stuff that was on the desk. He didn't know what to say to Danny when they were in here earlier. He didn't know how he could support him.

Steve walked up to the desk and looked at the photo frame. There was a picture of David and Grace on their wedding day in there. It was the frame Danny had looked at the first. It must have been hard to relive that moment. To see his old partner alive on a picture and to see David happy like that. It was the David he remembered, not the David that almost stabbed him to death. Steve put it back on the desk. Why was it that Danny had to go through all of this again? It wasn't fair and Steve did not know how to handle it. He didn't know what to say or ask. Danny seemed to deal with it himself, in silence. He hadn't said much all morning, but he would talk about it if he was ready for it. With that thought Steve left Tilwell's office and went downstairs with the folders in his hand.

"What do you need Jerry?" Steve opened the folder while he walked towards everyone still sitting in the open workspace on the 21st floor.

"A service tag or employment number?" Jerry waited for Steve to come up with an answer, his fingers ready to type.

Steve scanned the document with his eyes. "Service tag is 1KFDXM2A" He slid the folder on the desk next to Jerry's laptop, so he could type the number over. After a brief moment Jerry found a hit.

"Alright, it should be on the 17th floor, third row, eighth computer." Jerry informed the team. Steve was already heading back to the elevator, Lou got up and walked after Steve. Jerry glanced at the folder next to the laptop. "There's another one registered to his name. Hold on." Steve and Lou stopped while they waited for Jerry to find the second computer.

"The second is a laptop and it's stored in the basement." Jerry concluded. Kono and Abby would pick it up, while Lou and Steve went to the 17th floor to check the computer. Chin and Danny stayed behind with Jerry.

Chin started to clean up the empty food containers and the paper coffee cups. He looked down at Danny's paper plate. Everything was still there. He only had been poking in it and moving it form one side of the plate to the other side. Danny hadn't been saying much either. He'd taken some sips of his coffee, but that was all about it.

"You should eat something brah." Chin referred to the untouched plate of food.

"Not hungry." Danny knew he had to eat something, but he couldn't force himself to even take one bite. He would save it for later, maybe if he could think about something else his appetite would return. Only he couldn't think of something else right know. He couldn't get the picture of Grace and David out of his head. He had been there, on their wedding day. He had been standing right behind the photographer when that picture had been taken. It was a beautiful day, they were so happy. Danny wondered what if Grace had still been alive. Everything would be different. He might not even be in Hawaii right now.

He shouldn't go to that dark place in his mind, so he tried to distract himself. "Chin, did something come out on the employees?"

"No, everyone seemed to check out. HPD found some hits on a few parking tickets, but that was about it." Chin was surprised by the sudden question.

"Nothing else? I mean, I didn't realize it before, someone must have committed the burglaries right, but whom? I assume Parker didn't do it himself?" Danny shared.

"You're right. Some people could be involved. Let me call Duke." Chin pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and called Duke. Before Chin disconnected Kono and Abby returned with the laptop. Jerry fired it up and started to search for whatever he was searching for.

There was nothing. Steve and Lou returned as well. The laptop and the computer had been wiped clean. Jerry couldn't let it go though. He believed so strongly that there had to be a clue, that he tried several things on the laptop. Steve was done waiting. They had been up all night, searching and going though a lot of data and there were still a lot computers to check.

"Alright lets continue."

Everyone paired up again and went to different floors. Steve and Danny took the 17th floor. It hadn't been checked except for Tilwell's old computer. Danny hadn't said a word. He hadn't said anything non-work related at all. They went their own ways. Steve took some offices and Danny did the same, they would end in the open workspace to check out the last computers. After 20 minutes Steve walked to the open workspace. Danny was already there. Sitting in a comfortable chair, his elbows on his knees and with a plastic cup of water in his hand. He gazed at the cup.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked walking up behind Danny. Danny was clearly having deep thoughts because he jumped a bit when Steve asked. Steve guessed Danny wondered off to the pictures he had seen earlier in Tilwell's office. It was time for Steve to bring it up, because Danny didn't do it.

"I saw the pictures in David's office too. Hard time seeing them?" Steve stated. Not knowing what he could actually say.

"I should be able to put it aside, but I can't. I know, letting myself get distracted personally while working a case. It's not professional." Danny took another sip of water.

"You can't do anything about that Danny. It's not your fault." Steve tried to soothe him.

"It just keeps coming back, isn't it?" Danny squeezed the cup together, showing some anger about the whole situation.

"That might be, but hopefully when we close this case, we can all put it to rest." Steve knew it sounded like a lame suggestion, but it was all he could come up with.

"Lets hope so." Danny stood up out of the comfortable chair, well slowly and more like an old crippled man. Steve could see Danny flinch when he did. Danny placed his right palm on his back.

"You okay?" Steve was concerned about the fact Danny said he could handle the pain in his lower back, only he was visibly in pain.

"It's getting old asking that babe." Danny put a fake smile on his face. Meaning that he wasn't okay, but what could he do about it.

"Guys? You there?" Jerry blared in their ears through the communication device both men were wearing in their right ears. Danny connected quickly to dodge the conversation that was about to continue if he wouldn't respond. "Yes, we're here?"

"Is there a narrow slit somewhere in the computer with the service tag 1KFDXM2A?" Jerry summed up the service tag to avoid saying Tilwell's name. Steve walked to the computer standing in the open workspace, Danny followed. Both men looked at the computer screen and case, seeing nothing.

"A narrow slit? If you don't mind being a bit more specific?" Danny asked a little irritated.

"Yeah, where something like an ID badge would fit in?" Jerry explained patiently.

Steve turned the computer screen almost up side down, when he found it. "Got it. What's next?"

"I found Tilwell's ID badge and reactivated it. The laptop is going crazy. Files are restoring. I made a copy, you can pick it up and plug it in the computer as well."

"Nice work Jerry, I'm coming down." Steve looked at Danny. Danny signaled he was fine and Steve could go, so Steve did.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was back within 5 minutes. He gave Danny the ID badge when Jerry interfered.

"Steve? Grant Parker just showed up. You're the closest."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused on the fact that Parker showed up? He was back or? Where did he show up?

"He's in the elevator and he's going up to the 15th floor."

"What?" Steve couldn't believe it, why would he come back. What did he want?

"Yeah, I know. There is a staircase behind the elevator shaft. You can face him as he walks out the elevator." Jerry instructed Steve. Steve didn't wait a second and sprinted towards the staircase. He rushed down the stairs. The last few flights he skipped and jumped. He opened the door and he could hear the elevator doors opening as well.

Parker stumbled up to Steve. "Mister Parker." Steve put a grin on his face as he said it.

In the meantime Danny plugged in the ID badge. "It's in, what do I do now?" He waited for Jerry to tell him what to do.

"Wait for a bar to pop up that asks for a password and type in 'H6W71'." Jerry instructed. The bar was already on the screen, so Danny typed as Jerry said it and hit enter to log in. Files started to appear on the desktop, a lot of them. They came up one after another. It didn't seem to stop. Danny watched patiently as the files magically popped up. One file caught his attention. He blinked to make sure he didn't imagine it, but it was really there.

There was a folder named 'Williams'. Danny clicked on the file to open it. His jaw dropped and he could feel his heart pump in his chest as multiple documents and more files popped up.

"You seeing anything?" Jerry asked because Danny didn't say anything.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thanks as always for reading! And thanks for all the lovely reviews. They are visible again. :) Anyone seen the latest episode? I loved it. I'm so happy they're back. Just waiting for next week, it feels like it's all I do. I write and wait for a new episode to air. You guys enjoying season 7 as well? MAHALO!**


	28. Chapter 28 Never Say Never part I

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-eight: Never Say Never part I**

Danny ignored Jerry's question. He looked at all the other folders, within the "Williams' folder, that had popped up. David had been colleting a lot of information on Danny that was one thing for sure. He couldn't figure it out why he would have it on his work computer though. Maybe it was because he spent most of his time at work or something. Danny opened a folder with the tag 'Surveillance'.

There were a lot of JPG files and some MP4 files. Even Danny knew those were photos and videos according to the abbreviation. Danny clicked on one of the JPG files to enlarge it. His stomach turned around and he closed his eyes for a second, focusing on his breathing because he did not want to empty his stomach on the keyboard in front of him. Not that there was much in his stomach, but still he wasn't planning on breaking his streak. He swallowed, took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

He looked right at a crime scene like photo of a wall full with pictures of himself and his family, there were knifes that pinned down some photos. It must be the wall Steve told him about. Only Steve left the knife part out. It was cruel to see for himself, his hands were shaking and he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He could still feel his heart pump rapidly in his chest. He closed the picture file.

It took a moment before he realized they were actually crime scene photos. There were tags and measurement lines. How did David get his hands on these? He didn't know why he did, but Danny clicked on a MP4 file. He was definitely not prepared for what he was about to see. A media player opened the MP4 file and it started to play automatically. There was no sound only a visual. There was a time stamp in the right upper corner, showing the date and time. At first Danny didn't know what he was looking at. It for sure was surveillance footage, but where? It was a room, with a desk standing in the middle, but that was all about it. There were no people, nothing.

Danny couldn't figure out where that room could be, so he just watched as the video continued to play. The screen went all-dark and Danny thought the video ended, but a second later a light went on in the room, so there was a visual again. There were people in the room, people he recognized. It were Steve, Lou, Chin and a few HPD officers. What was he looking at? Why would they show up and where was the damn room? Out of the blue the sound went on, he could hear people talk. He couldn't hear them clear, but he could definitely make out Steve's voice. Danny looked at the time stamp. The footage was from the day after David attacked him. Danny knew it; it was David Tilwell's house.

From that point everything seemed to speed up, Five-0 had left the room and before Danny knew it a loud bang appeared and the room exploded. Right before the video got cut off and went black he could see someone getting blown up. The sound stayed on somehow. There was a lot of noise, he could hear people scream for help.

Danny stared at the black screen, he just witnessed the dead of the three HPD officers that were there because of him. His stomach contracted so violently that he had no time to reach a bathroom, so he grabbed an empty trashcan standing nearby. He emptied his whole stomach content in the trashcan. He hadn't eaten in a while so there wasn't much, but still he hadn't thrown up since 1996. He hated to throw up, the feeling, all of it. When his stomach stopped contracting, he just waited a moment before he got up to clean up this mess. He took some deep breaths and made his was, a little unsteady, to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Danny returned to the open workspace, Jerry was sitting in front of the computer Danny just had been sitting. Jerry looked up as Danny approached him. He looked a bit weird at the fact that Danny was holding a trashcan in his hand, but he didn't say anything about it, so neither did Danny.

"There you are. Why didn't you respond?" Jerry didn't seem to notice the white but greenish color on Danny's face.

"Yeah I uh… I had to go to the bathroom." Danny didn't owe Jerry any explanation, so he just skipped the throwing up part. "Did you find anything?" Danny looked at the screen from a small distance, he hoped Jerry didn't see the video as well. Or the fact he opened the file with the tag 'Williams', but it was Jerry he was talking to, so he probably did. The video was gone though and Jerry had opened another file.

Danny could see MP4 files. Danny walked up behind Jerry so he could see it a little better. He looked at the file name. It was named 'Edwards'. He could feel a shiver going down his spine. "What are those?"

"Nothing." Jerry clicked the file away.

Danny cleared his throat. "Why would you do that?"

"Not relevant." Jerry put on his most innocent face as he looked at Danny.

"Not relevant? Let me tell you this Jerry, I for once am not in the greatest mood, if you haven't noticed yet, so if you don't open that file in the next five seconds, you're the one who's not relevant anymore." Danny threatened because he was tired of being the one to be left out on information. Jerry took the threat serious and opened the file again.

"Thank you. Now what's there to see?" Danny held onto the chair Jerry was sitting on, he was still a bit shaky and throwing up drained all the energy out of him.

"I'm not going to be the one that showed you. You can open them yourself, but I'm not going to do that." Jerry took his hands of the keyboard and held them up in the air, surrendering himself.

"Open them Jerry." Danny demanded and Jerry opened one of them obediently. Just like before, the MP4 file opened and started to play automatically. There was again no sound only a visual. He recognized it immediately. It was Rachel's old house. The footage was centered on the front door. He could see himself standing in front of the door, Grace opened it and hugged him tight. She said her mom goodbye and left with Danny. Grace looked so young in the footage. Danny looked at the time stamp. The footage was from 2010. That was six years ago.

David had not only taken pictures of them. He had access to Rachel's security surveillance as well. In- and outside their house. He had been watching them, on their most private moments. The one place where his daughter was supposed to be safe turned into a peephole for David for years.

"How many files?"

"1094." Jerry knew he had to be accurate, because Danny wasn't the one to mess around with at this point.

Danny couldn't help it, he felt so much anger, but at the same time he was frightened. He couldn't protect his children like he thought he could. His stomach turned around again. He could just get hold of the trashcan and threw up once more. He didn't know a human being could throw up when there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach, but he did. Jerry looked with some disgust, but caring at Danny.

Jerry grabbed Danny a plastic cup of water from one of those water tanks that were standing on every floor. "You okay?" He asked as he offered the cup of water.

"Yes, I just like to throw up, for fun you know." Danny said sarcastic because he was a bit embarrassed that Jerry witnessed this.

"You do?" Jerry took the sarcastic comment serious.

"What?" Danny looked questionably and in disbelieve at Jerry. "No you putz."

"Oh, you're being sarcastic." Jerry responded when he got the comment. Danny didn't have time to argue he had to call Rachel, but first he needed to clean up the trashcan once more, so he did. After he returned, Jerry was back at the computer and working on the laptop at the same time. Danny took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Rachel.

"Rachel, you home?" Danny asked immediately when Rachel answered her phone. Jerry could hear Rachel answer and ramble on the other side of the line. "No I'm fine. Do me a favor and disable your security system. Camera's, just everything."

"Would you trust me for once?" Danny really needed Rachel to turn off those cameras. "No I'll explain later, just disable it and find another company to secure your house." He couldn't care about the case anymore, he needed Rachel to bring their children to safety again. He knew David was gone, but somehow it didn't feel right. Rachel agreed, not getting Danny's point, but she listened to him and Danny disconnected the call.

"Uh you want to see this." Jerry asked it careful, but sounded enthusiastic. Danny walked back to the computer. He studied the computer screen, but once again he couldn't make anything out of it. There were a lot of numbers on the screen.

"It's like seeing Stars Wars isn't it?"

"Huh…?"

"You know, when you have seen a specific movie so many times that you know what's coming, you can tell every scene and you recognize what you're looking at. That's Star Wars for you isn't it?

"Yes, I guess?" Jerry had no clue on where Danny was going with this.

"For me, I haven't seen that movie, so I don't know what I'm looking at. You, uh you might want to give a little teaser." Danny signaled to the screen. Jerry got the moral code of Danny's usual unguided ramblings.

"All right, I found more login files. Ones that were changed and they match with some of the burglaries."

"They connect?"

"Yes, I haven't found all of them though, but I'm sure it's somewhere…" Jerry typed very quickly as usual, but he suddenly stopped. "You might want to get McGarrett here too." This time even Danny knew what he was looking at.

"That's… that's great work." Danny activated his earpiece. "Steve? We need you up here."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny looked up as the elevator door opened and Steve stepped out. He was alone, Parker wasn't with him.

"Where's Parker?" Danny sounded hostile.

"Lou's with him." Steve eased him. He didn't need Danny to kick Parker's ass.

"What did he want?" Danny could feel his blood boiling through his veins.

"Mister Parker thought he would offer the island's finest some help." Steve quoted Parker.

"Oh he did? How generous of him. What about he turns himself in, how about that, huh?" Danny used an underlying sarcastic tone. Steve could also hear hostility in Danny's voice.

"Sounds good to me. Where did you need me for?" Steve knew Parker wouldn't turn himself in, so Steve better change the subject before all hell broke loose again.

"I found more login files. They connected with some burglaries. Haven't found all of them, but I just discovered this list." Jerry signaled that Steve should come and look at the list on the computer screen.

Steve walked over and studied the screen. "Is this what I think it is?"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: This chapter turned in to a very long chapter, or two smaller ones and I went for the last one obviously. I did not intent to write such a long story at all, it just seems to have a life on it's own. Hopefully you guys still enjoy it. Part II will be uploaded soon. MAHALO for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29 Never Say Never part II

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Twenty-nine: Never Say Never part II**

Steve walked over and studied the screen. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's a paper trail of wire transfers with almost the same amount of money of the goods that were stolen during the burglaries, it's been wired to an offshore account." Jerry made sure this time everyone understood it.

"Can you tie the offshore account to Parker?" Steve looked hopeful at Jerry. Jerry had been working his magic for hours and he was just a consultant after all, not that Jerry didn't like a good old treasure hunt though.

"I'm on it." Jerry opened his own laptop and started the search.

"Good and lets see if we can ally the wire transfers to the missing goods. If there aren't login files, maybe there will be a wire transfer from one of the buyers." Steve added.

"Copy that." Jerry stopped his search abruptly and turned to Steve and Danny. "You really haven't seen it?"

"What?" Steve and Danny said it unison.

"Star Wars?" Jerry looked at Danny specific. Steve looked totally confused at both men, he did clearly miss the conversation about it, not that it mattered.

"No I haven't seen it." Danny looked with narrowed eyes at Jerry, not knowing what was coming next.

"You want to watch them together sometime?" Jerry sounded ecstatic.

"No I don't." Danny tilted is head downwards, showing Jerry admonishment and his disapproval.

Steve tried to give Danny a way out, because if Jerry offered him to watch Star Wars together he would've declined as well. Not that he didn't appreciate Jerry or that he didn't see him as Ohana, it was more about the fact that Jerry would go all nuts on it. "What's wrong anyway? You look like you've seen a ghost, it's not Parker is it?" Steve did notice the white, but greenish color on Danny's face.

"He threw up." Jerry said it probably out of a reflex and partial because Danny just declined an awesome offer to watch some movies.

"What?" Steve looked perplexed at Danny.

"What do you mean 'what?' didn't you hear him?" There was no way Steve didn't hear Jerry, so Danny had to go with it.

"What happened?" Steve locked eyes with Danny.

"What hap… well lets just say I threw up." Danny confessed while Steve seemed to be delighted by the fact. "You enjoying yourself?" Danny's eyes went wide open, not believing Steve would actually enjoy this.

"Yeah well..." Steve shrugged his shoulders while a grin on his face appeared.

"You out of your mind? What's the matter with you? Don't smile! Since when is it enjoyable to hear that someone puked. Normal people should be disgusted about it, but no you, you are cheerful about it, why?" Danny waited for Steve to come up with an answer, while he looked at him with incomprehension and with his hands on his hips.

Steve couldn't get rid of the grin, it actually went into a smile. "It's just, you have been saying for years that my driving would be the one reason you would break your streak and now…" Steve waved with his hands, palms open, referring that they weren't in the Camaro, but in an office.

"And now what? It's a freaking miracle that I didn't break my streak sooner, because you are right, it should have happened while you were driving, because you are a reckless driver, but that would mean I would mess up my cars interior, and I can't get out because you are the one always driving around!" Danny just rambled something with the hope it made sense somehow.

"You want to drive your own car, that's fine with me." Steve regretted the moment he said it out loud.

"You're an animal." Danny turned around ready to walk away from this conversation, not knowing where to go though.

"Got it!" Jerry interrupted both men just in time. Danny turned back around to Jerry. "The offshore account is registered to Grant Parker. There's a big but. All the wire transfers are made by Parker himself, no one else transferred money to the account."

"Meaning?" Danny asked impatiently, he was getting tired of Jerry leaving a question mark after every sentence he said.

Jerry quickly answered; he could see Danny getting impatience again. "He sold the missing goods on the black market or something and deposited the money himself."

"Damn it." Steve got an immediate aneurysm face. "So all we have are wire transfers with approximately the same amount of money as the stolen goods. No tracks, nothing?" He let out a loud sigh. He was tired of running into a trapped building, figuratively.

"It's another small piece of the total puzzle." Jerry didn't seem to notice the urge of closing this case.

"I hate puzzles. The more pieces, the more complicated it gets. You know when, uh when Grace was little, she used to have this puzzle with a 1000 pieces or something. She started eager, but after it got complicated she abandoned the thing. I would stare at it for days and some how Grace would continue again and finished it in no time. I hated it." Danny finished his declaration with a 'what' look at Steve. You could say Steve got used to Danny's rambles by now, but sometimes he seemed to surprise Steve and leave him speechless.

"Maybe…" Jerry started, Steve and Danny looked hopeful to Jerry, what seemed to be an elucidation. "No." Jerry finished his own thought and decided not to share one of his crazy ideas.

"No? Maybe what?" Steve asked eager.

"Maybe we have been looking at it all-wrong. At least I have. Look at this folder." Jerry grabbed the folder Danny found in Tilwell's former office. He opened it "His employment records and his ID badge were in here right?" Jerry didn't wait for an answer because he could see the confused looks on Steve and Danny's face. "It's all processed under Tilwell's alias Jonathan Smith."

"We know. Even his office name tag said Jonathan Smith." Steve reminded Jerry about the fact that it wasn't any news.

"Than why is it that the folder is marked with Tilwell?" Jerry closed the folder and showed the cover. Tilwell's name was written down with black marker. "Someone in this company knew it was an alias."

"Parker." Danny stated emotionless. His gaze was nailed to the floor. "He mentioned David by his real name when he threatened me. He didn't call him Jonathan or Smith he actually said David." Danny looked at Steve.

"He could've read it online or heard it on the news, it doesn't mean he knew who David really was. He's smart, he's not going to confess to that." Steve knew Parker by now. He covered up all his tracks.

"Danny what kind of work did David do before, you know, he switched names?" Jerry didn't care if it would open up some old wounds he needed to know.

"I don't know." Danny had trouble remembering it. It was such a long time ago. "He, uh he worked as a freelancer. He was a computer genius. He could do anything with your computer."

"Why would he stay in the computer science world? I mean he changed his name, his whole life. The one thing he didn't seem to change was the line of work." Steve shared his thoughts, because it didn't make any sense, well not to him.

"Wait a second. What if he continued to work as a freelancer?" Jerry looked through David's well, Jonathan Smith's, employment records one more time. "Here!" He showed them. "Jonathan started as a programming consultant for Secure Island in 2010."

Jerry continued. "Guys I've been asking myself this whole case. What is their motive? Why would they design a security system that is hack friendly and in their advantage? Why would they do that?"

"I'm having this feeling you know the answer to that?" Danny didn't leave out the sarcastic tone.

"You're a cheater you know that?" Jerry wandered off on his findings, because Danny seemed to ruin all the fun parts, where Jerry could be the one to tell the crucial information.

"Jerry!" Steve spoke directly, it was the only way to get Jerry back on track.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Where was I? Oh, Secure Island started in 2009. They hired David in 2010 as a programming consultant. What if they never intended to build their security system to be this accessible?"

"Sounds all very promising, but we have no evidence for that." Steve reminded Jerry about the facts.

"No, but I haven't looked in to it." Jerry looked innocent at both men, who were staring intimidating at him. "And I will go do that right away." Jerry faced his laptop immediately.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Unbelievable..." Jerry stared at his laptop screen, jaw dropped and his eyes wide open.

"Did you find it?" Steve rushed towards Jerry, eager to know what he had dug up. Everyone followed. Steve had asked everyone, except for Lou, who was still with Parker, to the 17th floor to exchange the information. They gathered around Jerry, Lou was connected with them through the communication device.

"Parker knew all along. They knew each other. He and David have been working together before 2002. 2002 that's when David changed his identity to Jonathan Smith. Parker has been working his whole life in business and before he became the founder and owner of Secure Island he worked on some small projects involving technology. Parker hired David as a freelancer back in the days to work with each other. They stayed in touch ever since." Jerry looked to see if anyone had any questions, but everyone seemed to be blown away by the information, so he continued.

"So when Parker started Secure Island in 2009, he asked David to come work for him. David declined in the first place, probably because David wasn't David anymore. But he accepted the offer in 2010, I don't know why." Jerry shrugged his shoulders.

"That's when I moved to Hawaii." Danny said it easily; only it felt like he dropped a bomb. Everyone looked with some shock at him.

"Then what? I mean David declined, Parker probably filled up the position." Steve broke the silence.

"David had been hired to expose the flaws in their system in the first place. He discovered a big malfunction." Jerry showed a file on his laptop. "According to this file, you could log in to the system. Like I said before, you should never be able to log in to a system like that and David discovered it a few months after they released the system to all their clients."

"Then why wouldn't he come forward with it?" Kono asked while she took in all the information.

"Well you have two types of hackers. Type one wants to impress other hackers and type two wants money. I didn't think Tilwell was the type two kind of hacker. But he reported it to Parker and he did, because that's what he had been hired for, right? I do think Parker is the type two kind of man though. He could see the success in it. Robbing people, causing neighbors to secure their houses too. Secure Island didn't seem to be the problem, HPD was the bad guy here, because they never got the alert." Jerry let his thoughts speak.

"Whoa, they've been hiding it for years. How did you find it?" Chin had trouble wrapping his brain around the totally complex situation.

"Well I had to widen my search and go back in time. I found the very old corporation contract, from 1998, between David Tilwell and Parker, that's when I saw the connection between both men. It explained why Parker would know who David really was. I started to dig and hack a bit and I found a corresponding email between them. I found a specific date to narrow my search and that's when I found all of it." Jerry said it with so much pride to the team.

"Let me get all of this straight. Parker started a company. Where he develops a security system. He needed someone with skills, so he asked an old friend to help him out to find the flaws in the system. The friend showed up a year later than expected, he finds a major malfunction and Parker, the owner of the company, decides to use the malfunction for his own success?" Lou repeated Jerry's long and complicated explanation in a much more understandable way over the comm.

"That's pretty much it, yes." Jerry confirmed Lou's down played story.

"And you got it in black and white?" Steve checked.

"Yes sir, I found Tilwell's original record with his findings on the flaws of the system. They never changed it; it still operates the same, despite a few updates of course."

"Good job brah!" Chin patted Jerry on his shoulder. There seemed to be a light at the end of this very dark tunnel.

Jerry wasn't done gloating. "I found more; I found a copy of a signed contract between Parker and Tilwell. It stated that David would continue to work for the company, plus he would keep it a secret and he would change those log files when they needed to be. In return he asked to have access to all the personal records of their clients. They both signed."

"They were really in on it together? Like misusing the malfunction?" Abby merged the info.

"Seemed too." Jerry confirmed the suspicion.

"That son of a bitch." Danny let out under his breath. He had gone quiet again though, he hadn't said much, because he felt exhausted.

"Alright, I think we have enough to arrest Parker, right?" Chin sounded progressive.

"Lou is he still here?" Steve thought the same. It just seemed very easy because Parker showed up on his own, maybe too easy.

"Yes, I have my eyes on him, he's in a office, doing god knows what. The honor is all yours." Lou responded.

"Thanks, but hold on. Why would Parker show up, it doesn't feel right?" It didn't make any sense to Steve.

"I think Parker might've showed up here, because I activated David's old ID badge. I think he thought he got rid of the evidence by wiping the card clean, but it didn't happen correctly. I mean I had trouble gaining access to reactivate it. It could've sent out an alert or something." Jerry explained.

"We've got plenty of evidence on him. James is waiting." Abby reminded everyone that with arresting Parker the day wasn't fully over yet.

Steve walked towards the elevator and everyone followed. Even Jerry came along. They could've taken the stairs because it was only two floors down, but Steve could see Danny was worn out by this whole day and night, so he took the elevator instead, less straining for him.

"Okay, Jerry I want every news channel outside this building, standing by for Parker's arrest. Maybe this way Nathan will let James go and turn himself in."

"Copy that" Jerry opened his laptop, while holding it with his other hand. It felt like one of the longest elevator rides ever, but when the door finally opened and they faced Parker, Steve was satisfied.

"Grant Parker you're under arrest." Steve looked at Danny, he earned the credits and he missed saying it, so he went for it.

"Book 'em Danno!"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: So that's part II. Thank you for reading. I'm trying to respond to the reviews as soon as I can, but I'm pretty busy at the moment. I'm writing a few chapters in advance, because I'm going on a vacation for two weeks this Thursday. And given the chapter that I was about to post right before I would go, I couldn't live with myself, leaving you guys hanging for two weeks with the upcoming storyline. Little heads up… MAHALO!**


	30. Chapter 30 Memories Are The Reason

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty: Memories Are The Reason Why We Can't Move On.**

"Book 'em Danno!"

"What did he just say?" Danny spoke to Lou, like Steve wasn't in the same room. "I think I didn't hear him right? Because last time I checked, he was the one to stop me from doing that in the first place!" Danny raised his voice as he snapped.

"You know what?" Steve didn't have the time to argue about it. "I don't even think he's the kind of man who deserves to be on your arrest raid." Steve took zip cuffs out his cargo pants pocket and cuffed Parker with it.

"Easy commander. First you're letting me go and now this? You're making a mistake." Parker winced as Steve pulled the cuffs tight.

"The only mistake we made was letting you go in the first place!" Danny scoffed. Steve shot him a warning look to point out to Danny he should keep his Jersey attitude to himself.

"Why won't you sit tight until HPD arrives and they will book you." Steve grabbed a desk chair and kicked lightly in the back of his knees, causing Parker's knees to buckle, while Steve pushed him in the chair. "In the mean time we would like to know where the USB drive is."

"I want my lawyer present." Parker demanded. Not that he was in his right to demand anything. Well normally a person got rights, but when Five-0 catches you, every right seems to disappear.

"He will be notified as soon as you leave this building. Because radio reporters and news channels will be out there, waiting to broadcast your arrest." Chin made it clear to Parker that this was his end game.

"You have two options here man, either you cooperate and give us the USB drive voluntarily. Or you'll let us continue to search and get charged for obstructing another part of the investigation." Lou offered Parker the options, before Steve could even start.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Parker claimed.

"I was about to add that you could think about it for a minute, but you already decided which one to choose." Lou stepped aside, letting Steve past him. "He's all yours."

"Thanks buddy, but I actually enjoy seeing him drown in his own mess you know. I mean, we have you for some serious felonies." Steve could see the look on Parkers face change from confident to insecure. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Let me inform you. You have been arrested for mail and wire fraud, burglary, grand larceny, obstructing of justice and last but not least, threatening a police officer. Those aren't minor charges. So let me ask one more time." Steve looked very intimidated this time. "Where's the USB drive?"

"Inside jacket pocket." Parker knew it was all over. There was no way out. The only thing left were options to make the ride easier.

Steve was somehow a bit disillusioned. Parker gave in within the minute. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to wait a second more to find James, so he searched Parker's pockets. He felt something small and pulled it out. It was indeed a USB drive. Steve gave it to Jerry, whom immediately plugged it in and started to search for what ever he needed to search for.

"Why do you want the USB so badly?" Parker asked, not realizing he just gave a major piece of evidence.

"You, zip it!" Danny exclaimed from a distance. He distanced himself, to cope with his anger.

"Jer we good?" Chin looked over Jerry's right shoulder as Jerry continued to type.

"Solid as a rock. It's the original file." Jerry confirmed.

Steve grabbed his phone and called Duke. "Duke, are you guys almost here?"

"Good." He disconnected and walked up to Parker.

"All right get up! Get up!" Steve waited for Parker to stand up and went behind his back and held on to his left bicep. "Grant Parker, you're under arrest for fraud, burglary, grand larceny, obstructing an investigation, threatening a police officer…" Steve grabbed Parker at his shoulder and pulled him back so he could whisper in his ear. "…And conspiracy to commit murder." Nobody seemed to hear what Steve whispered. Only Parker did.

"What? No, I didn't!" Parker objected. He knew damn well Steve wasn't talking about the murder of Nahla and Olivia Burks. Steve was talking about Danny.

"Lets go!" Steve pushed Parker towards the elevator. "I'll bring him downstairs and find me James his location in the meantime."

"Should I come?" Danny looked perplexed at Steve's sudden behavior to take Parker alone.

"No, I'll just escort mister Parker outside. Hand him over to HPD." Steve had a polite grin on his face and pushed the button for the elevator to open.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey!" Danny stopped Steve before he could step into the elevator. He held his arm in front of the open door and than stepped in front of Parker himself, touching Parkers chest with his hands to hold them back.

"What Danny!" Steve stopped. Rolling his eyes, Danny had been aggressive the whole time towards Parker, now it was his time to 'chat' with Parker and Danny wanted to stop him? Why!

"All I'm saying is, we need him alive." Danny suspected a little fear in Parkers eyes.

"He'll be." Steve ensured Danny he would be alive and never see the light of day again.

"Good. Have a nice ride." Danny pressed the button to send the elevator to the ground floor.

Steve shouted before the doors closed. "Jerry, cut the footage." Jerry looked up from his laptop, not sure he should follow that demand.

"Do it." Lou convinced Jerry. Jerry nodded as he turned the camera inside the elevator off.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After going a few floors down, Steve stopped the elevator by pulling the emergency brake. A loud and alarming sound went off and the elevator shutdown abruptly.

"What do you think you are doing Commander?" Parker remarked as the elevator shutdown.

"Just having a little chat." Steve sounded delightful.

"You can have your little chat when my lawyer is present." Parked stated formal. Looking at bit arrogant.

"I don't seen him, nor do we have cell reception in here and the surveillance footage is cut off. So it's you and me." Steve stepped in front of Parker, facing him.

"You are not going to get away with this." Parker snarled.

"Were you in on it?" Steve locked eyes with Parker.

"If you are going to ask me things you should be more specific than that." Parker felt intimidated by the situation. His hands were cuffed behind his back, while he was trapped in an elevator with an ex Navy SEAL, who got a gun holstered at his hip.

"You want me to be more specific? How about this." Steve lashed out and punched full with his fist in Parkers stomach. It hit the air right out of Parker; he doubled over and let out a loud grunt.

"You can't do that!" Parker exclaimed as he tried to breathe and stand up straight.

"No? Give me a reason would ya? You did a lot more than you should have done, and yet you did. You made the choice back then, I do now." Steve stretched his hand from the punch. Parker didn't respond to that.

"Let me ask again. Were you in on it or let me say, did you know?" Steve was ready to hit another time if Parker didn't answer the question real quick.

"Honestly I don't know what you're talking about." This time Steve could see the tangled look in Parker's eyes.

"Did you know that David was planning to kill… to kill my partner?" Steve could've avoid the actual question, but he didn't have all day, so he asked it straightforward this time, with a little hesitation when it came to saying that someone tried to kill his best friend.

"No of course not!" Parker sounded offended by the question, only Steve could see the relieve on his face.

"That's bullshit we both know you were involved somehow! You gave him access to the surveillance footage, so David could spy on detective Williams' ex wife and children." Steve did not know why Parker was relieved, but he did know he granted David access to every client's system. He had been watching Rachel for years. Jerry had informed him while Danny had been in the bathroom. Steve asked Jerry specifically not to show Danny any of this, not knowing Danny had seen it anyway.

"And why would I do that Commander?" Steve could hear the change in Parkers voice. Parker was messing around with Steve.

"I don't know, that's what I'm asking you. Not that your answer matters, you're going to be charged for conspiracy to commit murder anyway."

"I don't think so. It's one word against the other and that partner of yours is very much alive, Commander. He seems to have a little trouble controlling his anger though, but hey give the man some slack after being stabbed seven times." Parker definitely got some nerve to bring it up. Steve focused on his breathing, slow and controlled. He could really beat the crap out of this man and take the revenge he should've had with David and take it out on Parker. Only it would ruin everything they had been working on. Parker rambled on.

"It's a miracle he's alive though. Seven times is a lot! He isn't fully recovered, is he? Not that he ever will, he'll be reminded forever. The physical damage let alone the psychological trauma. Only by looking at his scars will remind him daily." Parker gloated and enjoyed saying it. "I mean David wanted him dead, but I think it's even more rewarding to see him suffer like this."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Steve hit Parker full in the face, punching him on the mouth. He definitely couldn't control his anger anymore. Not with Parker gloating like that about Danny. It was disgusting; it made Steve sick to his stomach.

Parker spit out some blood. "I gave him the day off." He laughed nasty; you could see the blood on his teeth.

Steve could feel his heart pumping in his chest and his ears were ringing. Did he hear Parker right? He gave David the day off, to do what, to prepare for his endgame, to prepare to kill Danny? Steve had a hard time controlling himself. He kept saying it over an over in his head; he had to do the right thing here.

"You're right, it's more rewarding to see someone suffer! Behind bars, in a very, very isolated and small cell! And so you know, I will enjoy it!" With that all said Steve lashed out once more, punching him right in his stomach again. Parker slumped against the elevator wall, while Steve pulled the emergency brake. It turned the elevator back on and before he knew they reached the ground floor. Steve pulled Parker from the ground and dragged him, holding onto Parkers bicep, out the elevator. They walked straight to the door to go outside. Reporters and news cameras closed in as soon the front door closed behind them.

Steve handed Parker over to Duke. "He's all yours Duke!" Duke gladly took over Parker and helped Parker in a HPD vehicle. Steve watched as they drove off. He was ready to make a statement about Parkers arrest. With the hope Nathan would watch the news and would release James. He didn't need to go up to a reporter; a microphone was already shoved in his face.

"Commander McGarrett. Could you tell us what happened?" A news reporter asked eagerly.

"Yes, Grant Parker, CEO of Secure Island has been arrested, facing major charges, including fraud and conspiracy to commit murder. The company will be shut down. That's all I can say right now." Steve pushed the cameras out of his face and went back inside.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Steve came back upstairs, he found his team gathered around Jerry. They all had taken place on a chair or sat on top of a desk, beaten down and impatiently waiting till Jerry said the redeeming word. Steve could feel the adrenaline still rushing through his veins. His right hand was a bit shaky and felt tense. His knuckles were a bit red. Steve tucked both hands in his pants pockets to hide it from everyone. They didn't have to know what just happened. They probably had their suspicions already.

"Anything?" Steve asked to break the silence.

"Not yet." Lou inspected Steve from head to toe. Wondering what could've happened in that elevator.

They had been working all day, all night and this day just started. It would probably take the whole day, so Steve took gratefully place on a chair to relax; only if it was just for a minute, he relaxed. He tried to avoid looking at Danny; he couldn't face what just happened. He would never tell Danny what Parker just told him. He could feel Danny's stare. Steve couldn't ignore him forever so he glanced back, they locked eyes and Steve could see a relieved glimpse in Danny's eyes. Steve gave Danny a small smile, he was satisfied with the fact they arrested Parker and hoped they could leave all of this behind them. Danny smiled back, thankfully and it was all Steve needed.

"It's online!" Jerry sounded totally shocked. He typed stressfully and quickly. "He's somewhere in Mililani Town."

"Lets go!" Steve jumped up ready to go.

"Wait! Should I make sure he watches the news?" Jerry got some question marked looks. "I can get control of his laptop and pop up a news channel who's broadcasting Parkers arrest?"

"Do it! Send us the address, if you find it!" They all stepped in the elevator. Danny came along, Steve knew better than to argue with him on this one. Before the door closed Steve shot Jerry a look. "Good job pal!" Jerry nodded to receive the compliment; Steve could see the pride on Jerry's face. He wished he could go back himself to that innocent moment where everything felt new and excited.

They geared up and drove off. Steve got in the car with Danny. The rest followed as they made their way to Mililani Town. Hopefully when they closed in, Jerry got the specific location. Danny stared concerning quiet outside. It wasn't like him to be quiet. Steve hoped they would find James soon, because Danny could use his rest. Steve would make sure he will go home after this, if it meant he would have to drag him home, he would do it. Steve didn't say anything as well. Danny started a conversation out of the blue.

"What happened in that elevator?" Danny sounded calm, but before any storm it would be calm.

"Nothing. We just had a chat." Steve shrugged his shoulders, he did say the truth and he was not about to reveal the subject nor the content of the conversation. He was glad he already geared up, he was wearing his tactical gloves and they covered up his busted knuckles.

"Having a chat is the opposite thing of doing nothing, you schmuck. Why did you ask for the cameras to get cut off? It doesn't make any sense." Danny looked directly to Steve, the storm was clearly coming. "But hey look who I'm talking to?"

"I did so we could chat in private and you're not talking to me right now, you're being unreasonable." Steve made clear Danny was starting an argument that not needed to happen.

"Just chatting in a elevator with a cut off camera? That thing doesn't record sound you know that right? And it's not unreasonable, I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

"I do know that. And thanks for the concern, but I'm fine, how about you?" This time Steve looked quick but directly at Danny, before he turned his eyes back on the road.

"How is it about me now? We we're talking about you. I almost didn't recognize you, you know that?" Danny teased.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Steve felt a little offended by that.

"You acted like a gentleman in there, escorting him outside, not busting his face. Just explain to me why, why you would be polite to a jackass like Parker?" Danny sounded cynical and looked with his eyes wide open at Steve.

"I couldn't risk it." Steve stated. He did not like the change in the conversation at all, why did Danny always have to overanalyze things.

"You couldn't risk it? Did someone shoot you in the head or something? I've asked you a thousand times to consider you actions before you jumped the gun on someone and then with this guy, I expected you to go all mister Navy Seal on him and you, you just asked the questions politely! What's the matter!" Danny almost reached the level where he would be shouting at Steve.

"I'm sorry I did that!" Steve sounded genuine.

Danny didn't seem to notice the sincerity of the 'I'm sorry'. He continued to rant with a raised voice. "I mean I always wondered what happened to that brain of yours, maybe it didn't fully grown when you were still in the uterus, but right now it seems you don't have one at all! If I would knock on that head of yours you'd probably hear nothing. Except for an echo because it's completely hollow!"

"You done insulting me? I'm sorry okay!" Steve raised his voice as well to overcompensate with Danny's ramble.

"You're sorry? For what?" Danny was clearly caught off guard by Steve's apology.

"That you had to go through all of this again." Steve lowered his voice back to his usual. "I know it hasn't been easy, at least I imagine."

Danny sighed and stared back outside. "Apology is…" "Let me guess, it's noted?" Steve finished the sentence.

"No it's accepted. I think what I meant to say was thank you for having my back in there." Steve shot Danny a quick glance, where did that came from? He didn't expect Danny to turn around so quickly. Danny continued. "I would've beaten the guy up, losing it. With the consequence losing all the evidence against him."

"He would've deserved all of that. You know I had a hard time controlling myself right? Right?" Steve needed to know Danny knew they were on the same side.

"I know. I know buddy." Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and gave him a weak smile. A call came in. It was Jerry.

"Guys! I can confirm that James is with Nathan right now."

"How? You sure?" Steve sounded optimistic.

"Yes, I turned the laptop's internal webcam on. Real quick though, so he wouldn't notice and I saw Nathan in front of the laptop and James in the background."

"Nice Jerry!" Danny thought it was time for him to point out the good work Jerry had been doing. Danny shifted in his car seat out of relieve that they were finally on their way to rescue James. It was not the best move though, he could feel his whole right side ache. "Ah." He hissed under his breath, clenching his arm in the usual position around his abdomen.

Of course Steve noticed, but if he would say anything about it, it wouldn't be appreciated. So he focused on Jerry. "You got an address yet?"

"94 Mulehu Street." Jerry informed and disconnected the call.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it? I'm still blown away by the fact that you guys are still reading it, even after thirty chapters! It means a lot to me! MAHALO!**

 **Like I said at the end of my last chapter. I'm going away for two weeks, to a beautiful island to surf and hopefully the Wi-Fi connection allows me to update regularly. The chapters are written, so that shouldn't be the problem. :) Lets hope the island will give me the ALOHA spirit and will inspire me for another fan fiction plot, because I really enjoy writing one. MAHALO as always!**


	31. Chapter 31 Be Brave In Your Own Way

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-one: Be Brave In Your Own Way**

They pulled up around the corner of the given location of Nathan and James. They didn't alert S.W.A.T, because Steve thought they could handle it on their own. Yes, the last time went wrong he agreed on that. But back then it were only Danny and himself entering the house and now there were six of them. Besides Nathan should be alone with James in there this time and they notified HPD. They were in route.

Steve made it extremely clear that Danny could only enter the house if he stayed behind him. Steve was not risking all of this to get Danny hurt once more. He knew how much it meant for Danny to go inside and find James himself, so that's the one and only reason why Steve let him tag along.

"No shooting! James is our target, lets get him out safe and unharmed, so consider you moves with caution." Steve looked everyone in his or her eyes. Everyone understood. They all checked their weapons for ammo, just in case. They would go in and give Nathan an opportunity to surrender himself. Yes he kidnapped a little kid, but they all thought he deserved a change to cooperate. They went in hot. Chin kicked down the door.

"Nathan Burks. Five-0!" Steve yelled as he entered first, followed by Danny.

The hallway was clear, so they moved on to the living room. Chin and Kono checked the kitchen and Lou went upstairs with Abby. As Steve and Danny entered the living room they could hear some noise, it was coming from the TV. They spotted the kid.

James was sitting on the couch and looked up disturbed as the two men entered the living room. He was watching a cartoon on the TV. Nathan was sitting at a table that was standing in the corner of the living room. There was a laptop in front of him. Steve could hear a news broadcast even when the TV was on loudly. Nathan clearly jumped up from the brute intrusion, but other than that he seemed serene. He even placed his hands on the back of his head to surrender himself.

"I want to turn myself in." Nathan stated, Steve lowered his gun and took out zip cuffs to cuff him.

"We appreciate you decided to surrender yourself. However, you will be charged for the kidnapping of James Parker. HPD will process you and there will definitely be a case, but we'll point out that you fully cooperated." Steve stated while cuffing him.

"Thank you Commander for putting that bastard away." Nathan looked deeply sincere into Steve's eyes. Steve nodded to accept and appreciate the 'thank you'.

"Lets go outside." Steve pushed Nathan forward.

Danny went up to James as soon as Steve approached Nathan. Danny could see the fear in James his eyes as he saw the guns. "It's going to be okay, alright?" Danny lowered his gun slowly and holstered it. Danny took a second to look around; there was an almost finished apple on the coffee table, along with a glass of juice and a board game that was laid out. Nathan had been taking care of James. The man clearly was in desperate need to get help with dismantling Secure Island and putting away Parker. Danny felt sorry for the guy.

Danny tried to kneel next to the couch, but that didn't work out with his aching right side, so he just dropped on the couch next to James. "Are you alright buddy?" Danny looked straight in two chocolate brown eyes, which peeked through some of his curly blond hair. James nodded yes, but he kept his lips zipped. Danny detected still a little fear, so he grabbed his badge out of his pocket.

"You know sometimes when I'm scared or afraid of something, I'll look at this and when I do, it makes me a little bit braver and stronger." Danny tried to ease the whole situation and for James to trust him. James looked with a magical glance at Danny's badge.

"Do you want to hold on to it for me?" Danny offered the boy his badge.

James accepted the badge and looked up at Danny. "Won't you need it?"

"Me? No I'm good. Everything is safe now." Danny glanced at Steve whom left the living room with a cuffed Nathan Burks. The rest of the team was standing by. They cleared the house, so Abby and Lou were outside talking to HPD, while Chin and Kono were still inside holding off a paramedic, till Danny was done talking to James. They needed to make sure James was okay, Danny doubted anything was physically wrong with the boy, because he was well taken care of.

"Hey buddy, this man over here is going to check you out, to see if you're really okay." Danny signaled the paramedic that he could come and check James out.

"After that I'll bring you home, to your mom, okay?" James nodded agreeing. As the paramedic introduced himself to James, Danny tried to stand up and give them some space. Only Danny didn't come very far because James grabbed Danny's hand before he could even leave the couch. The small hand held on very tight.

"It's okay, I'll stay." Danny eased back in the couch, as a small comforting smile appeared on James his face.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

James checked out fine, just as Danny predicted. Steve planned on letting HPD pick up the mother and bring her to the scene, but Danny thought it would be better if they would drop James off at home. Steve agreed and Danny took James to the Camaro and let him settle in on the backseat.

"Abby call Mrs. Parker to tell her, her son is safe and we will bring him home." Steve asked.

"Copy." Abby wandered off to make the phone call. Everyone else was gathered around the Camaro.

"We did good guys!" Steve held on to his vest with both hands, fingers tucked around the collar, as he glanced at James sitting safe in the Camaro.

"Hell we did." Lou agreed.

"We should definitely have some drinks, we deserved it." Kono suggested, not that it would hold her back if nobody were up to it.

"Lets head back to HQ, close the case and have some drinks tonight? What about that?" Steve went around the car to the driver's side. Steve opened the door, but waited with one arm leaning on the open door and his other hand on the rooftop of the Camaro.

"There's a game on tonight, right?" Chin reminded Steve of the game he had been talking about all week.

"Why, uh, why won't you all come by my place tonight? Watch the game and have some cold beers?" Danny offered. More because he didn't like to leave the house once he got home. He could use his rest though and what better place than on his own couch, in comfortable clothing.

"Sounds good to me." Lou responded to Danny's offer and the rest agreed as well.

"Alright we'll bring James home before heading back to HQ. See you guys there." Steve stepped into the Camaro and as he waited for Danny to step in, he peeked in the rearview mirror to observe James. The little boy held on to the shiny badge.

"What're you smiling at?" Danny noticed a caring smile on Steve's face, when he stepped in.

"Nothing." Steve's grin disappeared immediately as he watched Danny getting in the car, very slowly and controlled. The Camaro has a much lower entry level than Steve's truck. It's way lower to the ground. The Camaro handles and drives great, but if you're injured in any kind of way, it's a terrible car to get in to or out of, Steve knew from experience.

"Ah I see. You're glad we found the kid and now your insides are melting." Danny put his seatbelt on and turned his head to check on James in the backseat.

Danny's insult, or what ever he was trying to say, distracted Steve from his thoughts. "My insides are melting?"

"Yes you're melting. We all know you're tough on the outside, but on the inside you're one big mess when it comes to feelings partner." Danny explained. Steve let out a big sigh, but he couldn't control himself while an instant grin appeared. "And there is that smile again."

"What? It's not like I never smile or something?" Steve defended as he drove away.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They arrived at the Parker's resident within thirty minutes. They had been chatting with James for a little, but the boy didn't seem to open up that quickly, not that they would blame him or something. The kid had just suffered a psychological trauma. Once Steve stopped the car and let James out, his mother opened the front door and rushed towards her son. When James got sight of his mom, he ran straight into her arms. Danny got out as well and Steve walked up to the passenger's side of the car. He sat down on the hood, arms folded and Danny leaned on the open door. They watched as James and his mom continued to hug, they probably would never let go of each other, at least that was what it looked like.

Steve looked up from the two hugging and shot a glance to his partner. "You okay?"

"This is why we do it right?" Danny kept staring at James and his mother, while his mind drifted off to his own kids.

"We do." Steve nodded.

"It's sounds wrong, but I kind of needed it." Danny kept staring; he locked his eyes on them.

"What? The good outcome?" Steve had to guess since Danny wasn't speaking with whole sentences.

"That definitely too. I needed, to work a case like this, you know, to see if I would feel the same, to see if I would be driven and maybe to see if I still got it." Danny admitted and looked at Steve to see if he wasn't crazy to think like that.

"And?" Steve asked impatiently to know how his partner experienced his first case back.

"Well, the feeling was there, the motivation was there, except for a few bumps along the road and the boy is back with his mom, isn't he?" Danny shot one more look at the kid and his mom.

"He sure is." Steve looked satisfied at James and Lily.

"So, I think we all still got it. We all work great together. That's something I would never want to miss." Danny looked at Steve and they smiled at each other briefly before little James interrupted them. James handed Danny his badge back.

"Did it work?" Danny asked before he would accept it back.

"Yes and I'm safe, right?" Looked doubtful to Danny with his big brown eyes. His freckles seemed more visible with the sun shining on his tiny nose.

"Yes you are." Danny gave the little boy a fist bump and smiled satisfied but relieved. Danny accepted the badge and put his back in his pocket. James ran off, back to his mother. Lily nodded to both men to thank them for their service. She got her son back, but lost her husband in the same day, because of them, so there was a bit of a mixed feeling. They felt sorry for her.

"You ready to go?" Steve asked already stepping back in the Camaro.

"Yeah, about that. Would you mind dropping me off at home?" Danny his right side was throbbing, it almost felt like his ribs were broken or something, but that couldn't happen from being trapped behind a door, could it? Whether they were broken or bruised he should definitely take some rest and finally listen to his body. He slouched in his car seat as Steve drove off.

"The minute you can actually do administrative work, you're going to bail on us?" Steve joked, not seeing the severity of the request at the moment.

"Alright never mind me asking." Danny wasn't the one who would bail on anything. His tactical vest was way to tight around his chest, so he loosed it up a bit. It released some pressure, but not much. Not only his right side ached, his abdomen burned and he felt actually kind of hot.

"No it's okay, you're finally listening to me. And besides we'll all take the day off tomorrow, so you should too." Steve was glad Danny finally decided to take some rest after all what happened.

"That's nice of you. Do I need to remind you that the doc allowed me to work half days and since if been working straight for the last twenty-four hours, I'll count them as four half working days, so you'll see me back in on Monday. That way I'll cut you short on two days if we don't catch a case over the weekend." Danny could feel Steve's stare burn. Only he was too busy trying to get comfortable in the seat without to much movement.

"Oh now you're going to remember what the doc told you, huh? What about listening to me? I said it numerous amount of times, for the last twenty-four hours. You know, if we do catch a case on the weekend, I'm not going to call you. You'll stay home and rest, you understand?"

"Yes, loud and clear." Danny was done arguing about it, he was damn tired, so he rested his head against the headrest of his car seat and closed his eyes.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny opened his eyes when the car suddenly stopped. He looked around to see what happened, when he realized Steve already pulled up at his house. Did he fell asleep? He'd never fallen asleep inside a car, ever. When he looked at Steve, he could see a distressed look in his eyes.

"I know it's hard leaving such a beauty behind, but you can switch cars tonight, just take the damn thing." Danny tried to distract Steve by making a comment of leaving the Camaro at Danny's place, where it belonged.

"What?" It definitely worked, because the distressed look went into a confused stare.

"Never mind, make sure you nail this case tight as a coffin, would ya?" Danny asked as he climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, should I come inside with you?" Steve didn't get totally fooled by Danny's attempt to distract him. He still noticed the discomfort as Danny stepped out.

"No, I'll see you tonight." Danny slammed the passenger's door shut and walked slowly to his front door. Once he opened it, Steve speeded away.

As Danny shut the front door he felt his whole body ache. Every inch of his entire body, but mostly his right side, his abdomen and his lower back. He took some pain meds, as it was a new day, he could actually take them again, and went straight to bed. He didn't care it was broad daylight; he was exhausted.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Hours later Danny woke up. He glanced at the alarm clock that was standing in his bedroom. 7:25 PM. He should get up, eat something and shower before people started to come over. It was actually kind of dusky, so Danny reached for his bedside lamp and switched it on. Danny tried to swing his legs over the edge of his bed, but a wave of pain crashed through his body, allowing him to do nothing except for lying on his left side. He waited for the pain to vanish, but that didn't happen entirely. After a few minutes he finally managed to get into a sitting position on the edge. He could choose for a hot shower or to eat something first, but his stomach disobeyed. He felt a shiver running down his spine. He felt cold, stone cold, so he got up and shuffled his way to his bathroom for a hot shower.

The thought of a hot shower relaxed his muscles a bit. He noticed his body felt tense, probably because he had slept for more than six hours, he actually didn't remember what time he got home, but he woke up in the same cramped position as he lay down. The water was running and steam filled the bathroom.

Danny had been standing underneath the shower for more then ten minutes, but it didn't seem to affect him. He was still freezing and he couldn't feel the actual warmth of the water. He couldn't get his body warm; he had turned the water hotter and hotter, but he couldn't stop shivering. After another ten minutes it finally seemed to work. His body relaxed, the temperature of the water seemed to heat up his body. He seemed to forget everything, not for more than a minute though.

The tightness in his chest alerted him to get out of the shower. He managed to dry himself and to put on some shorts, but he couldn't breath, the thick steam made it even harder. He was sweating, his back stung and he was breathing harder. Luckily he didn't put on a shirt yet, only his sweat shorts otherwise he would've pulled it off. There was definitely something wrong. He would've cried for help, but there was no strength in his voice and there would be no one to get help from. He tried to come up with a quick way to cool him self down and release some pressure on his back. The white tiled wall seemed like a cold and quick relieve, so he sat down on the floor, with his back against the damp tiles of the wall. It felt cold and relieving. He eyes felt heavy, leaden even. He told himself he could close them for just a second as the cold wall cooled his body down. His mind drifted off with the thought there was definitely something wrong.

 **-H50-**


	32. Chapter 32 Everything Seemed Well

**AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-two: Everything Seemed Well**

Steve didn't know how late Danny expected them to be at his house, but the game started at 9 PM, so he thought he would go a little earlier. Danny said he would arrange the beers, but Danny wasn't drinking himself, because of his meds, so Steve didn't think he would have them somewhere around. Steve picked up a six-pack of Longboards just in case, and he would go back to the store if Danny didn't have them at all. Steve would even pay for them, maybe because he felt guilty about the last time.

The last time they argued about buying beer and watching a game was right before Danny got stabbed. It brought back some horrible feelings. Steve repressed those memories; he was not about to let them ruin a perfect night, with good company and hopefully a great game.

Steve arrived with the Camaro and drove it back on the driveway. His own truck was parked on the side of the street. As he was about to walk up to the front door, with a six-pack of Longboards in his left hand, a car pulled up behind Steve's truck. The lights blinded his sight, but as soon as the lights got switched off he could see who it was. It was Kono.

"Hey boss, wait up." Kono shouted as she shut her door. She jogged towards Steve.

"You're early?" Steve noted as Kono came up to him.

"Yeah, I didn't know what time he expected us to be here, but I thought I would offer him some help, since you know…" Kono looked at Steve to see if he got her point.

"Yeah I know." Steve knew exactly what Kono meant by that. Danny had been dealing with a lot of things lately with the last twenty-four hours included. They both knew he must have been exhausted after that kind of a workday.

"Why doesn't he have some lights on?" Kono noticed the darkness inside the house. The outside lights were on though, but they go on automatically as soon as it gets dark. The blinds were almost closed, so maybe he did have some lights on only the blinds blocked them.

Steve opened Danny's front door. He still had a key from when he stayed after he got out of the hospital, and it actually came in handy sometimes. Kono was standing right behind him. They entered Danny's house. Steve let Kono go in first; as a gentleman should and he closed the door behind him. It was really dark; Danny didn't have any lights on. A totally weird thing to do since it went dark almost forty minutes ago.

"Danny?" Kono asked to hear if he was somewhere around, but they didn't get a response. They found each other in the dark and they looked at one another. It felt out of place. They could see a dusk light and Steve assumed it was coming from Danny's bedroom. Steve walked over, almost tripping over some stuff, because he was not used to the furniture plan in this house. In his own house he could find his way around in the dark, but in someone else's house it was like you were really blind, everything seemed to be somewhere else. Kono was right behind him, having trouble finding her way as well.

"Danny?" This time Steve asked and waited for an answer. The bedroom door was ajar, the light was indeed coming from his bedroom. Steve pushed the door open quietly; and looked around the room. The bedside lamp provided them with light; he hoped Danny would be in there, only Danny wasn't in his bedroom.

A bar of light came from underneath the bathroom door. The bathroom door was closed, Steve was relieved, Danny probably was still in the shower or something and didn't hear them coming in. Steve couldn't hear the water running though. He knocked on the door to let Danny know they already arrived and that he should hurry. Kono was standing in the opening of the bedroom door. Looking patiently at Steve, hoping somehow that Danny would answer.

"Danny? You in here?" Steve knocked while he asked. There was nothing. No response. No sound.

"Danny?" Steve knocked harder. He could hear some movement. He could hear a grunt only it sounded weak and very far away. It immediately sharpened Steve's concern.

"Danny? You alright in there?" Steve didn't hear anything this time. Danny was definitely in there, or at least someone was. Steve looked at Kono to see what she thought he should do.

"Is it open?" Kono agreed with Steve that he should go in. It didn't feel right with her.

Steve tried the door handle. It was unlocked. "Yes."

"Then go in." Kono approved Steve's thoughts.

"Danny, you better be dressed, I'm coming in okay?" Steve waited a second to give Danny time to react, but that didn't happen. Thank god Danny didn't lock it, or other wise he would have to listen to Danny rambling about how Steve kicked down his bathroom door. Steve opened the door and looked a bit careful around. Not wanting to invade Danny's privacy. Steve didn't know what to expect, so he looked around, for a moment he didn't see anyone, but in the corner of his eye he could see someone on the ground.

"Danny! What the..." Steve rushed towards him. Danny was sitting on the floor with his back against the white tiled wall and his head against the cabinet underneath the sink. He was wearing shorts, but no shirt. His legs were stretched out on the ground and his right arm was wrapped around his abdomen.

Steve's reaction spooked Kono, so she rushed to the bathroom, standing in the door opening. She looked with wide eyes at Danny, sitting on the floor.

"S-Steve?" Danny opened his eyes and tried to speak, but it sounded weak. His teeth chattered and his body shivered heavily. There was definitely something wrong.

"Buddy, I'm right here. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Steve kneeled next to Danny.

"Steve what are y-you... d-doing here?" Danny asked confused, not knowing what was going on. His voice sounded weak and disoriented. He had trouble speaking and he continued to shiver

"We would come over tonight, drink a couple of beers and watch a game, remember?" Steve tried to remind Danny of the reason why Steve would be storming in to his bathroom.

"J-James? Is he okay?" Danny looked confused to Steve, his eyes looked glassy.

"Danny he's safe, we found James together, you remember?" Steve looked at Kono, not knowing how to handle Danny's disorientated state of mind.

Kono kneeled next to Danny on the other side than where Steve was. She tried to make eye contact, but Danny seemed to be on another planet.

"Danny, it's Kono. You cold?" Kono noticed he was shivering badly.

"Mm…" It was Danny's attempt to make it clear he felt cold as a stone again.

"Here!" Steve pulled off his own navy blue sweater, leaving him in a t-shirt. He tried to slip it onto Danny, pulling his left arm in, leaning him a bit forward and wrapping it around his back, only Danny grunted in pain as Steve did. Steve stopped abruptly as he did not want his partner to be in pain. Kono got hold of the sweater, so she could put his right arm in. Only his right arm was clenching his abdomen. Danny leaned a bit forward himself, and that's when Kono got a clean shot at Danny's back. She let go of the sweater in a shocked reflex.

"What's wrong?" Steve noticed Kono's shock effect when she saw Danny's back. Steve took a quick look him self, there was nothing to see, so Steve looked with a questioning look at Kono.

"Nothing, it's just…" Kono didn't know how to explain her reaction. It took Steve a second to realize Kono hadn't seen the cruelty on Danny's back. The scars, it looked violent. It was the first time she seen Danny shirtless since the attack.

"I understand." Steve remembered seeing it the first time for himself, so he understood her reaction. With the fact that he already got used to the cruel scars on Danny's back turned Steve's stomach around.

Kono took a deep breath and eventually moved Danny's right arm. Danny hissed in pain as Kono moved his arm into another position. Danny seemed to be in too much pain to even talk and explain what was wrong. They examined Danny for themselves, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Steve and Kono looked at each other. There was a massive dark purple bruise on the right side of his torso. His right arm covered it up in the first place, but now they could both see it very clear. It was right on the height of his ribs.

Danny's scar on his abdomen was visible too. Kono looked at the scar. It was red, bruised and looked irritated. Steve noticed the redness too.

"Why didn't he say something?" Kono didn't understand why Danny kept it a secret that he was injured.

"I don't know. But let's get that sweater on and get him warmed up again." Steve suggested and Kono fidgeted Danny's right arm in the vest, finally getting it on and zipped it. With a little protest from a grunting Danny, but they still didn't know what was wrong.

Steve took in his surroundings. "Danny how long have you been in here like this?" Danny's hair was still wet, so he must have taken a shower. There was no steam, which meant he took his shower a while ago. His lights were off in the entire house, except for his bed- and bathroom.

"W-What? What time is it?" Danny shivered and his eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake.

It scared Steve that Danny didn't seem to know, how late it was, neither did he remember they would come over tonight and he didn't seem to recall the whole day, because he asked about James. Steve grabbed Danny's chin and looked Danny in the eye. They kept fluttering, so Steve pulled his eyelid up and looked at Danny's pupil. They responded to the light, so he didn't hit his head or something.

Steve checked Danny's heart rate, because his friend didn't look very lively. He looked at his watch to count the rhythm.

"His pulse is high, very high for someone who's sitting on the ground." Steve stopped counting and looked worried at Danny. What the hell was going on?

"K-Kono? W-Why are you here?" Danny seemed to recognize her, only she already pointed out she was in the room, and Danny didn't remember.

"Boss, I'm calling an ambulance!" Kono really didn't want to wait any longer for Steve to figure out what was wrong.

"No, I'll take him myself, we can't wait for an ambulance, it will take too long. We can get to the hospital in the same time as we wait for an ambulance to arrive." Steve was glad they already put his sweater on Danny. This way he didn't have to go outside, with a bare chest. Kono disappeared for a short moment, she returned with the car keys and she found a pair of flip-flops on the way. She put them on Danny's feet.

"Kono help me get him to the car, he's not steady enough." Steve already grabbed Danny's left arm, wrapped it around his neck and held tight onto Danny's left arm, while he carefully put his own arm around Danny's back. Kono helped Danny up, holding him the same way as Steve did, only on the other side. As Steve pulled him from the ground onto his feet, Danny let out a loud grunt and hissed in pain. Danny was still shivering. He couldn't walk straight, or talk, he totally seemed out of it.

They supported Danny to the Camaro, because it was standing closer than Steve or Kono's car. They managed to get the door open, while holding onto Danny. Steve tried to think of a subtle way to get Danny in, but there was no way they could get him in there without causing any pain.

"Buddy, I'm so sorry, but this is going to hurt okay?" Steve waited for a reaction or anything but Danny didn't give one. Maybe it was for the best and maybe this way he wouldn't notice the pain. Kono let go of Danny as Steve instructed her. Steve dropped Danny in his seat, ass first and legs second. Danny didn't seem to notice the movement at all; it frightened Steve, because it should have caused some pain. The fact that his best friend didn't scream or anything told him there was something horribly wrong. Steve put the seatbelt on, closed the door and rushed to the driver's side.

"Kono call the rest and close up!" Steve shouted as he stepped.

"Yes, I'll be right behind you." Kono assured Steve, only he didn't hear her because he speeded away. Kono went back inside turned all the lights off this time, closed the door behind her and speeded away herself. She would call the team on her way, not sure what to tell them, though.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Hey Danny, talk to me buddy!" Steve shook his partners left leg to get his attention.

"S-Steve. S-Something's wrong." Danny shivered and clenched his abdomen again. He moaned as he became aware of the movement he had been through to get in the car.

"I know buddy, we're on our way to the hospital, hang in there okay!" Steve shot a worried glance at his friend, to check up and see his face. Only speeding and looking after someone weren't things you should be doing at the same time. Steve had already turned on the sirens and ignored every red light on his way. He should call the hospital and have doctor Murray stand by. He tried to find the number in his cellphone, but he couldn't find it, so he dialed 911.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency." An older male voice asked the question.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Five-0. My partner is in need of immediate medical attention. I need Doctor Andrew Murray from King's Medical Center stand by at the ER, ASAP. I'm 4 minutes out."

"Okay Commander, any injuries you can point out?"

"No! Just have doctor Murray stand by. That's M-U-R-R-A-Y." Steve spelled it out to avoid a misunderstanding.

"Copy that, the hospital has been notified and they paged Doctor Murray."

"Thank you." Steve disconnected the call. Danny had gone quiet again, so Steve shook his arm this time to get some attention. "Hey, you don't get to do this again, you hearing me?"

"I-I'm sorry." Danny voice sounded even weaker than before.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, okay. Just… we're almost there." Steve kept checking on him from the corner of his eye. They were almost 2 minutes away from the hospital as Danny stopped shivering, his body went limp and his neck slacked to the right, causing his head to bang against the side window.

"Hey Danny?" Steve tried to jerk Danny awake or to get any response at all, but that didn't happen.

 **-H50-**


	33. Chapter 33 The Last Time

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-three: The Last Time**

"DANNY HEY!" Steve yelled. The last time he screamed his name like that was when they were underneath that collapsed building together and he couldn't find his partner. Total panic crossed his mind. His friend was right next to him, only he had no clue why he would pass out. "DANNY!" Steve started to pull on Danny's left arm, trying to get a reaction. But there was none.

"Danny?" Steve asked totally frightened. Steve could feel his heart drop the minute he shot another glance at Danny. Danny slouched in his car seat, his body was completely limp and all the colors drained out of his face. The last time he was asking his best friend to answer was right in this car, only they traded spots this time, and there wasn't blood.

It crossed Steve's mind this might've been the last time to see him alive. Steve pulled up in front of the King's ER. He could see doctor Murray standing outside, waiting. "DOC!" Steve rushed out of the car sprinted towards the passengers side, to get to Danny and help him out of the car, since he was still not responsive. Kono pulled up right behind the Camaro.

"Commander?" It took Murray a second to realize he got paged because of Danny. He only got a page; to stand by while an emergency came in, but they didn't tell him it was about detective Williams. It was not what they had agreed on, they had an appointment for tomorrow. He didn't expect him to be rushed in like this. As soon as Steve pulled Danny out, by putting his own arm under Danny's shoulder and wrapping Danny's arm around his neck, the doc helped Steve getting Danny on the stretcher that was standing by.

"What the he…" The doc looked at Danny lying unconscious on the stretcher. "What happened?" They rushed inside. Steve and Kono were right behind them. "Detective?" Doctor Murray tried for a response but he didn't get one. A nurse and a young man joined and Steve thought it probably was a surgical resident or something, because the young man was wearing a lighter color blue scrubs than doctor Murray and no white lab coat.

"I need a trauma room!" Doctor Murray yelled as they entered the ER.

"Trauma 2 is clear." A nurse shouted back from the nurse's station. Doctor Murray turned the stretcher right in the empty trauma room.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Doctor Murray tried again, but Danny didn't respond. "How long has he been like this?" He looked at Kono and Steve. Kono didn't know she wasn't in the car with them.

"He lost consciousness 2 minutes tops before we arrived." Steve looked at his best friend, white as the sheet he was lying on, his cheeks seemed a bit flushed though. The doc nodded.

"Lets get a line in him. Open wide, push five of morphine and get X-ray in here, stat." The resident connected Danny to the heart monitor, by putting small circular stickers connected with wires on Danny's chest. After that he started to work on putting in an IV line. Steve looked in total panic at the whole process. He felt helpless.

Doctor Murray pulled Danny's eyelids up one by one and shined a small light into Danny's eyes. "Pupils are responsive."

"Line's in." The resident zipped Danny's sweater further open. "Jesus." Doctor Murray exclaimed when he saw the damage to Danny's torso. "Previous infected surgical incision, contusions on the right side of the chest and lower abdomen." The resident shared his medical findings.

The doc put a lot of pressure on Danny's stomach. "Abdomen is soft, but tender, possible fluid accumulation."

"Pulse ox is down to 88. Temperature 103." The resident informed doctor Murray, while he slipped an oxygen mask over Danny's mouth. "His pulse is thready. BP 165 systolic."

"Possible hypertensive?" Doctor Murray asked himself while he merged all the given medical information. He was still thinking it through, when an alarmingly sound brought him back to reality. It came from the heart monitor. He looked at the readings quickly.

"I need a crash cart in here, NOW!" Doctor Murray yelled to god knows who.

"Cardiac arrhythmia. V-tach. Give me one of epi." He got a syringe handed and pushed the fluid in Danny's IV port. The heart monitor still showed an irregular heart rhythm.

"Page cardio 9-1-1, I need a consult!" Doctor Murray sounded really worried. A nurse rushed in with a crash cart. Steve and Kono stepped aside, still in the room, but aside. The resident placed two pads on Danny's chest, one just below the clavicle and the other on the left thorax side.

"Doctor?" A nurse handed Murray the defibrillator paddles. "Charge to 120!" Murray commanded.

He placed them on the pads on Danny's chest. "Clear!" Everyone let go of Danny and the doc pressed, shocked and let go. Danny arched his back when the electricity shocked through his body.

The doc waited impatiently for Danny's heart rhythm on the monitor. It was still irregular.

He placed the paddles back on Danny's chest. "Okay, charge to 200." He waited for the defibrillator to charge to the required capacity.

"Clear." The doc pressed, shocked and let go again. Danny's back arched. Kono watched in full shock as it all happened. Her hands clamped over her mouth and Steve pulled his arm around her. It was awful to see it happen.

"88, 89, 90." The doc counted Danny's upcoming heart rate "Good, sinus rhythm." He sounded relieved.

"Add an E.K.G. to the trauma labs." The doc ordered the resident.

"Commander, a word please." The doc asked as he pulled off his rubber gloves. Steve froze. He stood there, watching the heart rhythm of his best friend. Steve wasn't scared easily, but when it came to his Ohana he would let his guard down. He had been worried before about Danny. Like when he got exposed to sarin or when Danny was stabbed by Melissa's ex husband, but all those times he never worried about Danny dying. The only real time Steve got scared of loosing Danny was last time when he found him like that in his own car and now it came too close again.

"Commander?" Murray recalled Steve. They stepped out of the trauma room. Doctor Murray closed the door behind him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kono stared with her big brown eyes at the doc.

"I sure hope so." He sounded a little irritated, but worried at the same time. "Can someone explain to me what the hell happened?" This time Steve could hear anger in his voice.

Steve didn't know where to start. He was pretty upset about the whole situation. "We, uh, we found him sitting on the bathroom floor at his house, shivering and with an elevated heart rate. I don't know how long he had been sitting there, but I guess it had been for more than forty minutes."

"Forty minutes…" Doctor Murray shook his head in disbelieve, trying to calm himself instead of going all in, because right know, he didn't know who to blame here, but he was pretty mad at the given situation. "What about the bruises?" The doc knew he didn't get the full story.

Steve explained the whole situation to doctor Murray about the case, the fight with Travis Malone and the struggle with Parker.

"So you're saying that within the hour of me giving him the approval to return to desk duty, he got himself in a fight?" The doc got really pissed off. "Jesus. What was he thinking?"

"I don't know. We let him, well I let him. He didn't listen." Steve almost whispered.

"He didn't listen? That's no excuse commander! I thought I didn't need to explain to you that he needed to do things easy." The doc knew it wasn't Steve's fault, entirely, but Danny wasn't conscious, so he fell out to Steve. He calmed himself and let out a deep breath.

"He has a high fever and his abdomen is tender, so there might be a fluid build up and that makes me very concerned about his kidney." The doc decided it was the best to tell his findings, so they could come up with a solution together.

"Did he say anything? Did he complain about any discomfort?" The doc tried to get more information on Danny's well being before he was brought in.

Steve had to think very deep. Did he miss anything? Should he have see it coming? "He, uh, he said his lower back was hurting. That's all. We could see he was tired, but he wouldn't admit it."

Steve continued to think, going over the last twenty-four hours. "He didn't touch his breakfast. He hasn't been eating a lot actually."

"He threw up an hour later or so. He hasn't done that for years." Steve added as last, reminding the actual oddness that Danny hadn't thrown up since 1996.

The doc rubbed his neck, trying to merge the symptoms and come up with a diagnosis why Danny could be like this. "What about his medication? Did he take it?"

"His pain meds, yes. One doses more than he should have, at least that's what he said. I'm almost sure he took more, but it didn't see him take them. Other than that I've not seen him take anything for two days, you?" Steve looked hopeful to Kono, hoping he got it wrong, because if Steve was right, Danny didn't take the rest of the medication.

"No, I didn't even see him take his pain meds." Kono felt sick, the fact that Danny still needed pain meds, even when the doc allowed him to go back to work, bothered her the most. But after seeing the scars on his back, it didn't surprise her. They didn't take care of Danny. Not in the way they should've otherwise she would've known all of this already.

"What do you mean for two days? Have you all been working non-stop? Has Danny been working non-stop?" The doc could see the guilt in Steve's eyes. "Goddammit!"

"Doctor Murray, you needed a cardiac consult?" A young female doctor came up to them.

"Yes, the patient is in trauma 2. I'll be with you in a second." Doctor Murray said. The women entered the trauma room. Steve glanced inside, to check on Danny. There was nothing changed, he was still lying on his back, bare but bruised torso and an oxygen mask strapped around his mouth.

"Commander you need to fill out some paper work and maybe sign for some medical decisions. I'll be in shortly. Hopefully I'll get the labs soon and we can start to treat Danny. You guys can wait in the waiting area." The doctor directed them to the waiting room at the end of the hallway.

"Sure thing." Steve grabbed Kono by he shoulder and walked to the waiting room, giving one more glance inside the trauma room as doctor Murray entered.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

In the mean time everyone arrived at the hospital and Steve informed all of them on the situation, since Kono was too shocked about the whole situation. They waited to hear back from doctor Murray. Everyone had taken place except for Steve; he was pacing in the hallways.

"Commander?" The doc spoke formally.

"Doc how's Danny?" Steve turned around; he ran his hand over his face. He was too restless. The image of Danny getting shocked by defibrillator occupied his mind.

"I'm not so sure. His didn't break any ribs, but they sure hurt like hell. I got the labs back, and it's very concerning. His temperature has spiked to a 104 and his blood pressure is high. Indicating nausea, no appetite, tenderness in his abdomen and the fact he has been complaining about pain in his lumbar, I made an echo of his kidney. It confirmed my suspicion from earlier; he has a built up fluid around his kidney. All of this indicates a kidney infection. Only I don't know what kind of infection." The doc addressed it to Steve, only everyone was listening to what the doc had to say.

"What can you do about it?" Steve asked concerned. An infection didn't sound good at all.

"There isn't much I can do about it, normally when someone has a kidney infection, I would flush them with anti-inflammatories, and I'm doing that as we speak. But there is blood in his urine and his kidney numbers are very low again." Murray explained.

"There has to be something right? I mean it's just been 30 hours or so; there couldn't be that much damage. His last check up was fine right?" Steve tried to wrap his head around it. Danny had been fine yesterday morning, right?

"Yes, he seemed to be fine at the time, but right now the damage is almost to the point where it isn't reversible anymore. Commander, I would like to do a kidney biopsy to confirm what kind of infection we're dealing with." Doctor Murray asked for Steve's permission.

"A kidney biopsy?" Steve wasn't familiar with the medical term.

"Yes, it's a procedure where we take some tissue from his kidney to examine, so we know what were dealing with. That way we can treat him specific and hopefully get his only kidney functioning normal again." The doc explained the procedure to Steve and to the rest of the team who were looking very confused at him.

"Are there risks?" Steve needed to know if he would put Danny under some risk, if he agreed to let the doc do the procedure.

"Most likely there will be blood in his urine, that's pretty common after this procedure. But the infection is already causing that. There is something else that's worth considering not to do the procedure and that's because sometimes there may occur a kidney bleeding. And if that happens, it may be necessary to get a blood transfusion, or to undergo an angiography, in which the blood vessel, where the bleeding occurs, will be closed from the inside. This can give a lasting deterioration of his renal function." The doc laid out all the risks with the emphasis on the last risk.

"He can't have another blood transfusion, can he?" Steve remembered Danny's rejection too well.

"It's not ideal. Given the previous rejection and the fact that you would have to donate more blood, otherwise we can't give him a transfusion. Than there is the option to do an angiography, but like I said, there will be lasting deterioration to his kidney and let me remind you he only has one left." Not that Steve would've forgotten it, but doctor Murray pointed it out anyway.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Steve stammered.

"It's your choice Commander, you're his next of kin. I would recommend the biopsy. It will give him a much better change of fighting the infection if we know how to treat it. Let me say that a kidney bleed is highly unlikely, I just needed to inform you on the risks." The doc tried to reassure Steve; only the decision was still up to him.

"Okay." Steve replied; he needed some time to think about it.

"I'll let you think about it for a moment, but I do need an answer as soon as possible." The doc offered him the time, only not too much.

"I understand." Steve totally understood the urge of his answer. The sooner they knew what was wrong, the sooner they could treat him.

"You can ask a nurse to page me if you got the answer ready." The doc nodded firmly and left them in the waiting area.

"Thank you doc." Steve leaned back against the wall, deciding what to do.

 **-H50-**


	34. Chapter 34 Some Choices Will Change

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-four: Some Choices Will Change Everything**

Steve made the decision and notified the doc what to do next. Steve returned to the waiting area and sat down in one of the available chairs.

"They're going to do the biopsy." Steve shared his decision with his team. It was Danny's best change to fight the infection and if there would occur a complication they would handle it. Steve would donate blood if that was necessary and if they needed to do the angio-thingy, they would deal with the lasting deterioration of his kidney function. But right now that wasn't the case yet, so Steve tried not to think about it.

After thirty minutes doctor Murray came back to the waiting area.

"The biopsy went fine. Doctor Fernandez the nephrologist preformed the kidney biopsy; she will be on Danny's case to consult on further treatment regarding his kidney. Right now we'll keep him under close observation to see if he develops any complication."

"Thanks for the update doc, can we see him?" Steve would really like to see his best friend even when it meant lying in a hospital bed; he just needed to see him.

"No, I'm not going to allow that." Doctor Murray responded to their surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Steve looked at this team. Maybe he didn't hear the doctor right, but everyone seemed to stare confused at the doctor too.

"I might be crossing the line by declining you the rights to see detective Williams. But I don't think I need to remember you that we all know he wouldn't be in here if he would've kept to working half days." The doc declared his sudden decline.

"You're saying this is my fault?" Steve was offended. He felt terrible about the whole situation how could the doc say that it was his fault?

"I'm saying that this all could've been prevented and it's mostly detective Williams his own fault, but you all allowed him to work for twenty-four hours straight. I just thought that with what he has been through, you all would've been more protective over him."

"You indeed are crossing a line here doctor!" Steve stood up provoked.

"McGarrett!" Lou spoke formal to Steve, to let him know he should back off.

"What I'm trying to say is, that detective Williams needs his rest and you should all do the same. We'll revaluate the situation tomorrow morning as we hopefully have the biopsy results back." Doctor Murray knew better than that. He knew McGarrett wouldn't leave, but he had to try. All the members of the Five-0 task force looked exhausted. It worried the doc that Danny must've had pushed himself to keep up with them.

"I'm not leaving. He could crash again, then what? Nobody will be there? I'm not leaving." Steve strongly disagreed with the doc.

"Commander, he never went into cardiac arrest. He was tachycardic." The doc tried to settle the misunderstanding.

"You shocked him with a defibrillator!" Kono jumped in. She had seen it her self. It had been going over and over in her head all night.

"Yes, to help his rhythm to get back into sinus rhythm before he would go into cardiac arrest." The doctor explained. "Let me get it straight, we were in time. Doctor Owens head of our cardio department examined detective Williams and she couldn't find an immediate cause except for the high blood pressure, possible stress and his fever. She has put him under CCU and is keeping him also under a close observation. While she continues to rule out everything possible." The doc's explanation seemed to ease everyone.

"You all should get some rest, detective Williams will be taken good care of. I will call you with updates if you prefer Commander?" The doc didn't offer Steve a handshake, because Steve was still standing, arms crossed and looking a bit hostile.

Eventually Steve nodded. "I would appreciate that." The doc wandered off.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They all went home. Steve went to bed, his cellphone was right next to him, as always, only this time he made sure the sound was on. Steve tried to fall asleep, but it seemed the hardest thing to do. Even after working such an exhausting case. His mind drifted off to Danny as soon as he closed his eyes; maybe the doc was right, maybe it was his fault.

Eventually he slept for less than six hours, it was enough for him though. He made a fresh cup of coffee, Italian style and sat down on the lanai. The doc would keep him up to date, but he hadn't received any updates at all. They all took the day off since they had been working for 36 hours straight. He took another gulp of his coffee, he didn't enjoy it as much as usual and that was because he had something that occupied his mind. Danny.

He left him alone, even when he wasn't out of the woods yet. It really could go wrong. Steve instantly put his cup down, grabbed the keys of the Camaro inside and left in a rush, speeding towards the hospital. He couldn't care that Doctor Murray didn't want him there. He had to go.

When he arrived he asked for Danny's room number at the front desk and a nurse gave it to him, surprisingly enough. Steve went up to the 6th floor and searched for the room. It was a different kind of room than the last time. Danny was not in the ICU, so that was a good sign. The wall was made out of glass, but covered up with blinds. They weren't completely closed, so Steve glanced inside before he went in. Danny looked asleep and if he was right, doctor Murray seemed to be asleep in one of the chairs besides Danny's bed.

Steve entered quietly, but not quiet enough because doctor Murray woke up. His white lab coat was hanging over the bed rail and he wasn't wearing scrubs. He was dressed casually, dark blue trousers and a white with blue-checkered blouse, tucked into his pants. It actually looked like Danny's dress code.

"Commander?" Murray asked drowsy.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not suppose to be here, but I didn't get any updates and it worried me, so I came to check for myself, how is he?" Steve defended himself immediately by changing the subject to Danny's well being.

"No it's fine, I wanted to update you around 1 AM. But I figured you would be asleep and then I fell asleep myself I guess..." The doc took in his surroundings and checked his watch for the time.

"You've been here all night?" Steve was surprised to hear that the doc had been sitting at Danny's side the whole night.

"I promised he would be taken good care of didn't I?" The doc glanced to his patient, who was sleeping in the bed next to the chair he was sitting in.

"You did, thank you." Steve folded his arms and followed the doc's gaze and ended up staring at Danny as well. He seemed relaxed. His breathing was equal, probably because the breathing mask was still on his mouth. His heart rate was steady only his temperature was still showing a fever.

"I'm sorry commander if I totally overstepped on the situation last night. I don't know why I did it, probably because it's partially my fault he's back in." Murray looked at Steve.

"What do you mean?" Steve skipped the whole apology part; he was more concerned about Danny's wellbeing than being shipped off.

"I shouldn't have let him go back to work so soon and with his last check up his blood pressure was elevated and he did mention having trouble laying on his back, because of the pressure. I didn't reorder a new urinalysis and I should have just in case." Steve could hear the guilt in the doctor's voice.

"Other than that he seemed fine, right?" It shocked Steve to hear that Danny told the doc how he was feeling, but he didn't say anything to Steve.

"Yes, but still, I've should have ordered a new urinalysis. I might have caught the infection sooner and he wouldn't be in here like this, but at home, resting." Murray looked back at Danny.

"It's no ones fault. We might have all given Danny some slack, because of the whole situation." It at least was Steve's reason why he wouldn't have had stopped Danny.

"We might have. I don't get why he would push himself so much though." The doc was shaking his head in disbelieve.

"It was the case." Steve confessed. "A little boy got kidnapped. Cases like that are personal to him. He will do everything to find a kid."

"I imagine he would. His heart is in the right place."

"It definitely is, I only wish he wouldn't be so stubborn sometimes. Especially when it comes to his own health." Steve looked at his partner with an aneurysm face.

"I can agree with you on that. I don't get that either." The doc still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Danny had been working for twenty-four hours straight.

"You don't? Because I see a lot of resembling." Steve grinned to the doc.

"And why is that Commander?" Murray looked at Steve with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you'll go above and beyond for your patients. You never seem to leave this place and you'll even stay through the night to make sure they are okay." Steve explained with a mildly amusing tone.

"I just had a real good night of sleep. Same if I would've gone home, only I couldn't keep an eye on him if I went." The doc reacted with the needed sarcasm.

"Oh come on, we both know those chairs don't count as a good night of sleep." Steve nodded to the awful chairs.

"They suck, I should make work of that. Replacing those things." Doctor Murray stretched his back while both men smiled because of the conversation they just had. A small grunt, coming from Danny, sharpened both men.

The doc rushed to Danny's side. "Detective?" He asked as he examined Danny and took off the breathing mask, incase Danny wanted to say something. He didn't try to say something, he moaned as he pulled his legs up to his chest and clenched his abdomen.

"Danny, It's doctor Murray, you're in the hospital. Can you tell me where it hurts?" The doc asked as he removed the sheets that covered Danny and tried to open the hospital gown as Danny continued to be crawled up into a fetus position.

"S-Stomach… n my back." Danny tried to explain, but he didn't come far before another wave of pain rushed through his body. He grunted and hissed, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Alright, is it a sharp feeling?" The doc asked as he put some pressure on Danny's abdomen around the closed, but irritated incision.

"Burning." Danny let out a loud grunt when the pressure became too much.

"Easy, easy." The doc placed the breathing mask back on Danny's mouth. "Danny you have a kidney infection, we are trying to figure out how to treat it. Till then, you have to try to relax and rest, okay?" Doctor Murray pushed the button for some meds to ease the pain. Danny's eyes started to flutter after several seconds and he closed them within the minute. He was back asleep.

The doc continued to examine Danny, checking his heart rate, his blood pressure and his temperature. At last he checked the bag with urine hanging on the side of the bed. Steve noticed the concerned look on the doc's face.

"And?" Steve asked impatient.

"His temperature dropped 102, probably because of the antibiotics, his urine output is low and there is still some blood, so the anti-inflammatories are not effecting his kidney. Let me check and see if the biopsy results are back yet."

"Alright, I'll stay with him, if that's alright?" Steve looked for approval to the doc and the doc nodded, allowing Steve to stay.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Commander, this is doctor Sarah Fernandez, the nephrologist." The doc introduced the slightly tinted and Hispanic woman standing next to him. "She performed the kidney biopsy, she will consult about further medical decisions regarding Danny's kidney."

"Commander Steve McGarrett." Steve said as he shook her hand.

"I got the biopsy results back. I understand that you are Detective Williams' next of kin?" Doctor Fernandez asked to check, before she would discuss Danny's medical condition. Steve indeed was Danny's next of kin and vice versa. They both thought it would be a good thing to do, since they had no other relatives on the island. Yes Danny and Grace and now Charlie too, but they were both minors, so they weren't allowed to make medical decisions for Danny.

"Yeah, Danny he's my partner. We work together." Steve made sure she understood they weren't in a relationship or anything. It wouldn't be the first time someone misunderstood the reverential of 'partner'.

"Ah I see. I got the kidney biopsy results back, and detective Williams has an infection called glomerulonephritis." She jumped the gun on Steve by informing him immediately. It was a good approach, direct and formal.

Steve only didn't get what she was saying; the medical term didn't tell him anything. "Which means?"

"A glomerulonephritis is an inflammation of the kidney filters. As you know your kidney filters the blood from a number of things. With the infection the blood gets less purified, which means the filters will let substances disappear via the urine, which should remain in the body, for example proteins and blood cells."

"That's why there's blood in his urine?" He looked for a confirmation at both doctors, whom were nodding. "Okay, so how did this happen?"

"It's not clear to say what's causing glomerulonephritis."

"Than how do you treat it?" Steve sounded worried. This was the second time in a short period that he got told they didn't know what was causing Danny to be lying in that damned hospital bed.

"Well we are already flushing his body with anti-inflammatory and giving him blood thinners to lower his blood pressure…" Another doctor entering Danny's room cut off Doctor Fernandez. Steve recognized her from last night in the ER.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, I'm doctor Owens head of the cardio department." She reached out to Steve offering a handshake. Steve accepted. "I examined detective Williams when he was brought in last night, regarding the arrhythmia. Please continue." Doctor Owens looked apologizing at doctor Fernandez.

"Oh yes, so we put him on blood thinners as well. I suggest we help his kidney with a round of dialysis. It sometimes is necessary, with glomerulonephritis, to flush the kidneys and to clean them from any toxics in his blood. The fact we know what kind of infection we are dealing with is in his advantage. The infection and biopsy put a lot of pressure on his kidney and his numbers are too low. I'm talking about 30%. So I highly recommend we start him on dialysis to help his kidney and regain some function, before it's going to deteriorate."

"Dialysis? You serious?" Steve looked at the three doctors indignantly and with his eyes wide open.

"Doctor Fernandez may I speak with you?" Doctor Owens asked formal and abrupt. Signing they should leave the room to speak privately.

"You can speak to her in my presents." Steve stopped both doctors from leaving the room. "If this is about Danny, I need to know."

"Alright, as you wish." Doctor Owens wasn't pleased about the request, but she did it anyway. "Detective Williams had a sinustachy cardiac episode last night and the dialysis will put a lot of pressure on his heart. I don't think we should do the dialysis. I think we should wait and see how his kidney is handling the medication." She shared her opinion.

"And I strongly advise we start the dialysis. Detective Williams will have a much better change to regain his kidney function if we start right away. Yes it will put pressure on his heart, but we'll monitor him closely. We have him on blood thinners, which also should help his heart circulate better. If we wait for the medication to finally kick in his kidney will not regain any function it only will deteriorate." Doctor Fernandez sounded pervasive.

"You will be sticking the tip of the catheter right in his right atrium. I mean the whole dialysis will put enough pressure on his heart already, so sticking a plastic tube right in the vein. That's not a good idea. You'll be using the vein directly to his heart. There has to be another option?" Doctor Owens felt attacked by doctor Fernandez her diagnoses.

"Yes that's all true, normally I would insert the shunt in his forearm, only if I would do so, we couldn't use the catheter for the next six weeks. He needs it now, his only kidney is failing." Doctor Fernandez made herself very clear that the situation was urgent.

"Doctor Murray you are familiar with the detective his medical condition. You should go over both options and give the Commander the best option on how to proceed." Doctor Owens gave up. She didn't agree with doctor Fernandez.

"Hold on, I have to make the decision?" Steve was caught of guard.

"You're his next of kin, right?" Doctor Fernandez asked again.

"Yes, but I can't be the one to make that kind of decision! I don't have the medical knowledge to know what's best." Steve could feel his heart pound in his chest. He didn't prepare himself for this. He didn't expect to be the one to make such a decision.

"No that's what we are for. You are here to make the decision for Danny. You have to decide with which option Danny could live, like psychologically. Which option do you think Danny would have chosen?" Doctor Murray noticed Steve's distress.

"You can ask him. He woke up earlier, right. It's-it's not like he's not responsive or anything." Steve pointed to Danny sleeping in the bed. Danny should make the decision himself or at least they should talk to Danny about it.

"I know that, but even if we would, he wouldn't fully understand the urge of the medical decision and we would end up asking you anyway. You're his next of kin Steve. You have to sign off to the procedure. You guys have been over this, right?" Doctor Murray explained and asked a bit concerned.

"Broadly, yes. Not stuff like this." Steve ran his hand over his face. He felt powerless, which was the opposite of what he should be feeling. "Okay listen, so basically you're saying that with option one we will safe his kidney from further deterioration and get his kidney to function properly, but the procedure will cause pressure to his heart and he can what, develop heart problems? Go in to cardiac arrest? So he might… die."

"That's correct." Doctor Owens was glad Steve did see the danger that could be caused by of the dialysis.

"And with option two, we don't do dialysis, we'll wait for the meds to kick in and fight the infection, which is way better for his heart. Only the chance of kidney failure will enlarge and he might have permanent damage to his kidney function, which will put him at risk for a future kidney transplant? Am I right?" Steve sounded obtrusive. He needed to get the facts straight.

"Yes. Let me add, that we are already at the point that we are talking about permanent damage to his kidney if we aren't going to treat quickly. His kidney is failing, so if we don't do the dialysis, I will put him on the transplant list. It's just a matter of time." Doctor Fernandez pointed out that there wasn't much of a discussion here.

"You got to help me out here doc. Both options suck." Steve had made difficult decisions before, some he regretted and with some he was glad he made them. This felt so different. He couldn't describe the feeling, but it felt like his whole world collapsed around him.

"Okay, Doctor Owens, did you find any underlying cause that could indicate why Danny was sinustachycardic?" Doctor Murray was trying to bring more medical information to the surface, so he could share his opinion.

"No, his blood test came back clean, his inflammation levels are okay considering the kidney infection and his thyroid is working just fine." Doctor Owens shared her examination results.

"Alright, than I should go for option number one." Doctor Murray looked at Steve, confident enough to say which option Steve should consider best.

"Hold on. I couldn't preform a physical examine and with his medical history of getting stabbed near his left ventricle, I still don't think we should go with option one." Doctor Owens objectified.

"The stabbing left the detective with one kidney behind and since you can't live without a kidney, I agree with doctor Murray." Doctor Fernandez was glad Murray was on her side.

"Alright, enough!" Steve interrupted the disagreement between both doctors. "How soon do you need an answer?"

"As soon as possible Commander. How longer we wait, the more his kidney will deteriorate." Doctor Fernandez made herself clear one more time.

"I'm going for a walk and think about it. I'll be back in fifteen minutes with my final decision." Steve sounded confident, but inside he was having a mental breakdown. He did not know which option he should choose. There was a choice to make, one that could change everything.

 **-H50-**


	35. Chapter 35 Driving Around The Block

**AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Driving Around The Block**

Steve wandered around the halls of the hospital before he went outside. He could see the Camaro standing on the parking lot. Maybe he should go for a ride to clear his mind. He walked up to the Camaro and got in. He didn't start the engine though. Instead of doing that he slammed on the steering wheel, out of anger. Steve wanted to scream so badly. This was where it all started. Danny had gotten into his own car, got stabbed too many times, he survived, got back up again and then this. He was still dealing with the aftermath. It wasn't fair.

The passenger's door opened and Chin got in the car. Out of the blue and without asking. Steve had been there enough times when chin needed someone, so this time he would be there for Steve. Especially when Danny wasn't able to fill that spot at the moment.

"You just left as Kono and I arrived. The doc informed us." Chin explained why he would know where Steve would be. "Are you okay?" He looked worried at Steve.

"No I'm not okay, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Steve balled his fists while leaning them on the steering wheel.

"It's a though choice." Chin had to make some difficult choices himself. One of those choices kind of resulted in losing his wife Malia.

"The only thing I have to do is to make the decision. Danny has to do the hardest part." Steve let his head lean against the headrest. "It's just, I don't think I should make the decision." Chin could hear guilt and some uncertainty in Steve voice.

"Steve, you out of all people knows Danny best. You guys are like the odd married couple. Deep down you know which option to choose, because you know what Danny would've chosen." Chin looked encouraging at Steve. Steve didn't look back though.

"He would do everything to stay with his kids as long as possible." Steve said after a minute, he looked at Chin. He didn't know why, but maybe he did to confirm his thoughts.

"Well then choose the option with the best chance of fighting this." Chin finally came through to Steve. Chin couldn't remember seeing Steve this worn out. He looked so tired.

"Which is?" Steve looked hopeful at Chin. He needed someone else to say it.

"You know already, don't you?" Chin knew what Steve was trying to do and he didn't play along with it. Steve had to make the decision on his own.

"Yeah I do." Steve looked thankful to Chin and stepped determent out of the Camaro.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve went back inside the hospital, he pushed the elevator button, but when he saw it had to come from the top floor, he took the stairs to go up to the sixth floor. He didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator, he needed to go up and tell the doc his decision. He felt the pressure of giving an answer, so he took two flights at the time. He jogged through the hallway, when he closed in on Danny's room he could see Kono standing outside the room. Her hands were in her neck and she seemed stressed.

"Hey, what's going on?" The fact that she wasn't with Danny alarmed Steve.

"Danny woke up and they wanted to talk to him in private." Kono stared at the room, the blinds were closed and she got blocked out.

"Kono?" Steve asked as he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"He's still in so much pain. What did we do?" Kono looked scared at Steve as she ran her hands desperate through her hair.

"Hey! Hey!" Steve grabbed Kono at her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes. "Don't go there. He's going to be okay and there is nothing we could've have done different, you hear me?" Kono nodded, her lower lip trembled as she was trying to hold back some tears.

"I'll be right back okay? But I have to speak with Danny as well. I'll be back!" Steve nodded to make sure she was all right with him leaving and as soon as she nodded approvingly, he walked up to Danny's room.

"Danny?" Steve asked as he entered the room. "Danny?" Steve walked up to the bed, standing at the foot end of the bed, he looked hopeful at his friend to see two familiar baby blue eyes only they were shut. The only blue eyes that looked at him were the ones of doctor Murray. The doc put back the bandage on Danny's abdomen, closed the hospital gown and placed the sheets back over Danny. "I'm sorry I tried, but nothing reasonable came out. The fever in combination with the pain he's in, nothing, I'm sorry." Murray said as he held on to his stethoscope, hanging around his neck, with both hands.

Steve locked his eyes on Danny. Danny was lying on his back, but leaning on his left side, to give his bruised right side less pressure. The oxygen mask was still on and the heart monitor was beeping steadily. Steve stared at Danny's feet and let out a big breath. "You can start him on dialysis." As soon as he said it he looked at Danny's face to see any kind of response, but there was none. Only doctor Murray let out a sigh.

"Good choice, I'll tell doctor Fernandez, so she can insert the catheter. She will be in shortly to explain the procedure to you." Doctor Murray placed his hand supportive on Steve shoulder; he nodded and left the room.

Steve leaned with his elbows on the foot end of the bed, watching Danny. He studied his partner, the doc probably gave him something to ease the pain and put him to sleep, only Steve could see that his partner was still battling the pain. His eyes were shut, but squeezed and some beads of sweat were still on his forehead, he could clearly see the pain still lingering on his face. Steve watched as Danny's chest rose and fell. Every time Danny exhaled, some moisture would appear inside the breathing mask. Steve hoped he made the right decision.

Steve couldn't handle the silence in the room. "You better pull this off buddy. You know how much I hate it to be wrong." Steve kind of hoped for a response, but he knew better than that, so he answered himself after a few seconds. "Good, we're finally agreeing on something." Steve placed his hand shortly on Danny's right foot and left him alone to rest.

When he walked out, Kono and Chin were standing in the hallway, eager to see their friend as well. They went in as Doctor Fernandez closed in on Steve. In her left hand she held a tablet and a clipboard, probably with the forms that Steve needed to sign.

"Let's get it over with, where do you want me to sign?" Steve really didn't want to think about it too long. He made up his mind and he didn't need something to make him doubt the whole situation again.

"It's protocol to explain the procedure before you can sign off on it, so that's what I'm going to do first." Doctor Fernandez looked seriously at Steve.

"Yeah of course." Steve was a bit ashamed that he asked so quickly. Of course he cared about the procedure and what it would do to Danny, but his first reaction was to start as quickly as possible. But he actually didn't know exactly what needed to be done and what kind of reaction Danny would have on the dialysis, so he listened to the doctor very attentively.

"First of all, there are different kinds of dialysis treatment and regarding Danny's situation we'll be talking about Hemodialysis. I'm going to bur out a lot of medical terms, but I'll try to explain them. If you have any questions in between, just ask." Doctor Fernandez tried to get Steve a bit more relaxed with this situation. She noticed Steve's tense posture. He nodded and folded his arms across his chest. Fernandez accepted the nodding as an answer and started.

"So with Hemodialysis the excessive volumes of waste fluids will be removed from the blood using a filter also known as an artificial kidney. The artificial kidney cleans the blood of wastes and takes the excessive water and salt from the body. During a dialysis session the blood passes through the filter a number of times. But in order to get blood to the artificial kidney, we are required to create an access point in the bloodstream. That kind of access to the bloodstream can be obtained by using a dialysis catheter or a so-called shunt, it will be inserted in a large blood vessel." Doctor Fernandez paused to see if Steve was processing all the information and if he would have any questions already, but he stared confused at her, so she decided to continue till he would ask something.

"The dialysis catheter will be inserted into the subclavian vein. Normally it would be inserted in the forearm, but we need to start Danny on dialysis immediately, so that's why I'm going to place a temporary catheter. After insertion, the catheter can be used directly and the advantage of this catheter is that there is no surgical intervention required to bring the catheter in." She could see she lost Steve during her explanation, because his brow was furrowed, his eyes narrowed and he looked totally lost.

"Alright lets see." Doctor Fernandez unlocked the tablet she was holding in her left hand. She swiped between a few images before she continued. "So right here you can see a dialysis catheter. It's a plastic tube with a length ranging from fifteen to twenty centimeters and a thickness of 3 millimeters." She swiped to the next animated technical drawing to explain the procedure.

"After insertion, there is a part of the catheter outside the body. On this part there are two ends, also called the lumen. A lumen is used to the supply the blood to the dialysis machine and a lumen for the return flow of blood to the body. Sutures will hold the catheter in place so that it is tight and cannot slide out." Doctor Fernandez finished, pointing to image on the tablet.

"What about complications?" Steve looked at the animated technical drawing of how the catheter would look like. It was showing where the tube would be going underneath the skin and how the tubes would be hanging out of the chest. It would look a bit weird a tube hanging out, he knew it was temporarily, but it didn't look risk free.

"A possible complication that may arise with each dialysis catheter is coagulation or thrombosis in the catheter. This situation is common and is one of the signs of a malfunction in the catheter. But during the treatment various observations and check ups take place by a dialysis nurses and myself. Main problems are the blood pressure drops during treatment, often due to high ultrafiltration and of course the called 'dialysis hangover', meaning he could be nauseous, start vomiting and have cramps."

"So he'll feel like crap during and afterwards?" Steve concluded placing one hand on the back of his head to scratch. Sure Steve knew there would be some discomfort, but he hadn't really thought of it.

"Commander I'm not going to deny that the dialysis treatment won't be tough. It's a heavy burden on the body. How the treatment is experienced varies per patient. Most patients say they feel pretty good, but often there are also complaints."

"Like?" Steve asked impatient and placed both hands on his hips.

"Common complaints during and after dialysis treatment are nausea, dizziness, itching, cramps, headaches, a light-headedness, cold, sweating and being tired. The treatment will be made as comfortable as possible. The symptoms usually disappear after a few hours and the complaints can often be avoided by proper monitoring of the diet, fluid intake, medication and exercise. But during the treatment we will continue given medications, because medications taken before the dialysis are 'flushed out' during dialysis. So Danny won't be in any physical pain for example."

Steve swallowed the big lump in his throat. "Will he sleep through it? I mean you gave him drugs to sleep and ease the pain right?" It all sounded awful to go through. The dialysis was supposed to help Danny regain his kidney function, but it sure didn't sound like it.

"We did. But he woke up after a few hours after giving the doses of medication. The dialysis session will take up to at least four hours. So he'll wake up during and he should. That way he can tell us if he's having any discomfort or complaints and we can threat him for it."

"Okay." Steve didn't know what else he could say. He was looking forward to seeing Danny awake, but right know he actually wished Danny could sleep through.

"Do you have any other questions at the moment?" Doctor Fernandez looked Steve in the eyes.

"No, I don't think so." Steve couldn't think of anything else, he was startled by the whole conversation.

"Alright." Doctor Fernandez handed Steve the clipboard, took out a pen from her lab coat pocket and pointed with the pen to a line at the bottom of the form. "If you could sign here?" Steve took over the pen. He had signed off on a lot of things and he never doubted. He never made a big deal out of it. But right now he took a second before he scribbled his signature on the form. He let out some air through his nose and looked up from the form, to doctor Fernandez and back to the form. He signed the form and gave it back.

"Thank you commander." Fernandez accepted the clipboard from Steve. "I'll take detective Williams up to the dialysis ward to insert the catheter. After that I'll connect him immediately for his first round of dialysis. I'll let someone notify you once he's set up. It won't take that long." She nodded and went up to enter Danny's room.

"Thank you…" Steve followed her going in. He gazed at Danny's room, without blinking. As soon as doctor Fernandez went in, Kono and Chin walked out. The blinds were still closed, so Steve couldn't see what was going on inside, but he could picture the doctor prepping Danny to transport him. He couldn't stop thinking if he made the right call or not. A familiar voice brought him out of his deep thoughts.

"Steve, you coming?" It was Chin. He and Kono were already a half way through the hallway when then noticed Steve wasn't behind them. Chin has asked Steve to come with them down to the cafeteria, Steve didn't answer, but he clearly hadn't heard it either.

"Yeah, I think I'm going for a drive or something." Steve sounded lost and had this empty look in his eyes. He started to walk the opposite way of where Chin and Kono were going and where Steve should go.

"Boss? You might want to go this way?" Kono said as she stopped Steve from going the wrong way. Steve didn't say anything, he just turned around, looked at the exit sign, pointing in the other direction of which he was going and nodded. As Steve walked past Chin, Chin padded Steve on his shoulder.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After fifty minutes Steve returned to the hospital. He didn't drive very far; he just had been driving around the block. This way he would be close in case something was wrong or he needed to be present or anything. When he parked the Camaro in a parking spot near the entrance he couldn't tell if he passed some red lights or not, or if the lights were green at all. It felt like a dream, he couldn't recall the drive. It was like once you woke up, you could remember the dream, but the more time passed the less detailed the dream became.

Steve locked the Camaro and went inside. Chin had texted him that they were waiting in the smaller waiting area on the sixth floor, so Steve went up there as well. Again he took the stairs, he didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator. It didn't make sense though. Once he would be up, he would be sitting in a chair, staring to the floor to kill some time before someone notified him. He needed to be alone a little longer, so he sat down on the stairs to think.

He had hoped that driving around would clear his mind, but it was the opposite of that. He kept thinking about all of it. The attack in its entirety, the recovery, the new case, and then ending up back here. Did he push Danny too much to come back to work? He wasn't ready to loose his partner, that's one thing for sure. It was something he didn't want to, he liked to work with Danny. But he hadn't been realistic.

Seeing Danny lying in that hospital bed again made him aware he had been selfish. It was about Steve himself, he didn't want to work with someone else. He didn't want to lose his partner. But it was just work. What if he would've lost him entirely? What if Danny died? Then Steve would've lost his partner, his best friend. Not now, Danny was still around, it wouldn't have been the end of the world to find a new partner. Yes he would've 'lost' his partner at work, but they would still be friends. They would still hang around. He shouldn't have pushed Danny so hard to get him back at work for his own satisfaction.

It wasn't the time to have, according to Danny, a pity party. He had to be there for Danny. Really be there this time. He promised himself he would apologize to Danny and this time he would be the friend he should have been in the first place. Steve stood up and went to the sixth floor to wait in company of his Ohana, till someone would allow him to see Danny.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Lou and Abby had joined as well before Steve arrived and Jerry showed up a little after Steve. They hadn't said much to each other. Steve didn't know what to say exactly, he just sat in a chair just like the others. They had been waiting for a while since Steve returned, when doctor Murray appeared in the waiting area.

"Commander?" Murray spoke directly to Steve, but when he noticed everyone sharpened his or her ears, he turned to everyone. It was just a small waiting area, actually just a few chairs standing around, but it was completely filled and everyone who was in it was here for Danny. The devotion impressed doctor Murray.

"Everything went fine. The catheter is in place and doctor Fernandez is setting him up for his first dialysis session in his room. She will run some labs, but everything seems to be fine at the moment." Murray nodded to Steve to come and talk to the side bar. Steve got the hint, stood up and walked over to the doctor to speak in private. The rest of the team sagged relieved back in their chairs.

"Commander, I hope you don't mind me asking, but would you stay with Danny? I would stay myself, but I have to preform an eight hour surgery, so I won't be able to and I think Danny can use someone familiar around since he has no clue on what's going on." Doctor Murray rambled a little unsecure after his last outbreak on insisting that Steve would leave, or at least he couldn't see Danny.

"Sure thing doc. I'm happy to." Steve was relieved as well that everything went well and he had no plans of leaving anyway.

"Good, thank you. Doctor Fernandez will check on him regularly as will a nurse and doctor Owens, so don't worry, but Danny doesn't know them so I appreciate if you would hang around. Or at least someone he knows, but please go in one at the time, because we need space to work and the room is a bit full with all the equipment." Doctor Murray carefully brought the adjustment up.

As Steve was about to answer doctor Murray's pager went off. He looked at it. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He started to take a few steps backwards. "I'm in OR 3, they can call me if Danny or you need anything alright?" He didn't wait for Steve to respond, doctor Murray started to jog.

"Thanks doc, we'll be fine." Steve shouted as the doc started to run trough the now crowded hallway.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve insisted that everyone should go in before he did. This way everyone could see Danny for himself or herself and after that they should go home. Steve would stay and update them if anything changed. It took some convincing, but eventually they agreed. There wasn't much for them to do, because there was just one person allowed in the room. And neither of them lived far away, so they could be back within twenty minutes or so.

As Steve was about to go in, with a steaming hot cup of coffee, he stumbled on doctor Fernandez. Steve had already spoken to her while the others were visiting Danny. Fernandez ran some labs in the meantime and she probably got the results back, according to her facial expression it didn't look good.

"Commander? Let me give you this. Read it through and if you have any questions, let me know. I'll be back shortly." She handed Steve a brochure and walked away as Steve accepted the brochure.

He stared at the thing with his mouth open. A bit confused that he got it shoved into his hands. It couldn't be true could it? His eyes were locked on the title. The white letters were making a way into his brain. He blinked, but he did read it correctly. Steve was really holding a brochure about Kidney failure.

 **-H50-**


	36. Chapter 36 He Needs Some Time

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-six: He Needs Some Time.**

His eyes felt heavy, his head foggy and his chest felt tight. He tried to open his eyes, but when they got exposed to a bright light, he closed them again. He tried to turn his head, only the muscles in his neck felt sore and tense as well. It was like you would do a physical activity and the next day some muscles would ache and you never even knew you had muscles it that part of your body. Or at least it were muscles you'd normally didn't use.

Danny tried to shift into a more comfortable position; he moved his legs and tried to lean more on his left side since the pressure became unbearable on the right side of his back. His right shoulder was aching. His left hand went automatically to his shoulder, but when he tried to move his right arm he could feel every muscle cramp. It felt heavy and impossible to lift. He could feel something in his chest under his collarbone.

He managed to open his eyes and shot a glance to his right side. There was something coming out of his chest, tubes or something. His eyesight wasn't completely focused yet, so he blinked a few times till his sight became clear. He definitely hadn't seen it before and it didn't feel right and natural they were sticking out. They had to get out. Danny tried to grab them to pull them out, only a warm and big hand stopped him from doing so. Danny turned his head and looked right into two very familiar cool gray eyes.

"Steve." It sounded hoarse, soft and weak. Steve let go of his hand. Danny tried to move, but the thing in his chest didn't feel good, he had to pull it out. He tried again; he had to.

"Hey. Hey stop, don't touch that. Danny, stop touching it." Once again Steve stopped him from touching it, but it had to come out, it didn't feel natural. Danny tried to escape from Steve's grip. The sudden movement trigged a wave of nausea. Danny closed his eyes trying to breathe through it; in through his nose, out through his mouth. That's when he noticed a nasal cannula was strapped under his nose. He hated that thing.

"Steve?" Danny pulled the nasal cannula out of his nose; it was harder to do with only the use of his left hand. He opened his eyes again to see if Steve was still there.

"I'm right here." Steve placed the cannula back underneath and in his nose. Danny tried to resist, raising his right arm, when he felt his shoulder ache again. It reminded him of the tubes coming out of his chest.

""What-why-what is this?" Danny glanced at his chest. He couldn't pull it out because Steve was still holding his left arm down.

"How are you feeling?" Steve tried to distract Danny from the question he asked. Steve didn't know if he should tell him, or that a doctor should. But he had Danny's attention and let go of Danny's arm.

"Really?" Danny shifted a bit and moaned as he did. "Don't change the subject Steven." Danny was glad Steve had let go of his arm. His shoulder was aching, so his hand went back there right away. Not to pull anything, but to apply a bit of pressure, hoping it would help suppress the pain.

"Alright easy, okay? You're connected to a dialysis machine, so please don't pull the tubes out or anything." Steve shot a warning look at Danny. "I'm-I'm what?" Danny stammered not understanding what Steve just told him. His mind was a little foggy, his head ached and he felt lightheaded. They locked eyes. Danny could see the concern lingering in his eyes. Steve looked damn tired to him. Like he hadn't slept in days. How long had he been here? His thoughts were interrupted.

"Good to see you're awake detective Williams." A woman said as she entered the room. She was wearing blue scrubs and a white lab coat, so she must be a doctor. Only it wasn't doctor Murray.

"Where's... Murray?" Danny swallowed a big lump in his throat between the two words, to get rid of the nauseous feeling. He looked at the woman, he didn't recognizer her.

"Danny!" Steve said it warningly. The Jersey attitude was already back.

"No it's okay, I understand, we haven't met yet. I'm doctor Fernandez; I consulted with doctor Murray on your case. He's in surgery, so I'm covering for him." How are you feeling detective?"

"Please, it's Danny and why am I… why am I on dialysis?"

"Straight to the point I see." Doctor Fernandez took place on the bed, to make the conversation less formal and this way she could look Danny more in his eyes.

"Well you have a kidney infection called glomerulonephritis and sometimes it's necessary to help the kidney to regain some function. That's why we decided to do a few rounds of dialysis to help your kidney regain more function. Because your numbers are very low again." Doctor Fernandez explained the situation, while observing her patient. Danny was swallowing consistently, breathing deeper and he had trouble keeping his eyes open, fighting the exhaustion. Danny didn't seem to understand the danger he had been through and still had to face. He just was fighting the sleep and nausea.

"I'll explain to you later or if you have any questions you can ask me at all time. For now, try to relax. The dialysis session will take up to another two hours. It's completely normal to feel tired and to sleep during the session. Just don't try to touch the catheter, it's extremely sensitive for infections or blood clots."

"I'll try." Danny glanced at his chest.

"Do you have any pain? Nausea? Headache? You tired?" Doctor Fernandez shared her observation to see if she was right.

"Yes and all of that." Danny said it short and softly as he closed his eyes, because he was damn tired. Also trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"Alright. Try to relax and rest. I'm going to do a quick examination, so commander would you mind stepping out for a brief moment?" The doc stood up from the bed, ready to check on her patient.

"Yeah sure no problem. Danny I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Steve said as he placed his hand on Danny's left shoulder to let him know. Danny kept his eyes shut and murmured agreeing.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Hey doc, how is he?" Steve asked immediately as doctor Fernandez came out of Danny's room. Steve had been waiting against the wall facing Danny's room. He walked up to her.

"Well considering everything, I think he's managing. He's experiencing some discomfort, but there isn't much I can do about it. The pressure on his back seems less and also does the pain. His right side is still pretty bruised and the scar tissue on his abdomen doesn't look good, but it's improving. After the dialysis session I'm going to run some labs, so we'll know more in a bit." She shared her examination with Steve and nodded formal to let Steve know she should be on her way. Only Steve wasn't done asking.

"Okay. Did he ask about anything? I mean he didn't seem to care or understand all of it." Steve referred to the conversation that just took place. Well you almost couldn't call it a conversation; the doc did almost all the talking. Something Steve wasn't used to when Danny would be around.

"He needs some time, he's not feeling the best and still a little hazy form the medication. It's normal to react like this. I'll explain it again when he's more up to it." The doc reassured Steve's concern about Danny's previous reaction to the whole dialysis thing.

"I understand, thank you." Steve was about to go back in, when he felt the brochure burning, it was still in his pocket. He turned around and stopped the doc from walking away.

"Doctor Fernandez, does he need a transplant? I mean we are a blood type match, so if he needs it, I'll donate my kidney." Steve had been going over it for a few hours now and if it was something Danny needed, he would do it.

"Oh we are really not there yet, commander." She gave Steve a comforting smile.

"Then why did you give me this brochure?" Steve showed the brochure, bit wrinkled by being stuffed in his pocket.

"Well the brochure is about kidney failure and yes, detective Williams' kidney is failing. It's working less then it has, so that's already what we call kidney failure." Doctor Fernandez looked at Steve to see if she answered his question, only his look became even more confused.

"Lets sit down shall we?" She gestured to the chairs standing in the hallway. Steve agreed and signed 'after you' as the doc sat down first. "Danny's kidney was working up to a 65%. Right now it's 30%, so his kidney is failing. Only when a kidney drops to working 30% it's only going to deteriorate. That's why I wanted him on dialysis as quickly as possible. I want his only kidney to improve again. After the dialysis I'll ran some labs and with the results I hope to see whether his kidney will improve or deteriorate."

"And when it shows it'll deteriorate, he'll need a transplant?" Steve wasn't complete sure by what the doc just said. He crossed his arms while he furrowed his brow.

"No, still not yet. I would be talking about a transplant if his kidney would work for a 10%. If the results show deterioration, detective Williams will be signing up for multiple dialysis sessions a week. That way we can extent the way for a kidney transplant."

Steve didn't know what to say, he ran his hands over his face instead. He felt exhausted. Even when he did have six hours of sleep, all his energy had been drained.

"I know it sounds bad, but basically what we are doing now, is restarting his kidney. See it like a computer. When your computer is not responding to anything, you shut it down and restart it right? Most of the times it works, it'll remind your computer to what it's suppose to do. So with dialysis, we'll remind the kidney of its function. Hopefully it improves and that way he'll only need a few more dialysis sessions." Doctor Fernandez placed her hand on Steve's arm, saying he shouldn't give up any hope yet.

"How long before you can have the results?" Steve was eager to know the results, but at the same time, it couldn't take long enough.

"Lets say within thirty minutes or so after his session, so within two and a half hour. I'll find you, if I have them alright?" The doc stood up. She really needed to get going.

"Thank you." Steve looked appreciative at doctor Fernandez, while he stood up as well. "Oh, do you know when doctor Murray will be finished in surgery?"

"Still a couple of hours, but he'll stop by as soon as he is done."

"Thanks again." Steve made his way to go back in. Danny was probably asleep again, which meant Steve could hopefully sleep as well for an hour or so.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny opened his eyes. He looked around the room; he was still in the hospital. His head felt like it could explode any second and the light was bright to his eyes. Danny turned his head to the left when he found Steve sitting in a chair next to his bed. Steve was reading something, some kind of brochure. It must be one of those typical hospital brochures, once you unfold them, there is no way you can fold them back up as they should. Danny tried to move quietly, only a flare of pain rushed through his abdomen as he let out a loud moan. Steve jumped, folding the brochure quickly. Not quickly enough because Danny could see the title on the cover.

"Kidney failure?" Danny read it out loud, while clenching his abdomen.

"What?" Steve tried to dodge the sudden question.

"Is my kidney failing? Is that why I'm on dialysis?" Danny glanced at his right side. The tubes were still in there, he could feel them only he wasn't connected to the machine anymore and his hospital gown covered up the tubes. He tried to recall the conversation about him being on dialysis. The only thing that popped back up was that he had some kind of infection. Not that his only kidney was failing. "I'm dying?" Danny panicked and tried to sit more up and his left hand went automatically to his right shoulder, ripping his hospital gown open and trying to take the bandage underneath it off.

"Stop, listen to me. You're not dying. Stop exaggerating and please stop touching that thing." Steve slapped Danny's left hand gently away from another attempt of trying to get rid of the catheter.

"Exaggerating?" Danny was leaning forward and looked resentful at Steve with narrowed eyes. "Try being the one lying in this damn hospital bed!" He leaned back against the pillows as his body started to tremble by sitting up.

"You know I would trade places with you in a second right?" Steve looked sincerely into Danny's eyes as he tried to close the hospital gown back up.

"I know you would, but I'm not allowing that… even if it would prove that I'm right once again." Danny let out a deep breath middle of his sentence.

"Right about what?" Steve didn't follow Danny. He was more focused on not hurting him while managed to close the gown up.

"That you're a big idiot and being stupid!" Danny let out a big sigh. He didn't have the energy to argue. He coughed and he grunted in pain.

"You okay?" Steve immediately let the argument slide and looked concerned at his friend.

"No, I'm not okay. My head, my chest, I'm trying not to puke and I'm tired, so no I'm not okay." Danny closed his eyes, trying to relax and take some deep breaths as he placed his left hand on his chest.

Steve looked curious at Danny. Every symptom would be caused by the dialysis or the infection. But chest pain wasn't one of them. Steve didn't know if he should alert a doctor or nurse. He decided to ask first. "What about your chest?"

"Never mind. You're not my doctor Steve." Danny said it drowsy and still with his eyes closed, almost back to sleep again.

"No I'm not, but maybe if you would've told me you got hurt in the first place, we wouldn't be here." Steve was done with Danny denying everything, Steve had done nothing but be there for his friend. And in return Danny was still shutting him out.

"You… you out of all people... do not get to play that card." Danny opened his eyes and looked straight at Steve. It became harder to speak up and Danny needed to swallow after saying a few words. He really didn't want to throw up in front of Steve.

"Explain to me why you didn't say anything, huh?" Steve looked indignantly at Danny, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"No… not now." Danny was trying to control his breathing, but the burning pain in his chest didn't seem to vanish.

"Yes now, don't chicken out." Steve was standing with his hands on his hips.

"No… Steve." Danny had to catch his breath between the words. He said it soft and weak. Steve had his eyes focused on Danny. As they locked eyes, Danny's blue eyes were wide open, Steve could see the fear in his eyes. Something was not right. Steve was caught of guard as the beeping sound of the hart monitor started to quicken and an alarmingly sound went off.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: MAHALO for reading! Chapter 37 will be uploaded with a few days.**


	37. Chapter 37 It's All About Time

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-seven: It's All About Time.**

"Danny, hey easy. What's wrong?" Steve was standing by Danny's side, not sure what he could do. Danny was breathing rapidly, his heart rate spiked and his left arm clenched his abdomen. He looked with his big baby blue eyes at Steve. Total panic crossed his face. A nurse came running in followed by doctor Owens.

The nurse placed a small plastic bin on Danny's lap and as soon Danny realized it was there he doubled over and threw up. Danny was now in a more sitting position, leaning forward with the bin in his hands. Doctor Owens placed her stethoscope against Danny's chest to listen to his heart. "It's okay easy detective, breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth." Steve watched the doc closely; she did look concerned, but she was not shouting or screaming things. She was calm.

Danny leaned back, totally exhausted by the movement he went through. All the color in his face had disappeared. His heart rate eased back to a normal rhythm. The nurse took the bin away and replaced it with a new and empty one. He really hated to throw up and with Steve in the room he was even more embarrassed.

"Here take this." The doctor offered him a cup with water, to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. Danny gladly accepted and took a small sip. He closed his eyes for a while, but then he remembered that he hadn't seen this doctor before, so he looked at her a bit surprised.

"I'm doctor Owens, head of the cardiology department." Doctor Owens noticed Danny looking at her with some question marks. "How is your chest feeling?"

"What is it with people asking about my feelings, I just puked my guts out, how do you think I'm feeling, huh?" Danny didn't leave out his sarcastic tone. He was tired of people wanting to know how he was feeling. He felt like crap, but he was not going to admit it that easily. He had felt worse.

"Just answer the question." Steve had given the doctor and the nurse some space to work, but when Danny brought back the sarcastic act, it was time for him to step in as well. He moved closer to the bed again and looked at Danny with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm 'exaggerating' again." Danny didn't let go of the sarcastic tone. He even raised his eyebrows when he looked at Steve.

"I didn't say that, did you hear what I said?" Steve leaned a bit forward, chin up. Daring Danny to say something else than the truth.

"Yes, I did hear what you said, there's a lot wrong, but my ears ain't it." Danny still tried to keep calm. He could feel his stomach contract again. He really didn't wanted to puke again, so he forced himself not to.

"Then I don't see the problem why you can't answer the question." Steve threw his hands in the air and placed them on his hips in disbelief.

"My answer is somewhere down the toilet right now!" Danny raised his voice, causing to raise his heart rate as well. He coughed and clenched his right side. His ribs were acting up again. He hadn't felt them in awhile.

"Gentlemen." Doctor Owens said it really calm. It did the trick; she got Danny's attention. "Lets stay calm, and just tell me if there's any tightness in your chest." Once again she placed her stethoscope against Danny's chest.

"No, it's fine." Danny commented, rolling with his eyes.

"Hey, listen to me." Steve snapped with his fingers to get Danny's attention back. Danny slowly turned his head to Steve. "Do me a favor, cut out the crap and just tell her what you said to me before, you said your chest was bothering you."

"What-what are we? Back in high school? Snitching on someone?" Danny said it with disgust and he didn't try to stay calm. He couldn't believe what Steve just said. He sat up once again. Which was not a good move. He immediately lay back again. The room started to spin and he felt like he had been on a boat for days.

"If you want to call 'trying to help my best friend' snitching? Then yes." Steve shrugged his shoulders, he didn't understand why Danny made such a big deal about almost everything lately.

"I just left you guys alone for a few hours and this is what I get in return?" Doctor Murray stood in the door opening, hands on his hips. Still wearing his scrubs and his scrub cab. Both men stopped arguing, they locked eyes but that's all what happened.

"Doctor Murray can we have a word, outside please?" Doctor Owens hung the stethoscope around her neck and sighed she would be right behind him. Murray agreed and Owens closed the door behind her. Steve was left alone with Danny in the room. Both man stared at each other. Danny was the one giving the death stare. Steve was the first one to give in during their staring contest. He walked over to the corner window of the room and stared outside.

"What's the matter with you?" Steve shot a quick look at Danny before he would continue to stare back outside. "Fine if you want to shut me out, really it's not, but I'll play along. Only lying to the doctor? Why would you do that?" He waited for Danny to answer, but Danny had closed his eyes.

"I'm tired Steve." Danny mumbled. He was curled up in a more fetus position, on his left side, legs up to his chest. Holding the bin tight with his left hand, in case he needed it.

"So am I." Steve gave up when Danny didn't say anything properly. He stared back outside, arms folded. "So am I."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They let Danny rest for a bit on doctor's order. Steve went outside to blow of some steam and check in with the team. He would just tell them that they finished up the first session of dialysis and the results would be in soon. The break out he just had with Danny didn't need to be brought to daylight. Doctor Murray went back in after forty minutes or so. He expected Danny to be asleep, but instead Danny was lying on his left side, eyes open and staring at the closed blinds.

"You're awake." Doctor Murray quickly continued before Danny could even respond with a sarcastic comment. "I'm not going to ask how you're are feeling, I'm here to explain all of it to you and if you have any questions you ask them."

"Just relax, try not to fall asleep and let me do the talking, okay?" He took of his lab coat, dumped it on a chair and took place on Danny's bed near the foot end. He was sitting with one leg leaning on the bed.

"Sounds like fun." Danny tried to sit more up, so he could listen to what the doctor had to say.

"Alright. Well let's start at the beginning to refresh your memory. You were brought in last night. Steve and Kono found you in your bathroom, almost passed out on the floor. Steve rushed you in to the ER with an elevated heart rate, a high fever and tenderness in your abdomen, indicating a fluid build up around your kidney." The doc even told him about the whole tachycardic thing and using the defibrillator to get it back in sinus rhythm. Danny had regained a little color by resting after puking his guts out, but right now he blended in with the white sheets he was lying on. It scared the crap out of him that they really used a defibrillator. It was a really close call.

"Doctor Owens is keeping you under close observation to prevent any other incident. She did a few tests and nothing serious seemed to cause the tachycardic episode. Except for the high blood pressure, possible stress and the fever. The dialysis is putting a big string on your heart, you seem to be handling the dialysis, but it was a pretty big risk to make. So we're really relieved about that. But you need to understand the seriousness of your condition. Arguing with Steve like that? Isn't helping anyone Danny."

"You won't say. What about the infection? The other doc told me, but I don't remember the whole conversation, it's a bit fuzzy." Danny was trying to change the subject. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if Steve and Kono wouldn't have found him.

"Yeah about that. I have some results back, I'll share them with you first before I'll tell you the rest, if that's okay?"

"I don't know which is better, but first tell the bad news and then the good news. That's how it works right?" At least it was what Danny did, if he had to break good and bad news.

"That might be, but as you wish. You have indeed a kidney infection. One that's causing an inflammation of your kidney filters. That's why there was blood in your urine and why you had an elevated blood pressure. Your kidney is failing as well. It was working 30% before the dialysis." Murray looked serious at Danny.

"So I am on dialysis because my kidney is failing?" Danny interrupted. Steve hadn't provided him a real answer, so he needed to know what he was dealing with.

"Yes and no. Your kidney was indeed failing, but with the infection you have it's sometimes required to do a few rounds of dialysis, to help your kidney function properly again. So we did it for two reasons."

"Was? You said was failing?" Danny did hope Murray said it right.

"Lets go to the good part, shall we?" Murray put a small grin on his face before he continued. "The results after your first dialysis session show a slightly improving line. The numbers are rising, which means no further deteriorations. With a kidney working only a 30% it's fifty-fifty on which way it can go. It can climb up or it deteriorates and in your case, it's improving. It's really good news Danny." The small grin changed to a proper smile.

"No transplant or dialysis?" Danny wasn't convinced yet.

"No transplant, and about the dialysis, we are not there yet, you'll need a few more sessions to get the kidney working properly again, but after that, it should be fine." Murray placed his hand on Danny's leg, letting him know he should be relieved with the news he just had been told.

"Does Steve know?" Danny leaned more on his back. Steve had been away for a while now.

"No not yet, he left for a minute. He needed some air. Really Danny, you should be glad to have someone like Steve around." The doc stood up, his pager went off, which was in the pocket of his lab coat. He checked it out.

"I'll send him card or something." Danny didn't get what the doc was trying to say, but he was tired and could use some shuteye.

"No really, we had to put him in a tough spot on making the decisions for you. That wasn't easy for him to do." Murray put the pager back in the pocket and put the lab coat back on.

"He did what?" Danny asked confused. He hadn't really thought about it.

"He had to sign off on the procedures. You weren't quite able to, so you're next of kin had to." Murray let his hands disappear in the lab coat pockets as well.

"Alright, that explains all of it." It made much more sense now to Danny. He hadn't been much awake, but he was still a detective, he figured it out quite easily.

"What?" Now it was Murray's turn to look confused.

"Him, sitting here like a white knight." Danny waved to the, now empty, chair where Steve had been spending most of his time.

"You should give him some slack Danny. He's here to support you and you should let him. You'll need him. Dialysis will be tough on your body and psychological." Murray glanced a bit judgmental at Danny.

"So he can hang around while I throw up and can barely keep my eyes open." Danny tried to sit up and adjust the pillow in his back. His stomach was killing him, so maybe another position would help ease it a bit.

"If that's what he wants, you should let him." The doc shrugged his shoulders.

"He feels guilty and so do you. But why?" Danny gave up on the pillow, instead of making it more comfortable, his back just started to ache. He looked at Murray. He didn't know for sure, but the way Murray had been there for him, it felt a little off.

"Steve, I don't know. Me? Yes, I feel guilty." Murray didn't see the point of denying it. He helped adjusting the pillow for Danny, as soon Danny gave up himself.

"Oh please, don't beat yourself up about it. It would've happened anyway." Danny waved it away. He didn't need to know why the doctor would feel guilty, there was nothing they could change about it. Not anymore.

"You don't know that." Danny could hear the emptiness as the doc said it.

"That is true, but there is nothing we can do about it anymore, can we?" Danny tried to be optimistic for the first time ever. He was the one always assuming the worst.

"No. The only thing I can do, is make you feel comfortable and give you something for the nausea, because don't tell me you aren't." Murray looked thorough.

"No I am, so I would appreciate that." Danny leaned with his head back against his pillow. Eyes closed. He was still sitting a bit up though because the bed rest wasn't flat, it was raised a bit.

"After I examine you and while you tell me how you feel." The doc already put on some gloves. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Smart move. But I'll bite." Danny knew it would be better not to resist and be honest.

"Good, lets see how that scar tissue is doing." Murray opened the hospital gown and removed the bandage covering the surgical scar. Danny hadn't seen it yet, at least last time he didn't look at it. Doctor Murray applied some slight pressure. Danny hissed, it really didn't feel nice, and it looked open, red and irritated. "We're not there yet, but the antibiotics are kicking in. Your fever is almost down as well, so those are good signs." The doc packed it back up again.

"We'll give those ribs some time as well shall we?" It wasn't a dark purple bruise anymore it was slightly changing into a more healing greenish and yellow color with some dark purple spots. Murray needed to put some pressure on it anyway. "Can you lean a bit more to your left side?" Danny did as he was asked, while the doc put pressure on his back touching an old scar, so he could check on the fluid build up around his kidney. Danny arched his back. It was still really sensitive when someone touched the scar tissue. "It's completely normal to feel some discomfort, it has been less than a few months. It's still healing on the inside.

"Again, give it some time huh?" Danny filled in the sentence for the doc as he winched when the doc pressed once more.

"Yes indeed." It brought a smile on the doc's face to hear Danny already knew what he would've said. He put the gown back on and closed it. Danny leaned a bit more on his back.

"What about your chest? Is it tight? Burning?" Murray listened to his heart with the stethoscope.

"Bit of both. The thing coming out of my chest is bothering me more than the tightness." Danny pointed to the catheter. "Trouble breathing?" Murray went on to listen to his lungs. "The oxygen is making it easier." Danny admitted. He hated that is was strapped under his nose, around his ears and secured under his chin, but it did its thing.

"Alright, we'll keep that in place for a while then. Can you sit up for a bit?" The doc supported Danny as he pushed himself up. The movement made his stomach turn, compounding his nausea. Danny leaned over, vomiting right in the bin he grabbed from the side. When he finished vomiting, doctor Murray took over the bin and offered a paper towel to clean up. Danny dropped back, resting his head on the pillows and taking some deep breaths.

"It's okay that's it for today, try to catch some sleep. It'll help." The doc adjusted the pillow for Danny, while covering him up with the sheets. "I'll talk to Steve for you. Try to rest." Murray placed a new bin on the bed, in reach for Danny. He pushed the button for some meds. It would help Danny relax. After several minutes Danny was asleep and the doc left him to rest.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve had stayed outside for over fifty minutes. He needed the fresh air and the doctors knew where to find him. He checked in with the team. Chin wanted to come over for a while, but Steve said it was fine and he could handle it. He would call him back as the results would come in. Steve was just about to go back in as doctor Murray walked up to Steve.

Murray told Steve about the conversation he had with Danny, explaining the situation and examining him. As last he shared the new results.

"That's really good news! So he's going to be okay?" Steve sounded astonished.

"Seems to, yes. Danny is sleeping for the moment, so take your time before heading back in." Doctor Murray wanted Danny to have the time he needed to feel a little better.

"Thanks doc." Steve gave Murray a hand and his other hand was placed on Murray's shoulder while he gave him a thankful look. The doc headed back inside. Steve stayed outside, he would call Chin letting him know the good news as well. Chin would inform the rest. As Steve was about to take his phone out of it's pocket, his phone rang. He really hoped it wouldn't be a new case. He looked at the display showing the caller ID.

He let out a deep sigh and answered.

"Hey Gracie."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Mahalo for reading. Hope y'all are still enjoying the story?**


	38. Chapter 38 He Promised

AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-eight: He Promised.**

"Hey Gracie." Steve tried to pick up as happy and normal as possible.

"Hey uncle Steve, is Danno with you?" Grace asked directly. Steve should've known better, mostly if Grace called him, it was about Danny.

"Why? What's wrong?" Steve didn't know for sure why Grace called so he tried to stall her.

"No nothing, just tried his cellphone about a dozen of times, but he's not answering it." Grace sounded completely calm and suspected nothing. Danny's phone must be somewhere at home. They left in such a rush that Steve didn't think of taking some stuff and belongings.

"You're with your mom on the weekend, right?" Steve didn't recall Danny saying he had his kids this weekend, but he began to doubt.

"Yeah I am. Just wanted to ask if we could go surfing next weekend. Is he with you? Can I speak to him?" Grace asked absent, she was doing two things at the time. Steve could hear her typing quickly. Probably on her computer or something.

Steve couldn't hide the truth, not forever, but telling her on the phone wasn't an option either. He needed to speak with Rachel as well. "Gracie, you home right now? Is your mother home?"

"Yes why? Uncle Steve you're scaring me. Where's Danno? Is he okay?" Grace stopped typing and gave her full attention to Steve. She knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, he's okay." Steve didn't want to worry her, or see her like the last time, all in tears and totally frightened.

"But?" Grace didn't let it slide. Just like her father wouldn't have.

"Grace can I speak with your mother?" Steve didn't see another option here.

"No, I want Danno on the phone." Grace said it firm. She was being stubborn and that was the last thing Steve needed her to be, so he explained a bit and than asked again.

"He can't come on the phone right now, okay. Please put your mother on, I'm getting in the car and I'm coming to you. Don't worry." Steve took the car keys of the Camaro out of his pocket and jogged to the car.

"Uncle Steve this isn't fair, you have to tell me." Grace raised her voice with a bit of fear. Steve could imagine her facial expression right now. If he would've been standing in front of her, he would've told her the whole story. With those big puppy brown eyes she really knew how to get to you. She had that effect on Danny and it had became Steve weakest spot over the years as well.

"And I will, give me twenty minutes okay." Steve promised. He put his phone on speaker. "Now I really would like to speak to your mother Grace." Steve didn't get a proper answer he could hear Grace letting out a big sigh and mumbling; it's uncle Steve. Steve started the engine, went in reverse and speeded away.

"Commander?" Rachel's British accent popped up.

"Rachel? It's Steve." Steve took a deep breath. He was really done with breaking the bad news to Danny's family. "Listen I'm sorry to bring it to you like this. Only Danny is back in the hospital again."

"What happened?" Rachel asked afraid. She couldn't deny that she still cared about Danny. Steve could hear Rachel speaking to Grace that she should go back to her room.

"He has a kidney infection and they put him on dialysis, but he's going to be fine. Really he is." Steve tried to calm the storm. Danny was getting better, so there was no point of scaring them. "I would like to pick up Grace, so she can visit. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes of course. I can bring her." Rachel suggested. Maybe she wanted to check on Danny herself as well.

"No need, I'm already on my way. And again sorry to bring it to you like this." Steve speeded, passing cars and crossing the speed limit.

"No thanks for the heads up, I appreciate it." Rachel sounded sincere.

"Of course, I'm twenty minutes away. Grace really shouldn't worry." Steve did everything he could to be there as soon as he could. He didn't want Grace to panic.

"I'll tell her, it'll be fine. Thank you again commander." Rachel added and was about to hang up. Steve was glad Rachel would inform Grace already. But she will definitely ask questions in the car.

"No problem." Steve ended the call.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It had been a quiet ride to the hospital. Rachel already informed Grace. He told a bit more to Rachel and Grace as well. He didn't tell the whole story in front of Grace, that would be too traumatic and Steve felt it was not his place to say. He repeated a thousand times that Danny was going to be okay. When Grace was ready they headed back to the hospital. Grace had been worryingly quiet. She didn't ask a single thing. She just watched the road, cars passing by. Steve didn't say much either. He didn't know if Grace was disappointed or worried. He couldn't tell.

They were almost at Danny's room. She still hadn't said anything. Steve figured she was handling the situation herself. Grace was wearing black high waist shorts, a bit of a gray top and her low ankle black converse. She looked more mature every time Steve saw her. Steve could see that the blinds were closed in Danny's room. As he walked past the nurse's station, he checked to see if they could go in or that a doctor was in there.

"Commander, you brought a visitor I see." Doctor Murray came up behind them. He smiled at Grace. "Good to see you again young lady."

"Wish I could say the same." Grace said it cold and detached.

"Grace?" Steve looked perplexed at her.

"I agree. I wish it were under different circumstances as well." Murray didn't make a big deal about the abrupt fall out. "Let me check to see if your father is awake and up for two visitors. Give me five minutes." He waited for a response from Grace, but she just looked annoyed at him. "Alright then." The doc left Steve and Grace behind and went to Danny's room.

Danny was indeed sleeping and as much as he didn't want to wake his patient. Danny would really want to see his daughter. Even Murray figured that out in the very beginning. Murray examined Danny briefly before waking him up. His fever was still coming down. Not completely gone, but it was going the right way. Some beads of sweat were covering his forehead, so Murray got rid of them and woke Danny up.

"Danny, there a two people who would really like to see you. You up for that?" Murray asked while carefully touching his left arm to wake him up.

"Depends on who it are." Danny mumbled under his breath. He shifted and let out a grunt.

"Your daughter and your partner." The doc observed him, not knowing if it was a good idea or not to let two people in.

"Grace is here?" Danny started to push himself up, despite the pain it caused in his abdomen and back he had to. He ripped the nasal cannula out.

"Yes, she is and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you would take it easy." Murray put the nasal cannula back in place. Danny could use all the help he could get, to be up for a proper visit. "So I suggest you don't push yourself, or I'll have to ask them to leave, you understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Danny placed the bin on the nightstand. The doc left and after a few minutes, Grace walked in followed by Steve.

"Hey monkey!" Danny opened his arms so she could hug him. Grace did hug Danny, only she didn't say anything, she just kept hugging him.

"You okay?" Grace asked while letting go of the tight hug and looked at her father with her sad chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I am. I've never looked better don't I?" Danny forced a smile on his face.

"No you don't. Why didn't you call me?" Grace her emotionless voice was back on track and she looked almost angry with her father.

"Why didn't I call you? I don't know what you want me say here Grace?" Danny gazed flustered at Grace trying to get hold of her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Did you even think about letting me know?" Grace snapped. Looking outraged at Danny. Danny was thinking what he was about to say.

"Grace what's the matter with you? Of course it did." Danny uttered. It took too long for Grace that Danny answered her question and headed for the door. She barged out of the room. Steve watched as it happened, unsure what to do.

"Grace!" Danny was getting up, swinging his legs out of bed, so he could go after his daughter. All the movement didn't work in his advantage. He grunted in pain.

"Yeah I didn't think so, buddy." Steve stopped Danny from getting out of the bed. He lifted his legs back up the bed and pushed Danny gently back, till he was lying again.

"I'll handle it, relax okay, don't worry." Steve made sure he was comfortable. Not that he would be, with Grace leaving like that, but Steve would fix it. He went after Grace. He didn't see her in the hallway, so he asked a nurse. The nurse pointed him in the direction Grace went. She went to the elevators. Steve could see getting Grace on the elevator. He was just in time to put his hands between the elevator door to get them to open again and join her. Grace was surprised to see Steve, but she did just acted like he wasn't in the elevator with her.

"So, what was that about?" Steve looked indignantly at Grace. She didn't respond. Grace looked right through Steve. The doors of the elevator opened and Grace rushed out. Not knowing she wasn't on the ground floor yet, but the elevator stopped on the third floor because someone else wanted to go down as well. Anyway Steve went after her. Grace stopped abruptly when she noticed she wasn't on the ground floor. She looked around for another way to get downstairs. Grace got hold of the staircase and made her way over there. Steve followed.

Steve was done running after her. "Grace Williams. Stop, where do you think you're going?"

"Seriously? I'm not a suspect or something." Grace shouted, not looking at Steve while she opened the door to the staircase.

"You sure are acting like one, running away like this." Steve didn't let her get away; he followed, opening the door as well. Grace was already on her way downstairs. "Grace! Hey!"

"What? You don't have to bring me home, I'll call my mother and she'll pick me up." Grace stopped and turned around looking Steve in the eyes.

"I don't think so. First you're going to tell me what's wrong, after that we are going back up to see your father and apologize to him."

"And why would I do that?" Grace looked rebellious at Steve.

"Because I say so!" Steve used his formal tone. He was done being tossed around by a teenager. "I'm not your parent Grace, you can talk to me." Steve sat down on one of the stairs and placed his hand to the spot next to him, saying Grace should come sit next to him. Grace looked really pissed off and refused to sit next to Steve. At least she wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? Why you acted like that?" Steve placed his legs a step lower, this way he could lean with his arms on his knees.

"It's just…" Grace took a minute before she was comfortable with opening up. "Last time he was hurt pretty bad and he promised me he would tell me if something was wrong or if he got hurt. And then he didn't." Grace leaned again the wall, still standing and with her arms crossed.

"He's been here since last night. He didn't have a change to call yet. He has been sleeping a lot." Steve looked at Grace hoping she would understand.

"I don't care. He promised! I'm his daughter! I'm old enough to understand." Grace defended herself, raising her voice and waving with her hands. God she was just like her father.

"I know that. Danno knows that too. It's just I don't think any parent wants their children to be worried about them. You'll get it one day." Steve observed Grace, she looked crushed.

"He promised uncle Steve. Doesn't he trust me?" Grace sat down, a few steps lower then Steve was sitting.

"Grace that's not what this is about, you know that." Steve assured her that that wasn't the issue here.

"I'm not so sure. He makes promises he's not going to keep. He keeps throwing himself under a bus and he doesn't care if he gets hurt or not." Grace rested her arms on her knees as well and stared at her hands.

"Grace, you remember when I told you that you have to believe in your father. He believes in you, he trusts you. You are the most imported thing to him and if he breaks a promise, you have to trust in him that he did it for the right reasons. Other wise he wouldn't have done it. You know that. Just trust him." Steve tried to change Grace her mind setting.

"I do." Grace kept staring at her hands. Completely focused.

"Than what is this really about?" Steve stood up and closed in on Grace.

"I don't want to lose him." Grace whispered. It made her small and like the little girl she used to be. Steve didn't like to see her hurt, but reacting like she did before, wasn't an option either.

"And he doesn't want to lose you, and I'm pretty sure he feels like he's losing you right now." Steve offered his hand helping Grace back up.

"Do you think he's mad?" Grace accepted Steve's hand and Steve pulled her back up.

"Who? Danno? Did you ever see him being mad?" Steve glanced at Grace with a grin, while they went up stairs.

"Definitely. You haven't?" Grace stopped abruptly and looked at Steve with a lightly amusing smile.

"Oh don't get me started. He has this consistent negative attitude, but there's a lot needed to get your father angry." Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he winked and gave her a comforting smile. "Let's go see him."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Steve walked in to Danny's room, he found Danny standing, just besides his bed, holding on to the chair standing right next to his bed with his left hand, while Danny with his right hand tried to get rid of the heart monitor stickers on his chest. The nasal cannula was lying on his pillow.

"Hey, whoa. Where do you think you're going? Sit down!" Steve made his way quickly to Danny.

Grace was right behind Steve. "Dad!" She said alarmingly. Letting know that what he was doing was not the right thing.

"Grace, babe you still here?" Danny looked confused and relieved at the same time at his daughter. He didn't expect to see her.

"Of course I am." Grace walked up to Danny, giving him a hug while he was still standing. Danny gladly accepted, even when she hugged him on his right bruised and banged up side.

"Alright, as much as I enjoy this moment, you should really sit down buddy." Steve grabbed Danny by his left bicep, navigating him back to his bed. It was just one step and Danny sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry Danno. You mad?" Grace sat down next to her father, looking with big eyes at him.

"Am I mad? Do I look mad? No of course I'm not mad. What are you thinking, huh?" Danny pulled her tight again.

"I love you Danno!" Grace planted a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"I love you too monkey." Danny kissed her on top of her head. "You better not run off like that ever again though."

"I promise." Grace looked at her father and gave him a smile.

"You promise? You sure? Because we have uncle Steve as a key witness who will testify against you, if you don't." Danny looked at Steve, who leaned against the wall, arms crossed and looking satisfied.

"Hey, leave me out of it." Steve held up his hands. Grace started to chuckle and so did Steve and Danny.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: MAHALO for reading as always.**


	39. Chapter 39 Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest

**AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it! The story is set mid Season 6.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Thirty-nine: Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word.**

Grace stayed for the rest of the afternoon, but when Danny used all his energy to act like there was nothing wrong, Steve brought Grace back home and went home himself for a while. Danny was sleeping, so there wasn't much he could do. He took a shower, made something to eat and headed back to the hospital. Steve stayed the night. They connected Danny for another round of dialysis, so Steve made sure he would be around for that.

Danny was still having some discomfort with the dialysis. The usual headache and nausea would act up half way through the session. Danny tried to sleep for most of the time though and it helped a bit. And since it was night, he actually didn't need an excuse to doze off with Steve sitting next to his bed, who was also sleeping most of the time.

During the weekend Steve stayed the night as well. Both on Saturday and Sunday the rest of the Ohana visited Danny. Steve would pick up Grace and Charlie, while Chin or Kono dropped them back off at home. Between the visits Danny tried to sleep and rest. On Sunday his fever finally broke, which meant the dialysis and medication were fighting the infection. They still did the dialysis session anyway on Sunday night.

Steve went back to work on Monday. Danny insisted on that. There was no point for the both of them being in the hospital since only one of them really had to be there. Steve stopped by during the day, to eat his lunch and just to give Danny some company and so did the rest of the team. Rachel brought Grace after school, she would do her homework if Danny was asleep, but Danny kept himself awake and helped Grace with her homework. Monday night they skipped a dialysis session to see how his kidney would react and his numbers were holding steady, but not completely there yet.

So on Tuesday they did it during the day, it was harder for Danny this way. He just finished the session when Grace visited. He was glad they finished the session so she didn't need to see all of that, but he felt like crap, so still not a good timing. Danny's head was about to explode and he could barely keep his eyes open. Luckily Steve came by as well, bringing Grace home earlier. He returned immediately to the hospital. Danny's room was dark, but Steve went in anyway. Danny was lying with his left arm was on his head, covering his eyes, to make it even darker, because of the headache. Steve took place in a chair.

"Steve, you don't have to be here." Danny removed his left arm and looked at Steve. He didn't need to see who came in. He just knew it was Steve.

"I'm already here. Just go back to sleep, it's okay." Steve made himself comfortable in the chair, not expecting Danny to answer.

"I will, so there will be no point for you to stay and waste your time." Danny muttered sounding annoyed by Steve's present; he shifted and closed his eyes again. The headache was killing him. Even when the room was dark, it felt too bright.

"Oh my, there we go again. Enough alright, just say it." Steve raised his voice a bit also annoyed by the fact that Danny was pushing him out, again.

"What do you want me to say?" Danny snapped, locking eyes with Steve.

"Why are you so hostile every time I say something?" Steve was done arguing every time he would visit, so there was only one way this time and that was going straightforward.

"Stop, that's not it." Danny waved with his hand to interrupt Steve. "You don't have to be here so you can watch me sleep or see me feeling like crap okay." Danny rubbed his eyes. He was damn tired and this argument wasn't helping with the headache.

"That's what family is for." Steve got the hint to settle the argument; his partner was trying his best to keep his eyes open and was probably dealing with a mean headache.

"Oh please." Danny let out an irritated sigh.

"What? You don't want me around?" Steve got offended. He could handle Danny's attitude, but now it sounded like he really didn't want him here.

"Oh come on I didn't say that. What I'm saying is." Danny took a deep breath and exhaled loud. "I-I don't like to see the people I care about concerned and hurt because of me. There you have it, satisfied?"

"Well you might want to stop pushing the people you care about out. We just want to be there for you. There isn't much else we can't do, you know." Steve was glad Danny finally told what was bothering him so badly, only he was reacting the wrong way by pushing them out. Steve knew how it felt, seeing people you care about being hurt because of you, so he did understand Danny's point. Danny didn't react on Steve's advice. They didn't speak for a few minutes. Steve thought Danny was back asleep, since he had his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry okay?" Danny broke the silence and looked apologizing at Steve.

"For what exactly?" Steve joked, he was messing around with Danny. He was satisfied enough with the apology.

"Apparently a lot of things, but Murray told me you had to approve the procedures. I'm sorry I put you in that position." Danny maintained the eye contact with Steve.

"That's behind us okay?" Steve didn't expect the sudden turn in this conversation. He stared at his feet. "Just hope I made the right call?"

"You did and thank you for being here. I appreciate it, okay?" Danny really meant what he said and he did appreciate the company.

"You do?" Steve looked daring, but with a grin on his face to Danny.

"Don't make me regret saying it." Danny grinned as well.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

On Wednesday morning they did another session and after that they did a couple of tests. Danny slept for most of the afternoon, totally wiped out by the busy morning he had. He was feeling better though. His ribs started to heal and they didn't give him a hard time anymore. The pressure was less, since the infection was almost gone as well. The antibiotics really did their magic on the scar tissue on his abdomen. The redness and burning feeling were gone, only the bruise was still visible. At the end of the afternoon Doctor Murray came back to check on him.

"Well, what do you say if we're going to remove the catheter?" Murray suggested while he typed some things on the tablet he was holding in his hand.

"Really? You sure that everything is working fine on the inside?" Danny sounded perplexed and a bit relieved. He gazed at the catheter; a bandage and the t-shirt he was wearing covered it up. He could still feel it, but it wasn't bothering him as much as it used to.

"Yes, the infection is gone, your kidney is working for 60% and that's good enough, so no more dialysis. Doctor Owens will disconnect you from the heart monitor, she couldn't find any underlying cause. Not that there has to be one, considering your symptoms. You handled the dialysis great, so nothing to be worried about." Murray gave Danny a comforting smile.

"That's-That's great, thank you." Danny stammered, he needed a minute to absorb the news.

"Nothing to thank me for." The doc was headed to the door, so Danny could continue to rest.

"So, can I go home then?" Danny asked quickly before Murray left. He pushed himself in a sitting position.

Doctor Murray stopped in the door opening. "I might keep you a few days for observation."

"You might? Come on doc, we both know you're trying to keep me here so you can keep an eye on me, but don't get me wrong, as much I appreciate what you've done for me, I really would like to never see you again. At least not as in me being here and you trying to save my life." Danny really liked the thought of getting out of the hospital and to never return.

"Alright, alright. I would be satisfied as well not to see you in here. I'll discharge you Friday morning, how about that? Lets take things easy and I'll set an appointment for Monday morning." Murray knew patients would be healing a lot quicker in there own environment. Danny was doing okay, so there wasn't really anything to keep him here, only that he could keep an eye on him that way.

"You can't leave me alone for more than two days?" Danny joked; he really appreciated what the doc had done for him.

The doc chuckled and shook his head in disbelieve. Despite everything that happened, Danny kept his attitude sharp and also his sense of humor. Murray admired that. "For now rest up and doctor Fernandez will be in here any time to remove the catheter."

"That would be great." Danny laid back again, satisfied with the news.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

On Friday Steve picked Danny up at the hospital. It all took more time than they expected, it was already 2 PM by the time Danny could finally leave. Steve was allowed to bring Danny to the exit with the wheelchair himself. Danny really didn't need it, but again it was policy. Steve gave the keys of the Camaro to Danny so he could put his bag in the trunk, while he brought the wheelchair back inside. Steve was back within a minute. Danny slammed the trunk, while Steve went to the passenger's side and so did Danny.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked confused about the fact that Steve was on the wrong side of the car.

"What am I doing, it's your car. You don't want to drive it?" Steve asked, pointed to the Camaro.

"I'm fully aware of that, but I don't want you to get carsick." Danny padded Steve playful on his shoulder.

"I'm okay." Steve assured Danny, while he sat down on the hood of the Camaro.

"No, you can drive, it's fine." Danny gestured Steve could go to the driver's side.

"You don't want to drive your own car?" Steve narrowed his eyes confused.

"No, mister control issue I don't want to drive my own car." Danny rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh, letting Steve know he was annoyed.

"You don't want to drive?" Steve tilted his head, still confused.

"Really Steve? No I don't want to drive, because last time I got stabbed seven times when I stepped in. So if you don't mind." Danny raised his voice and looked angry but vulnerable at the same time. He tossed the keys at Steve, opened the passenger's side door and got in while checking the backseat.

Steve looked a bit guilty at Danny. He really hadn't thought about the fact that Danny still hadn't drove his own car. He didn't think Danny would still have trouble getting in, because sitting on the passenger's side went fine. They needed to talk about it, but not here. Steve drove away with out saying anything to each other. Danny was being stubborn and didn't want to break the silence, but when Steve missed the exit of the freeway, he had to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asked confused.

"You'll see?" Steve kept his eyes on the road.

After an 18-minute silent drive, they arrived at Danny's favorite spot on the island, the Diamond Head Lookout. Danny looked surprised at Steve. Not believing he actually remembered the place, but they have been here before a few times together so why wouldn't he.

"Go ahead." Steve signaled that Danny should get out. Danny looked grateful to Steve and stepped out. Steve stayed in the Camaro, giving Danny some time alone. Steve watched as Danny sat down, legs over the edge and facing the ocean. Steve called Lou to check how thing were going with the case. Lou reassured him, he could take all the time he needed. After that Steve joined Danny.

He sat down on the edge next to Danny, facing to the opposite, looking at the Camaro instead of the ocean. "What's on your mind?" Steve broke the silence.

"I don't know why..." Danny kept staring at the ocean, not completing his sentence.

"Why what?" Steve looked questioningly at Danny.

"Why I'm given so much borrowed time? I mean I got to keep reminding myself it's all borrowed time. The past years of my life, with Grace and now Charlie too. It's just borrowed time Steve. I wasn't supposed to have any of this you know. I messed it up." Danny avoided eye contact with Steve, by focusing on the view.

"You didn't mess anything up Danny. Really, you couldn't have known it would turn out like this. You couldn't have saved your partner back in Jersey, you couldn't have known that her husband couldn't deal with it. It's not on you. You have to remember that, okay." Steve tried to get to Danny. He wasn't agreeing with the way Danny was thinking. He shouldn't think like that.

"Oh I will remember it for the rest of my life." Danny muttered cynical.

"Don't do that Danny." Steve rolled his eyes. He was glad Danny was opening up and the minute he got the chance he made a sarcastic comment.

"That's just it. I made peace with it a few years back. I had told myself it wasn't my fault; I wasn't the one who pulled that trigger. But then this happened and I'll remember all of it for the rest of my life."

"You have to hold onto that, don't let the guilt get in the way. It's not worth it." Steve sounded like he knew what he was talking about. He had felt guilty enough times to know how Danny must be feeling.

"I don't feel guilty." Danny shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand trough his hair. The wind was messing his hair up.

"Then what's your point?" Danny's response confused Steve.

"My point?" Danny raised his voice. "My point is Steve that my back, well my body, it's full of cruel scars. I see them everyday, trying not to look at them, trying to ignore them. And when I'm finally ignoring them, someone else will look at them and they will be reminded of it. If Grace sees them she will be reminded of that day, that you had to tell her I got almost killed." He scratched his eyebrow, while he bended his head downwards. He let out a breath and continued.

"I'm glad you were the one to tell her, but you know what I mean. And man Charlie, he will ask about it, it's just a matter of time. So I'll be reminded to all of this for the rest of my life that's my point." Danny shook his head, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I'm sorry, I really am buddy. But you need to let go of it somehow, or it will haunt you for the rest of your life. And that's not something you want." Steve placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, showing his compassion. He was really sorry for Danny.

"I know" Danny gazed at the ocean. "I know."

They sat down for another few minutes. Enjoying the view and sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. They agreed on going back. Danny turned around and made his way to the car, so did Steve.

"Steve?" Danny stopped Steve by grabbing him at his arm.

"Yeah?" Steve turned to Danny.

"Thank you. For being there, you know just for everything." Danny looked up sincere from his feet to Steve.

"Come here." Steve opened his arms, so Danny could give him a hug and Danny accepted.

"I love you pal." Steve padded on Danny's back.

"I love you too buddy." Danny said as they let each other go from the hug.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve offered to pick up Grace and Charlie on their way back. They were about to spend the weekend with Danny and Steve wasn't quite convinced it was the best idea. Only Danny made sure it was the one thing he needed right now. Steve didn't want to leave them alone, Steve reminded that Grace wanted to surf, so he suggested they could surf at Steve's place, this way he could keep an eye on Danny. If Grace really wanted to, Danny was fine with it. With the kids in the backseat, Steve tried to secure his plan.

"Gracie, you still want to surf? Because the conditions are great today, so if you want to, we can go surfing at my place?" Steve looked in the rearview mirror at Grace.

"Really? That would be cool, thanks uncle Steve." Grace noticed the look Steve shared with Danny. She realized that her father couldn't go surfing with them and she would be leaving him alone with Charlie. "But we don't have to, I mean." Grace tried to be compassioned.

"You can go, it's fine Grace, but since when do you like to surf?" Danny turned a bit in his car seat, so he could look at her. He was fine with her going, she really wanted to, and she deserved some fun.

"Well most of my friends surf and it would be cool to post a picture on Instagram." Grace held her phone in the air.

"Again with preserving the memory thing? What happened to mental photography, huh?" Danny looked with disbelieve at his daughter.

"Alright, we'll catch some nice waves and Danno here is going to take a picture, so you can really stick it to your friends." Steve tried to ease the conversation that was about to go down.

"You know I, her father, am sitting right next to you." Danny glanced victimized at Steve.

"I'm aware of that, yes." Steve rolled with his eyes, before Danny could start an argument he looked at little Charlie in the backseat. "What about you buddy, you want to play on the beach?"

"Can we build a sandcastle Danno?" Charlie looked with questioning big eyes at his daddy.

"Can we build a sandcastle? We, you and me, are going to build the biggest castle ever, how about that?" Danny smiled at his son. There was nothing better to see a smile appear on that little face.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

On their way to Steve's house, they picked up some swimming gear, wetsuit, Grace her surfboard and stuff like that. When they arrived at Steve's, Grace couldn't get in the water soon enough. So Steve changed and they paddled off to catch some nice waves. Danny stayed with Charlie on the dry land, building a giant sandcastle. Danny had changed his jeans quickly for a swim short at home; he kept his navy blue t-shirt on. Charlie was wearing some orange swim shorts as well and a UV protective top.

"Can we swim daddy?" Charlie tossed his little sand shovel, waiting to go in.

"What? Why would you want to do that? The dragons will destroy our castle?" Danny really didn't like the water, but if Charlie wanted to go, he would go with. The kid couldn't go in alone.

"But it's hot." Charlie begged.

"Alright, lets go before you melt." Danny walked over to Charlie. Without even thinking about it Danny pulled his shirt off, turned around and tossed it on the beach out of reach. Charlie stared at Danny with a crooked head and a confused look. Danny looked down, realizing his torso was still covered by some bruises, the scar on his abdomen and of course the pinkish scars on his back.

"There, uh there was a bad guy…" Danny stammered, he didn't know how to explain it to Charlie. He didn't expect it to do it anytime soon. He should've known better, than to pull his shirt off like that.

"Were there dragons?" Charlie looked up questioningly.

The creative fantasy the kid had, put a smile on Danny's face. "Yeah, something like that, buddy. Come on lets get in the water." Danny grabbed Charlie by his shoulder, ready to go in the water.

"Cool, my daddy is a hero." Charlie took Danny's hand. Danny felt relieved and at the same time it hit him like a rock and got a bit emotional. He could feel some tears coming up, he blinked a few times, repressing the tears. He looked down at Charlie, let out a deep breath and they walked towards the sea.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. A little heads up for you all, chapter 40 will be the last one. It will be uploaded tomorrow. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and what did you guys think of the H50 episode from last Friday? I really enjoyed the episode, loved every scene of it. MAHALO**


	40. Chapter 40 Blood Brothers

**AIE MANAWA – BORROWED TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER.**

 **Mahalo and Enjoy.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Chapter Forty: Blood Brothers.**

For the rest of the weekend Steve left Danny alone with his kids. He trusted Danny that he would take things easy and Grace promised to call if they needed anything. On Sunday the whole team stopped by as a rain check for last weeks invite. They watched a game, drank a few beers and ate burgers. Everyone enjoyed it, after all that happened they all could use an afternoon filled with laughter. Steve went to the kitchen to grab some more longboards, when he stumbled in on Danny, who was staring at his phone, which was lying on the kitchen counter.

"Something wrong?" Steve stopped before he went to the fridge and observed Danny quickly. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"No, not really." Danny let out a deep breath and kept leaning on the kitchen counter with his hands.

"Not really, isn't convincing enough. Did someone call you?" Steve went to the fridge anyway, opened it and grabbed four longboards.

"It was the department shrink. She wanted to confirm the appointment for tomorrow." Danny looked intrigued at Steve. He didn't make the appointment, so he assumed Steve did reschedule it.

"Ah, you know last Monday you were still in the hospital, so I asked if she could postpone it a week. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." Steve opened one bottle and took a gulp of his beer, ready for a lash out or anything.

"It's fine. I have to go, it's mandatory and I get that." Danny stretched his back, grabbed his glass of water from the counter and took a sip.

"Than why are you staring at the thing like someone just gave you terrible news?" Steve pointed to Danny's phone.

"Honestly?" Danny looked down at his phone. "I, uh, I don't think she is going to clear me for duty."

"What? Of course she will, what are you talking about." Steve looked confused at Danny.

"Well, if someone told me he got stabbed seven times in the back by an old friend and he said he was doing fine. Than I could even tell you that he's messed up." Danny declared sarcastic.

"She is just going to assess if you're fit for duty and you are man." Steve tried to ease Danny. But deep down he knew Danny might not be cleared right away. They couldn't even get rid of the therapy sessions together. Let alone if something really traumatic like this happened.

"Am I?" Danny asked doubtful.

"Yes you are. Don't worry about it. What time is the appointment?" Steve stayed positive, since Danny was already assuming the worst-case scenario.

"10 AM." Danny grabbed his phone and tucked it in his jeans pocket.

"Alright I'll bring you. It's going to be fine, you'll see." Steve placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, giving him an encouraging look. Danny nodded thankful, he grabbed the other beers and they both walked back to the rest of the Ohana in the living room.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny took place in one of the chairs, while the psychologist took place straight in front of him. He observed her. She was dressed professional, a formal black dress and black heels. Her blond hair was half up half down. He guessed she was about thirty-five years or something. Danny himself was also dressed professionally; well a navy blue chino and a plain lighter blue shirt, sleeves rolled-up a bit, no tie though. She grabbed a notebook and a pen and looked at Danny.

"Well, detective Williams, whenever you are ready. You can tell me what happened." She looked calm and with a comforting smile at Danny. It only had a reverse effect on him. He didn't feel calm or comfortable being here at all.

"Don't you already know what happened? I mean I'm sure they gave you the incident report." Danny pointed to the recognizable file on the side table next to her chair.

"They did, but I would like to hear your version." She placed her hand on the file, not denying she did know what happened.

"My version?" Danny raised his eyebrows. "Okay, well, I got stabbed in my own car, on my way home, by an old friend. How about that." Danny put on a fake and sarcastic smile. He really didn't want to talk about it, or to be there in the first place.

"Alright, and how do you feel about that?" She tilted her head to the left and looked observant at Danny.

"How do I feel about that? Have you ever been stabbed?" Danny snapped, he hated those typical shrink questions.

"No I haven't, and repeating my question before you answer isn't necessary." The psychologist reacted calm on Danny's irrelevant question.

"Okay I'm sorry, I don't think this is going to work. I'm not a big believer in therapy, nothing against you, but I personally don't think I need to be here. I think it's a waste of both of our time. I know that something traumatic happened to me, but I've been dealing with it for a while and I'm fine, really." Danny assured her. Only by the look on her face, she didn't believe him.

"And now you think: how can he be fine after being stabbed in the back seven times. Well, I'm an open book, people can see if there's something wrong with me and then they ask. And when they do I talk about what's bothering me. I talk a lot actually, but you already know that, given the look you have on your face right now." Danny pointed out her confused and surprised facial expression.

"Don't get me wrong, but that's your job right? To listen? You sit there in your chair, taking notes, while the person in the chair in front of you just talks and talks. I-I don't know how you do it; I would be exhausted after such a day. But it's your expertise; you're good at what you do, so that's great. My expertise is to fight crime and right now I can't do that, because I'm sitting here having a mandatory revaluation. So my question why can't we both go back to the thing we're good at?" Danny was speaking with his hands as usual.

"You would like to go back to work?" The psychologist narrowed her eyes and asked surprised.

"Yes. Yes I would really like to do that. I mean it's the only thing I know how to do. I'm good at what I do. It's in my DNA, it's in my blood, well it's mixed up with Steve's now, so I'm still waiting to transform into a Neanderthal animal or a super SEAL." Danny stopped rambling for a second as the psychologist looked at him confused.

"Never mind. I work with good and caring people, who are willing to give everything in their power to make the world a better place. Sure after what happened I doubted it for a moment. God I even wanted to quit. Choose for the safety of my kids. See them actually grow up instead of lying a couple of feet underground." As Danny said it out loud, he recognized that his sarcastic line was inappropriate.

"The point is that I couldn't, I was sitting at home, doing nothing. I couldn't protect my children even if I wanted to. They make their own decisions, I can only tell them what to do and it's up to them if they listen to it. So I came to my senses and now I'm here, talking to you and yes I would like to go back to work. Just so I can tell my kids that their father was trying to make a difference and I hope they listen to it. That maybe one day, that one day they'll do the same. Trying to make a difference in the world, maybe not as a cop, I hope not, but you know." Danny observed the psychologist this time. She was really blown away by his rambling. He couldn't help himself. It was something he did, so he continued.

"You must think I'm crazy because I talk so much, but that's how I cope with specific situations. Of course I don't talk all the time, I actually think about some situations as well. I did think all of it was my fault. I did rethink every decision I made. But at the end of the day that's not going to help me with anything. It happened and there is no way I could've done anything to prevent it. I have to live with it and hell I'm not there yet, but I'm dealing with it every day a little better. If you would ask me if I was okay, my answer would be no, but I'm fine. I mean I'm facing it, I'm not hiding from it anymore. So I really think I can go back to work."

"And so do I." The psychologist scribbled something on her notebook.

"You do?" Danny sounded perplexed.

"You don't?" She looked confused up at Danny.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised, that's all. I didn't expect you to clear me. I mean a lot happened you know." Danny leaned forward, looking to the ground.

"I do know and so do you. You're open about the whole situation. It's not reflecting on your work ethics, so I think you're ready to work. If you would like to come back for another session, that's possible, but you're ready for duty, detective."

"Really don't get me wrong, I'm relieved that you'll be clearing me, but these chairs are not really as comfortable as they look and I'm good with never coming back in here." Danny looked relieved and slightly amused at her.

"No that's fine with me detective." She grinned. "I'll sent my evaluation over to Commander McGarrett and governor Denning. You'll be good to go."

"Thank you." Danny stood up out of the chair, re-tucked his shirt in his chino. He noticed his right hand went straight to where his holster usual was to hold on to his gun, but it wasn't there, so he placed it on his hip instead.

"Alright, if there's anything you need, my doors always open." She put out her hand for a handshake and Danny accepted firmly. "Good luck detective Williams." She added.

"Thanks for your time." Danny responded gracious and headed out the door.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The next stop was at the hospital. Danny planned the appointment straight after his session with the department shrink. Because as he hoped, he would be cleared for duty, so only doctor Murray needed to sign off again and he could go back to work. Steve waited in the Camaro. It wouldn't take that long and there wasn't an active case that required his presence at the office. Danny was waiting for the doctor to return with some test results form last Friday. Murray came back in.

"Alright, everything seems good. Your kidney numbers are stable. Your blood pressure is okay, so is your heart rate. The bruises are healing nicely and the scar tissue on your abdomen is looking good."

"So, I'm good to go?" Danny asked impatiently. He was ready to go, he got cleared by the shrink, so only doctor Murray needed to approve and he was on his way.

"Yes you are. I'll bring the new lab tests to the lab and I'll call you if there's anything you need to know." Murray typed a note on the tablet.

"Sounds good." Danny gave the doc an appreciative smile and stood up out of the chair he had been waiting in.

"Take things easy. Really keep to the schedule working half days and we revaluate it with a week or so." Murray looked serious at Danny, he didn't want him to come back in as last time.

"I will, thank you doc." Danny promised, he really wasn't planning on it.

"Don't wait with coming back in if something is wrong, alright?" The doc mentioned it once more, just to be clear about it.

"Yeah, I hear you. It won't happen I promise." Danny gave Murray a hand and Murray accepted.

Danny walked out the door. He made his way downstairs and outside to the parking lot. He didn't realize he needed any fresh air, but as soon as he walked outside, he took a deep breath. Inhaling deep and letting his lungs fill with fresh air. He thought about everything that happened. He was doing fine considering everything. He was cleared for duty, officially this time.

The only thing he needed to do before he really could go back to work, was driving his own car. Steve had been chauffeuring him around. Steve really loved driving the Camaro, no doubt about it, but it was time for Danny to drive again. He took another deep breath. What could go wrong? There couldn't be someone in the car, Steve was there and it was hopefully a once in a lifetime situation.

Danny walked towards his car. Steve was sitting on the hood, calling with someone, probably a new case coming in. Danny closed in on Steve and took the car keys out of Steve's hand.

"We'll be on our way." Steve said, as he looked questioningly at Danny when he grabbed the car keys. Steve disconnected the call and put his phone away.

"New case?" Danny asked as he opened the driver side door. He leaned on it as he waited for Steve to answer.

"Yes. Dumped body found in the harbor." Steve looked with a furrowed brow to Danny, he didn't want to ask if he really was about to drive his own car, so he just went to the passengers side.

"Alright, lets go." Danny got in. Steve shook his head quickly with disbelieve and got in the Camaro as well. He didn't know what has gotten into Danny, but he liked it.

Danny looked at Steve as he placed the keys in the ignition and turned the engine on. Danny arched his back and shifted a bit in his car seat. He was leaning forward and not leaning against it. He was breathing a little heavier and cleared his throat.

"You okay buddy?" Steve asked, noticing some discomfort from his partner.

"Yeah it's nothing." Danny flipped on the lights and waited a short moment. Nothing happened, everything seemed fine. Danny quickly checked the rear view mirror, but there was nothing behind him. He leaned back against his car seat and put on the belt. He was fine, completely fine.

Steve turned on the radio; he switched a few channel stations till he was satisfied with the song. The song 'All For One' played softly in the background as Danny drove away.

 **\- THE END –**

 **A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BEST FRIEND, JO FOR BEING MY STEVE. OUR FRIENDSHIP IS REALLY SIMILAR TO STEVE'S AND DANNY'S. SHE TELLS ME WHEN TO SHUT UP, ALL THE TIME, AND PUSHES ME TO DO THINGS I NEVER WOULD'VE DONE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND THAT'S BECAUSE THOSE THINGS ARE INSANELY STUPID. WE CAN FINISH EACH OTHER'S SENTENCES, SO THAT MEANS WE CAN FEEL EACH OTHER'S THOUGHTS. SO RIGHT NOW YOU'RE READING THIS AND THINKING:**

 **WHAT THE HELL DANNO! WELL YOU DESERVED THE CREDITS LADY!**

 **THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME WHILE I WROTE THIS STORY. THANKS FOR YOUR INPUT AND THANK YOU FOR READING IT BEFORE I WOULD UPLOAD IT. ALOHA AND MAHALO BUDDY 3**

 **AND OF COURSE THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, WHO EVER READ ONE WORD OF THIS FANFICTION. IT WAS MY PLEASURE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

 **MAHALO AND ALOHA**


End file.
